


Saudade

by hellsalemlots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Baby Blue Syndrome, Bully, Drama & Romance, Extra Game/Last Game mention, F/M, Gen, Half canon - half AU, M/M, Marriage, Postnatal depression, Sexual Content, Toxic Success, baby baby baby, complicated love i guess?, hurts no comfort, it hurts, out of character I'm pretty much sure, post partum depression, trade war
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsalemlots/pseuds/hellsalemlots
Summary: Kata siapa cinta pasti bisa menanggung segalanya?Mengerti hal ini, Seijuurou tersenyum tulus dari hati.





	1. Teaser 1

**Author's Note:**

> Manga Kuroko no Basket secara keseluruhan punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang diserialisasi oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, diterbitkan oleh Shueisha, anime digarap oleh Production IG, beserta semua foto dan gambar yang menjadi sesuatu, sama sekali bukan punya saya.
> 
> Tulisan ini maupun gambar/cover/moodboard/fotografi/kolage yang disisipkan, dibuat tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.
> 
> <>
> 
> Chapter ini hanya berisi kolage teaser Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki, warnings and recommended songs for your playlist down there.
> 
> Untuk pembaca baru, saya anjurkan kalian membaca dulu prequel cerita ini berjudul "Eccedentesiast". 
> 
> Sebelum membaca, tolong baca tag warnings baik-baik, dan putuskanlah apa kamu akan lanjut membaca atau tidak.

"Between the meaningless jokes, back-and-forth conversations  
And all the people, I look like I’m fine  
I pretend to be numb and I try to smile  
I try to turn around from your shadow but

I can’t swallow the words that linger in my mouth _—_

  
 

_—it's not fine."_

 

* * *

 

 "I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same—

  


_—you'll never do the same."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki's pov: Fine - Taeyeon  
> Akashi Seijuurou's pov: Grenade - Bruno Mars
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> 1\. Grenade - Bruno Mars  
> 2\. Cinta Sudah Lewat - Kahitna  
> 3\. Lovin' it - Ariana Grande  
> 4\. Cinta Dua Hati - Afgan  
> 5\. IU - Ending Scene  
> 6\. Ku Dengannya Kau Dengan Dia - Afgan  
> 7\. One Last Time - Ariana Grande  
> 8\. Honeymoon Avenue - Ariana Grande  
> 9\. Flames - Tinashe  
> 10\. Ooops, Baby, I Love You! - Little Mix ft. Charlie Puth  
> 11\. Love - Keyshia Cole!  
> 12\. Sexy Can I - Ray J  
> 13\. Privacy - Chris Brown  
> 14\. Bang Bang - Jessie. J ft Ariana Grande & Nick Minaj  
> 15\. Trauma - Seventeen  
> 16\. Fine - Taeyeon  
> 17\. Terserah - Glenn Fredly  
> 18\. I Swear This Time I Mean it - Mayday Parade  
> 19\. Infinity - One Direction  
> 20\. Never Knew I Needed - Neyo  
> 21\. Miss You - 4tunes  
> 22\. Breathe - Park Hyo Shin  
> 23\. Sen no Yoru wo Koete - Aqua Timez


	2. Teaser 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just contained of meet the character! kolages and message cards. Please enjoy!
> 
> I'll reply to your comments after chapter 1 has been posted.

Furihata Kouki 

 

**1\. Kolage**

**2\. Message Card**

****

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou 

 

**1\. Kolage**

****

 

**2\. Message Card**

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's kanji for their names.  
> have you made up your mind to read this story or not? : )


	3. Crystal Clear

 

 

“Akashi-kun?”

Seijuurou menahan decihan dalam dinding bagian dalam mulut dan pangkal tenggorokan.

Siapa sangka, dari sekian banyak orang, akan ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, memergokinya tengah terengah-engah bersandar ke dinding.

Sakit.

Seluruh badannya, tulang-belulang terasa remuk. Mudah-mudahan tulang rusuk tidak patah. Tadi ditinju di situ, paru-parunya terasa terbetot dan Seijuurou kesulitan menormalkan napas. Tertatih-tatih ia menaiki tangga.

Namun, nanti di depan semuanya, ia akan mencoba untuk jadi baik-baik saja.

Seperti sekarang.

Seijuurou memulas senyum tipis. “Halo, Kuroko.”

“Sudah menonjok Narumi-kun?”

Syukurlah, Kuroko tampak tidak curiga.

“Begitulah.” _Aku yang kena hajar berkali-kali._

“Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Dia pantas mendapatkannya.”

Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan Kuroko yang berterima kasih untuk sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya. Hih, mengotori tangannya dengan bersentuhan dengan Narumi saja ia tak sudi.

Inginnya menjauhi agar Kuroko tak  terheran dengan kejanggalan mengapa ia tidak segera kembali ke kamar.

Tapi langkahnya sedikit oleng.

Seijuurou memutuskan menggapai palang sandaran. Bersandar ke dinding pembatas lantai dua. Balkoni yang dirimbuni kubah kemuning keemasan dedaunan ginkgo.

“Furihata-kun bilang percuma saja memberitahu mereka yang tidak mau mencoba mengerti, tapi aku percaya, terkadang seseorang perlu dipelajaran dengan keras agar ia bisa mengerti. Bukankah Tuhan juga begitu?”

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dingin. Astaga. Perutnya dan dadanya nyeri lebih dari yang ia kira. Ia coba tidak merasa sakitnya.

“Tapi menurutku, Furihata-kun memang terlalu baik saja.” Kuroko beranjak ke sampingnya, ikut memandangi pepohonan ginkgo di taman lantai satu. “Gayanya saja bilang begitu, sebenarnya ia tidak mau ada yang terluka. Dia memang tidak suka cari ribut—memang sebaik itu.”

Seijuurou menoleh pada seseorang yang dulu, sampai di hari penolakannya di Maji Burger sore itu, pernah begitu lama menyimpan kesan mendalam di  hatinya. Tersenyum dengan pandangan melembut. “Kouki memang begitu orangnya.”

Kuroko balas tersenyum kecil. “Aku tidak sependapat, tapi aku bisa lebih menghargai pendapatnya sekarang. Dan terlepas dari larangannya, aku masih ingin meninju Narumi-kun dengan tanganku sendiri.”

Mungkin badannya mulai mati rasa. Seijuurou tertawa kecil. “Kouki akan marah padamu, juga paling panik kalau diapa-apakan Narumi. Pasti dia akan mengomel kalau tahu kaucari ribut dengan Narumi.”

Kuroko terdiam. Menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Dia juga sayang sekali padamu, Kuroko. Pada semua teman-temannya di Seirin dan di sini.” Seijuurou mengerlingnya sepintas. Tidak lagi mempertanyakan, mengapa desiran lembut mendebarkan yang biasa ada telah hilang entah ke mana.

“Aku tahu. Kami pun begitu.” Kuroko melunakkan pandangan pada guguran dedaunan. Balas meliriknya. “Tapi, dia paling sayang padamu.”

Senyuman Seijuurou perlahan-lahan menghilang. “Benarkah?”

“Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya.”

“Bukan cuma alasanmu lagi ... untuk menghiburku karena telah menolakku?” tembak Seijuurou, airmukanya tidak membocorkan perasaan.

Kuroko merundukan tatapan ke bawah. “Ternyata kau tahu.”

“Kouki saja tahu.” Seijuurou menghela napas pendek dan cepat. “Kalau memang kau tidak suka padaku seperti itu karena ada orang lain yang kau cintai, tidak perlu beralasan bahwa itu karena aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Saat itu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, kau tahu.”

Sesaat tak ada tanggapan, hingga Kuroko bergumam penuh sesal, “Maafkan aku.”

Kuroko mengulum bibir bawah. Ia tahu Seijuurou sebenarnya marah, tapi dia bukan tipikal Kagami yang meledak-ledak emosinya. Sangat sulit membaca ekspresi apalagi isi hati seorang Akashi.

Kuroko tahu, Seijuurou marah bukan karena ditolak. Tapi karena ia beralasan, Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada Kouki. Memanfaatkan teman mereka sendiri, hanya karena mengetahui kedekatan kedua orang itu. 

Karena ia tidak tega menolak Akashi Seijuurou begitu saja, tapi tidak bisa pula membalas perasaannya.

Seijuurou tidak suka Kouki dijadikan alasan untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Mungkin pula karena Seijuurou mengerti, Kouki sangat menyayangi Kuroko. Sehingga Seijuurou marah karena Kuroko memakai perasaan Kouki sebagai alasan.

Apa pun itu yang benar, Kuroko meredupkan tatapan dan berujar sekali lagi penuh sesal, “Maaf. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun.”

Lagi-lagi kesunyian menjadi setan ketiga antara mereka.

“... tapi mungkin, kalau kau tidak bilang begitu, aku tidak akan benar-benar sadar perasaanku sendiri.”

Kuroko mengangkat kepala lagi. Seketika menoleh pada Seijuurou yang tengah memandang lembut pada dua-tiga kuning-kuning di pangkal pahan daun ginkgo, hijau redup bersanding sepuhan keemasan daun-daun.

“Waktu itu kau hanya beralasan, tapi sekarang—aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kuroko.” Seijuurou membalas tatapannya dengan senyum setulus bertahun-tahun lalu. “Ternyata kau benar.”

Sepasang mata biru itu masih sama indahnya saat membulat. Terkejut. Namun Seijuurou tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa saat menatapnya.

Meskipun kali ini sorot birunya begitu lembut. “Bagaimana bisa kau sadar kau sebenarnya cinta padanya?”

“Waktu itu, aku minta tolong Midorima untuk bertemu dengannya. Kebetulan aku tahu Takao datang ke situ, dan kuhubungi Takao, Midorima ada bersamaku. Takao akhirnya pergi dengan Midorima. Kouki di situ denganku—karena aku tahu dia menghindariku tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa.

 “Dia bilang, hari itu dia menemanimu ke perpustakaan Todai. Tahulah dia soal pertemuan kita dan penolakanmu padaku. Dia memang menangis. Tapi setelah itu tersenyum dan bilang, _bagaimana kalau kau benar_?”

Kuroko menatap Seijuurou, terperangah antara percaya tak percaya. 

“Aku bilang, bagaimana kalau kucoba buktikan? Karena aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu, karena itulah aku ingin _membuktikan kata-kata Kouki_ — _bukan_ kata-katamu.

“Begitu dia bilang tidak keberatan kalau aku membuktikan kata-katamu—tentang aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku berusaha mencari tahu perasaanku sendiri. Awalnya masih ... ya, kau tahu, antara yakin tidak yakin.”

Perlahan senyuman terbit di wajah Kuroko menyaksikan wajah Seijuurou mencerah. Senyumnya merekah.

“Sore itu aku memang sedikit capek, apalagi melihat foto kita waktu ulang tahunmu pas kita kelas satu SMA setelah kita  main basket. Saat itu, aku berpikir perbedaan perasaanku antara untukmu dan Kouki.”

“Bedanya?”

“Kau ... mungkin tipeku. Elegan, seseorang yang magnetis dan enigmatis ... orang bilang jatuh cinta, rasanya berdebar saat bersamanya. Itulah yang kurasakan untukmu. Mirip dengan rasa _thrilling_ karena telah berhasil menemukan harta karun.

“Tapi dengan Kouki, dia ... begitu berbeda dariku. Biasa saja. Rendah diri, tapi sangat baik hati, dan selalu mendukung dan membantu yang lain—menaruh kepentingan orang lain di atasnya. Perasaanku selalu hangat saat dekat dengannya.”

Ada jeda. Kuroko sampai menoleh, terkejut mendapati Seijuurou terdiam agak lama. Pandangannya sedemikan lembut.

“Ini agak memalukan untuk kukatakan. Tapi saat itu aku sadar. Aku tidak pernah berteman denganmu, Midorima, siapa pun juga, seperti aku dengan Kouki. Tidak juga aku ingin melakukan hal-hal _itu_ dengan yang lain.”

“Hal-hal ... apa?” Kuroko samar mengangkat sebelah alis. Namun menyadari keheningan yang tak juga dipecahkan, wajahnya memanas. Tersadar apa yang tidak bisa Seijuurou katakan secara gamblang padanya. “Kau menyukainya seperti _itu_?”

“Lebih darimu, tapi juga lebih dari _itu_. Aku tidak hanya ingin itu. Kalau ditanya bagaimana aku menginginkan Kouki, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan tepat. Selama dia ada, segalanya baik-baik saja.

“Aku baru benar-benar tahu perasaanku, ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah diselimuti, barang-barangku di kamar asramaku telah dirapikan. Siapa lagi kuperbolehkan masuk ke kamar  tidur asramaku selain dia dan Midorima?”

“Dan Midorima-kun tidak mungkin melakukan hal semanis itu padamu, ya.”

Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar tanggapan Kuroko.

“Begitu kutelpon ketua _Koutenbu_ untuk minta maaf karena tidak ikut merekrut tim panitia, dia bilang, tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti kelelahan. Dia mewakili yang lain minta maaf, dan bilang, Kouki yang memberitahu kondisiku dan meminta mereka bergerak duluan saja.

“Saat itu,” Seijuurou memindahkan tangan untuk memeluk perut dengan sebelah lengan, menekan sensasi semutan menyakitkan di sana, “aku mengerti perasaanku padanya.”  

Kuroko mengembuskan napas panjang dengan begitu lega. “Jadi begitu ...”

“Ya.”

Mereka berkawan dengan keheningan yang terasa nyaman dan lebih berteman. Hingga Kuroko menepuk ringan bahunya, agaknya tidak sadar dengan sedikit sekali perubahan ekspresi Seijuurou yang kembali memudar secepat datangnya airmuka menahan sakit itu.

“Kau harus nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak orang yang suka padanya dan mau bersamanya.”

“Ah, tidak,” Seijuurou mendesah, “jangan lagi.”

“Jangan apanya?” Kuroko mengerjapkan mata.

Seijuurou menyelipkan tangan kanan ke sela longgar _blazer_ lengan kiri, menekan-nekan bagian punggung lengan yang nyeri minta ampun. “Sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Kouki juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu.”

“Hmm ... jadi dia yang mendorongmu menyatakan perasaan padaku.”

“Dan sekarang kau melakukannya juga.”

“Tapi, aku serius, Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun adalah tipe orang yang sangat sadar kualitas dan derajat dirinya, dia juga adalah orang yang mau belajar untuk jadi lebih kuat lagi agar bisa mendukung semua orang yang dihargai dan disayanginya tanpa pamrih. Tapi, dia bukan seseorang yang akan sadar dia ternyata bisa dicintai oleh orang ... yah, seperti kau.” 

Seijuurou menahan denyut-denyut menggila di kepala dengan memikirkan perkataan Kuroko, dan karena pukulan d belakang kepalanya barusan. Ya, masuk akal. Kouki tidak punya kepercayaan diri setinggi itu untuk sadar dirinya dicintai. Dan lagi—

“Ah, benar. Aku memang harus akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.”

Meskipun Seijuurou cukup yakin, Kouki yang masuk akal dan bernalar, tidak akan percaya padanya. Bisa-bisa dia akan merasa dijadikan pelampiasan, apalagi kondisinya Seijuurou baru saja patah hari dari orang yang dia suka selama sedekade.

Mengatakan perasaan saja, yang dinyatakan belum tentu percaya.

“Kouki bilang padaku waktu itu, _“Karena selalu ada saja orang yang tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan orang lain kalau yang suka padanya tidak pernah mengatakannya.”_ dan ya,” Seijuurou menjenakakan sedikit lirikannya, “padamu saja kukatakan, apalagi padanya.”

 Kuroko menghelakan kelegaan beserta senyuman.

“Dan lagi, kalau tidak, kurasa kakak tingkatnya itu yang alumni Seihou, Kasuga-san ... kurasa dia tidak begitu suka padaku—karena dia menyukai Kouki. Mereka satu fakultas juga lagi,” Seijuurou kemudian mendengus perlahan, “dan baru saja tadi sore, kayaknya dia menyatakan cinta pada Kouki—saat aku ingin menghampiri Kouki dan bilang selamat ulang tahun, aku lihat mereka bicara berdua di bawah pohon Ginkgo.” 

Kuroko tersentak kaget. “Benarkah? Mungkin mereka hanya bicara cuaca atau urusan fakultas mereka.”

“Mananya bicara cuaca atau fakultas, kalau Kasuga-san mencoba mencium Kouki?”

Nada sinis dan tajam Seijuurou membuat Kuroko pelan menelan ludah. Baru sadar dengan aura teman bicaranya yang menyebabkan udara sekitar lebih dingin dari seharusnya.

“Tapi sepertinya Kouki menolak.” Seijuurou mengembangkan senyum kemenangan yang membuat Kuroko ingin mundur teratur. “Dia tidak mau dicium Kasuga-san, kok.”

“Kau kelihatannya senang sekali dia tidak mau dicium Kasuga.”

“Harusnya aku tidak bersimpati, tapi kalau sampai Kouki menolak juga dicium olehku, aku tidak tahu harus apa.”

Kuroko berdehem kecil. Menyikut Seijuurou untuk tidak bicara terlalu benar padanya. “Nah, kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, ‘kan?”

“Itulah yang selama ini kulakukan,” Seijuurou memandang bintang yang nyalanya kurang terang.

Mengganggu, menjahili, menakali, mencandai, mengamati—semua itu terangkum dalam: menyayangi.

Menyayangi Kouki.

Bisa jadi pula perasaan itu telah ada, entah sejak kapan tak tahu mulanya. Apalagi ketika sadar ia begitu kecewa karena Kouki bersedih tapi tidak mau ditemani. Ia malah disuruh pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman sendiri.

Siapa lagi yang bisa dengan sempurna Akashi Seijuurou cintai kalau bukan Furihata Kouki yang juga menyayanginya tanpa pamrih?

“Ayo kembali, Kuroko.”

“Baiklah.”

Yang penting sekarang, ia bisa melihat Kouki berbahagia—bercanda dengan teman-temannya dan berpesta. Apalagi, Seijuurou tahu Kouki sangat suka kue keju yang ia belikan.

Kalau ia pergi lama-lama, bisa berdua lebih lama lagi nanti Kouki dengan Kasuga. Bagaimanapun, kakak tingkat itu salah satu yang selalu memerhatikan Kouki dan Kouki begitu menghormatinya. Beberapa kali cerita tentang Kasuga.

Tapi ini soal cinta, lain perkara.

  “Uhm ... Akashi-kun ... kenapa jalanmu pincang?”

“Ah, tidak. Ini mungkin karena kakiku sedikit kepentok vas bunga saat lewat.”

“Seseorang yang punya emperor eyes sepertimu? Bagaimana bisa—“

“Kuroko.” **_Jangan tanya_.**

“... baiklah, semua orang punya  uhm— _kecerobohan_ —masing-masing.” **_Aku mengerti._**

Seijuurou bisa berbagi Kouki dengan mereka semua yang juga menyayanginya, tapi nanti ketika mereka berdua saja, Seijuurou tahu waktu-waktu semacam itulah yang sempurna untuk mereka bersama. 

**_Seharusnya._ **

—jadi begitu selepas Kouki meninggalkannya, yang Seijuurou tahu, asumsinya terbukti. Kouki yang rasional tidak akan percaya yang ia katakan dan rasakan.

Kouki pergi begitu saja.

Seijuurou tidak ingat saat mengunci pintu. Tertatih-tatih, tersengal letih.

Sekerjap mata, segala sakit yang tadi tak terasa karena melihat Kouki tertawa bahagia hingga hatinya terasa ringan dan melayang, kembali serentak menghajarnya hingga tumbang ke ranjang.

Dia berbaring seorang diri.

Mengharapkan bisa memeluk Kouki yang di sini, yang harumnya tertinggal di ranjangnya. Kouki yang berbaring seperti malaikat di sini, manis sekali setelah berpesta semalaman, saat ia berpura mencuci piring bekas kue agar tidak ketahuan merintih kesakitan. 

_Kau selalu saja begitu—_

Di sela engahan menahan sakit, Seijuurou tertawa di sisa akhir tenaganya, hampa.

“—kenapa kau (urgh) ... hhh ... tidak pernah percaya padaku ... Kou—”

 

Hingga tak lagi bisa berkata-kata karena kesadaran meninggalkannya.

 

<> 

 

Sekarang ini baru jam 05.25 pagi.

Mimpi buruk macam apa tadi?

Demi budak-budak di negeri matahari terbit ini, yang rakyatnya biasa baru terbit begitu malam berkalang ufuk, siapa senang terbangun karena dering ponsel tanpa henti memecah hening yang kelewatan nyaring.

 Seijuurou tidak merutuk. Dia terlalu tampan dan sopan untuk melakukan hal itu, oke.  Dia bangun, beringsut sedikit mendekat ke nakas. Tangan menyambar _smartphone_ -nya, memundurkan badan agar bersandar ke bantal. Menekan hasrat untuk menguap lebar-lebar seperti anak kecil.

Setidaknya, dia berterima kasih sudah dibangunkan dari mimpi berdasarkan kenangan mengerikan barusan.

(Karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah percaya mimpi adalah surat tersirat dari Tuhan bahwa akan ada yang terjadi.)

Mengusir mimpi sialan, hal yang terakhir ia pikirkan adalah kemenangan.

Ya, semalam ia menang main shogi lagi dari sesi nostalgik masa SMP dengan Midorima yang menginap di manor Akashi, mengingat ayahnya memperbolehkan mengundang teman untuk pesta ulang tahun hari ini, dan hanya Midorima saja yang bisa.

Itu pun karena keluarga Midorima berlatar belakang dokter dan profesor. Karena kakeknya Midorima dari ayah dulu adalah dokter yang merawat hingga memvonis Akashi Shiori mati. 

Matanya yang semula seredup nyala bintang ketimbang taburan cahaya perkotaan, memantulkan cahaya artifisial. Hampir tak percaya melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar.

Seijuurou tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerima panggilan itu. “Selamat pagi, Fukuda-kun.”

“Ma-maaf aku mengganggumu pagi-pagi sekali, A-Akashi.”

Seijuurou tidak perlu mengerutkan kening atau menakutkan alis. Non-ekspresi, meski itu yang ingin ia lakukan. “Aku harap kau punya alasan yang baik menghubungiku sepagi ini.”

“Punya!” suara Fukuda berbuncah kegelisahan, di tengah sesaput keramaian yang tak wajar didengar sepagi ini yang dingin tak karuan. “Akashi, aku minta maaf, tapi tolong cepat ke Bandara Haneda sekarang juga!”

Kali ini sungguhan kerutan muncul di kening Seijuurou lengkap dengan alis bertautan. “Kenapa aku harus ke bandara?”

“Aish, sial sekali si Furi itu,” umpat Fukuda selewat, berujar tergesa dan terdengar resah, “kemarin ... dia pergi denganmu, tapi pasti dia tidak bilang padamu kalau jam enam pagi ini, dia akan berangkat ke Amerika, ‘kan?”

Seijuurou mengejapkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja kehangatan tempat tidur dan selimut setebal nan seluas gaban tak terasa. Darah meninggalkan wajah, badan, dan dingin mulai merayapi ujung-ujung jarinya. 

Hanya bisa berkata, _“Apa?”_

“Cepat ke sini sekarang juga! Aku tidak bercanda, serius!” desis Fukuda panik. “Terminal Satu, keberangkatan ke luar negeri dengan _American Airlines_ tujuan New York yang akan landing di John. F. Kennedy _Airport_ , _take-off_ jam enam pagi! Aku tahu Furi akan sangat marah padaku kalau tahu aku melakukan ini, tapi datanglah!”

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Mungkin bermimpi.

Mana mungkin Fukuda meneleponnya lebih dulu, bahkan tanpa ketakutan. 

Bahunya yang menegang mulai turun. “Tapi baru kemarin malam dia janji—“

 

_“Besok, aku akan sibuk karena keluargaku. Tapi malam, aku akan meluangkan waktu. Kamu mau pergi bersamaku?”_

_Mata Kouki berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya menghangat. Jernih sekali inginnya terbersit dari seraknya suara, “Mau.”_

 

Oh, dasar bodoh.

Kouki tidak pernah bilang, dia janji pasti akan datang.

Seijuurou diterjang dingin sama sekali lain dan bukan karena ruangan; dingin bukan main.

Bagaimana bisa? 

Bukannya dia ditolak; tidak diterima untuk menerima beasiswa? 

Apa-apaan ini?

Tidak.

Tidak.

**_Tidak!_ **

“Akashi, aku akan coba menahan Furi selama yang kubisa dan kujelaskan padamu nanti, tapi sekarang—“

 Seijuurou membanting selimut ke samping. Tergesa, hampir terjatuh yang semengerikan dulu ketika Kagami menjatuhkannya di lapangan, di kekalahan pertamanya, dan beranjak.

“Aku mengerti,” Dia membanting lagi pint kamar, berlari keluar menuju ke pintu yang serta-merta ia gedor keras-keras, “segera ke sana sekarang juga.”

Pintu terjeblak, teriring orang baru bangun yang dibangunkan dengan biadab membentak, “Apa, sih, Akashi?! Kaugila karena bahagia atau bagaimana, hah?!”

“Bersiap sekarang. Kita pergi ke bandara Haneda.”

“ ... kau ... gila?”

“Kalau aku gila, apa menurutmu Kouki akan batal pergi ke Amerika?”

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou telah menengok arloji ratusan kali, sejak arloji ini mulai melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Namun, mungkin, tidak akan pernah sebanyak rekor hari ini.

Midorima di belakang antara mengutuk, merutuk, menggerutu, juga menggerung simpati pada Satou yang bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi keluarga Akashi. Satou, pria tua yang harus selalu menurut apa mau tuannya tanpa pernah menanyakan alasan. Ia tak punya hak untuk itu.

Midorima melirik jam. 06.20. Ini tidak bakal terjadi kalau tidak ada kecelakaan lalu lintas di jalur vital lalulintas kota Tokyo saat mereka menuju bandara Haneda. Kecelakaan motor besar yang berarak-arakan dikejar polisi.

Dari kaca jendela, mereka melihat salah satu orang yang ditandu terburu-buru ke ambulans adalah Narumi Satoshi dengan sekujur tubuh berdarah-darah.

Namun, Midorima tahu, Akashi Seijuurou tidak punya waktu untuk bersimpati sama sekali. Dia mendesis pada Satou untuk memacu laju kendaraan, meski mustahil, karena jalanan padat merayap dan pagi tak lagi terlalu senyap.

Mereka datang terlalu terlambat. Apalagi keberangkatan pesawat di bandara internasional tidak mengenal jam karet.

“Akashi!”

Midorima mengenali pemuda itu. Fukuda—entah siapa nama aslinya.

Juga Kawahara—berkepala botak tampak pesakitan. Ada seorang pria muda dan wanita paruh baya bertampang papa, berkarakteristik fisik keluarga Furihata.

Mereka agak menepi di antara rombongan keluarga yang pergi mengantarkan.

“Mana,” Seijuurou bahkan tak terengah meski telah berlari-lari dari sejak membuka pintu mobil hingga sampai ke mari, “Kouki?”

Tak ada yang sanggup menjawab.

Lalu-lalang orang.

Ingar-bingar suara saling bertabrakan. Ketak-ketuk langkah tergesa-gesa. Pengumuman yang berkumandang dari suara melodik seorang wanita.  Euforia kedatangan. Distopia kepergian.

Tak ada yang sanggup menjawab.

Sebuah pesawat terbang. Lepas landas. Membayang terbit matahari yang dilambangkan sebagai harapan baru untuk masa depan cerah, tapi harapan seseorang benar-benar telah kandas.

Semua terpaku di situ.

Ada yang tak tahu.

Ada yang begitu pilu.

“Astaga,” Kawahara membola matanya yang memerah dan basah, “Akashi ... kau ... kau tidak tahu?” tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Fukuda mengusap wajahnya yang setengah basah. Tidak satu pun akan ada yang tega mengatakan, Akashi, Furihata Kouki telah pergi. Karena itulah, ia membuka tas. Mengeluarkan tas berisi bungkusan bingkisan yang seharusnya ia berikan malam nanti pada Akashi. Ada dua, satu untuk Midorima dan satu lagi khusus Seijuurou.

Fukuda pun merogoh saku dalam mantel. Bersama bingkisan itu, mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang barusan Kouki titipkan padanya sebelum berpamitan.

“Ini ... dari Furi,” desau Fukuda parau, “untukmu.”

Tangan Seijuurou perlahan mengambil dua benda itu. Masih membisu. Masih membatu. Hingga akhirnya untuk bersuara lagi, ia mampu, “Terima kasih.”

Tiada seorang pun menemukan suara, tertelan keramaian yang merangkak bangun seseantero bandar udara. Mereka hanya memandangnya, Seijuurou yang berjalan pelan menuju kaca jendela raksasa. Bening sekali menyaji indahnya sinar pucat pertama matahari di pagi sedingin hari ini.

Midorima menatapi satu per satu semua yang tersisa di situ. Ada beberapa anggota keluarga lain yang seperti masih terseguk-seguk karena ditinggalkan.

Seperti yang selalu ditanyakan di saat seperti ini, Midorima memandang tajam semuanya yang tersisa dan mengenal Furihata Kouki.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

 

<> 

 

_Dear Akashi Seijuurou,_

_Begitu kamu membaca surat ini, berarti pesawatku sudah lepas landas dan aku sedang berdoa ketakutan supaya pesawatnya tidak jatuh sekarang juga. Mungkin jatuh juga tidak apa-apa, karena aku masih tidak percaya bisa sampai ke Amerika._

_Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf. Benar-benar maaf, sebesar-besarnya. Setulus yang bisa aku tuliskan. Maafkan aku. (noda agak pudar dan lembab.)_

_Maaf karena aku tidak bisa bilang padamu. Tentang banyak hal._

_Di antaranya, karena kemarin, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan diri sendiri untuk bilang saat itu juga, aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi bersamamu malam besok—tapi terima kasih sekali buat ajakanmu, aku tidak bisa bilang aku senang saat mendengar tawaranmu, tapi terima kasih. Sungguh._

_Kukira kau sudah tahu ini, karena kamu selalu tahu entah bagaimana caranya, Sei. Yumio Ayumi mengundurkan diri dari penerima beasiswa ke Amerika untuk mahasiswa teknik mesin yang diselenggarakan oleh Fullbright dan Tobitate! Dia dapat beasiswa untuk pelatihan dan kuliah di Tandon School of Engineering, New York._

_Karena dia mengundurkan diri, malam itu setelah sore harinya kau dan Midorima melihat aku dibuli oleh Narumi dan teman-temannya, Dekan datang ke rumahku._

_Aku sudah ketakutan, kupikir Dekan akan menghukummu karena ulah Narumi lagi ... tapi ternyata, dia datang menyampaikan kabar bahwa panitera beasiswa sidang dan memutuskan, akulah yang berhak menerima beasiswa itu._

_Awalnya aku juga tidak mau terima—kamu tahu, lah, bagaimana aku. Tapi setelah kupikirkan dan kutimbang baik-baik, terlebih pula dukungan dari Ibu, Kei Nii-san, Arumi-san (calon kakak iparku. Datang ya pernikahan mereka tanggal 24 Desember nanti di Jl. Boulevard Avenue no. 13—eh tapi aku sudah pesan Kei Nii-san buat kirim undangan pernikahan padamu juga, kok.), Fukuda, Kawahara, bahkan Azuka Shuujin-san dan Wasurenagusa Kaze-san juga, membuatku berubah pikiran._

_Berhari-hari sejak aku memutuskan untuk studi ke Amerika, aku berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahumu. Tapi ... ya, begitu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa berat sekali memberitahumu aku akan pergi. Padahal pergiku juga untuk kebaikanku._

_Dulu, sebelum berhadapan denganmu di lapangan basket—kedua kali kita bertemu, ya, kalau tak salah—aku pernah ingin berhenti main basket. Tapi tidak jadi. Itu semua berkat Kuroko, tapi simpan saja jadi rahasiamu, ya ... Kuroko juga tidak pernah tahu._

_Aku bersyukur tidak pernah berhenti main basket sampai kekalahn terakhir timku. Itu salahku._

_Dulu aku pernah berpikir dan merasa, sejak terinspirasi Kuroko Tetsuya yang luar biasa, mungkin seseorang sepertiku pun bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk timku. Ada sesuatu yang masih bisa kulakukan._

_Begitu pula dengan hidupku._

_Aku punya mimpi. Ingin jadi teknisi Nozomi. Memang tidak harus belajar keluar negeri, tapi mungkin ada ilmu dari Amerika sana yang bisa membantuku untuk memajukan Nozomi._

_Yah, mungkin selepas aku pulang dari Amerika pun, aku juga tidak bakal langsung bikin kemajuan kereta di negara kita, tapi .... suatu hari nanti. Aku ingin percaya itu._

_Karena aku akan selalu ingat katamu, kau yang bilang. Aku tidak serendah yang aku sendiri pikirkan. Mungkin dengan jalan ini, aku bisa lebih memahami dan memercayai perkataanmu itu._

_Semua orang yang kukenal hampir selalu mengatakannya, dan aku berusaha tidak berpikiran bahwa itu hanya hiburan karena aku sejujurnya memang tidak mampu. Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah, seakan mengkhianati kepercayaan kalian, jadi ... aku akan belajar, untuk percaya hal itu._

_Karenamu. Kamu yang selalu menginspirasiku. Aku juga tidak akan percaya aku mampu, kalau aku tidak ingat kata-katamu._

_Terlebih saat ... reuni terakhir Kisedai yang nyaris menghancurkan kamar asramaku di Todai. Di kamar. Maaf saat itu aku malah bicara yang tidak-tidak, lupakan saja._

_Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tahu aku selalu mengecewakanmu setiap bersikap berbeda ketika teman-temanmu ada. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku ... ragu._

_Kamu selalu tahu, ada saja mereka yang mencelaku sebagai temanmu. Bahwa sebagai temanmu saja, aku tidak akan pantas, kau tahu._

_Mungkin memang benar begitu._

_Karena itulah, aku akan mencoba memantaskan diri. Untuk jadi temanmu lagi, saat aku pulang nanti._

_Semoga saja bisa terjadi._

_Maaf, aku tahu aku bukan teman yang terbaik._

_Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memikirkan dan memandangku serendah itu, tapi ini demi dirimu yang kamu sendiri jarang sekali memikirkan kebaikanmu, juga agar aku tidak lagi merasa bahwa kata-kata kalian semata bukan hanya hiburan karena—mungkin saja—aku memang tidak mampu._

_Maafkan aku._

_Maaf , duh, kok, kayaknya isi surat ini hanya minta maaf saja._

_Hari ini, kamu ulang tahun. Kalau kamu mau, aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam saat kamu ada waktu luang. Aku ingin mengucapkan langsung, selamat ulang tahun. Sekali lagi, aku selalu berdoa semoga segala sesuatu terbaik selalu untukmu._

_... dan maafkan aku, karena kebaikanmu, kemarin kita ... (tulisan hilang ditempel kertas putih. Di bagian belakang yang Seijuurou baca kemudian, tertulis:_ we did what lovers do _.) ... seperti itu. Daripada menghantuimu, lupakan saja.  Kamu memang terlalu baik dan tetap yang terbaik._

_Aku minta maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang kuperbuat padamu. Dan jangan khawatir, kalau salahmu—sebelum kamu minta maaf lagi yang bukan salahmu karena kamu tidak pernah salah, aku memaafkanmu juga, kok._

_Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku belajar, merawatku ketika sakit, menemaniku ketika aku sendiri dan dibuli, berbagi segala hal denganku, memberikanku kalung dan beruang itu, membelikanku kue, menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun, membiarkanku tidur bersamamu, mendengar saran tidak bermutuku untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, menjaga perasaanku padahal kau juga merasa sakit._

_Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik dan kuharap—aku berusaha, aku akan jadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi. Terlepas dari masa lalumu dan ketakutanku dulu, sebenarnya kamu baik. Sangat baik, sampai rasanya tidak nyata._

_Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan seseorang sepertiku. Aku ... salah satu kebahagiaanku adalah kamu, mau jadi temanku._

_Pesanku, maaf aku lancang menulis begini. Aku tahu kamu selalu tahu, tapi tidak berarti kamu bisa saja mengatakannya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang mendengarkan._

_(ditempeli kertas putih, hingga Seijuurou perlu membalik lembaran kertas untuk tahu apa yang Kouki tuliskan.) Karena tidak ada lagi yang sepertimu._

_Boleh tidak aku jadi temanmu lagi suatu hari nanti?_

_Aku janji tidak akan malu lagi, akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai temanmu yang dapat kaubanggakan dan tidak akan mempermalukan._

_Aku tidak janji tidak akan rendah percaya diri lagi—apalagi kalau ada begitu banyak orang luar biasa di sekitarku (hei, sakura tetangga selalu lebih merah muda, kau tahu?), tapi aku akan mencoba untuk tidak selalu memikirkan orang yang tidak benar-benar tahu dan kenal siapa aku._

_Satu hal yang harus kamu tahu._

_Aku juga sayang. (tinta sedikit pudar oleh tetes air) sangat sayang padamu._

_Seijuurou, kamu temanku yang takkan terganti._

_Kediaman keluarga Furihata. 00.01. 20 Desember 2kXX._

_Salam hormat,_

_(tertanda cap stempel keluarga Furihata)_

_Furihata Kouki_

**P.S: kubeli ini saat kemarin pulang dengan Kei Nii-san. Aku tahu kamu pasti punya yang lebih bagus. Disimpan saja, atau kamu berikan pada yang membutuhkan juga tidak apa-apa. Ini musim dingin, tanganmu kemarin dingin sekali. Jangan sampai sakit, ya, Sei. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan baik-baik saja.**

<> 

 

“Setelah tahu di hari ulang tahunnya kau terluka dihajar Narumi yang mendemo asrama fakultasmu, dia sedih sekali.”

Itulah yang Fukuda katakan, pembuka pertama setelah selesai menjelaskan pada Midorima semuanya. Pada Seijuurou yang duduk di kursi depan kaca raksasa memampang kapal-kapal terbang  dengan sepasang sarung tangan warna abu-abu gelap dan syal putih bersih selembut salju, dengan lembaran kertas dan secarik amplop di genggaman.

“Aku tanya padanya, bagaimana perasaan dia padamu.”

Seijuurou menatap lelangit kelabu di balik bening kaca yang membatasi penumpang dari kapal terbang berkejaran dengan waktu. “Apa katanya?”

“Dia bilang,” Fukuda menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tangan terkepal bergetar, “kau takkan terganti. Seperti aku dan Kawahara untuknya. Maaf ... maaf aku memberitahukan ini padamu.”  

Mereka yang masih ada di sana, terpana menatapi Seijuurou yang pelan-pelan menjatuhkan wajah ke dalam tangkupan telapak tangan dan lembaran kertas.

“—karena aku tahu,” tambah Fukuda terkadung murung, seakan ia juga bisa merasakan seberapa getir dan pahit dan pedih yang Seijuurou rasakan begitu tahu dirinya ditinggalkan tanpa pemberitahuan, “ _aku tahu_.”

Midorima tegang saat melirik Fukuda. “Apa yang kautahu?”

“Kami—aku dan Fukuda dan semua teman Furi—sayang sekali pada Furi, begitu pun kau, Akashi.”

Vokal Fukuda serak, tidak kuasa menatapi Seijuurou. Suaranya perih sekali, meski perasaan itu bukan dia yang memiliki.

“Karena itulah aku minta maaf. _Karena_ _aku tahu_ , kau _sayang sekali_ pada Furi, Akashi. _Sayang yang **sangat berbeda** _ dari sayang kami padanya.”

Semua tersentak.

Fukuda mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya sesaat, serasa megap saat menghirup napas dan menghidu pekat perpisahan.

“Kau, seseorang sepertimu, tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal-hal semengerikan itu—babak-belur dipukuli karena membelanya yang sedang ulang tahun dan menjaganya untuk tetap gembira hari itu tanpa bilang apa-apa—dan mengajukan persidangan untuk melawan Narumi serta yang lainnya padahal proses itu sangat melelahkan, kalau kau ... _kalau kau tidak sesayang itu padanya_.” 

Tak bisa napas.

Tak ada yang mengelak.

Napas terasa sesak.

Suasana mencekam mengerikan menyakitkan.

“Apa kubilang waktu itu, Akashi.” Midorima menghancurkannya dengan hamburan napas panjang. Membuang pandang. _“Kau tahu dia dari dulu. Mana dia akan sadar bahwa kau tidak akan benar-benar  bisa mendukungnya seandainya dia diterima beasiswa ke Amerika.”_

“... kupikir, seseorang yang adikku suka dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan adalah kau, Akashi-kun,” lirih Keiichi perlahan, “tapi ternyata ... ternyata kamu adalah yang suka padanya, dan perasaanmu padanya yang tidak terbalaskan.”

“A-astaga.” Kawahara gemetar memegangi kepala. “Jadi waktu itu yang sering Fukuda bilang sebagai firasat kuatnya, mungkin kue keju itu dari seseorang yang suka Furi, tapi Furi tidak pernah menyadarinya?”

“Sepertinya begitu.” Fukuda mengangguk pelan dengan sangat berat.

Tawa.

Ternyata ada juga tawa yang begitu menyakiti telinga dan hati untuk didengar.

Seperti ini.

Sepedih tawa seorang Akashi yang patah hati.

Hingga menggerakkan Ibunda Furihata untuk jatuh bersimpuh ke hadapan Seijuurou. Kedua lengan kurus dan lemah itu, lembut merengkuh Seijuurou dalam pelukan. Membisikkan maaf berulang-ulang. Seolah airmatanya yang jatuh berluruhan membasahi pundak Seijuurou, menggantikan yang seharusnya meleleh dari sepasang mata merah.

 “Kemarin, kupikir dia aneh sekali ... kelihatan sangat sedih, dan memintaku pergi dari reuni, memintaku menemaninya ... karena masih begitu segan dan tertekan  oleh Kiseki no Sedai. Kouki jarang sekali jadi egois. Sekarang kutahu, aku naif sekali.”

Seijuurou perlahan membalas pelukan. Menepuk bahu, pelan sekali mencoba menenangkan. Ibunda Furihata hangat sekali, seperti Kouki. Membuatnya mengingat pelukan ibu sendiri yang lama tak dirasakan dan telah terlupakan.

 “Malam nanti, aku ingin memintanya untuk _bersamaku_.”

Seijuurou membiarkan ibunda Furihata melepaskan pelukan. Dia nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat melihat sepasang mata coklat bening sekali dan basah, teramat bersedih untuknya dan karenanya, persis ekali dengan mata Kouki.

“Akashi, kau ...”

Midorima, dan ia tahu ketiga pemuda lainnya juga, memandang nanar pada Seijuurou yang entah sampai akan mulai bergetar—meski tetap berusaha tegar.

“Aku sudah bilang padanya, _aku sangat sayang_ padanya. Dan kupikir aku tidak perlu mengatakan, karena kurasa ia juga merasakan yang sama. Karena dia bilang, jangan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia  dengar. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir perasaanku takkan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi?

“Tapi ... sesungguhnya, tidak seperti kata Kouki, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Itulah yang kurasa. _Sayang._ Sekarang ...”

Suara Seijuurou sejenak menghilang.

Bergetar ketika lanjut berkata, tegarnya perlahan pudar.

“Ternyata ... mungkin tidak begitu. Mungkin itu hanya egois mauku saja, mauku saja dia merasa seperti yang kurasakan. Mauku saja untuk tidak patah patah hati lagi. Mauku saja untuk disayangi  Kouki.”

Senyum Akashi Seijuurou di pagi paling kelabu itu, takkan terlupakan oleh semua orang yang melihatnya.

Menghancurkan hati mereka.

Hingga rasanya tak bersisa.

Ada cinta yang satu lagi tersia-sia di satu masa.

 

“Bagaimana bisa aku memintanya untuk bersamaku, kalau menjadi temanku saja Kouki begitu malu dan tak mau mengaku?”

 

 _Padahal, cintaku untukmu, bukanlah sekadar lelagu pilu untuk menyenangkanmu._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senang yah melihat betapa menderitanya Akashi? : )
> 
> Selamat! Akashi emang benar-benar menderita sesungguhnya, bahkan pembaca sendiri aing yakin mayoritas nyumpahin Akashi supaya jera nan menderita—betapa ternyata Akashi juga bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan para pembaca yang lebih cinta uke yang menderita. Apalah pengorbanan misi suicidal Akashi dihajar Narumi dkk daripada perasaan Kouki sih yah. : )
> 
> Bayangin saya nahan komenan buat Akashi dari sejak chapter 6 dia ketiduran (mamen, jadi Akashi tuh capek banget y’know) tangannya ga sengaja di atas sosok Kuroko di foto pas ultah Kuroko eta ning ova. 
> 
> Seijuurou memang selalu tahu, tapi waktu itu Kouki tanya padanya, kalau memang dia selalu tahu, kenapa ragu dengan perasaan Kuroko padanya? Itu lagi yang Seijuurou alami saat ini. 
> 
> Senang kalian baca Kouki pergi ninggalin Sei yang udah mah dihajar babak belur, terus perasaannya disangkal Kouki, nahan kesakitan selama sisa pesta ultah supaya Kouki ga khawatir, dan pingsan semaleman sampe pagi karena udah ga kuat nahan sakit?
> 
> Mau nyalahin Akashi? 
> 
> Mau nyalahin Fukuda? Dia memang tanya kok waktu itu ke Kouki, “Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Akashi?” karena yang dia tahu, adalah perasaan Akashi—setelah dia sering bicara sama Sei.  
> Makanya begitu tahu Kouki jawab begitu (“Akashi sama kayak kamu dan Kawahara, takkan terganti.” Chapter 13), Fukuda kecewa. 
> 
> Mau nyalahin Keiichi? Memang Kouki ga ngomong kok siapa yang suka sama dia dan siapa yang dia suka. Wajar aja, di saat kayak begini, dia jadi jump into conclusion: kepikiran Seijuurou bertepuk sebelah tangan dari adiknya. 
> 
> Mau nyalahin Kawahara? Karena dia inget Fukuda bilang gitu, toh Fukuda bener kok (“ini dari seseorang yang suka Furi, tapi Furinya ga notis”). Emang furi ga notis. 
> 
> Mau sebel sama Midorima? Shin-chan yang ngomong gitu, karena memang bener, Furi pergi tanpa sadar bahwa Sei selama ini sayang padanya. 
> 
> Masih mau ngira Eccedentesiast yang paling ga patah hati itu Akashi—karena enak pan die mah perasaannya berbalas dengan Kouki? 
> 
> Sudah ditolak Kuroko, ditinggal pergi Kouki; pingsan dan sakit sendirian. Akashi Seijuurou patah hati dua kali. Tiga kali, kalo para pembaca dimasukin itungan.
> 
> Di Eccedentesiast, itu Kouki sendiri yang bilang, “Bagaimana kalau kata Kuroko benar, Sei?” bahkan Akashi gek udah nanya, keberatan atau ga dia ngebuktiin. Kouki malah bilang, “oh kamu percaya kuroko sih ya soalnya”, Akashi juga udah ngomong, “Tidak. Karena kamu, kamu tanya begitu.” 
> 
> Akashi juga udah ngomong, “aku tidak mau menjadikanmu pelampiasan.” Kouki sendiri bilang, “tidak sekeberatan yang kamu kira.” A.k.a “oke, aku oke di-PDKT kamu, Sei.” 
> 
> Dan mana Kouki dijadiin pelampiasan, kan Seijuurou enggak pernah baperin Kuroko, kecuali Kouki yang ngomong duluan (kalo mao, coba cek lagi chapter di Eccedentesiast. Dari chapter 1 juga, semua selalu Kouki duluan yang bahas Kuroko). 
> 
> ...narasi sakithati Kouki segitu dahsyatnya yah sampe kalian tutup mata dari perasaan dan penderitaan Seijuurou? : ) 
> 
> Nyalahin saya? mangga sok. toh emang saya ga bisa ngekang perasaan kalian, pembaca, kalo kehanyut narasi Kouki—cerita aing. 
> 
> Selamat untuk pembaca yang ingin Akashi Seijuurou menderita dan disakiti sampai jera, dia telah mendapatkan ganjaran atas yang Kouki bilang adalah “ke-PHP-annya” yang bikin ngarep! (ya sapa tau ada pembaca yang ga mikir gini. Sopo tau to, le, ndoro) (... Akashi udah ngomong cinta gek Kouki ga percaya, begitu pula pembaca. akashi selalu benar du) 
> 
> Note that: i love and respect Furihata Kouki, tapi enggak dengan stigma uke/cewek menderita yang tutup mata bahwa mereka sebenernya nyakitin orang yang mereka cinta juga itu sakitpedihnyerihate wonderful. only god knows why saya ketemu mulu cerita begitu I guess.
> 
> Baydewey, saya ngantongin tiga ending. Belum dipilih. Kalo pembaca masih tutup mata sama derita Sei, masih pengen Sei jeramenderitatiadatara dan Kouki bahagia aja sendirian yihaa, yuk maree. Mungkin saya akan bikin ending demikian; memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. Salut saya, kalian begitu cinta uke yang menderita. Seme menderita jiwa-raga mah apa lha ya haha. 
> 
> So, selamat datang di Saudade!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wish you a merry Christmas and happy new year!

   


_“Anakmu menangis lagi?”_

“Ya,” Seijuurou menatap, hilang selera sama sekali untuk makan siang dan menatapi sofanya yang basah kuyup .

Putranya yang menangis kencang dengan tubuh mungil mengejang.

Setelah enam bulan terakhir, putra yang berulang kali ingin ia buang.

“Kurasa karena popoknya kepenuhan, Midorima.”

 _“Hah, aku tidak mau tahu itu, tahu. Berikan dia mainan bebek karet buat mandi, itu_ lucky-item _-nya hari ini.”_

“Kautahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu.”

 _“Tsk, nanti aku bawakan setelah_ shift- _ku selesai. Aku mampir ke kantormu nanti.”_

Seijuurou melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkan ke kursi kedudukan tertinggi, mengepitkan kembali ponsel antara bahu dan telinga, mengisyarat pada Satou untuk membersihkan sofa ruang kerjanya selagi ia berlutut di depan bayi kecil yang tersedu-sedu pilu.   

Yang bayi ini butuhkan adalah kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Seijuurou menghapus kucuran airmata anaknya. Dia tidak menyukai segala sesuatu dari bayi ini. Istrinya juga tahu, makanya tidak pernah memintanya mengurus anak mereka.

Istrinya tidak tahu saja alasan mengapa Seijuurou tidak suka bayi ini.

Namun, sudah sejak hari lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan sendiri, Seijuurou sadar sekarang seseorang yang ada untuknya hanya bayi ini. Tak ada alasan untuk bayi tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasan perasaan pribadi.

Karena itulah, Seijuurou membelai rambut coklat si bayi. Mengabaikan bau pesing ompolan anaknya, dan mengecup pipi semerah buah persik yang menggigil karena tangis yang memecahkan kepalanya.

Bayi ini memang selalu bikin kepalanya terasa nyaris pecah dan nyawa melayang tiap waktu.

Tapi, tiada lagi seorang pun yang bisa ia sayang selain bayi ini, sekarang.

Ada suara di seberang sana, _“Shin-chan, apalagi yang kautunggu! Cepat beritahu dia!”_ dan dengusan gusar Midorima.

Seijuurou mengizinkan seorang baby-sitter pilihan Satou untuk mengurusi anaknya. Ia beranjak, menjauh dari si baby-sitter yang berusaha menenangkan jeritan memekakkan dunia putranya dengan ke kamar mandi, dengan tas isi pampers dan segala perangkat untuk bayi lainnya. Satou berseliwer membersihkan ruang tamu di kantornya.

Dia kembali lagi menduduki kursi. Melihat selebaran penerimaan siswa-siswi baru di Zeolite Schools, tersenyum kecil karena melihat angka pendaftaran meningkat pesat. Apalagi dari sejak lima tahun lalu.

_“Akashi.”_

“Hm?”

_“Bayimu?”_

“Sudah tidak masalah.” _Sejak kapan tidak pernah masalah_? Seijuurou melonggarkan sedikit kerah kemejanya yang terasa mencekik. “Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku?”

_“Kaukenal dengan Furihata Tsubaki-san, ‘kan?”_

Nama Furihata itu menyingkap perasaan tak menyenangkan yang perlahan merayapinya, secepat itu pula Seijuurou mengenyahkannya. “Ya, bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Sakit apa beliau?”

_“Beliau akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan ovarium akhir minggu ini.”_

Seijuurou menautkan alis, kerumitan perasaan dan keterkejutan terpintal dalam dirinya. “Tumor?”

“Tidak ganas. Tapi untuk beliau yang merasakan, dia sangat kesakitan. _Karena ada tumor di ovarium-nya. Kalau wanita yang masih muda mengalami, kemungkinan mereka akan punya anak akan sangat turun. Namun, beliau sendiri tidak masalah dan setuju untuk operasi.”_

“Apa bisa sembuh?” Seijuurou ingin tersenyum mengingat sesosok wanita yang sudah beberapa lamanya ini berhubungan dengannya, sudah seperti ibu sendiri—tapi justru karena inilah tidak bisa.

_“Bisa. Tapi—”_

“Soal biaya? Ah iya, Keiichi-san baru beli rumah dengan Arumi-san ... tabungan mereka pasti habis. Akan kulunasi, tapi jangan bilang mereka.”

_“Sudah lunas biaya pengobatan dan operasi Tsubaki-san. Berhenti pamer kekayaan.”_

“Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu.” Seijuurou menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Kau tahu, selama ini Tsubaki-san ... begitu baik padaku.”

 _Dia sudah seperti ibuku._ Seijuurou melepaskan kenangan yang telah begitu lama, keresahan menggerogot perlahan dengn kekhawatiran bahwa sakitnya tiba-tiba. Sama seperti ibundanya yang telah pergi.

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel.

Mungkin memang pada akhirnya, mereka yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri memang lebih baik.

Selama ini, di hidup Seijuurou, tidak ada yang tidak _pergi_.

_Jinx._

Tsubaki-san bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya. Ya. _Bukan_ dan _tidak akan_ pernah jadi siapa-siapa.

_“Ya, aku tahu. Maaf.”_

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengannya.” Seijuurou bergegas mengambil pena, mencoret beberapa jadwal termasuk menuliskan sekalian ia mengantarkan putranya diimunisasi lagi. “Setelah operasi?”

 _“Aku bukannya melarangmu, tapi ...”_ suara Midorima terdengar ragu,  _“sebaiknya kau tidak menjenguk Tsubaki-san. Telpon dia saja. Atau tanyakan kabarnya lewat Keiichi-san.”_

Gerakan pena yang menorehkan tinta di atas putih kertas terhenti.

Seijuurou mengembuskan napas panjang. Nada-nada resah tertutupi arogansi itu tak lolos dari pendengarannya.

“Karena Kouki akan pulang?”

Seijuurou tahu meski Midorima juga tahu ia terdengar acuh tak acuh, tapi semua takkan pernah semudah itu.

Jeda, hingga _, “Ya.”_

“Hmm.” Tentu saja dia pulang, kondisi ibunya begitu buruk. Seijuurou tak mengindahkan perasaan dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia harus berhenti peduli pada ibu yang bukan ia yang memiliki. “Aku akan menjenguk Tsubaki-san di waktu ketika dia tidak harus bertemu denganku.” 

 _“Akashi,”_ napas panjang diembuskan, _“kali ini, dia akan benar-benar pulang.”_

Seijuurou memandang pada langit musim semi di luar sana. Helai-helai kelopak yang berkepak sampai puncak gedung-gedung menjulang.  

_“Tadi Keiichi-san baru konsultasi denganku soal ibunya. Keiichi-san bilang, kali ini dia pulang bukan cuma untuk liburan. Makanya itu, aku menyampaikan pesan Tsubaki-san padamu, “Kamu tidak datang ke sini menjengukku tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun. Doanya saja supaya aku cepat sembuh.” begitu kata beliau._

_“Dia benar-benar akan pulang dan tidak akan pergi lagi,”_ Midorima mengakhiri penutupannya dengan volume suara direndahkan, _“karena dia berhenti kerja di Amerika. Dan lagi, dia sudah melunasi semua administrasinya.”_

“Oh, begitu,” Seijuurou mencoret jadwal awal minggu menjadi akhir minggu, “Midorima, bisakah kau merelakan Takao, nanti awal minggu depan, menemaniku ke departemen anak-anak? Anakku perlu diimunisasi lagi.”

Decakan. _“Baiklah. Nanti kuberitahu dia menemanimu ke sana.”_

Senyum menyembul di wajahSeijuurou. Midorima kan tidak perlu tahu ia termasuk orang yangmenyenangkan untuk digoda dengan menyebalkan. “Terima kasih. Cuma pinjam Takao sebentar, kok.”

_“Ya. Aku tahu.”_

Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar dengusan Midorima mengeras. Bukan salahnya mereka tak ada kemajuan berarti juga, toh.

Begitu suara tangis melengking-lengking bayi masuk lagi ke frekuensi suara, Seijuurou menghela napas. “Maaf. Aku tutup telpon sekarang juga.”

_“... semoga anakmu akan merasa lebih baik.”_

“Kuharap begitu.”

_“Kalau butuh bantuan, titip lagi saja pada Takao. Atau Kuroko.”_

“Ya.” Seijuurou beranjak bangun. Memandangi sejenak foto berbingkai minimalis yang ada di meja kerjanya. Foto keluarga kecilnya yang masih bahagia. Istrinya ternyata begitu cantik, putra mereka menggemaskan sekali. “Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku.”

_“Ya. Sampai nanti.”_

“Hm.”

Seijuurou meletakkan ponsel di sisi bingkai foto lain di sisi foto keluarga, secarik pesan yang akan selalu ia baca agar selalu tahu waktu. Supaya selalu ingat putra mereka.

Memang bukan keputusan baik membawa anak ke kantor.

Dia bahkan bukan ibu-ibu.

Namun, Seijuurou telah lama kehilangan pilihan.

Begitu didekati, Seijuurou lagi-lagi bertatapan dengan mata merah bulat mungil. Mirip kacang almond tapi warna merah delima yang diterpa tetesan embun. Rambut coklat lembut. Pipi seranum persik matang yang mengundang untuk dicubit. Tangan-tangan mungil yang terulur padanya, menggapai-gapai.

Siapalah lagi yang bisa ia salahkan?

Anak ini pun tidak bisa disalahkan. Punya tampang seperti itu, bukan mau putranya terlahir dengan fisik seperti itu hingga Seijuurou tidak tahan menatapinya lama-lama.

Seijuurou mengambil putranya dari si _baby-sitter_. Mendekapnya erat-erat. Membiarkan wajah bayi itu yang berlumuran ingus dan airmata terbenam ke pundaknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tubuh putranya, berjalan-jalan kecil di ruangan.

“ _Chichi_ sayang padamu,” Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat mata polos bayi yang jernih dari tangan-tangan jahat dunia. Senyumnya terbit dengan tulus ketika putranya berhenti menangis, “kautahu perasaanku, ‘kan?”

Begitu bayinya mulai tertawa, serasa kekejaman dunia ini—juga segala pikiran akan seseorang yang datang dan pergi begitu saja—sirna seketika.

_“Karena selalu ada saja orang yang tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan orang lain kalau yang suka padanya tidak pernah mengatakannya.”_

Itu bohong.

Namun, menekan perasaan bersalah dan desakan di pelupuk mata, dengan pelan Seijuurou mencium kening putranya.

 

<> 

 

 _“Get back here,_ Misei _-chan!”_

Anak perempuan dicepol dua itu malah berlarian sepanjang lorong rumah baru. Mengaduh, lalu terkikik ramai ketika sepasang lengan kuat menangkapnya dalam pelukan dan menggelitikinya.

“ _Mou,_ aku tidak mengerti apa yang Paman katakan!” elaknya lagi.

“ _I know you understand_. _Damn, what kind of food they give you? Why are you so energetic_?” pamannya itu berdecak sok jengkel dan merapikan rambut ponakannya lagi sambil memasangkan topi sekolahan.

“ _So many delicious foods, Uncle_ Kouki!” cengir Misei.

Kouki mencibir kecil sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi ponakannya sampai melar. _“No wonder your cheeks are so chubby.”_

Misei menarik lepas tangan Kouki dari pipinya yang digembungkan. _“I’m not chubby!”_

 _“You are.”_ Kouki memajukan wajahnya, menahan cengiran. Pura-puramengaduh ketika ponakannya memukul kecil bahunya. _“Damnit, stop it.”_

_“Damnit.”_

_“Do not say it.”_

_“But you say it!”_

_“But you shouldn’t,”_ Kouki merapikan pakaian keponakannya yang baru masuk sekolah dasar,” _otherwise, your mother and grandmother will pinch my cheeks later_.”

Misei malah balik mencebit kedua pipi Kouki sampai melar dengan sangat gemas. “ _I’ll tell father then_.”

 _“Okay, okay! I’m so sorry,”_ Kouki menatapnya lembut, _“’kay?”_

Misei mengangguk, ala-ala bos mafia minta tagihan. Mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya dengan sang paman. _“Buy me an ice cream, and we’ll have a deal.”_

 _“Gosh, kids nowadays. Yes, yes, little princess,”_ Kouki mendesah. Menggumamkan _ha-i_ dua kali, keluar bersama ponakannya dan mengunci pintu rumah.

Kouki memanaskan mobil sambil memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk Misei. Setelah dirasanya panas mesin mobil sudah cukup, dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkannya dari garasi. Menutup lagi garasi dan gerbang rumah yang telah direnovasi oleh Keiichi sekitar empat tahun lalu. Masuk lagi ke mobil, dan mengendarainya menuju sekolah Misei. 

“ _Uncle_ Kouki, kapan _Oba-san_ pulang, sih?” tanya Misei sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki kecilnya di kursi penumpang samping supir.

“Begitu dia sehat.” Kouki mendengarkan bunyi aplikasi yang menavigasi arahnya menuju sekolah Misei.

Sesekali mengamati sekeliling. Memang ia biasa kembali di musim liburan. Namun selalu ada saja satu atau dua hal yang terlewatkan.

“Sehatnya kapan?”

Nah, kebiasaan anak yang tidak pernah berhenti bertanya, karena orang tuanya selalu menjawab. Kouki jadi teringat Keiichi kecil, berdasarkan penuturan ibu mereka dulu.

Untung saja ponakannya lahir di zaman ini. Coba dia lahir zaman dulu, kalau banyak-banyak tanya, orang pasti bakal membuangnya ke jurang.

Sebenarnya dia anak normal, bersikeras Arumi tekankan semalam sebelum tadi pagi buta berangkat kerja ke restorannya sendiri. Namun karena Misei tidak berhenti tanya ini-itu, bahkan membuat ulah antik yang memusingkan guru dan berbagai wali kelas, dibuli teman sekelas, Arumi dan Keiichi mencarikannya sekolah lagi.

Kouki tidak kaget punya ponakan sensasional. Siapa dulu orang tuanya. Tidak seorang pun di rumah memberitahukan pada gadis kecil itu, dia dikeluarkan dari SD. Padahal baru kelas satu. Sekitar tiga bulan lalu, mereka hanya mengatakan, mencari sekolah yang lebih baik untuk Misei.

Untung saja  masih anak-anak. Sepertinya mayoritas anak di dunia ini hmengiyakan saja asal orang tua mereka juga senang.

“ _Uncleee_ , kapan _Oba-san_ sehat? Kan aku tidak bisa main gelembung sama dia lagi.”

“Setelah diobati dokter.”

“Kok, dokter bisa mengobati orang?”

“Karena mereka belajar untuk itu.”

“Mereka belajar apa, sih? Kok, bisa mengobati orang?”

Sepanjang perjalanan, pertanyaan si kecil putri pertama Keiichi dan Arumi juga ceritanya— _Uncle Kouki hari ini aku ada tes baca cerita!_ _Lihat, nih, aku sudah bawa buku cerita dongeng Putri Tidur! Unce tahu ceritanya, tidak?_ , membombardir dan mengiringi perjalanan pagi mereka.

Melewati lajur-lajur nadi ibukota yang hidup dalam musim semi. Tokyo masih saja jadi tipikal ibukota negara yang tak pernah miskin energi.

Omong-omong, hebat juga, ya. Bukannya meremehkan sekolah itu, tapi siapa pun yang mendanai pembangunan sekolah swasta dukungan pemerintah ini, pasti suatu grup perusahaan elit. Bisa-bisanya kawan industri dan elit Tokyo, walau pinggiran di area pantai, sih—tapi tetap saja—disulap jadi kompleks sekolah.

Kalau tidak salah ingat ulasan Keiichi, sekolah ini punya bagian sekolah khusus. Ya, khusus menerima anak-anak yang tidak diterima maupun dibuang dari lingkungan sekolah normal pada umumnya.

Kouki mengerjapkan gerbang. Tertawa garing melihat gerbang-gerbang tinggi menjulang. Reklame “Selamat Datang!” itu sangat mengerikan. Ditambah _pamflet_ sepanjang jalan menuju Zeolite _Schools_ yang mempromosikan sekolah ini.

Kalau berdasarkan penjelasan Keiichi, ini memang sekolah istimewa untuk anak-anak _“istimewa”_. Entah apa maksudnya. Kouki iya-iya saja, yang penting ponakannya senang.

Kouki mengendarai mobil di area parkiran yang agak jauh letaknya dari kompleks sekolah _play-group_ sampai SMA itu. Memastikan mobil terkunci aman, barulah ia menggandeng tangan mungil Misei yang bernyanyi riang, melangkah masuk sekolah.

“Oh.”

Kouki menelusuri gedung yang diperuntukkan sekolah dasar. Tersenyum nostalgia. Wah, penuh cat warna-warni _bubbles_ yang lembut. Dengan segala macam hiasan kekanakan.  Bahkan ada dinding khusus grafiti untuk corat-coret anak-anak.

Menemani ponakannya menyimpan sepatu di loker, Misei antusias membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Bangga sekali memperkenalkan, _“Ini pamanku,_ Uncle _Kouki dari Amerika!”_

 _Sweetie, pamanmu ini murni kelahiran Jepang. Kuliahnya saja sebentar dan kerjanya lama di sana. Ah, ya sudahlah._ Kouki berlutut pada mereka yang dengan sopan membungkuk dan memberikan salam.

“Kok pamanmu kelihatannya bodoh, Furihata Misei?”

Kouki mempertahankan senyum pada bocah sombong bergigi ompong, merasa familiar dengan kepala gundul anak ini. Toh, cuma bocah. Masih ada saja bocah di dunia ini zaman sekarang. “Halo.

“Pamanku pintar sekali kata Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Oba-san-ku! Dia bisa bikin kereta, tahu. Dia juga baik, selalu mau membelikanku es krim apa pun yang kumau. Dan mengirimiku hadiah rumah-rumahan boneka dan masak-masakan.” Misei cemberut. Pokoknya, cuma dia yang boleh menakali pamannya. Orang lain tidak. Matanya terpincing, berkilat-kilat nakal. “Kamu bisa apa coba selain mengompol?”

Bocah itu seharusnya meledek lagi. Namun Kouki terkesiap ketika melihat air mata bercucuran. Anak lelaki tampang pembuli itu menangis sedih sekali.

“Aku tidak mengompol, kok!” tangisnya meledak. Anak itu berlari menuju pria yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu kelas terdekat. “Senseiii! Furi-chan nakal!”

Seketika itu, Kouki tahu. Anak itu pasti mengompol pagi ini. Perkataan asal Misei pasti telak mengenai hatinya. Ah, anak-anak. Tetap saja, dia menjitak pelan dan lembut kepala ponakannya.

 _“Hey, Misei, don’t do that again?”_ Kouki kemudian membelai lembut kepala yang tertutupi topi lambang batu Zeolite yang sangat aneh. _“Never, okay?”_

 _“Why!”_ Misei menyentak tangannya. _“He accused you first! He said you’re an idiot while you’re not!”_

“Kau tidak perlu membelaku, Anak Manis. Aku tidak tersinggung dengan perkataannya, lagipula anak itu hanya bilang aku “kelihatan” bodoh, bukan dia bilang _Uncle_ benar-benar bodoh.” Kouki berlutut di hadapan ponakannya, menyejajarkan tatapan mereka. “Tapi, kata-katamu menyakitinya hingga dia menangis. Apa kau benar-benar tahu dia hanya bisa mengompol saja?”

Misei membuka bibirnya. Tak ada suara keluar. Dikatup lagi. Sorot matanya masih tidak menerima pernyataan sang paman. Tapi tak ada bantahan.

“Kau tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang anak itu bisa,” Kouki memegangi kedua bahu kecil yang menegang karenanya, “siapa tahu, ada sesuatu yang anak itu tahu, atau yang dia bisa, lebih daripada kau.”

Lambat laun Misei menundukkan kepala. Anak-anak di sekitar kelas mulai memerhatikan mereka hingga Kouki memeluknya erat sekilas.

_“I’m sorry, Uncle.”_

_“It’s okay, Little Princess.”_ Kouki memulas senyum, mengusap puncak kepala ponakannya. “Minta maaf padanya, ya?”

“Uhm.” Misei mengangguk.

Kouki meraih jemari mungil gadis kecil itu yang mendingin karena gugup, menggenggamnya erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Membimbingnya untuk menghampiri anak yang masih menangis, dan meminta maaf.

Namun senyum seseorang dengan bayi tertidur dalam gendongan, membuatnya terpaku.

“Kau cocok juga jadi guru.”

“Kuroko!” Kouki membelalak tak percaya. Tertawa lebar. Mengulurkan kepalan tangan, yang segera disambut Kuroko dengan meninjukan kepalan tangan mereka. “Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi!”

“Furihata-kun, sih, jarang sekali pulang ke Jepang,” Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Berjabat tangan dengan sahabat lamanya, merasa sangat hangat melihat satu yang telah pergi akhirnya kembali lagi.

Kouki menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling, takjub dengan nuansa semua yang serba kecil dan kanak-kanak. “Kau guru di sini?”

“Wali kelas ponakanmu,” Kuroko mengerling Misei yang dengan manis meminta maaf pada Kawahara Ishida. Dia menimbang sejenak, melirik Kouki yang lalu melambai pada Misei  yang masuk kelas dengan Ishida.

“... itu, anak yang dibuat menangis oleh ponakanmu, adalah anaknya Kawahara-kun.”

Kouki menengok lagi, kali ini dengan syok. “Anak biang masalah yang nyaris membuat Fukuda dan Kawahara musuhan selamanya?!”

“Ya.” Kuroko tertawa kecil. “Dan kau melebih-lebihkan, Furihata-kun.”

“Astaga, sudah sebesar itu ya sekarang ...” Kouki geleng-geleng takjub dan tak menyangka.

Dan yang benar tentu saja Kuroko.

Kouki menyitiri memori sekitar tujuh tahun lalu. Saat dia baru mulai magang di salah satu perusahaan dengan jabatan kerja paling hina.

Jadi waktu itu, Kawahara yang baru saja kerja mengurus administrasi kantor, satu tempat kerja dengan Koito yang bekerja sebagai programmer untuk perusahaan itu. Ya, gadis yang bikin Fukuda patah hati beberapa tahun lalu. Nah, mereka jatuh cinta yang terbawa sampai ke ranjang tidur.

Siapa sangka cinta itu berbuah bencana. Koito hamil. Tentu Kawahara mau bertanggung jawab. Namun bukan hanya dihajar ayah Koito, tapi Kawahara juga bertengkar hebat dengan Fukuda yang ternyata saat itu masih mencintai teman kuliahnya dulu se-Tekkom.

Kouki sampai pulang ke Jepang. Meski buang uang tabungan pribadinya yang kerja sambilan di Amerika sebagai kasir toko muffin, tidak masalah demi kedua sahabatnya.

Memang ia berusaha memediasi perdamaian keduanya. Namun itu butuh waktu lama. Masalah itu dititipkannya pada Kuroko dan Keiichi. Apalagi kakaknya satu itu yang selalu punya cara untuk menginvasi spasi pribadi, dan menceramahi kedua belah pihak.

 Pada akhirnya, mereka bersedia berdamai. Berdasarkan cerita, Fukuda menyatakan perasaan pada Koito dengan begitu terlambat. Dan baru tahu, Koito menyukainya setelah tahu mengetahui Manabe suka pada orang lain.

Cinta yang malang. Sekarang mereka takkan pernah bisa bersama.

Namun karena Fukuda tak kunjung memberikan isyarat apa pun, malah jaga jarak darinya, Koito akhirnya _move on_ juga. Nah, tanpa sengaja bersua Kawahara dan begitulah.

Kehidupan Kawahara tidak begitu mulus. Usia kandungan dua bulan, Koito menikah dengannya. Sampai kelahiran anak pertama mereka, baik-baik saja. Namun rumah tangga tidak pernah semulus itu, mereka banyak bertengkaran dan entah berapa kali nyaris bercerai.

Fukuda sendiri jadi berusaha lebih keras. Namun hidupnya masih terluntang-lantung. Apalagi ayahnya juga sakit keras. Gajinya sendiri sebagai programmer rendahan perusahaan tidak bisa menutupi biaya hidupnya sehari-hari. Apalagi dia seorang saja yang bekerja.

Padahal kemampuannya tidak buruk. Begitu pula Kawahara. Mungkin faktor senioritas di Jepang, bahwa pegawai dengan jabatan tinggi haruslah yang senior—tidak semata melihat berdasarkan kualitas kerja karyawan.

Pada akhirnya, kesulitan hidup keduanya, membuat mereka perlahan saling memaafkan kesalahan. Berjuang bersama-sama lagi walau sulit. Sangat susah untuk memaafkan satu sama lain.

Sedikit-banyak, Kouki merasa iri dengan kehidupan dan kebersamaan mereka. Sementara dia bekerja di negeri orang dan jarang pulang.

Sementara Kuroko, masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Menunggu seseorang yang jarang pulang.

Kagami? Jangan tanya lagi.

Apa semua berharap Kagami dapat langsung jadi pebasket terkenal masa ini? Boleh saja di Jepang ia dapat melakukannya, tapi tidak semudah itu menghadapi dunia.

Sayang, hanya segelintir kecil orang Jepang yang mengapresiasi prestasi Kagami. Maklumi saja, Kagami sempat pulang ke Jepang dan main di timnas, tapi saking bobroknya timnas, yang ada dia malah terseret jatuh bersama tim payah.

Kembalilah lagi Kagami Taiga ke Amerika. Seingatnya, terakhir kali tahu kabar Kagami—dari Kuroko, yang bersangkutan pulang ke Jepang dengan sangat kusut dan semrawut. Karirnya di Amerika tidak indah semudah yang diharapkannya.

Kouki tidak tahu-menahu perkembangan hubungan Kuroko dengan Kagami. Namun ia lebih ingin bercengkerama lebih lama dengan salah satu sahabatnya dari dulu, “Kuroko, apa kau punya waktu?”

“Kau? Tidak mesti kejar pesawat?”

“Santai saja.” Kouki mengibaskan tangan. Tersenyum ringan. “Aku akan tinggal di sini lagi.” –mari lupakan sejenak tawaran untuk melanjutkan proyek rel kereta bawah tanah level empat dan lima di kolong tanah New York.

Kuroko menimang sejenak.

“Ada jadwal, ya? Kalau tidak, ya, kapan-kapan saja.” Kouki akhirnya menatapi bayi yang melindur di bahu Kuroko.

“Hanya _homeroom_ lima belas menit. Mau menunggu, tidak?”

“Mau. Kutunggu, ya.”

“Oke, tolong pegangi bayi ini. Aku mengisi _homeroom_ dulu lima belas menit. Kau duduk saja di bangku dekat teman bermainan anak-anak, ya.”

“E-eh—anak siapa ini?” Kouki panik ketika diserahkan bayi yang masih terkantuk-kantuk dan akhirnya dengan nyaman, tidur bersandar padanya.

“Anak dari _playgroup_ ,” Kuroko melambai sekilas, “tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Coba saja kalau dulu ia tidak pernah menimang Misei kecil, mungkin Kouki akan menolak menggendong bayi mungil wangi bedak susu ini. Maklumi dia, jejaka muda, yang kalau ditanya cincin pegangan kereta, railways, blue-print badan mesin, las, aerodinamika, baja dan magnet, dia tahu.

Kouki berjalan perlahan, setengah memerhatikan Kuroko yang memulai _homeroom_. Lega melihat ponakannya sudah baikan dengan anak Kawahara dan Koito. Kuroko cocok sekali ada di antara anak-anak. Dia sangat lembut dan sabar, tapi tidak segan untuk memberitahukan yang benar.

Mendadak jadi ingat Kagami. Ha, dia juga kadang masih seperti anak-anak karena sudah setua itu juga, masih suka mencak-mencak.

Terkekeh, Kouki menjauhi area kelas yang mulai sepi karena dering telah dibunyikan dan mereka tengah menyanyikan ikrar Zeolite _Schools,_ dipandu oleh wali kelas.

Menepuk-nepuki bayi mungil ini yang entah anak siapa, Kouki bersenandung kecil. Dunia anak-anak ternyata begitu kecil dan murni. Dilihatnya sebidang papan pengumuman. Lukisan anak-anak dipajang dengan baik, begitu pula karya tulis mereka setelah kunjungan orang tua terakhir kali.

Ada tulisan atas nama Furihata Misei. Tulisannya mungil-mungil dan rapi untuk ukuran anak seumurnya. Pasti kerja keras Arumi Nee-san yang mengajarinya. Pantas saja jadi karangan juara di antara teman-teman sekelas 1-C.

 

_Tema: Karangan tentang seseorang yang menginspirasi._

_Furihata Misei_

_1-C_

_“Aku punya paman. Namanya Furihata Kouki. Dia kerja jauh. Ada di New Folk. Rumahnya di Pahattan.”_

 

 _“No, Little Princess,”_ Kouki terkekeh singkat, _“I’ve got a condo in Manhattan, New York.”_

 

_“Kerjanya bikin kereta. gali-gali bawah tanah, kayak anjing di rumah._

_Sekarang dia kaya tapi tidak punya pacar. Kayaknya bakal tidak punyak anak juga, kata Tou-chan.”_

 

“Kei Nii-san,” decak Kouki sebal. _How rude are you!_

 

_“Tidak apa dia tidak punya istri, cukup aku buatnya jadi tuan putri.”_

 

 _Oh no my little princess._ Kouki memucat membacanya. Sepertinya dia keseringan memanjakan Misei.

 

_“Tapi semoga dia punya anak. Aku mau punya adik, tapi Tou-chan bilang masih lama. Tergantung mau Kaa-chan. Kata Kaa-chan nanti saja._

_Ya sudah, kalau mereka tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku, aku bisa minta tolong_ Uncle _Kouki! Dia sangat baik, selalu menolong orang tanpa pamrih. Dia akan mau kumintai tolong. Aku mau adik laki-laki!”_

 

“Kei Nii-san.” _Terkutuklah kau! Itu urusanmu dengan Arumi Nee-san!_

Kenapa pula Kouki yang jadi terasa terbebani? Toh, pernikahan bukanlah standar penting kehidupan di Jepang—penting sih, tapi pemerintah saja karena ada piramida terbalik dari demografi kependudukan.

Bahkan sekarang saja pernikahan dipolitisasi oleh pemerintah demi keberlangsungan negara. Namun mungkin, kalau dilihat dari sisi baik, maka pasti ada sesuatu yang baik dalam berkeluarga.

Kouki jadi teringat. Membina rumah tangga sama sekali bukan perkara mudah, begitulah yang Keiichi dan ibunya katakan dari sejak dulu. Itu adalah tugas seumur hidup, butuh kesabaran dan ketabahan agar bisa bertahan hingga membuahkan kemanisan.

Senyum kecil mampir di bibir. Apa rasanya punya anak dan anakmu menuliskan sesuatu tentangmu? Mungkin rasanya seperti ini, sehangat dan semengharukan yang dengan sesak Kouki rasakan.

 

_“Waktu itu, aku pernah belajar main sepeda roda dua di sekolahku dulu._

_Aku jatuh._

_Kakiku terluka._

_Aku marah padanya ketika dia mengobatiku. Rasanya sakit, tahu!_

_Uncle Kouki membelikanku es krim vanilla._

_Mengajakku pulang naik kereta._

_Melihat senja di balik jendela._

_Katanya, bukankah kereta hebat?_

_Kita bisa lihat berbagai pemandangan dari jendela di kereta._

_Seperti orang berlari-lari. Ditiup angin._

_Burung-burung terbang! Cepat sekali!_

_Bagus, ‘kan?_

_Dari bus juga bisa, kataku. Tapi tidak secepat kereta, katanya._

_Di stasiun, Uncle bilang, ada aku yang menangis. Ada pekerja sibuk. Ada ibu-ibu tertawa._

_Semuanya akan naik atau turun dari kereta. Akan diantarkan kereta._

_Itu tempat yang hebat untuk kendaraan hebat._

_Ah, dia bikin kereta yang hebat._

_Dia juga orang yang hebat, padahal tampangnya kayak manusia biasa saja._

_Uncle menggendongku di punggung, sampai kami sampai rumah._

_Dia minta maaf pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, karena aku jatuh. Padahal itu bukan salahnya._

_Aku minta maaf sudah marah padanya._

_Aku menyesal, apalagi dia tidak minta es krim vanillanya digantikan olehku._

_Orang baik adalah ketika orang lain marah padanya padahal sudah mau ditolong, tapi dia tetap baik._

_Uncle menginspirasiku untuk jadi orang baik._

_Kuharap Uncle cepat pulang dan tidak pergi-pergi lagi.”_

 

Kouki cepat-cepat menyeka airmatanya. Ia kira sudah tidak akan menangis lagi.

Siapa sangka hal sesederhana karangan anak kecil saja bisa melelehkan yang telah lama ia bekukan?

Kouki tersenyum, haru bersemi dalam hati. Berjanji akan membelikan Misei es krim apa pun yang ponakannya mau sepulang sekolah nanti. Kali ini dia menolerir sedikit janjinya untuk tidak memanjakan Misei.

Kecuali soal punya anak—jadi dirinya juga dijadikan pelampiasan lantaran tuan putri kecil itu tidak juga diberikan adik. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Keiichi sudah sibuk jadi pemegang kepala cabang restoran Tokyo. Arumi sudah berhenti jadi chef di _Forget-me-not_ dan merintis usaha restoran _dine-in_ sendiri.

Ibu sudah tua, tapi masih merasa muda saat bermain dengan Misei. Usaha laundry-nya dikerjakan mereka yang cari kerja sambilan.

Air matanya menitik mata si bayi yang mengerjap-kerjap lucu. Menguap lebar, menular pada senyum Kouki yang melebar.

“Hei, sudah bangun?” sapa Kouki lembut.

Bayi ini lucu sekali saat menguap lebar dan mengucek mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kesilauan karena cahaya yang dari ventilasi, hingga Kouki menundungi mata si bayi dengan tangannya.

“Kok, kamu mirip denganku, hum?” Kouki menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi yang ditaksirnya mungkin antara setahun atau dua tahun.

Tidak. Ternyata tidak semirip itu dengannya.  

Kouki terpana. Siapa tidak, ketika bayi itu membuka mata, Kouki dihadapkan lagi pada sepasang mata merah.

Itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Yah, mungkin memang anak-anak yang terlahir dengan keistimewaan seperti ini mulai membanyak.

Kouki sejenak menatapi sepasang mata merah. Rasa bersalah itu tak pernah pecah, tapi anak ini tidak bersalah.

Bukan salahnya membuat Kouki teringat pada seseorang yang pernah dicintainya, yang selalu terkenang indah di hati.

Terlempar ke kenangan masa lampau, Kouki tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk meneleponnya malam saat ulang tahunnya. Menelan kekecewaan karena Seijuurou tidak juga menghubunginya, bagaimanapun caranya, untuk mereka saling telepon.

Dia baru menelepon seminggu kemudian. Merasakan deraan menyesakkan saat menelepon dan meminta maaf, yang ditanggapi Seijuurou dengan tenang. _Ya, Kouki. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf terlambat mengucapkan selamat._

Seingat Kouki, Seijuurou hanya menanyakan hal-hal teknis soal keberangkatan dan studinya di Amerika. Menyampaikan ia datang ke pernikahan Keiichi dan Arumi. Setelah itu sudah. Dan percakapan mereka perlahan-lahan berkurang. Tiga hari sekali. Seminggu. Sebulan. Setahun pun tidak.

Kouki jadi bertanya-tanya, benarkah Seijuurou benar-benar menyayanginya. Mungkin benar, memang dirinya saja yang terlalu menghargai perasaan cintanya ini. Setelah menggeser Seijuurou dari prioritas pikiran, fokus pada kehidupan, lambat laun perasaannya menghilang. 

Tetap saja, sebagai teman, Kouki berusaha mengajaknya bertemu, setiap ia pulang liburan ke Jepang. Namun Sejuurou selalu menolak, menjawab bahwa ia tidak punya waktu. Kouki selalu tahu itu.

Kenangan masih akan berguguran, bila Kouki tidak terusik saat  bayi itu menguap sekali lagi. Mendaratkan kepala di bahu Kouki, memejamkan mata dan bercikap-cikap setelah menguap.

Mendadak terbersit hasrat untuk mengarungi bayi ini, membawanya pulang saja. Mata merah itu sedikit banyak membuat Kouki rindu.  

“ _Baby Boy, are you ... his baby_?”

Kouki mencium rambut coklat si bayi yang sedikit lebih gelap dari warna coklat rambutnya. Harum minyak penghangat dan bedak bayi, juga wangi susu yang mulai bau. Ia memakai tangan lain untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku kemeja, mengelap pipi dan sekitar mulut si bayi.

“Bagaimana kalau kamu kuculik saja? Kamu lucu. Tinggal kubilang pada Misei, kamu tuh anakku, beres sudah,” gurau Kouki secara sepihak, karena bayi ini tidak merespons apa pun selain helaan napas yang mulai teratur.

“Buuh!”

Kouki terlonjak kaget. Tidak menyangka tiba-tiba bayi dalam dekapannya terbangun dan berseru persis di telinganya.  Dia menoleh ke belakang, tidak melihat apa-apa.

“Bubuuu!” seru si bayi, lebih ceria. “Bubu!”

“Bubu ...” Kouki yang senang mendengar celotehannya, menelusuri sekeliling tempat itu. Tidak melihat apa-apa. Sampai tatapannya tertumbuk pada buku. _“A book?”_

Kouki bangkit, menciumi pelipis si bayi dan menghampiri buku itu. Membungkuk sambil menjaga bayi itu tidak jatuh dari dekapannya, memungut si buku, dan kembali lagi ke arah bangku, tapi tidak ke bangku, melainkan duduk di ayunan.

Ayunan itu terbentuk dari ban. Mungkin cukup untuk membawa dua sampai empat anak diayun-ayun. Kouki duduk di sana, merasa didera nostalgia. Dan ia mendorong ayunan pelan dengan kaki, menikmati terpaan angin musim semi.

Bayi ini bersin. Kouki mengelap luruhan ingus dan liurnya dengan sapu tangan. Tidak jijik sama sekali karena ia pernah berpengalaman, dulu dengan adik-adik sepupu lalu mengurus Misei kecil tiap dia pulang ke Jepang.

Kouki mendekap bayi itu erat, kemudian menarik jaketnya untuk menyelimuti bayi yang duduk di pangkuannya juga agar tak kedinginan.

Jejari mungil keluar di sela kancing seleret. Menunjuk-nunjuk antusias, mendongak. Mata bundar coklat bening itu berbinar-binar. _“Chick!”_  

“Oh,” Kouki memandangnya dengan tertarik, bayi ini pintar sekali menebak gambar kartun hewan di sampul buku. Ayam kecil; itik. Buruk rupa. Diciumnya puncak kepala berambut coklat lembut, “ _yes, my baby. You’re so smart. You know it, right?_ ”

“Bwuh!” serunya dengan bibir maju dan tangan menepuk-nepuk si buku. 

_“Okay. Let’s read it! It’s about a little chick and her misfortune.”_

Kouki membuka buka itu, mendekatkannya ke pangkuan si bayi agar malaikat mungil ini dapat melihat gambar si buku cerita yang terjatuh. Menahan kekehan karena melihat mata coklat bulat tampak antusias dengan bibir kecil ternganga.

_“Once upon a time ...”_

Kouki mendongengi si bayi. Entah bayi ini mengerti atau tidak. Yang jelas, Kouki puas bayi ini pasang tampang seolah mengerti segala yang diocehkannya. Bisa saja bayi tadi hanya bilang “cik!” dan bukan _“chick!”_.

Siapa peduli semua itu?  Lebih penting melihat bayi yang begitu lucu. Seolah anak ini tahu, begitu seluruh teks bacaan di halaman habis, maka halamannya harus dibalik; biar gambarnya berganti. Kouki gemas menciuminya karena anak ini mengangguk-angguk sok tahu, atau mungkin memang mengerti. Entahlah, magis sekali.

_“Swan!”_

Mungkin anak ini benar-benar jenius?

Kouki memandangnya. Siapa tidak bakal sayang pada bayi setampan dan semenggemaskan ini? _“Yes, my baby boy. She turned into a beautiful swan! And happily ever after!”_

Bayi itu mengangguk-angguk lucu, menyengir sambil menengadah padanya.

Kouki tertawa lepas. _“Yes!”_

Anak itu balas melepas tawa dengan riang. Berlalu-lalang menggema di taman yang lengang. “Yeyssh!”

Kouki meraih tangan-tangan mungil itu untuk menepuk-nepukkan tangan kecilnya bersamaan. _“Applause!”_

 _“Appaus!”_ lidah cadelnya getol meniru.

“Kamu pintar sekali, ya?” Kouki memutar posisi si bayi untuk menghadapnya. Menciumkan hidungnya dengan hidung lucu si bayi. “Kamu tahu itu, ‘kan?”

 _“Yeeys!”_ bayi ini bertepuk seceria batita normal lainnya.   

Kouki terkekeh-kekeh. Yang kemudian mereda, manakala anak itu beringsut-ingsut heboh turun dari pelukannya. Sampai-sampai bajunya terbuka. Melompat turun dari pelukan Kouki

 _“Gosh, what are you doing?!”_ Kouki berdiri, berlari-lari kecil mengejar si bayi yang ternyata sudah bisa berlari. Sepatunya berbunyi _pet, pot, pet pot,_ ketukannya hampir selaras dengan kikik si bayi yang berlari menjauhi Kouki.

“Aduh, anak orang, kamu mau ke mana, sih?”

Kouki toh tidak bisa tidak tertawa karena anak ini berkelit dari tangkapannya, kemudian menengok. Nyengir tanpa dosa. Giginya baru empat, dua di atas dan dua di bawah. Lucu sekali ketika matanya membesar dan tertawa-tawa ketika Kouki berlutut untuk menangkapnya, tapi gagal dan tersungkur ke lapangan karena anak itu sudah lari lagi.

“ _Do you want to play hide and seek with me_?” Kouki menghampiri si bayi yang berlari ke dekat pohon tempat ayunan mereka tadi duduk bersama.

Kira-kira usianya mungkin baru satu setengah tahun, paling tua sekitar dua-tiga tahun. Begitu melihat Kouki mendekat, bayi itu mendongak semampunya, berseru lucu, “ _Nyeyo (Neko_ )!”

“Ooh ...” Kouki berjongkok di dekatnya, merangkul bayi itu yang langsung melesap ke pelukannya. Ia melihat ke arah mana bayi pintar ini memandang. Di belakang pohon, ada kucing yang sedang mengulet badan. “Ada kucing calico.”

“Kayyihoou?” bayi itu terlalu lucu saat menatapnya dengan tanya.

Kouki menahan diri untuk tidak menculiknya pulang. Oke, dia memang bujang. Namun bukan berarti tidak pernah bermimpi punya anak dan keluarga. Kalau saja pekerjaannya tidak segudang, kalau saja ada yang mau dengannya, Kouki takkan menolak.

“Iya. Ca-li-co,” eja Kouki pelan-pelan.

Kouki menikmati waktu singkat mengajari bayi ini berceloteh. _Kayyihou kayyiihoouuu_ berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya dia bisa bilang, _kayiko_! dengan sedikit semburan liur. Kouki memakai sapu tangannya lagi untuk mengelap mulut si bayi yang antusias belajar bicara.

“Namamu siapa, ya?” Kouki akhirnya menggendong bayi itu lagi, setelah dua ronde lari-lari berikutnya. Terheran-heran dengan stamina luar biasa anak ini.

Sepertinya bukan anak Seijuurou. Kouki tidak bisa membayangkan datang dari mana perpaduan anak bangsawan dan kaisar, bagaimana bisa gelinjangan lari-larian tak karuan begini. Apalagi banyak tertawa dan tersenyum.

“Namaku,” Kouki menyatukan dahi mereka berdua sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung rapuhnya, “Fu-ri-ha-ta ... Kouki.”

“Fu- ... yyi?” Si bayi memiringkan kepala.

“Kouki.”

“Koyii ...”

“Kou-ki.”

“—‘kii!”

Kouki terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi bayi yang kemudian sibuk menyerukan namanya. Siapa peduli ini bayi mengerti perkataannya atau tidak, bisa menyebut namanya atau tidak. Ia mengecup pipi si bayi, menghidu aroma lembut susu dan bedak di tubuhnya.

“Kamu anak pintar,” Kouki memangkunya lagi. Mengelus-elus kepalanya. Memajukan mulut begitu menyadari si bayi pintar menggelinjang lagi, turun dari pelukannya dan berlari-lari. “Aduh, kenapa anak ini tidak mau dipeluk, sih?”

Anak hiperaktif dari mana ini asalnya?

Kenapa bisa pula Kuroko yang guru sekolah dasar malah mengurusi anak dari _playgroup_?

Kouki mengiringi langkah anak itu yang satu dua. Melihatnya terjatuh, Kouki hendak menolongnya untuk bangun. Namun, batita itu mendorong dengan kedua telapak tangan dan pantat membusung ke belakang, bangun, berdiri. Mengusap tangannya yang kotor ke baju, hingga Kouki berlutut lagi membersihkan kedua tangan si bayi dengan sapu tangannya.

 _Smartphone-nya_ bergetar tepat ketika bayi itu lolos lagi dari pelukan Kouki.

“ _Hello?_ ” Kouki mengangkat telepon. Senyum kecil d bibir melihat ada bayi lucu dengan mata merah berbinar-binar, memandangi sekitar yang kosong melompong. Seolah anak itu tidak pernah melihat dunia luar.

_“BUDDY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”_

Kouki mendesah mendengar suara menggelegar sahabat sejawatnya itu, _“You don’t have to shout. I can hear your voice just fine, Bud.”_

“ _Not sorry_ ,” suara renyah dan ramah Akio menyahut, _“kudengar dari Takao-Buddy, kau sudah pulang?”_

“Uhm.” Kouki mengiringi si bayi yang menoleh kanan-kiri. Menelusuri lingkungan Zeolite Schools, menemukan bahwa sekolah dasar diapit dengan taman kanak-kanak dan SMP. “Mana mungkin aku tetap tinggal di Manhattan, kondisi Ibuku ... dia membutuhkanku di sini.”

“Aku mengerti. Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh.”

“Terima kasih.”

 _“Kudengar dar Shengchuan Smith,”_ Kouki ikut terkekeh dengan Akio mendengar nama mekanik teman mereka  yang keturunan Cina-Amerika disebut, _“katanya kau ditawari kerja di Amtrak?”_

“Iya, tapi sudah kutolak.”

_“Wah, gajinya kan luar biasa.”_

_“That’s it.”_ Kouki memutar bola mata. “Aku tidak perlu kerja, paling tidak sampai satu dekade ke depan.”

Akio bergumam paham, _“Aku tahu senioritas di Jepang menyebalkan, gajinya tidak setimpal dengan pekerjaan, tapi kau tidak mungkin pengangguran selamanya.”_

 _“I’ve seen this coming,”_ Kouki pura-pura mengeluh, buru-buru memegangi bayi itu yang hampir jatuh, “entahlah ... kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan sekarang? Apa akhirnya manusia sudah bisa teleportasi berkat Takahata Akio-sama?”

 _“Kau pasti yang pertama kukabari kalau aku terima Nobel begitu berhasil bikin alat teleportasi ke mana saja,”_ gurau Akio lagi.

“Dan kau pasti juga akan jadi target pembunuhan nomor satu sedunia karena membunuh bisnis MRT, ya. Makanya, sana kau sibuk saja dengan teknologi antariksa di SpaceX,” tanggap Kouki geli. “Jadi? Ada apa meneleponku, hm?”

_“Kau pasti akan senang mendengar ini. Harusnya mahasiswa S-3 MIT  (Massaschusets Institute of Technology) yang melakukannya, tapi karena kebetulan aku alumni MIT dan kerja di perusahaan teknologi Elon Musk, jadi aku masih sibuk riset HTT (Hyperloop Transportation Technology) di markas SpaceX,aku masih di Hawthorne.”_

Kouki berhenti melangkah, matanya membulat. Dia tahu Akio termasuk satu dari ilmuwan dari kalangan teknisi generasinya yang setelah waktu berselang, patut diperhitungkan. Tempat kerjanya pun elit, perusahaan teknologi Elon Musk.

Pionir teknologi mana yang tidak kenal Elon Musk? Oke, tidak lebih terkenal daripada Bill Gates, sekalipun hasil kerjanya banyak sekali berjasa untuk manusia abad ini, tapi jarang sekali diapresiasi.

“Apa proyek HTT-mu ... kereta?” terka Kouki, mencoba menyisihkan rasa iri yang anehnya bisa juga bersanding dengan bangga di satu waktu.

_“Yap!”_

Kouki mendengarkan cerita Akio tentang proyek rancangan kereta yang akan memajukan dunia. Dia bukan di teknisi kereta, melainkan periset untuk tabung yang hendak dijadikan jalur kereta. Menceritakan tentang kesulitan perusahaannya menggalang dana agar proyek ini bisa berlanjut, kendala dalam proses risetnya.  Hingga pernyataan yang mengagetkan.  

“HA?!” Kouki tidak sadar diri suaranya semenggema apa. “Kau gila atau bagaimana ingin berhenti kerja dari sana?”

 _“Ya, soalnya ... setelah kupikir, aku ingat sebelum kaupulang ke Jepang terakhir kali. Kau masih jadi salah satu teknisi dari tim pengembangan Maglev. Dan aku sudah berpikir baik-baik, kalau aku ikut membantu proyek Maglev, mungkin nanti aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mewujudkan_ Hyperloop Train _. Kau kan yang paling mengerti, negara kita sangat berkomitmen melakukan pengembangan pada kereta.”_

Kouki memikirkan betapa jauh visinya dengan Akio. Temannya dari sejak kuliah dulu. Teman sependeritaan yang diberikan mandat menjadi ketua angkatan mereka. Seorang tekknisian visioner, yang pandangannya sampai luar angkasa.

Mungkin waktu telah memangkas visi kanak-kanak itu. Atau ada sesuatu, seperti mengapa proyek roket mencapai bulan dihentikan dan malah berganti menginvasi Mars. Temannya yang angan-angannya menggapai luar angkasa, pada akhirnya berhenti.

Pada akhirnya, ia menoleh kembali pada tempat awal dirinya berasal. Ada mimpi yang harus ditangguh dulu, ada saatnya untuk berhenti bermimpi dan memijaki kembali realita.

Kouki menghirup dalam wangi musim semi, selinting harum sakura memenuh sanubari. Negeri sendiri memang yang terbaik. “Kalau kau pulang ke sini, bukannya tidak mungkin kau nanti malah menikah, punya istri dan anak—tidak bisa ke sana lagi.”

 _“Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apa pun itu nanti, semoga bisa aku hadapi dengan baik. Dan lagi, semoga mimpi ini tidak terhenti hanya karena aku kembali,”_ suara Akio terdengar tulus, menyembulkan senyuman di wajah Kouki. _“Lagian, aku kangen ramen. Dan aku mau dengar ceritamu tentang proyek Maglev.”_

“Aku yakin atasan-atasanu akan sangat senang kalau dapat bantuanmu menuntaskan proyek Maglev kami.” Kouki tergelak lepas. Masih saja temannya itu menggilai ramen jepang yang tidak ada tandingannya, menurut Akio. “Oke, kapan kaupulang, _Bud?_ ”

_“Kira-kira seminggu lagi. Ayo kita ketemu nanti.”_

“Oke!”

Kouki menangkap bayi itu dalam pelukan. Tertawa-tawa ketika Kouki menciumi pipinya. _“’kii!”_

Senyap sesaat, hingga suara jenaka Akio membuat Kouki menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, _“KAUPULANG BAWA ANAK?! Aku biasa mendengar dentuman mengerikan mesin, tapi aku tidak mungkin salah dengar suara anak kecil di dekatmu, lo!”_

“ _No, of course not!_ Bagaimana bisa, pasangan saja tidak punya, kok!” Kouki mendesis sebal. “Temanku menitipkannya padaku. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, karena ternyata dia wali kelas keponakanku yang aku antarkan sekolah hari ini.”

 _“Oh, sorry,”_ nada tidak meminta maaf membuat Kouki mendengus hingga Akio tertawa kecil lagi. _“Kau sendiri, kapan punya anak-istri?”_

_“Shut up. How about you?”_

_“Only god knows.”_

Percakapan menyenangkan mereka dihentikan selepas Akio berpamitan. Mungkin sudah sangat mengantuk. Lagipula perbedaan waktu telah biasa jadi kendala antara mereka melepas rindu.

Tepat ketika Kouki menangkap anak itu dalam pelukan dan menyimpan ponsel ke saku, terdengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Kouki berbalik dan melempar senyum lebar pada orang yang baru datang.

“Terima kasih sudah menunggu, Furihata-kun.”

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou menoleh ketika merasakan pergerakan dari tangan yang tengah ia genggam. Tangan lainnya melepaskan usapan dari pipi bayi yang sedikit belepotan karena sup jagung, kemudian ia beringsut mendekat pada seseorang yang baru membuka mata.

“Hai.” Seijuurou memakai tangan lain untuk membelai rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai. Senyum lega terbit di wajahnya. “Sudah baikan, Aijou?”

Istrinya masih mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sebelum keningnya berkerut. Ia berusaha duduk, menggumamkan terima kasih dengan parau ketika suaminya membantunya bangun.

“Suamiku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku,” suaranya yang serak dan memadamkan kesinisannya mengunggah tawa Seijuurou, “kenapa kamu ada di sini?”

Aijou mencubit kecil pinggang Seijuurou yang malah menertawakan kondisinya, mengulum senyum. Seijuurou mengambilkan segelas air hangat dari atas nakas dekat ranjang mereka, membantunya untuk minum.  Mengembuskan napas panjang melihat ada putra mereka di pangkuan Seijuurou, di depan meja kecil yang seharusnya untuk sarapan.

“Ini malam natal.” Seijuurou menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi yang memerah. “Dan kamu masih demam.”

 “Wah, reservasi restoran kita batal, dong, ya,” Aijou menatapi bayi mereka yang sibuk mengunyah potongan roti lembut dalam sup jagung, “bukannya katamu ada _meeting_ penting hari ini?”

Seijuurou hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tahu itu hanya kesinisan Aijou terhadap kawula muda yang untuk mengesankan pasangan, akan reservasi restoran atau semacamnya di hari ini. Orang Jepang biasa merayakan natal dengan pasangan pada tanggal 24 Desember, karena tanggal 25 mereka bersama keluarga. Apalagi kalangan pekerja sepertinya. Namun hari ini memang seharusnya ia ada pekerjaan.

Seharusnya.

Ia memilih untuk kembali memerhatikan putra pertama mereka. Kenapa bayi bisa fokus sekali pada suatu hal? Seperti mengaduk-aduk sup jagung lalu memakannya, padahal sudah sangat berantakan.

“Kamu mau makan?” Seijuurou mengambil handuk kecil, membersihkan lagi wajah bayi mereka yang belepotan sup jagung.

“Tapi aku belum masak ayam kalkun panggang dan kue coklat buatmu. Padahal hari ini _Chrismast Eve_.” Aijou merapatkan duduknya pada Seijuurou, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambut coklat bayi mereka dengan lembut. “Kamu sudah makan?”

“Belum. Nanti saja.” Seijuuruo mengambil sendok dari tangan kecil putra pertama yang berseru tidak mau, mungkin masih seru memainkan makanan, hingga ia menyuapinya lagi. “Jadi?”

“Nanti saja.”

“Kamu mesti minum obat.”

“Hmm ... tapi aku belum lapar.”

“Sedikit saja?”

“Aku baru bangun. Sebentar lagi, ya?”

“Oke.”

“Dan tolong jangan tersinggung saat kukatakan, sebenarnya bawahanmu pasti senang sekali begitu tahu kamu membatalkan rapat hari ini,” Aijou terkikik geli.

“Padahal aku membebaskan mereka hari natal dan dua hari saat pergantian tahun.” Seijuurou mengembus uap hangat, singkat.

“Kamu begitu mudah memberikan liburan untuk anak-anakmu, kenapa tidak dengan karyawanmu, sih?”

“Mereka digaji. Anak-anak tidak. Lagipula, anak-anak malah kelihatan bersedih begitu disuruh libur,” Seijuuru mengamati anaknya menandak-nandak gembira entah karena apa, “ah, semuanya titip salam untukmu. Semoga cepat sembuh. Ada banyak bunga, ditaruh Satou-san di ruang tamu rumah.”

Aijou meluruhkan dingin ruangan dengan tawa hangatnya. “Oh, mengetahui itu sebenarnya karangan bunga bahagia karena mereka senang dapat libur tambahan, perlu tidak aku bilang terima kasih?”  

 “Tidak usah,” desah Seijuurou perlahan.

Mengetahui mengapa reaksi suaminya seperti itu, volume tawa Aijou meningkat. Bisa dibayangkannya wajah-wajah memuakkan pasang muka sok berduka cita. Aslinya mereka bersuka cita karena dapat berbahagia dengan pasangan maupun keluarga di hari sakral ini. 

Ditambah lagi dengan pujian segenap karyawan, baik itu dari pekerja sekolah maupun perusahaan suaminya, karena telah meluangkan waktu demi berganti posisi untuk mengasuh putra tunggal mereka dan merawat istri yang sakit, pasti dengung pujian omong kosong itu membuat telinga suaminya sangat pengang.

Aijou mengamati Seijuurou yang tengah menyuapi putra mereka. Diperhatikannya baik-baik. Putra mereka yang selalu kelincahan itu, meski masih kecil, cukup mengerti saat makan ia sebaiknya duduk manis. Ada pulasan bedak. Wangi minyak penghangat. Baju telah diganti baru. Rambut coklat lembut tersisir rapi.

Pandangannya melembut pada Seijuurou. Suaminya itu memang tidak perlu bawa pulang sebuket bunga untuknya. Bunga takkan menyembuhkannya. Lagipula ia benci bunga yang dipotong dari akar yang melahirkannya. 

Manusia biasanya memang hanya memerhatikan bunganya saja, tanpa pernah mau tahu, bahwa bunga itu takkan ada tanpa akar yang muncul dari benih-benih yang tampak tidak berarti.

Tadi pagi, ia masih mengantarkan Seijuurou pergi bekerja, sebelum tumbang karena demam. Hanya pengurus _manor_ Akashi yang mengetahui kondisinya. Pasti seseorang dari rumah ini telah mengabari Seijuurou bahwa ia telah jatuh sakit.

Dari penampilan Seijuurou, telah berganti baju dari setelan kantoran yang membosankan, pasti ia pulang jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin langsung pulang begitu tahu istrinya sakit. Dari kondisi putranya, baik-baik saja dan sudah mandi dan yang lainnya, mungkin suaminya meluangkan waktu seharian untuk menjaga putra mereka sendirian.

Padahal bisa saja Seijuurou meminta baby-sitter mengurusi anak mereka. Kesadaran ini menghangatkan, membuat Aijou merasa lebih baik.  

“Aku perlu sering-sering sakit saja kali, ya,” Aijou meredam tawanya di balik tangan yang ditangkupkan ke mulut, ”biar kamu memberi mereka waktu untuk bernapas lebih banyak.” Dan bersamanya serta putra mereka, tentu saja.

“Jangan.”

Aijou memiringkan kepala ketika Seijuurou menatapnya dengan serius.

“Aku tidak mau kau sakit.” Seijuurou mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. “Semoga kamu cepat sembuh.”

“Biar bisa tetap mengurus anak kita?” Aijou melunakkan pandangan.

Seijuurou menghela napas lagi. “Bukan begitu maksudku.”

Begitu Seijuurou menurunkan tatapan pada putra mereka, Aijou meregangkan sedikit badannya yang kaku karena ia telah tertidur begitu lama. Daya tahan tubuhnya menurun, apalagi ketika musim dingin memasuki puncaknya.

 “Bagaimana kabar anak-anak, Seijuurou-san?”

“Ingat anak SMP kelas satu yang dulu dibuang dari sekolahnya, karena dikira dia nakal sekali, yang akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya dulu karena menyimpan kotak bekal di kolong meja seminggu selamanya?”

“Oh, yang ibunya sudah meninggal, kakak sibuk bekerja, ayahnya adalah guru di sekolahnya dulu dan juga malah memarahi anak malang itu yang tidak ada seorang pun memerhatikannya—malah dia dikucilkan?”

“Sekarang, dia sudah lebih bisa berkomunikasi di sekolah. Dia suka main game. Kuarahkan minatnya,  mungkin ke arah IT.”

“Main _game_? Jadi kau membiarkan dia banyak bermain dulu bersama anak-anak lainnya, baru nanti kauarahkan untuk menciptakan permainan?”

“ _Game_ edukatif, tentu saja. Kamu pikir buat apa aku kerja sama dengan perusahaan IT kalau bukan untuk ini? Tapi, ya, begitulah ... kuharap anak itu akan berkembang jadi lebih baik. Keluarganya menyampaikan komplain, mereka bilang belum ada perkembangan. Di rumah, dia masih anak aneh.”

“Lucu juga. Mereka bilang keluarga mereka sendiri aneh. Apa mereka justru tidak sadar, sangat aneh membiarkan anak yang sedang berkembang tubuh begitu aneh padahal mereka tidak pernah memerhatikannya?”

“Mereka tidak ada waktu memerhatikan keluarga sendiri.”

“Karena setiap orang punya masalahnya sendiri-sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu memerhatikan orang lain. Begitu ya alasannya?”

“Tepat.”

Percakapan mereka ringan dan tak bermakna. Dari pekerjaan di perusahaan level nasional, multifungsi pangangan Akashi, hingga ganti Aijou yang berbicara, mendongengkan perkembangan anak mereka. Masih selain ASI, dia memberikan makanan pendamping dan susu yang lain untuknya. Berceloteh dan lari ke sana ke mari tidak karuan.

Sampai tak satu pun lagi bicara, dan Aijou mengembuskan napas dengan dibuat-dibuat.

“Dipikir-pikir, bosan juga jadi istrimu, ya.”

Seijuurou menoleh, tidak membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Tidak juga mempertanyakan kenapa. Ia hanya menyorotkan tanya dari tatapannya, karena memahami bahwa perkataan itu belum selesai.

“Kamu tidak perlu kusiapkan air mandi. Tidak perlu kupasangkan dasi. Tidak perlu kumasakkan makanan. Tidak perlu kurapikan tempat tidurnya, karena sudah ada banyak orang yang melakukan hal itu untukmu.”

Aijou menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah yang bersih. Tidak juga ia bisa membersihkan wajah suaminya dari cambang-cambang hina, karena suaminya sendiri begitu bersih dan rapi menjaga diri. Tatapannya melembut kala dihadapkan pada mata merah yang pandai menyembunyikan lelah.

“Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Seijuurou-san?”

Seijuurou menggeleng singkat, menyisir kecil rambut hitam istrinya. Entah istrinya akan tahu atau tidak, selamanya Seijuurou bersyukur karena istrinya memilih tetap mempertahankan rambut hitam wangi ini.

“Kamu tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, asalkan tidak bosan jadi istriku saja.”

“Siapa yang tidak ingin membunuhku untuk ada di posisiku sekarang, hm?” senandung Aijou perlahan. Mematuk pucuk hidung suaminya dengan telunjuk. “Aduh. Kamu romantis sekali, sih.”

“Kamu bisa tidak, sih, romantis?” Seijuurou terbiasa dengan Aijou yang melumerkan nuansa manis antara mereka jadi lebih komikal dan sarkastik. Dia tahu istrinya tahu yang telah ia lakukan hari ini, makanya ia menampilkan senyuman sederhana.

“Aku mencoba, lo,” Aijou terkikik halus. Jemarinya mengelusi garis rahang siku Seijuurou, mengagumi rupa suaminya. “Semoga, siapa saja yang menggantikan posisiku ini, akan mati kebosanan menjadi istri membosankan itu—yang harus mengurusimu dan anak kita.”

“Hei,” bisik Seijuurou, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan memandang Aijou lurus tepat di mata, “jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak mau siapa pun menggantikan posisimu. Cukup kamu saja.”

“Memang, cukup aku saja.” Aijou tersenyum puas. Toh, ia tahu Seijuurou tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk jadi seperti itu, meskipun sejak belia ia telah dididik untuk menjadi istri berbakti pada suami.

Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal itu sesungguhnya. Masih dalam proses belajar untuk mengerti, bagaimana cara berbakti dan konsisten terhadap komitmen untuk mengarungi kehidupan ini bersama-sama—kalau bisa sampai mati.

Namun satu yang ia tahu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ia tahu.

Aijou meraih sisi kepala berambut merah, menarik perlahan dengan kesopanan elegan, merebahkan ke bahu dan pundaknya kemudian tangan yang sama membelai rambut merah itu. Lengannya yang lain merengkuh tubuh suaminya.

“Terima kasih sudah begitu bekerja keras, Seijuurou-san,” Aijou bersenandung lembut. Membelai sisi wajah suaminya yang terdiam dengan mata terpejam, menghela napas perlahan-lahan seolah telah lama ia sesak napas, kemudian melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya.

Seijuurou tidak bisa tersenyum. Siapa bisa, ketika ada seseorang begitu berbahaya di sisinya. Berbahaya karena dapat mengetahui apa yang ia rasa, sedikit menakutkan karena terasa tidak realistis. Tangannya melepaskan lengan Aijou, beralih menggengam lagi tangan wanita itu.

Akhirnya, senyum muncul di wajah Seijuurou. Walau sendu. Begitu tahu hanya wanita itu, selalu istrinya yang mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangan mereka tanpa pernah mau tahu tempat dan waktu.

Seijuurou menelusupkan setengah wajah ke leher istrinya. Aroma mawar mekar di sana, mungkin tertinggal dari sejak musim panas. Dari kebun bunga yang ada di luar sana, di tengah rumah keluarganya. Panas dan hangat sekali, ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan merilekskan diri.

 “Suamiku yang tampan dan membanggakan, yang baik hatinya tapi selalu dikira sadis dan tidak pernah diapresiasi,” kali ini tidak ada racun sinisme di ucapan lembut Aijou, “terima kasih karena tidak pernah menebarkan kebaikan meskipun orang selalu mengira kamu tebar kejahatan dan penebar harapan melulu tiap waktunya. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sandaran semua orang.”

Aijou ikut tersenyum merasakan dengusan tawa di pangkal lehernya. Perlahan-lahan ikut menyandarkan pipinya yang panas, pada dahi Seijuurou menyejukkannya. Mendengarkan ucapan _terima kasih sudah jadi istriku_ , yang diikuti dengan kecupan di perpotongan lehernya.

 Semua orang bersandar pada Akashi Seijuurou.

Lantas, kepada siapakah dia bersandar?

Aijou ada di sini, karena ia bersedia menjadi sandaran hati Seijuurou.  

Aijou mengeratkan rengkuhannya ketika ciuman Seijuurou mulai berubah jadi isapan pelan. Separuh melenguh dan tertawa, dia membiarkannya saja. Sudah dua minggu, salahkan kesibukan suaminya sendiri, tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka.

_“Haha!”_

Aijou tertawa lebih geli, lebih sayang ketika helaan napas Seijuurou terdengar seperti keluhan. Putra mereka sudah balik badan, tertawa dengan mata coklat berbinar-binar melihatnya telah bangun.

Seijuurou menatap dengan tawa menyala di matanya. Replika kecil mereka berdua tengah tertawa, bertepuk ceria sekali memanggili sang ibunda. Dipeluknya Aijou erat-erat, membawa istrinya untuk rebah lagi ke ranjang dalam pelukannya.

“Sudah, ya. Kamu anak pintar. _Haha_ untuk _Chichi_ ,” Seijuurou mencium pipi Aijou, mengerling dengan seringai kecil, “oke _?_ ”

“Mmmuhh!” mungkin itu wajah cemberut bayi yang melonjak-lonjak di posisi duduknya. Merangkak-rangkak, berusaha menepak tangan ayahnya dari bundanya. “ _Chichi,_ iyyaaak (tidak)!”

Aijou baru tersenyum ketika melihat Seijuurou tertawa kecil karena putra mereka pura-pura menangis. Mengeraskan tangisannya karena meminta perhatian.

Tangis putra mereka baru berhenti, ketika Aijou merengkuh bayi yang baru satu tahun lebih tiga bulan itu, dan putranya itu juga bersandar padanya. Tubuh rapuh, mungil di atas perutnya. Kepala terbenam ke pelukannya, dan Seijuurou mengambil handuk kecil tadi untuk membersihkan lagi wajah lucu masih sesekali tersedu itu.

Seijuurou bangkit untuk menurunkan meja dari tempat tidur, menaruhnya ke kaki ranjang. Kali ini menyelinap ke dalam selimut. Sesaat memerhatikan sesuatu yang masih terasa asing. Mungkin juga tidak seasing dan semengganjal itu.

Apa dulu ibunya juga menimangnya dalam pelukan?

Bersenandung memanggil namanya saat ia masih sekecil itu?

Apa ayahnya pernah ada dalam posisinya saat ini, memandikan, menggantikan popok, memakaikan baju, memberinya susu dan menyuapinya makan?

Seijuurou tidak ingat.

Namun satu yang ia tahu, begitu Aijou menatapnya dan tangan terulur ke arahnya, Seijuurou meraihnya. Merasakan genggaman tangan istrinya mengerat, memandang dengan sayang yang tak lekang, putra yang tawanya melelehkan segala sesuatu yang asing dan dingin dan mengganjal,  hingga Seijuurou menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka bertiga.

Kali ini, ia mengerti.

Seijuurou bisa menyandarkan hatinya lagi.

_"Kousei ( 公生 ), kami sayang sekali padamu."  _  


   


<> 

 

Kouki tersenyum-senyum pada dirinya sendiri dengan separsel buah dan sebuket bunga. Setelah membereskan rumah, mengantar laundry menuntaskan pesanan jasa-antar, dia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

Ibu memang berpesan agar ia di rumah saja,  beristirahat atau menikmati liburan di sini. Toh, Keiichi akan datang untuk menemani, mumpung lagi ambil shift lembur. Arumi dan Misei sibuk di restoran eluarga.  Mana bisa ia melakukannya, membiarkan ibundanya sendiri, sementara dua hari lagi ibu akan operasi?  

Setibanya ia di dekat kamar operasi, Kouki tertegun. Bukan karena pintu kamar yang bercelah, sedikit terbuka, melainkan dari dalam kamar, ia mendengar tawa ibunya dan Keiichi di sana. Juga suara bayi. Apa ibunya kedatangan tau?

“Anakmu pintar sekali,” Kouki mendengar suara dewasa tapi tetap ramah Keiichi memuji.

 “Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang saja, ya,” kali ini ganti ibu yang bicara.

Ada suara lain yang kedengaran asing di telinga Kouki, menjawab terima kasih dengan santun.

Kouki mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Menyapa dengan selamat siang dan langsung masuk karena siapa dia tidak dipersilakan untuk masuk.

Kouki terlalu terkejut mengetahui siapa yang duduk di kursi penunggu samping ibunya, ketimbang memerhatikan betapa syok dan cemas tatapan keluarganya padanya.

“—‘kiii!”

Itu anak dari playgroup sekolah tempat Kuroko bekerja, ‘bukan?

Anak dengan sepasang mata merah, rambut coklat sedikit gelap yang tersisir rapi dan lembut membingkai wajah menggemaskannya. Bayi kecil yang menandak-nandak dengan tangan terjulur ke arahnya.

Kouki berdiri mematung sesaat di situ.

“Oh, Kouki,” ibunya yang tengah memangku bayi itu tersenyum lembut, “kenapa ke mari?”

Keiichi dengan sigap mengambil barang bawaan dari adiknya yang masih membatu di tempat, kemudian menaruhnya  ke atas meja. Mengerling penjenguk yang masih duduk tenang, heran dirinya karena tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali.

“—‘kiii!”

“Halo,” Akashi Seijuurou menoleh padanya. Tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sopan, “ lama tidak bertemu.”

Kouki menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Dia merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang rasanya mustahil ia deskripsikan, tapi dengan canggung ia balas tersenyum. “Hai. Lama ya kita tidak ketemu.”

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat, menoleh lagi pada Tsubaki yang sama seperti Keiichi. Mengawasi interasi antara ia dan Kouki dengan hati-hati. “Maaf, saya pamit sekarang saja.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” wanita itu membelai puncak kepala si bayi, mengecupi pipinya dengan lembut dan menatap sepasang mata merah mirip sang ayah yang terfokus padanya, “ini juga untuk kebaikan Kousei.”

“Mesti sekarang sekali, nih?” Keiichi menegakkan badannya dari sofa dalam ruangan.

“Jadwalnya sebentar lagi,” Seijuurou memulas senyum penuh sesal. Meraih putranya, kemudian menggendongnya dalam pelukan. “Beri salam pada Furihata Tsubaki-san, Kousei.”

“Hammuh.” Kousei mengikuti Seijuurou yang dengan hormat menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Cium beliau lagi?” Seijuurou mendekatkan bayinya pada ibunda Furihata itu yang dengan antusias menangkup wajah si bayi.

Tsubaki mendesah terharu, mengecup lagi pipi si bayi yang dengan manis mau menciumnya di pipi juga. “Sampai nanti, Sayang.”

“Daah!”

Tsubaki tersenyum manis, melambai pada bayi yang dengan lucu melambai mengikuti ayahnya. Menyerahan setumpuk kartu bergambar binatang pada Seijuurou yang bergegas mengantunginya.

“Semoga Anda cepat sehat dan pulih kembali.” Seijuurou menerbitkan senyuman menenangkan.

Tsubaki mengangguk, mengelus-elus lengan kuat yang mendekap Kousei. “Terima kasih sudah ke mari, Nak.”

Seijuurou bangkit dari kursi duduknya. Melewati Kouki yang senantiasa masih mengamati atau entah apa agaknya ia sendiri tak lagi peduli, mendekati Keiichi yang langsung nyengir lebar melihat putranya.

“Ayo sini, cium paman paling tampan sedunia!” Keiichi mencubit lembut pipi si bayi. Dia berseru dengan sangat hiperbolis bahagianya begitu dapat ciuman manis dari putra pewaris Akashi. “Baby-Kousei, jangan terlalu merindukanku, ya?”

“Dah.” Kousei melambai, sebelah lengan memeluk leher ayahnya erat-erat.

Keiichi terkekeh, balas melambai usai mendaratkan elusan lembut di puncak kepala bayi itu. “Nanti kalau ada waktu luang, datang lagi, ya. Piknik dengan keluargaku, yuk. Anakku pasti senang bertemu anakmu.”

“Terima kasih. Akan kuusahakan. Titip salam untuk Arumi-san, ya.” Seijuurou memandangnya dengan lunak, merasakan dukungan moral tatkala tangan Keiichi menepuk-nepuk punggung lengannya.

Seijuurou berhenti sejenak ketika berhadapan dengan Kouki. Menatapnya sejenak. Berusaha tidak terlalu kentara meneliti perbedaan mereka setelah waktu merambas jarak.

“Jadi ... kemarin, anak yang kulihat dengan Kuroko itu, benar anakmu, ya?” Kouki menyungging senyuman ringan.

Seijuurou membalasnya dengan serupa.  “Ya.” Melirik Kousei yang masih memelukinya, bola matanya turut terpaut pada Kouki hingga mengukir senyum sesal artifisial, “Maaf, aku dan Kousei mesti pergi sekarang.”

Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih jauh lagi, Seijuurou membungkuk sopan lalu menggumamkan ia permisi dari ruangan.

Kouki menetralisir ganjalan di kerongkongannya dengan menelan ludah, begitu pintu ditutup dan langkah terdengar menjauh, ia tidak sempat memerhatikan reaksi keluarganya, melainkan mengejar langkah Seijuurou yang pergi begitu saja.

“Sebentar!”

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti. Tidak berbalik. Tidak menoleh. Hanya melirik.

“’kii?” Kousei memiringkan kepala menatap pada pria yang tampak ragu dengan tindakannya sendiri.

“A-apa kamu ada waktu untuk kita bertemu ... dan bicara?” Kouki mengulum bibir bawahnya sekilas, merasakan deraan perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernapas. “Maksudku, kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu ...”

Keheningan menggantung itu berhuni perkataan yang tak kunjung selesai, dan memang takkan selesai karena Seijuurou menampilkan senyuman penyesalan yang menyakitkan untuk Kouki lihat.

“Mungkin lain kali?” Seijuurou menepuk lembut tubuh putranya yang mulai merosot-rosot ingin turun dan lari—entah ke mana (mungkin pelukan Kouki). “Aku mesti mengantar anakku imunisasi. Sudah janji.”

“Ooh ...” Kouki kesusahan mengenyahan celusan menyesakkan di dadanya, bukan karena ia masih menyimpan perasaan sedemikian besarnya, melainkan kekecewaan tidak bisa mengetahui kabar dari seorang teman lama yang sangat berharga. “Se-setelah itu?”

“Aku ada pekerjaan.”

“Ka-kapan kamu ada waktu?”

“Bila ada waktu,” _untukmu–yang mana sudah tidak ada lagi waktu yang dapat kubuang untukmu; lebih baik mengurusi Kousei,_ Seijuurou menatap sesuatu jauh di belakang Kouki. Lorong kosong dan kamar-kamar berbau obat-obatan, “mungkin kuberitahu.”

“... kamu sebegitu sibuk?” tanya Kouki perlahan, kali ini mengembangkan senyum pengertian.

“Ya.” Seijuurou menenangkan Kousei yang hendak menggelinjang untuk turun.

“Ya sudah.” Kouki memerhatikan teman lamanya. Ternyata telah begitu banyak hal berubah. Seijuurou terlihat lebih dewasa dan kharismatik. Dia mendekat dan menggapai tangan-tangan mungil yang terjulur padanya. _“Hey, baby-boy, let’s play again later, ‘kay?”_

Seijuurou mengagenda satu telepon panjang dengan Kuroko. Semoga tidak terlalu interogatif. Membiarkan Kouki mengelus putranya dan Kousei dengan gembira menciumi pipi Kouki. Hingga keduanya selesai, dan Kouki menatapnya lagi dengan mereka lebih dekat

Mata coklat itu selalu hangat.  “Namanya Kousei, ya?”

Seijuurou mesti berhenti berantipati pada warna coklat.

“Istriku yang memberi nama putra kami.” Seijuurou mengerling ke arah berlawanan dari kamar rawat-inap Tsubaki. Bisa-bisa Takao akan menagih informasi tidak-tidak soal Midorima sebagai ganti rugi karena telat datang. “Maaf. Kami harus pergi sekarang.”

Kouki merasakan kembangan harapan dan perasaan itu mengempis pelan-pelan. Menelan ludah pahit, karena mereka tidak bisa saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan yang terlewatkan selama berjauhan, dan tetap saja meski sedikit nyeri, ia tetap tersenyum. Telah terbiasa.

“Oke.” Kouki mengelus pipi Kousei yang tengah tersenyum lucu sekali padanya. “Sampai ketemu lagi, ya?”

Kouki melambai pada Kousei yang menyerukan “ _Paay paay (bye bye)_!” padanya setelah satu ciuman, menyaksikan kepergian Seijuurou yang tidak menoleh lagi. Luput melihat Seijuurou tidak tersenyum lagi sama sekali padanya ataupun menanggapi ucapannya.

Merasa sangat lega dan mengabaikan kejanggalan ganjil dalam relung hatinya, Kouki tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata dia memang terlalu khawatir berlebihan selama ini. Memang semuanya pula dirinya juga, ternyata, _baik-baik saja_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I will explain Kouki's works later, so I won't put any explanations here.  
> I want to work on their relationship and just that but as expected, with their works, I can't just do it. I have to study for them again. 
> 
> Aing gemesh ih sama keluarga mas sei uluuuh kyaah
> 
> Maaf sudah saatnya saya hiatus. Sampai bertemu di tahun baru. Semoga kita bisa tutup buku, cerita kita di tahun ini, dengan keikhlasan atas segala yang terjadi. Juga menyongsong tahun baru dengan resolusi untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. : ) 
> 
> Bila saya kelamaan ga balik-balik atau cuma say hi are you still alive and how are you today, jangan ragu sapa saya dengan mengirimkan pesan ke (email yang benar): doodlegiggle99@gmail.com atau spam aja inbox comments fanfik ini yah.
> 
> Makasih banyaaak buat yang berkomentar, mem-bookmark, ngekudos, juga klik-klik cantik fanfik ini!


	5. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warn? warns.  
> 1\. Drama remaja oh indahnya.  
> 2\. Adegan seksual Akashi dan istrinya.  
> 3\. Adegan seksual Akashi dan istrinya.  
> 4\. Adegan seksual Akashi dan istrinya.  
> 5\. Not your typical cliff-hanger and trope.  
> 6\. Panjang banget 20k dan unedit.  
> 7\. Belum sempet bikin moodboard.  
> 8\. Adegan seksual Akashi dan istrinya.  
> 9\. Drama.  
> 10\. yang ga tahan post-partum depression, mari tidak main menghakimi mereka yang mengalami. 
> 
> Bacalah saat ada waktu luang. Selamat berakhir pekan!

“Lepaskan aku, Aomine-kun.”

“Kau sih, Tetsu. Jangan suka mengageti orang makanya!”

Seijuurou tersenyum saat mengamati interaksi kedua pria yang dulunya adalah pebasket, sepasang cahaya dan bayangan, sebelum sang bayangan bertemu cahaya yang ditakdirkan—atau apa pun metafor yang direkatkan pada mereka.

Diam-diam senyum itu memudar. Bukan karena masih menyimpan perasaan pada sang bayangan, melainkan menyadari senyum palsu di dua wajah lain. Kini telah digurat warna dan roman dewasa di wajah, tapi memang sebenar-benarnya mata adalah cerminan jiwa.

Dan tidak perlu mata istimewa untuk tahu perasaan Momoi Satsuki maupun Kise Ryouta.

Midorima tengah berdebat dengan Murasakibara. Seperti biasa, Midorima mengomentari bahwa ia tidak habis pikir, telah sedewasa ini masih saja cara makan Murasakibara berantakan. Bahkan walau cuma taco dan camilan bar biasa. Murasakibara mengujarkan protes, _Mido-chin terlalu bawel_.

Ini bukan hari ulang tahun siapa pun. Namun mereka sengaja bertemu, tanpa rangka apa-apa. Mungkin karena tahun lalu, di ulang tahun siapa pun, mereka selalu saja tak lengkap. Ada kesibukan di dunia masing-masing yang menarik tiap individu dari mereka untuk absen dari pertemuan bertajuk reuni.

Hitungan umur bertambah membuat tempat reuni mereka berpindah, dari kedai okonomiyaki ataupun restoran cepat saji, jadi ke bar yang serba bergemerlap dan disemaraki ingar-bingar. Diskotik yang tak jauh dari bar, larut dalam jumawa fana duniawi.   

Entah telah berapa piring camilan kecil mereka kudap, maupun berbotol alkohol yang isinya mereka tenggak. Kikik orang-orang dan bunyi gesekan nikmat teredam musik ditenggarai DJ yang konstan berdebam, pening menggiling mereka dari dunia dan kepenatan urusan pribadi yang dikebelakangkan. Tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk karena mabuk dan mungkin ini salah asap rokok.

Seijuurou memang perseptif, dan tidak menyayangkan dirinya yang terbiasa mencermati dengan jeli. Hal-hal kecil.

Seperti model rambut Midorima yang kembali lebih seperti saat ia kelas satu SMA dulu.

Rambut Aomine yang lebih panjang sedikit.

Momoi yang berwajah tak secerah rekah sakura di awal musim semi.

Murasakibara telah lebih rapi menguncir rambut.

Kuroko yang kulitnya lebih berseri dan airmuka lebih berekspresi.

Kise yang tidak lagi memakai anting dan sedikit berkantung mata.

Pula interaksi setiap individu. Ada yang berubah dari mereka dulu. Bagaimanapun, waktu memang tak pernah menunggu.

Di satu sisi, mereka masih seperti dulu—berkumpul dan bertemu. Namun ada juga hubungan yang tampaknya fluktuatif, Seijuurou mereka-reka tapi tak benar-benar menduga. Toh, itu urusan mereka.

Dia yang pernah mencicipi sepi, pernah pula menciptakan kesalahan seperti ingin mengekang mereka yang tersayang di sisi. Sekarang tidak lagi, Seijuurou telah belajar untuk memberi privasi dan menepi. Seperti sekarang ini.

“Kau tuh ya, Aomine-kun, sudah tahu dari dulu Tetsu-kun selalu susah disadari, padahal kau baru kembali dari kamar mandi dan di sini sedikit remang, kaget ada Tetsu-kun, malah kau juga yang teriak,” komplain Momoi seraya menaruh gelas cocktail  di meja.

Aomine mendengus, mengempaskan badan di antara Kise dan Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya. “Siapa suruh Tetsu begitu.”

“Aku yakin Kurokocchi juga tidak mau begitu, kok. Ya, ‘kan, Kurokocchi?” Kise memajukan duduk untuk menengok melampaui Aomine, agar dapat melihat Kuroko.

“Ya. Aomine-kun masih saja penakut.” Ada tanda-tanda senyum yang mereka semua rasakan saat Kuroko berkata demikian.

“Aku tidak penakut! Cuma kaget. Tsk.” Dengusan Aomine mengeras.

“Memang Mine-chin masih saja penakut,” cemooh Murasakibara, sedikit serpih tortilla jagung berjatuhan di pangkuannya.

Midorima keburu menyela sebelum Aomine sempat mendamprat Murasakibara, “Apa karena hantu tidak bisa diborgol?”

Mengetahui Aomine akan sangat murka tak terkira, Seijuurou mengalihkan dengan senyuman. “Aomine, bagaimana kabar pekerjaanmu? Kasus tentang pungli pejabat dipakai berjudi itu kau yang urus, ‘kan?”

“Aah.” Aomine dengan mudah teralihkan. Wajahnya merileks meski dahinya berkerut dalam. “Harusnya institusi anti korupsi yang melakukan hal itu, tapi karena ada bukti-bukti yang mengarah ke pencucian uang, jadi timku yang mengurus.”

Kise menatapi sisi kiri wajah Aomine. “ _Money-laundry_?”

“Aku tidak bisa bilang banyak.”

Aomine menuangkan bir ke gelasnya sendiri, mendapati anggukan pemahaman dari teman-temannya yang memahami; konsekuensi jadi detektif di kepolisian untuk tetap sekretif terhadap segala urusan mereka.

“Ada kecurigaan mengarah pada perusahaan tertentu—bukan Akashi, kok—yang andil di belakang pejabat. Mereka pemilik uang, soalnya.”

“Kedengarannya sangat serius.” Kuroko menerima uluran piring berisi sisa taco yang ditawarkan Murasakibara tanpa suara.

“Tidak sebegitunya  juga, kok.” Aomine malas-malasan mengangkat bahu, meski ketika melirik Kuroko lebih lunak. “Semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Kenapa kau bilang begitu?” Midorima mengamankan lembaran gelatin agar tidak terkena air—lumrahilah benda keberuntungan hari ini.

Aomine menggoyang gelas bening yang berisi minuman alkohol, es-es di dalamnya pelan berdenting. “Firasatku, tidak begitu soalnya.”

Murasakibara menelan kunyahan baru menukas, “Wah, Mine-chin, kau sudah kayak detektif sungguhan. Tidak cocok.” 

Kise memandangnya dengan pandangan berkunang. “Hati-hati, Aominecchi. Ingat waktu itu kamu pernah—“

“—tsk. Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.” Aomine menghela napas panjang. Ia mengerling Seijuurou. “Kau tahu maksudku?”

“Firasatmu?” begitu mendapat anggukan dari Aomine, Seijuurou menetakkan embun dari gelas minuman alkoholnya di atas meja. “Yang patut dikhawatirkan bukan kecurigaan terhadap perusahaan, tapi apa yang ada di balik perusahaan itu. Atau skenario terburuk, ternyata ada kaitan dengan yakuza—karena mereka juga pemilik  modal yang kuat.”

Mereka tercekam dalam hening begitu Aomine menyeringai, ini berarti benar yang dikatakan si CEO Akashi Group itu.

“Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, selama kami bisa membantu, katakan saja ya, Aomine-kun.” Momoi yang duduk di sebelah Seijuurou bergelung memeluk perut. Tidak tahan mendengar lebih lanjut. Siapa yang tidak turut cemas mengetahui teman—garis miring sahabat sejak kecil garis miring seseorang yang kautaksir—tengah bergulat dengan mara bahaya.

Murasakibara yang duduk di kursi _single_ menoleh pada satu-satunya wanita yang bersama mereka, sedikit terseguk. “Memang Momo-chin bisa bantu apa?”  

“Jangan begitu, Mukkun.” Momoi cemberut, tidak cocok dengan _image_ dewasa dari setelan kantoran yang ia kenakan. “Aku ingin membantu sebisaku kalau aku bisa.”

Aomine bersandar dengan kedua lengan di belakang punggung Kise dan Kuroko. “Yah, asal kau tidak kirimkan aku bekalmu saja.”

Momoi tampak agak sakit hati, tapi mengemas semua itu dalam senyuman yang dipaksakan dan seruan, “Heeiii! Aku kan bikinnya pakai hati!”

Midorima yang terlalu logikanya disurutkan adiktifitas alkohol menyela, “Hati atau _liver_? _Liver_ itu tempat racun—“

“Hoh, pantas masakan Satsuki sangat beracun!” potong Aomine dramatis, “pantas saja kau tidak laku-laku dan tidak ada yang mau jadi suamimu, Satsuki!”

Momoi kelewatan memakai kekuatan saat membanting pelan gelas ke meja sehingga berdenting nyaring “KATAKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!”

Kise tertawa, penuh canda mengipasi Momoi yang mendengus seperti hendak menyeruduk Aomine. “Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok, Momocchi. Aku yakin, nanti akan ada lelaki yang bisa mengerti dirimu—“

“—dan menerimamu apa adanya,” sahut Kuroko lembut. Bersandar ke sofa karena wajahnya juga memerah akibat alkohol.  

Seijuurou setengah merasa geli yang menggelitik dan menyenangkan, yang telah lama tak ia rasakan mungkin telah lama terlupakan, saat tertawa dan berkata, “Nanti jangan iri atau merasa Momoi kurang memerhatikan kita, bila pria yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Momoi kita datang.”

“Ha.” Aomine menyeringai amat membuli pada Momoi yang menggembungkan pipi. “Coba katakan, kapan lelaki sinting itu akan datang.”

“Tidak,” Murasakibara bergidik ngeri, “aku kasihan pada lelaki malang itu.”

“Mukkun!”

“Lagian, siapa tahan direcoki Satsuki tiap hari, ha?”

“Eh, bukannya Aomine-kun tahan?”

“Aominecchi, itu namanya perhatiaaan! Kau tidak mengerti hati wanita, ya?”

“Bagaimana bisa mengerti kalau kerjaannya main wanita?”

“Heh. _Boys will be boys_.”

Meskipun sampai sekarang pelafalan bahasa asingnya masih begitu buruk, setidaknya Aomine telah mengerti satu kalimat utuh dan pembendaharaan kosa kata yang ia tahu artinya membanyak.

Momoi menggembungkan pipi dan mendengus, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Aomine. Bibir berpoles lipstick merah muda berkomat-kamit, mengharapkan Tuhan mendatangkan seseorang untuk mendiamkan dan balas berargumen dengan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Karena selama ini, tidak ada lagi yang mampu melakukannya—tidak kecuali Kagami Taiga, dan sesekali, Kuroko Tetsuya.

_“Saying “boys will be boys” literally teach them that they can get away with so much crap just because of their gender, by the way.”_

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang berkata seperti itu, mengejutkan mereka yang ada di meja. Seakan pelabuhan dunia gemerlap di malam-malam menggelap itu, dengan segala ingar-bingarnya, sempurna teringkus satu cetus dan senyum santai dari seseorang yang bersandar di sisi sofa tempat Momoi berada.

Kepala dengan beragam rambut warna-warni itu serentak menoleh pada seseorang yang seenaknya saja menimbrung di percakapan mereka.

Sepasang mata merah Seijuurou membulat. Seketika otot-otot wajahnya bekerja untuk melepaskan ketegangan dalam senyuman. “Selamat malam, Takahata Akio-kun. Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.”

Akio nyengir kuda, menggeser topi _trendy_ putih dimiringkan ke samping. Wajahnya masih sejenaka dulu kala. Yang berubah adalah sekat-sekat otot yang tercetak di balik kaus putih, berpadu dengan jaket baseball putih dan nomor 99 warna biru indigo. Sepatu kets, jam tangan, kasual dan terlalu anak muda untuk usia setua mereka.

“Hai, Akashi- _Buddy_!” seolah tengah melingkarkan lengan di balik pundak Momoi, Akio menyorongkan telapak tangan terbuka pada Seijuurou. “Lama sekali ya aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kabar?”

“Baik,” kebohongan itu meluncur mulus dengan senyum tulus, Seijuurou menepukkan tangan dan bergenggaman sambil saling menepukkan lengan dengan Akio di balik punggung Momoi. “Bagaimana denganmu? Sejak kapan pulang ke Jepang?”

“Capek, tapi aku merasa lebih baik setelah pulang. Baru kemarin, sih.” Akio tersenyum lebar. Mengedarkan pandangan pada kepala penuh warna yang ia pernah lihat nyaris delapan tahun lalu. Mengangguk sopan. “Malam.”

Mereka membalas sapaan Akio dengan berbagai reaksi. Kise yang ceria, Kuroko yang santun, Murasakibara dan Aomine yang malas-malasan, Midorima yang berjabat tangan dengan Akio.

“Kau,” Momoi mendorong pelan paha Akio yang sembarangan ada di dekatnya, tentu ia tidak lupa pada pemuda menyebalkan yang pernah adu argumen dengannya, “kenapa ada di sini?”

“Aku ke sini mau konsultasi jiwa,” jawab Akio sambil memutar bola mata, memandang kepala berambut yang mengingatkannya pada sakura di luar sana. Inginnya mengacak rambutnya yang disanggul rapi karena terlihat begitu lembut, tapi ia tidak sebiadab itu.

“Di sini bukan tempatnya,” cetus Momoi ketus.

Akio mengerutkan kening. Caranya menatapi Momoi membuahkan tawa Seijuurou yang memahami arti pandangannya, _duh, Nona, kok kamu tidak sejenius itu, sih?_

“Pipimu merah.” Akio mengernyitkan sebelah alis menatapi wajah Momoi yang terdongak ke arahnya, melirik pada gelas kosong dan dua botol alkohol kosong dekat Momoi. “Jangan minum lagi, kau mulai mabuk. Nanti kau pulang bagaimana?”

“Apa pedulimu soal aku pulang atau tidak?” Momoi gemas karena tidak ditanggapi, memanyunkan mulut dengan wajah merengut. 

“Tuh, kan. Lihat dia.” Aomine menyeringai. “Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau dengannya.”

Momoi mendelik pada Aomine, walaupun butuh yang sejeli Seijuurou (yang diantuk mabuk) untuk tahu sorot sendu di mata itu.

“Yah, bukan urusanku juga, sih.” Akio acuh tak acuh mengangkat bahu. Dia tersenyum menatapi yang lain. “Toh, ada teman-temanmu di sini, mereka tidak bakal keberatan menemanimu pulang. Asal kalian tidak terlalu mabuk juga.”

Momoi berdesis pelan—gagal menyembunyikan nada merana, “Aku tidak butuh diantar pulang.” Kemudian bergegas bangkit, terhuyung-huyung menuju ke toilet karena ia tidak tahan berada di dekat si orang mengesalkan.

Kuroko membelalakkan mata. “Momoi-san, awas di situ—“

Momoi hampir menabrak pillar ruangan, kalau bukan karena ada lengan yang melindungi dahinya untuk tidak menabrak sampai dahinya bengkak. 

“Asal kau tidak tersasar atau menabrak pillar, ya.” Akio menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika Momoi meringis, menggerutu karena tubuh melimbung jatuh ke pelukannya.

“Kau menguntitku sampai sini, ‘kan?” Momoi memutar badan, menyadari tinggi Akio tidak sejenjang Aomine, dan keningnya persis di depan mulut Akio yang melengkung tipis. Matanya yang berkaca, menyapa  sepasang mata coklat terang di balik bayang topi.

“Kayak aku kurang kerjaan saja.” Akio mendengus pelan, membiarkan sedikit untaian rambut merah muda itu terayun karenanya. Ceruk matanya berkerut. “Kenapa kau masih seperti waktu itu?”

Momoi hampir melotot, dan menyingkirkan tangan Akio darinya. Tidak tahan dengan tatapan perhatian dari sepasang mata coklat itu. “Apa maksudmu?”

Akio menatapinya dengan seksama. “Matamu.”

Momoi mengejapkan mata. “Apa?”

“Kau kelihatan sesedih kali terakhir kita bertemu.” Akio menunduk sedikit untuk menemui tatapan wanita itu. Seakan meneliti lalu berempati pada spesimen baja yang berkarat.

Urat yang berkedut keras perlahan mengendur. Momoi mengejapkan mata, tak sadar tatapannya amat nanar. Ada yang meleleh di pipinya. “Kau tidak benar-benar tahu.”

Akio terdiam, kemudian mundur selangkah agar tercipta jarak di antara mereka. 

“Kuharap begitu,” melihat Momoi yang pandangnya menerawang, Akio menambahkan, _“aku memang tidak tahu.”_

Mereka masih akan diamati, mungkin Momoi akan lari ke kamar mandi, mungkin Akio jadi ingin menyumbangkan sapu tangan atau mengambilkan tisu untuknya, kalau bukan karena ada panggilan lain dari suara yang tidak terlalu familiar.

_“Buddy!”_

Celusan itu meletus di hati seseorang yang familiar dalam mendengarnya.

“Chihuahua!” Aomine membola matanya, berkejapan beberapa kali.

“Furihata-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?” tanya Kise heran.

Kouki muncul dari remang-remang ruang. Sepersekian detik membeku, sebelum mulutnya terkulum. Titik-titik keringat dingin terlalu cepat membintik di wajahnya. Siapa sangka mereka akan bertemu dengan seseorang familiar lagi di satu waktu.

“Furiii- _Buddy_!” Akio melesat menjauhi Momoi, lekas menerjang Kouki dalam pelukan hangat. _“Long time no see! How are you?”_

 _“Long time no see. Uhm ... I’m fine.”_ Kouki balas berangkulan dengan Akio dan tersenyum semampunya. _“And you?”_

 _“Well, as you can see,”_ Akio menepuk dada dengan bangga, “aku pulang dengan utuh.”

“ _Me too._ ” Kouki nyengir kecil. Celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, melempar senyum lebih ceria pada Kuroko yang hangat melambai padanya dan Midorima menganggukkan kepala, mengakui keberadaannya. “Di mana alumni angkatan kita faksin yang lain?”

“Belum datang kayaknya. _Sorry_ , aku belum dapat meja—karena ada mereka,” Akio melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengerling ke belakang dengan senyum lebar, “jadi aku sekalian saja menyapa.”

“Kau, nih. Bagaimana sih kau jadi koordinator acara.” Kouki samar memutar bola mata. Meninju pelan lengan Akio yang terkekeh balas meninjunya.

“Hei, yang lain juga belum datang, kok.” Akio menepuk bahunya. “Aku cari dulu, ya. Nanti aku panggil kau kalau sudah dapat.”

Akio memulas senyum pengertian yang sejujurnya membuat Kouki mulas. Namun ia memaksakan diri mengangguk, menatapi Akio yang berlalu, kemudian ia menghirup napas dalam pelan-pelan.

Oh, Tuhan. Ini telah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Mereka yang pernah dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai, yang belum tahu kepulangan Kouki, menatapnya seakan dia alien yang kemarin mendaratkan piring terbang di tengah-tengah mercusuar bisnis dunia, New York.

Karena datang dari belakang, Seijuurou terlepas dari kewajiban untuk memandang. Bulu tengkuknya meremang, merasakan Kouki menghampiri kemudian berdiri di belakangnya sehingga bayang jatuh menimpa Seijuurou.

Kuroko mengembangkan senyuman menyenangkan. “Halo lagi, Furihata-kun.”

Kise bolak-balik memandang antara yang baru datang dan Kuroko. “Eeeh, kau tahu dia sudah pulang, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko mengangguk. “Dari seminggu lalu.”

“Ha- ... halo.” Kouki diam-diam mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menerbitkan senyum yang tidak terlihat seperti pecundang baru pulang. “Lama tidak bertemu.”

“Furin!”

“Fu— ... _what_?” Kouki menengok dengan syok, kaget karena Momoi melompat-lompat kecil menghampirinya.

“Abaikan dia.” Midorima menoleh pada Kouki yang baru datang. “Sudah agak mabuk.”

Murasakibara melirik sebelah mata pada Kouki yang panik menanggapi jabatan tangan dan pekikan heboh Momoi. “Mido-chin, kau bertemu dengan chihuahua itu?”

“Ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit tempatku kerja.” Midorima menganggukkan kepala pada Kouki yang dengan senang hati menyapanya. “Aku bertemu dengannya di sana, Takao juga.”

“Hee ...” Murasakibara, manusia tak sebegitunya peka, menyorotkan perhatian pada (yang sampai sekarang masih terasa) ketua mereka yang diam saja menyesap minuman. “Aka-chin juga sudah tahu?”

Seijuurou mengangkat sedikit gelas minumnya dari tangkupan bibir. “Ya.”

“Bagaimana bisa?” Kuroko yang justru tampak terkejut.

“Kami sempat bertemu di rumah sakit.” Seijuurou meraih piring camilan yang tersisa dari hadapan Kuroko, mengudapnya untuk menetralisir jejak bara—dampak dari menenggak minuman alkohol yang membakar kerongkongan, atau mungkin hal lain.

“Se-senang bertemu kalian lagi.” Kouki membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. Tanpa sadar meneliti rupa mereka satu per satu. “Apa kabar?”

Dia memang tak merencanakan pertemuan secepat ini, apalagi dengan lingkaran terelit dari komunitas sosial basket angkatannya saat itu, tapi toh cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Keempat temannya, Kuroko, Seijuurou, Midorima, dan Kagami, memang tergabung dalam lingkar elitis ini.

“Furiiin, silakan duduk!” Momoi dengan gembira menarik Kouki untuk duduk di tempatnya semula duduk, di sebelah Seijuurou.

“Te-terima kasih.” Kouki tersenyum kikuk, “u-uhm, aku—uh ada ... janji dengan yang lain—“

“Hei, santai saja.” Kise terlihat terlalu bercahaya dan tak cocok dengan nuansa remang gemerlap bar. “Kabarku baik. Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu padahal aku cukup sering mengambil penerbangan ke atau transit di NYC, ya?”

Kouki mengernyitkan alis, menggumam terima kasih pada Momoi yang santai duduk di ganjalan lengan sofa _single_ tempat Murasakibara duduk, menggeser gelas kosong untuknya dan menuangkan minum. “Oh, aku ingat. Kuroko memberitahuku kau pilot, ya?”

“Yap!” Kise tergelak ringan. “Apa kau masinis sekarang?”

“Bukan,” Kouki meraih gelas minum itu, menyesapnya sebagai jeda lalu menatap Kise—bukannya menua berarti kehilangan ketampanan sepertinya pernyataan ini tidak berlaku untuk pilot pirang itu, “aku teknisi.”

Aomine turut menatapnya. “Kapan balik ke Amerika?”

“Furihata-kun pulang ke sini, kok.” Kuroko terlihat sangat senang dengan kenyataan yang dilontarkannya sendiri.

“Hee ... baguslah,” Murasakibara acuh tak acuh meraup taco dalam tangkupan, tak menghiraukan omelan Momoi dan pukulan di bahu— _itu jorok tahu, Mukkun!_ “Jangan tidak pulang-pulang melulu seperti seseorang.”

Kouki tertawa setengah hati. Agak tak enak karena raut wajah bahagia Kuroko sedikit menyurut.

“Heh.” Aomine mendengus. “Si Bakagami mungkin kelewatan bahagia di Amerika sana. Ya, Tetsu?”

“Dia baik-baik saja.” Kuroko mendatarkan ekspresinya seketika. “Masih berjuang untuk jadi yang terbaik.”

Kouki mengamini di bagian jadi yang terbaik. Sesekali ia bertukar kabar, atau mengecek popularitas Kagami di dunia NBA dari teman-teman di Amerika, dan mengetahui Kagami tidak sebaik itu, sesungguhnya menyakiti hatinya.

Dia menoleh ke samping, baru hendak buka mulut untuk menyapa Seijuurou yang diam saja, lantas dikejutkan dengan Kise dan Momoi yang menanyakan kabarnya. Bagaimana rasanya hidup di salah satu kota ternama tak pernah tidur di dunia. Riwayat kerja dan kelulusan dan—

“Jadiii, apa kaupulang bawa anak istri?” goda Kise ceria.

“Ahaha.” Kouki tertawa kering. “Sayang tidak ada wanita sana mau denganku, tidak juga ada yang mau diperanak olehku.”

“Oh, tidak apa-apa, Furiiiin~” Momoi bertepuk tangan. “Di sini pasti ada yang mau denganmu.”

“Masa?” Kouki meneguk lagi bir yang dituangkan lagi oleh Momoi untuknya. “Siapa?”

“Tuh,” Murasakibara terceguk menahan mabuk, menyeringai yang meremang hati orang,  “yang di sebelahmu.”

Kouki ternganga tak percaya, mengerling ke samping pada Seijuurou yang diam saja. Sebelum menutup mulutnya dan melepas keterkejutannya dalam tawa. “Kau bisa saja.”

“Heeee ... aku tidak bercanda,” rajuk Murasakibara dengan nada melenguh panjang.

“Haaa? Jadi Furin tidak mau dengannya?” tanya Momoi dengan airmuka kecewa.

“K-kok kalian bicara begitu?” Kouki merilis tawa garing. Lantas bergegas mengalihkan, “Kalian sendiri bagaimana?”

Midorima menghela napas. Dia benci melakukan hal ini, tapi mendengarkan Kouki yang dengan sabar menanggapi celotehan mabuk kawannya yang lain, daripada menanggapi berondongan _chat_  Takao menanyakan kapan dirinya pulang—padahal apartemen mereka juga toh bertetangga, lebih baik ia memecah geming seorang Akashi.

“Bagaimana sekolahanmu? Ada lagi anak perlu dikirim ke _Mental Health Care_ , tidak?”

“Cukup baik.” Midorima cukup lega mendapati sorot mata Seijuurou yang akhirnya meringankan ketegangan yang semula ada. “Sepertinya ada. Anak SD, ditangani Kuroko. Dia bermasalah dengan sekolah sebelumnya dan keluarga, dianggap sakit jiwa.”

Midorima menyimak uraian Seijuurou tentang seorang anak yang kecanduan permainan _online_ , sebagai pengalihan dari kekejaman pengalaman hidup dan tuntutan guru-guru juga ekspektasi orang tua yang menjepitnya untuk selalu memberikan terbaik, sementara yang terjadi justru malah penurunan peringkat di kelas dan prestasi.

Tekanan itu kian menggelembung dan akhirnya pecah. Anak itu lari dari rumah. Kembali lagi karena disayangi orang tua, dan diakhir tetap menuai amarah. Dicap sakit jiwa dan masuk daftar hitam guru-guru karena tingginya absensi, dipandang sangat-sangat jelek dan hina, diisolir teman-teman, dan orang tua akhirnya angkat tangan.

Dengan suara pelan, kemudian Midorima bertanya, “Apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja?”

“Sejauh ini dia baru mulai terbuka pada teman-temannya, juga wali kelas. Kautahu, hal seperti ini tidak pernah mudah disembuhkan,” suara Seijuurou melunak.

Midorima tidak lagi menanggapi. Tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri, terempas gelombang bimbang, terombang-ambing menarik keputusan pribadi. Sampai akhirnya ia melepas napas dengan berat.

“Akashi.”

“Ya?”

“Bisakah ... kau membantu ...”

Seijuurou menoleh sedikit, alisnya nyaris bertaut tapi tidak menyela dengan keraguan yang tersirat teramat samar di airmuka kelewat tegang Midorima.

“... adikku?”

Seijuurou memandangi keresahan yang tersembunyi rapi di balik kendali diri, ada yang goyah dan gamang dari cara Midorima menatapnya. Jari-jemari itu mengurai, lalu melilitkan lagi perban, kebiasaan dari zaman SMP dulu lalu tidak pernah juga berubah—walau telah terlampau jarang tangan itu dipakai mendribble bola.

“Menurutmu, dia mau dibantu olehku?”

Mulut terbuka, lalu terkatup lagi. Helaan napas merembes tipis dari bibir yang terbuka kecil. Midorima menggeleng lamban. “Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya, tidak.”

Seijuurou menatap sahabatnya sejak lama itu dengan pengertian. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel, kemudian mengetikkan alamat tempat, juga waktu kosong yang biasanya ia pakai untuk patron dan patrol di luar jadwal kerja perusahaan.

Midorima mengecek handphone begitu merasakan getaran, membaca private chat yang temannya kirimkan. “Terima kasih. Aku akan membawanya bertemu denganmu.”

“Kutunggu.” Seijuurou mengangguk singkat. 

Percakapan berlanjut dengan lebih pelan, Midorima menanyakan soal Kosei. Seijuurou menjawab dengan suara rendah, putranya itu baik-baik saja di rumah. Midorima tidak bertanya lebih jauh, toh, tidak etis juga.

Pula karena Seijuurou tiba-tiba berpaling karena ada yang menyentuh pelan punggung lengannya.

“Umm ... apa kabar?”

Seijuurou merasakan denyutan mengerikan dalam dadanya, mungkin hangat memang terasa seperti sayat. Agak kelewat cepat menoleh kembali pada gelas minumnya yang alkohol di sana telah asat.

 _“Baik.”_ Seijuurou menuangkan isi dari botol, sedikit berdenting ketika leher botol alkohol bertubrukan dengan bibir gelas.

Sayangnya, Seijuurou terjepit di sini. Antara Midorima dan Kouki. Dia tidak bisa dan tak semestinya pula lari.

Kouki tergolong orang yang cukup observan, itu yang dulu Seijuurou tahu. Namun, mungkin sekarang tidak begitu. “Apa kabar Kosei?”

“Baik.”

“A-ayahmu?”

“Baik.”

“Yukimaru?”

“Baik.”

“U-um ... pekerjaanmu?”

“Baik.”

Seijuurou mengangkat gelasnya, menenggak linangan yang meluncur masuk dan membara isi mulut serta kerongkongan, mungkin juga suatu tempat yang dekat dengan lambung dan sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ada.

Midorima menahan dengusan yang nyaris terlontarkan. Mengerling sekeliling, mendapati satu per satu dari mereka sibuk bercengkerama sendiri. Kecuali Kuroko yang mulai melunglai di lengan sofa, tak tahan gempuran kerasnya alkohol. Tidak ada yang merasa perlu menolong Kouki.

Seijuurou menatapi es yang meleleh, berbaur dengan cairan kemuning berkilau pekat. Mengapa rasanya sepat, dan membuat suara seperti tersumbat, napas terasa mampat. Merasa pepat saat balas bertanya, “Bagaimana denganmu?”

Wajah Kouki mencerah. “Ba-baik!”

“Hmm. Ibumu?”

“Sudah baikan setelah dioperasi. Dua hari lalu sudah pulang ke rumah.”

 _Aku tahu_. “Oh, begitu. Apa kabar Keiichi-san dan Arumi-san?”

“Mereka menginap di rumah dari hari kemarin. Ibuku juga lebih baik, mungkin merasa senang karena rumah kembali ramai. Pelanggan setia _laundry_ -nya juga datang menjenguk, mengirimkan karangan bunga, membawakan hadiah—”

Seijuurou mendiamkan minuman menyengat mulutnya, tidak benar-benar mendengar Kouki yang mengisahkan kondisi ibunya dan situasi keluarga bahagia yang ia miliki. Sesekali terbata, sepertinya semangat sekali bercerita.

Dia tidak ingin berada di sini.

Kepalanya mulai pusing.

Pandangannya makin berbayang.

Bau rokok murah dan kuaran parfum menyengat membuat mual.

Napasnya konstan tertahan, entah mengapa tak juga terembuskan.

“—mm ... apa kamu mendengarkanku?”

“Ya. Kau sendirian di rumah selama yang lain tidak ada, lalu?” Seijuurou dalam hati menyitiri, mungkin dosanya belum tuntas diganjar dari dulu sehingga inilah yang terjadi. Tapi itu dosanya pada tim basket semasa SMP dulu, bukan Kouki.

Ah, sepertinya dia punya salah teramat banyak dan berat pada Kouki, jadi Tuhan atau dewa-dewi di sana yang Mahabenar mengutuk ia tiada henti, menghukumnya dan ingin membuatnya merana, menderita semenderita-deritanya.

Begitu mudah orang menginginkan orang lain menderita, tanpa benar-benar mau mencoba  mengerti, bahwa pinta mereka menyulitkan hidup orang lain. Tanpa mau mengerti, bagaimana bila mereka yang ada di posisinya? Apa mereka telah kehilangan simpati dari diri?

Karena manusia belum tentu manusiawi, kalau mereka tidak memiliki simpati.

Ah, sudahlah. Seijuurou menahan keinginan untuk memijat dahinya sendiri. Dia nyaris lupa sesuatu yang pernah ia baca. Menjadi manusia adalah anugerah, tapi tetap manusiawi atau tidak itu adalah pilihan.

“Padahal Kei Nii-san sudah merenovasi rumah, tapi kurasa ada keriat-keriat aneh seperti hantu. Tidak mungkin juga, ya. Haha. Oh, aku juga baru tahu, kedai okonomiyaki yang waktu itu suka kudatangi waktu SMA, ternyata juga sudah direnovasi. Jadi lebih _cozy_ , mengingatkanku pada kafe di NYC—“

Oh, selamat.

Seijuurou kian merasa pepat.

Perlahan-lahan senyum membayang wajahnya. Teringat seraut wajah bulat, putranya yang akan berseru dengan lucu, _“Chichi!”_

Ini dosanya, malah meninggalkan Kosei tanpa menemani tidurnya.

Mulanya ia tidak sekeberatan itu, dihantui tangis yang tidak juga berhenti, apalagi kalau jam istirahatnya terganti karena mesti menunggui Kosei yang mendadak bangun pagi buta.

Maafkan. Karena merasa lebih baik menghadapi Kousei-nya yang kalau menangis lebih keji dari iblis, daripada Kouki yang samar-samar seperti mendongenginya tentang kebahagiaan yang kini ia punya dan teruntuk Seijuurou, hanya menorehkan miris. 

Kuroko saling pandang dengan Midorima. Keduanya tahu, makin lama Kouki di situ, makin getir mereka menyaksikan Seijuurou yang tenang menanggapi Kouki. Bukan karena berwajah menyebalkan, melainkan sebaliknya, bagaimana mahirnya Seijuurou tak menampakkan sakit dan pahit di depan Kouki—yang Seijuurou sangat mengerti senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Namun Seijuurou tidak merasa begitu—siapa pula bisa merasa yang sama.

Karena rasa bahagia mereka berbeda. Begitu saja.  

Begitu ada kesempatan, Midorima menyelipkan selaan, “Sekarang, di mana kaukerja?”

Kouki memajukan duduknya untuk menatapi Midorima. Tertawa salah tingkah, tercemar segukan kecil. “Belum ada kerja. Aku ... uh, menganggur.”

“Masa tidak ada tawaran sama sekali untukmu, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko lekas menyambar dengan samar, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan Kouki.

“A-ada, sih. Haha ... tapi, aku masih ingin liburan dulu di sini.” Kouki buru-buru menenggak minumannya lagi. Menatapi sisi wajah Seijuurou yang memandang pada gesekan binal orang-orang membrutal di lantai dansa. “Ah, tadi sampai mana?”

“Maji Burger.” Kalau saja bisa, Seijuurou akan tertawa melihat Kuroko dan Midorima yang hampir tumbang ke lantai secara imajiner karena gagal mengalihkan Kouki darinya. “Kau melihat tempat itu masih seperti dulu.”

“Catnya terlihat lebih baru, kok. Tapi warna hangatnya masih sama.” Kouki mengangguk. Tidak terpungkiri ekspresi antusias sekali dengan segala hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di sini. “Lalu—“

Kuroko mendelik tajam pada Midorima yang melesatkan pandangan peringatan pada Kouki, karena teman mereka itu tidak mengerti. Ah, tahu saja tidak bagaimana Seijuurou terlihat membuat dirinya seolah tidak berada di tempat yang sama.

Mungkin pengaruh alkohol. Kuroko sadar itu, dari panas yang merayapi pipi sendiri, dan rona di wajah Kouki. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti dari sejak SMA dulu, keduanya tidak termasuk golongan tahan minuman alkohol.

Namun kalau bukan karena alkohol itu, kalau bukan karena kegugupan berhadapan dengan Seijuurou, mungkin Kouki tidak akan sesekali dan bolak-balik meminum minuman itu.

Apalah kerasnya minuman keras daripada kerasnya realita yang menandas manusia.

“Furi- _Buddy,_ _let’s gooo_!”

Untuk sekali ini, Midorima sungguh berterima kasih karena Kouki punya teman-teman semacam itu—dengan cengiran seperti harapan baru di ufuk Timur kala terbitnya matahari.

Kouki menoleh sekilas pada Akio yang menghampiri, persis di blok sofa yang dipunggungi sofa _single_ tempat Murasakibara duduk. “Kok di meja sebelah?”

“Lah, dapatnya di sini. Mau bagaimana lagi.” Akio menggendik bahu. “Yuk, yang lain sudah pada datang.”

Kouki meletakkan gelas. Terlihat berat meninggalkan meja mereka. Sesuatu yang mereka sadari. Karena Furihata Kouki yang dulu pasti akan bahagia sekali jika diminta jauh-jauh dari mereka.

“Aku permisi dulu. Teman-temanku sudah datang.” Kouki meletakkan gelas, berterima kasih untuk minuman yang diberikan. Berpamitan dengan sedikit sempoyongan, ia pindah ke meja sebelah.

Seijuurou menoleh pada Kouki yang ragu-ragu menatapinya sembari bangkit berdiri. Menyungging senyum dan anggukan sopan, menyadari lingkar pertemanan mereka toh memang berbeda.  

Dan memang lebih baik, Kouki tidak di sini.

Bukan karena Seijuurou mengabaikan keberadaannya, tapi karena di setiap Kouki ada atau memikirkan Kouki, selalu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sensasi tercekat dan merasa pepat, tidak seberapa dibandingkan seberapa sukar ia menghela napas. Ada ganjalan yang tertahan dan selamanya tidak untuk dikatakan.

Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki pergi, ke dunianya sendiri. Toh dia tidak punya hak untuk menahan Kouki tetap di sisinya, dan tidak pernah ada bersitan niat untuk melakukan demikian.

Waktu yang semula terhenti, berdetak lagi ketika Momoi kembali duduk di sisinya. Mengarang cerita absurd tentang keinginan berkaitan dengan kolam renang, celotehan yang kian tak karuan.

Beberapa dari mereka bersendawa, sisanya meriuhi meja dengan tawa.

“Hei, sori ganggu.”

Kepala-kepala itu menoleh lagi, ada Akio yang tersenyum formal.

“Keberatan tidak kalau mejanya digabung saja sekalian?” Akio mengusulkan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. “Biar tambah ramai?”

“Oooh, boleh, boleh!” seru Kise penuh semangat, tersengguk, lalu melambaikan tangan pada wanita-wanita yang mulai memekik karena mengenali dialah pria yang jadi sampul majalah langganan mereka.

Aomine tidak keberatan, selama ada wanita. Murasakibara tidak keberatan, selama ada tambahan makanan. Kuroko terlalu pusing untuk menyuarakan keberatan. Momoi mendiamkan Midorima yang nyaris mengungkapkan keberatan.

Seijuurou membiarkan keberatan yang ia rasakan memberat saja dalam dirinya, tidak untuk disampaikan.

Murasakibara bangkit, menggeser kursinya ke samping, sehingga tiga meja sekaligus dapat dirapatkan.

Berhubung pihak dari alumnus Todai, faksin, mengenali Midorima dan Seijuurou yang juga seangkatan mereka, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bertukar sapa dan merapatkan meja. Sudah dapat izin dari manajer, cengir Akio begitu diprotes Momoi soal penyatuan wilayah ini.

Momoi cemberut lebih daripada yang bisa ia tampilkan selama ini, begitu sofa digeser merapat ke tempatnya. Akio persis duduk di sebelahnya, diikuti Kouki, Taiyou, dan anak-anak lainnya.

Selamanya Seijuurou bersyukur bahwa yang reuni hanya angkatan mereka saja. Juga teman seperti Midorima Shintarou, yang tidak begitu menyukai kemeriahan seperti lainnya, jadi mereka bisa berbincang berdua saja.

Semakin meranjak ke puncak, maka malam yang habis usia menandai diri dengan jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka-angka di dini pagi.

Ada yang meratapi nasibnya tidak bertemu jodoh. Merutuki atasan yang tuntutannya tinggi nan tak realistis. Mengeluhkan istri yang protes karena gajinya tidak pernah cukup untuk menutup biaya rumah tangga. Kebutuhan membayar listrik dan uang versus susu dan popok bayi.  Melontarkan protes suami yang pergi tidak tahu kemana meninggalkan istri sendiri.

Bahkan sampai ke gosip selebriti terkini.

Kegilaan itu ditutup dengan permainan _truth or dare_. Oh, hanya anak kecil yang main itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka tertawa keras, menyetujui karena toh cuma anak kecil yang takut menghadapi permainan kekanakan ini.

 _Dare_ untuk lomba makan, ditanggapi Murasakibara dengan berapi-api dan mendadak lupa mabuknya. _Dare_ untuk berpose estetik dan _fierce_ , ditanggapi Kise yang malah terkesan seperti lomba foto pemabuk berat dengan yang lain. _Dare_ untuk merelakan benda berharganya jadi pajangan di meja, yang Midorima tidak terima gelatin-nya dilelehkan lalu dikocok dalam gelas.

Seijuurou tidak buka suara sama sekali, hanya mengamati meski pikiran dan hatinya tidak turut di sini.

Smartphone bergetar. Bunyi notifikasi chat masuk. Seijuurou mengernyit melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan. Matanya menyorot kosong melihat kabar yang disampaikan, putranya terbangun. Rewel, tidak mau minum susu maupun didekati yang lain, dan menangis mencarinya.

Bukankah kalau bayi sudah kelelahan menangis akan tertidur dengan sendirinya?

Mengapa perlu ditemani kalau mereka bisa tidur sendiri?                                                    

“Wa! Akashicchi, kau yang kena!”

Seijuurou teralihkan mendengarkan keriuhan yang menggelembung dan berletupan di meja mereka. Sigap menyakukan benda itu lagi ke saku jasnya. “Ya?”

Momoi yang menunjuk pada moncong botol bir yang tertuju padanya, bertanya ceria, “Truth or dare, Akashi-kun?”

Getar menjalar di sekitar dada. Seijuurou tak mengindahkannya. Di mata orang biasa, terlihat ia menimbang baik-buruk antara dua opsi yang dilemparkan. Namun tak ada yang tahu, tidak satu orang pun, bahwa ia tengah dihantui suara tawa-jerit-tangis bayi yang meneror hingga ke lubuk mimpi dan relung hati.

“Truth saja.” Seijuurou menekukkan lekuk mulutnya.

“Kenapa pilih truth?” Midorima mengernyitkan alis. “Kau bisa-bisa dijebak pertanyaan mereka.”

“Heeeiii!” protes seorang alumni faksin dengan rajukan.

“Karena aku selalu benar.” Oh, ya. Lalu kenapa di suatu celah dalam hati, ia merasa berada di sini saja salah? Hanya ada seraut wajah bulat, berseru, _Chichi!_ yang menyebabkan ia ingin memecahbelahkan seluruh gelas, piring, dan botol saja, agar tidak terdengar lagi suara itu.

 “Oh, baiklah.” Alumnus itu perempuan berpotongan rambut pendek, sebahu, nyaris bob. Rambutnya coklat dan bermata sipit. Senyumnya kenes sekali. “Akashi-san, berapa lama pacaran dengan orang yang paling kaucinta?”

Keriuhan menggemparkan meja disambut tepuk tangan meriah.

Getar dari vibrasi _handphone_ -nya tak juga berhenti.

Ketegangan di bahu dan tubuhnya seketika mengendur. Monotonis saat berujar, “Tidak pernah.”

“Ha? Maksudnya tidak pernah?”

“Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengannya.”

“Heee ... kenapa?”

Berpasang-pasang mata.

Termasuk sepasang mata coklat yang lama telah tiada.

Dentum musik menggebu-gebu.

Tangis bayi yang bertalu-talu.

Masih saja relung hati ini disayat-sayat pilu.

_Chichi, nyeko (neko)!_

“Ah ... Akashi-kun?” panggil Momoi khawatir.

_Chichi!_

Seijuurou beranjak dari meja dan mengambil jasnya untuk disampirkan ke bahu, berputar keluar dari bangku melewati Midorima, yang lain menatapinya sampai terpaku.

“Karena ketika aku bilang sayang padanya, dia tidak pernah mendengarku.”

Jika tidak ingin menghadapi tangis memilukan bayi, bukankah harusnya ia tetap di sini?

Mengapa lagi-lagi putra kecilnya yang harus jadi tempat seperti ia lari dari semua ini?

Seijuurou tersenyum samar.

“Maaf aku pulang lebih dulu. Anakku mencariku.”

Seijuurou balik kanan, melenggang duluan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari semua yang ada di situ.

 

<> 

 

“Oh, suamiku yang tampan dan mapan. Akhirnya kembali ke peraduan.”

Wajah Seijuurou melepaskan segala ketegangan seharian, merekahkan senyuman dengan sapaan berlogat opera istrinya. Dia menyelinap masuk kamar bayi mereka, mendekat ke baby-box, berdiri di sisi wanita yang tadi tengah bersenandung untuk putra mereka.

“Sudah tidur?” Seijuurou mengamati wajah sembap bayi mereka yang terlelap dengan airmuka tak nyaman.

“Masih melindur.” Aijou menepuk-nepuk lembut perut bayi mereka yang terbalut selimut. Melihat Seijuurou akan mengelus kepala Kosei, dengan tegas ia menahan tangan suaminya. “Sudah cuci tangan dan mandi?”

“Sudah cuci tangan dan muka. Mana mungkin aku lupa, kalau kau mengingatkanku terus-menerus, hm?”

Begitu istrinya melepaskan tangannya, Seijuurou membelai pelan rambut tipis putra mereka. Merasakan betapa rapuh dan lembut kepala bayi dalam sentuhannya. Mendengarkan linduran putranya, juga bisikan manis Aijou yang lembut membujuk Kousei untuk tetap terlelap.

“Omong-omong,” Aijou mengerutkan hidung karena mencium harum kantor dan campuran bau seharian masih melekati tubuh suaminya, “aku tidak minta kaupulang, lo.”

“Chichi-ue yang meneleponku. Mengabarkan soal Kosei,” kemudian Seijuurou menghela napas panjang dan teramat berat.

Aijou tertawa, yang kedengaran sinis dan kontras dari tepukan lembutnya di tubuh putra mereka. “Bagaimana bisa beliau begitu, ketika dulu dia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu, ya?”

Alih-alih membenarkan perkataan Aijou yang memang benar, Seijuurou menatap putranya yang bergerak resah dalam tidur. Mencoba memahami mengapa bayi bisa mengalami seperti yang harusnya orang dewasa alami. Namun kan tidak ada aturan maupun batasan usia, susah tidur hanya untuk orang dewasa.

Seijuurou memakai ibujarinya saja untuk mengelusi kening putranya, berusaha tidak mengingat dulu ia pernah melakukan ini—di kamar asramanya sewaktu kuliah—pada seseorang yang dulu pulas sepolos ini juga,

“Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin aku menjadi seperti dirinya waktu jadi ayah dulu—mementingkan waktu untuk kerja daripada keluarga, juga tidak ingin Kosei jadi aku yang dulu—besar tanpa figur ayah sebenarnya.”

“Spekulatif, sih.” Aijou mengangguk sambil mengangkat bahu dengan santai. “Tapi itu tidak buruk.”

“Atau mungkin,” senyum sedikit pahit terbit di bibirnya, “itu mauku. Mauku berpikir begitu.”

Sejenak tak ada suara.

Hanya dengkur putra mereka yang telah berhenti melindur.

“Kurasa, tidak begitu, kok.” Aijou memindahkan tangannya, berganti membelai lamat-lamat punggung lengan Seijuurou yang selama ini terlalu tegar sendiri tanpa sandaran hati. “Mungkin yang pertama kaupikirkan jauh lebih benar.”

Liukan mulut Seijuurou tampak timpang dalam situasi remang ruang. “Tidak ada jaminan juga, sih.”

“Toh, berpikiran positif begitu pun, tidak menyakitimu, kok,” tukas Aijou, kikik kecilnya menyaingi bunyi cikap-cikap bayi kecil yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya sendiri. “Justru kalau kau menyangkalnya, malah akan jadi pikiran negatif, yang kalau kelama-lamaan dan menumpuk, akan menelanmu tanpa kau sadari.”

“Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar?” 

“Kau tidak akan tahu itu benar atau tidak, sampai kau menanyakan pada ayahmu sendiri.” Aijou menerawang pada pendar bulan sabit yang menggantung di ujung langit. “Tapi kayaknya kau tidak bakal tanya Otou-sama, karena kau memikirkan bagaimana kalau benar Otou-sama-mu berlaku begitu.”

Diamnya Seijuurou sudah jadi tanda untuk Aijou tahu bahwa yang ia lontarkan lagi-lagi kebenaran.

Seijuurou tetap bergeming ketika ada sepasang lengan menyelinap, melingkar di pinggangnya. Sesaat di sana, sampai ada satu tangan merambat untuk menangkup rahangnya, membawa tatapan Seijuurou bermuara di seraut wajah yang cantik dipercik sedikit cahaya bulan dari jendela.

Aijou menatapnya dalam-dalam dan berkata, “Aku percaya itu yang pertama. Karena kau yang mengatakannya, kau yang selalu benar, cobalah juga untuk percaya.”

Seijuurou balas memandang istrinya. Hampa. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Aijou tidak juga bertanya, bagaimana bisa mereka membangun rumah tangga bila tidak ada cinta di sana.

Dia tidak lagi percaya cinta ada, karena semua yang ia cinta seketika tiada.

Seijuurou mendaratkan kecupan pelan di dahi istrinya. Tersenyum kecil begitu Aijou mengeluhkan dirinya bau dengan sangat teatrikal, dia bukan lagi perjaka yang bisa langsung tidur begitu saja, mendorongnya untuk keluar kamar bayi dan menyuruh mandi.

“Hmmm ...” Aijou memandang dengan sayang dan sedikit nakal karena mereka tersandung-sandung, dan lengan Seijuurou yang mengapit erat tubuhnya, merengkuhnya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dalam kamar pribadi mereka. “Kau tidak capek?”

“Capek,” mengaku jujur, lalu Seijuurou menaut mulut di kulit yang mencetak selangka, menarik pelan gaun tidur istrinya agar kain licin merosot dari bahunya, “karena inilah.”

“Aku sudah mandi, tahu,” Aijou menutupi lenguh dengan keluh, kala Seijuurou mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan merapatkan punggungnya ke badan pintu.

“Tapi sepertinya, kau mau menemaniku mandi.”

Seijuurou mendenguskan tawanya di leher yang tengah ia kecupi, menyadari jari-jemari lentik menarik lepas dasi dari kerah kemeja putih yang telah ditegakkan. Berpindah untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

“Kasihan sekali suamiku kalau mesti menggosok punggungnya sendiri,” Aijou berdecak lembut, menekan badannya merapat pada tubuh Seijuurou yang masih terjaga primanya karena rutin berolahraga. “Bagaimana kalau tidak sampai?”

“Mungkin aku perlu kayang dulu,” Seijuurou menimpali kesinisan itu dengan seimbang.

“Maka izinkanlah aku jadi istri budiman dan membantumu,” Aijou tersenyum murah hati, yang tidak cocok sama sekali karena jarinya telah sampai di kancing seleret celana si pewaris Akashi.

Lengannya melingkar di lekuk pinggang dan punggung feminin. Satu tangan menangkup wajah lembut, dan tatapannya menjelajahi fitur wajah tercantik untuknya saat ini, sebelum Seijuurou tersenyum karena Aijou malah terkikik geli sekali.

“Nah, kan,” jemari lentik itu menarik keluar sebuah kupon nonton bioskop, selembar cek, juga kartu dengan cap bibir dari saku celananya, “dasar mereka, kebiasaan. Sudah punya anak istri, masih saja suamiku ini dicari. Enak ya diraba-raba mereka?”

Seijuurou mengerling barang-barang yang dibuang istrinya ke samping dekat botol karbol dan sikat kamar mandi. “ _Kalau aku_ senang dipegang mereka, pasti mereka tidak akan _ku_ pecat.”

“Mungkin aku perlu kerja lagi saja ya jadi sekretaris CEO Akashi Group, biar kau tidak melulu gonta-ganti sekretaris. Atau kau cari lelaki saja, lah.” Aijou mendramatisir sergapan napasnya kemudian. “Astaga, lebih horror lagi kalau diraba-raba lelaki. Atau, justru kau keenakan kalau dijamah lelaki, kemudian—“

Seijuurou memiringkan kepala untuk meraup mulut yang tidak juga berhenti bicara. Melumat dengan lembut dan lamat-lamat. Meresapkan pemahaman tanpa perkataan  bahwa ia tidak butuh siapa pun juga, selain seseorang yang kini mendesah di pelukannya.

Aijou mendorong Seijuurou, tidak memutuskan ciuman mereka. Tangan menjangkau-jangkau ke belakang punggung kokoh suaminya, memutar gagang separuh air dingin dan air panas, mendengar gemericik air mengucur, memenuhi bak mandi sementara ganti punggung suaminya menubruk pelan dinding.

Tangan Seijuurou berhenti menangkupi wajah istrinya, menjangkau ke belakang. Menekan tombol, shower menghujani mereka. Aijou memekik pelan dan memutuskan ciuman karena airnya dingin.

Seijuurou memutar separuh keran air panas shower. Perlahan-lahan air hangat menghujani mereka, selagi Aijou dengan giat menanggalkan pakaiannya mulai dari atas, sementara Seijuurou membubuhkan ciuman lapar di sepanjang kulit yang terpapar.

Istrinya berjinjit untuk menggigit kecil pangkal lehernya, sementara Seijuurou dengan suara parau yang memberat oleh hasrat mengingatkan untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda. Aijou tertawa, dengan nada dramanya yang biasa, berkata akan mencetak begitu banyak tanda—dan pelan meraup kulit melapisi jakun yang naik-turun.

Seijuurou memandang dengan pandang berbayang ketika tanpa diminta, Aijou perlahan menanggalkan pakaian dan hanya tinggal dalaman tatkala menjatuhkan diri lagi ke pelukannya.

Ia menyibakkan rambut hitam panjang ke belakang, mencium lalu mengulum kulit lembut yang berharum mawar di tengkuk. Lengan menggapai ke punggung, jarinya teliti dan terampil melepas klip kaitan yang ada di sana, sementara tangan lain menyelinap ke balik celana dalam hitam.

“Bisakah kau, hh,” Aijou menggigit bibir, sadar ia membuat spasi antara kedua kakinya melongar, membiarkan jemari suaminya menyelinap ke sana untuk mengacaukan juga memanjakannya, kemudian menjepit tangan Seijuurou di antara pahanya, “... mandi du—ah!”

Kaki dengan sigap menjauhkan pakaian mereka yang basah, lalu memagari dan merapat di antara kedua kaki jenjang sang istri. Lengan Seijuurou merapatkan badan mereka, menatapi wajah istrinya yang mulai memerah, juga tubuh melengkung cantik ke belakang. Dadanya membusung, sehingga Seijuurou melabuhkan ciuman dan isapan tepat di tengah dadanya.

“Buka kakimu.” Seijuurou menekan tengkuk Aijou agar istrinya bersandar padanya saja. Begitu Aijou memendam wajah di pangkal lehernya, tangan mulai mencakari dadanya, Seijuurou melanjutkan lagi yang ia lakukan. Jari-jemari mengelusi, membuka, menggelitik, sementara tangan lain mengelusi tulang punggung, merambat ke pantat dan meremasnya.

Rintihan feminin yang kesinisan telah diluruhkan oleh kenikmatan, teredam bising gemerincing aliran air yang makin memenuhi bak mandi. Volume desahannya meningkat ketika jari-jari panjang itu mendelusuk masuk, mencari, menggali, menusuk tempat yang tepat.

“Nnnh!” Aijou mengejang, tangan dengan nikmat mencakari dada dan bahu suaminya. Begitu membuka mata, merasa lemah karena dipandangi Seijuurou yang konstan memerhatikan ekspresinya. “Seijuurou-san ... aah ... jangan—hh.”

“Yakin?” Seijuurou tidak berhenti, malah telunjuk lebih nakal menyentil saklar mungil yang menyetrum sekujur tubuh istrinya dengan kenikmatan. Bermain-main di sana, merasakan Aijou menggelinjang dalam pelukannya, menggesekkan kedua paha pada tangannya, badan yang berlekuk feminin itu menekan badannya.

“Jangan berhenti—ahhh!”

Terus terang saja, jeritan itu rangsangan yang cukup untuk melunturkan kendali Seijuurou. Kalau tidak ingat tanpa persiapan istrinya pasti kesakitan, mungkin ia hanya akan memikirkan kepuasan sendiri dan melepaskan.

Selain itu, masih ada istrinya yang jelas tidak sebudiman itu, karena jemari lentik itu menemukan jalan ke perpanjangan yang dirangsang untuk menegang. Seijuurou mendenguskan tawa pada puncak kepala berambut hitam lebat yang ia ciumi, menelan desahan merasakan gesekan tubuh lembut di badannya.

“Kapan kau mandi kalau—nngh!—begini—hh?” Aijou berusaha memperlihatkan sorot sarkastik, merintih merasakan jari-jari panjang dalam dirinya bergerak, ia menekan dan mulut bawahnya menelan jari itu yang memorak-moranda dirinya.

“Mandikan aku,” Seijuurou menyeringai tipis, meraup mulut istrinya yang berpura-pura cemberut dan bibirnya terlihat imut, “sini.”

Aijou mengeluh di sela lenguh, tubuh mulai berpeluh. Bisa-bisanya ia disuruh memandikan suami, sementara yang bersangkutan minta dimandikan. Giliran Aijou menyabunyi tubuh Seijuurou, dengan jari-jari itu tetap di sana dan mengganjalnya. Setiap ia bergerak, makin menekan ke dalam, pipinya memanas hebat dan jari-jarinya bergetar.

Dia lebih tidak tahan lagi ketika tangan suaminya mengembara di badannya. Berhenti membilasi tubuh Seijuurou, membiarkan Seijuurou menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuan dan mereka berendam dalam bak mandi.

Erangan berbaur dengan jeritan nikmat dan riak air yang berisik bergelombang. 

Semuanya, yang biasa bertaktha di benak dan menghantui sudut-sudut pikiran dengan mengerikan, suara lain yang selalu ceria memanggili, terhapuskan ketika suara lembut menjeritkan namanya.

 _Bukan_ Sei.

Seijuurou.

“Aijou.”

“Hhh ... hah?”

“Kita perlu mandi lagi.”

“Umm ... bagaimana kalau sekali lagi?”

“Bukannya harusnya lelaki mengatakan demikian?”

“Seijuurou-san, perempuan juga tiap keenakan pasti minta lebih dan lagi, kok.”

“Kenapa aku yang malah merasa memalukan mendengarnya.”

“Berbanggalah, _sekarang kau tahu_ , kau membuatku merasa begitu.”

“Kalau begitu akui dulu satu hal.”

“Apa?”

“Kau salah mengenai dugaan bertahun-tahun lalu, bahwa rumah tangga kita bakal sebobrok itu.” 

“Memang rumah tangga kita sebaik itu?”

“Memangnya tidak?”

“Hhngh. Jangan bergerak dulu—”

“Katakan.”

“Ahhh!”

_“Aijou.”_

“Kamu suka begitu.”

“ _Sekarang kau tahu_. Jadi?”

Aijou dengan mesra merangkulkan lengan di leher suaminya, menyambut mulut yang melumat lembut bibirnya. Melepas dengan tatap panas Seijuurou mengintimasi setiap inci diri hingga ke hatinya. “Sekarang—dari dulu—aku tahu, rumah tangga kita tidak sebobrok itu. Jadi?”

“Sekarang aku tahu.” Seijuurou merengkuh istrinya, dan malam ini, mereka takkan segera berhenti. “Jadi  ... mari mandi lagi.”

Tatkala _membuka_ mata, Seijuurou yang tengah terengah mendapati Aijou di sela sengalnya menghangatkan ruangan dengan tawa. Di mata istrinya, _ada cinta_.

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou dikejutkan dengan tangisan.

Isak tangis putra mungil yang menggigil membangunkannya. Seijuurou samar mengerang, pelan berguling ke belakang.

Kosei telah duduk di baby-box-nya.

Demi agar tangis itu berhenti, supaya tidak menambah penat kepalanya saja, Seijuurou bergegas mengambil Kousei dari sana dan memindahkannya ke tengah kasur. Kemudian merebahkan diri kembali dan mencoba memejam mata.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seakan hampir pecah.

Berputar-putar.

Gangsing.

Pusara.

Seijuurou tidak bertanya mengapa ia tidak juga gila.

Wajah menggemaskan Kosei basah oleh airmata. Bau pesing familiar menandang pening. Sesenggukan menariki piyama tidur ayahanda, mengusutkan dalam genggaman. 

“ _Chichi_...” rintih putranya sedih, “ _Haha_?”

Seijuurou berusaha keras untuk tidak berdecak dan membenamkan wajah mungil itu dengan bantal, meredam setiap ceguk sumbang yang menyakiti telinganya, terngiang-ngiang hingga pengang. Mendengarnya saja ia benci sekali. Dia ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Melupakan semua ini, tidak kembali lagi.

“Aijou,” Seijuurou mendesah berat, “kau di mana?” 

Lengannya terentang ke meja samping. Bukannya mendapatkan _handphone_ dalam genggaman, jemarinya malah menyentuh bingkai foto. Tidak perlu dilihat, Seijuurou hafal mati dengan yang ditampilkannya.

Jari itu berkelana lagi, sementara tangan lain berupaya melepaskan baju dari tangan-tangan mungil yang mencengkeramnya.

Setengah antara mengantuk dan pusing berat, mungkin sisa-sisa perpaduan kekejaman alkohol dan kegiatan semalam, Seijuurou berguling ke samping untuk meraih telepon genggam. Menjernihkan pandangan, berusaha menelepon nomor seseorang.

Sepasang mata merah mengerling ke balik punggung. Mata merah lain yang lebih bulat dan polos dan besar, bergenang dan berkaca-kaca karena air mata, balas menatapi dengan bingung.

Seijuurou mengeraskan rahang ketika tangis putranya melengking lebih memekakkan telinga, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika Kousei merangkak lamban, lalu mengambur memeluk punggungnya. Mencengkeram baju seakan takkan melepaskannya lagi seperti malam kemarin.  

“ _Haha_ lagi mandi, Kosei.” Seijuurou menyusuri deretan nomor telpon, mencari nomor seseorang yang paling penting untuknya saat ini. “Sabar sebentar, ya.”

_“Chichi!”_

Seijuurou mendesis karena bajunya ditariki lebih keras dan jeritan menyakitkan itu persis di belakangnya. 

Namun ketika ia berbalik untuk mendiamkan Kosei, mungkin dengan delikan dingin atau apa pun yang tidak sepantasnya bayi itu dapatkan, selembaran kertas dan amplop berkelibat di benaknya. Tulisan mungil dan rapi. Menghentikan semua upaya untuk mengenyahkan perasaan mengerikan yang terus berletupan dalam diri.

Seijuurou menatapi Kosei. Menyadari putranya mungkin juga telah menyadari, lebih dari dirinya. Kosei dengan rambut coklat lembap dan mata merah sama berkaca dengan sepasang mata ayahnya.

Ia berpaling.

Tangan menekan sederet nama.

Tiga kali dering dan akhirnya ada suara menyapa.

“Maaf, Kuroko. Boleh aku minta tolong lagi?”

Suara itu dengan pengertian menyanggupi.

Seijuurou meletakkan _handphone_ kembali ke atas meja, menatapi foto yang ada. Jika saja membantingpecahkan sebuah foto takkan terasa penuh dosa, maka telah berkeping-keping beling berserakan di kakinya.

“Kamu senang main dengan Kuroko-Sensei, ‘kan?” Seijuurou melirik putranya yang mulai serak karena terlalu banyak terisak. “Chichi ajak lagi kamu main dengannya, ya.”

Seijuurou bergeming ketika Kosei merangkai naik ke pelukannya. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya ia menekan kegilaan yang juga merayapi diri, lantas barulah ia memeluk tubuh mungil campuran antara pesing, minyak penghangat, susu yang membau, dan bedak bayi.

Meraih handuk kecil yang selalu tersimpan di meja dekat tempat tidur, Seijuurou memakainya untuk menyeka airmata dari wajah putranya. “Ada kucing sama Kuroko-Sensei, ya?”

“Mmm.” Kosei mencium pipi ayahnya, tangis perlahan mereda. “Nyeko.”

“Ada apa lagi?”

“Nyeko kayyihoooou.”

“... apa itu?”

“Nyeko kayyihouu.” 

“Calico?”

“Um!”

“Mmm ... terus?”

“ _Elephant_!” seru Kosei dengan bibir maju.

“Oh ya?” Seijuurou mengecup lembut puncak kepala berambut coklat, menjauhkan pikiran tentang rambut coklat lain yang semalam muncul lagi di ruang pandangnya.

_“Jou (Zou)!”_

“Ya.” Seijuurou tahu maksud putranya itu juga tentang gajah zou sama dengan elephant. Tapi bibir mengukir senyum, menggumam lembut, “Aijou.”

“ _Haha_?”

“Ya, Kosei.”

“Kuwo-Syencyei ...”

“Iya, Kuroko-Sensei.”

“’kiii!”

Seijuurou terdiam.

Meski baru sekali, rasanya ia mengerti siapa yang putranya maksud dengan wajah perlahan berseri kembali.

“Koukii!”

Wajah seseorang terbayang.

Kosei cuma mengejapkan mata.

“Yuk, cari _Haha_.” Seijuurou beranjak bangun. Menepuk-nepuk tubuh putranya dengan lembut walau keinginan untuk menyumpal mulut mengerucut lucu itu datang lagi. “ _Haha_ sudah selesai mandi belum, ya? Atau lagi menyiapkan makan? Mungkin lagi bikin susumu?”

Seijuurou membiarkan saja ketika Kosei merebahkan kepala di bahunya, kedua lengan mungil memeluk lehernya. Bergantung tanpa perlu tahu apalagi mengerti, untuk sang ayah, rasanya seperti sangat mencekik.

_“Chichi.”_

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Berakhir memanggil, “ _Haha_ ... Kosei kita yang pintar dan tersayang sudah bangun.”  

 

<> 

 

“Midorima, kenapa kau ada di sini?”

Pria yang disapa, berdehem pelan merasakan ada yang menjadikan badannya sebagai tameng dari dunia. Dia menghela napas panjang, meraih pergelangan tangan kurus di belakangnya, lalu menggiring pemiliknya untuk duduk di kursi dalam kantor kepala sekolah.

“Tidak ada praktik?”

“Aku tukar shift dengan dokter lain.” Midorima duduk dengan kaku, setelah memastikan gadis remaja di sisinya duduk walau beraut takut tapi sorot tatapnya arogan dan menyebalkan. “Aku ingin mengurus kepindahan adikku ke sekolah ini.”

“Aku tidak mau, Nii-san!” gadis itu menyentak ala heroine di sinetron terpopuler masa ini. “Nii-san kan sudah janji, akan memindahkan sekolahku ke sekolah paling bagus!”

“Aku menepati janjiku, dan bersikaplah yang sopan, Shizu.” Midorima tak hirau pada tudingan yang dilontarkan, gigi bergemertak kala menyingkirkan telunjuk bercat kuku hijau muda yang teracung padanya. “Akashi, aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi kurasa kau yang paling tepat untuk menghadapinya.”

“Shintarou Nii-san, dengarkan aku! Sudah kubilang, aku janji akan belajar lebih baik dan membalas dendam pada mereka semua!”

“Duduk yang benar dan jangan berteriak, Shizu. Kenalkan, dia temanku—dulu kau pernah bertemu, Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Halo, selamat pagi, Midorima Shizu-san.”

Seijuurou mengulum senyum, membiarkan ucapan tolong itu tersirat saja. Ditatapinya gadis yang di rentang usia rebel, masa-masa SMP. Begitu berkas diserahkan padanya, Seijuurou dengan seksama membaca keterangan yang dilampirkan sekolah sebelumnya.

Oh, well. Dia tidak lagi terkejut mendapati uraian keji, nama yang masuk daftar hitam, dan ditendang keluar dari sekolah.

Berdasarkan uraian yang ada, anak ini memfitnah teman-temannya telah melakukan begitu banyak kasus pembulian dan merisak mereka yang tak bersalah.

Menjadi perempuan centil dan genit, memakai make-up berlebihan di luar peraturan sekolah.

Menggoda guru secara seksual.

Memprovokasi teman sekelas untuk menjauhi setiap orang yang tidak ia sukai.

Membolos sekolah.

Anak bandel dan bebal bukan main, membangkang bila dinasihati.

Siswa yang sangat sombong dan menyombongkan kemampuannya.

Membohongi orang tua dan keluarga, bilangnya masuk sekolah, padahal kabur entah ke mana.

Tidak mengerjakan tugas dan tidak mau menyusul saat ulangan ataupun remedial.

Seijuurou tak mengindahkan jeritan Shizu pada Midorima Shintarou, melirik sedikit, mendapati matanya berkaca-kaca dan gadis itu bersikeras menahan tangis.

Ia lanjutkan membalik halaman. Data siswa di halaman pertama, kemudian indeks prestasi. Nilai-nilainya sangat baik. Cukup baik di mata pelajaran olahraga. Agak buruk di bagian seni dan bahasa. Angka absensi sangat tinggi, semangat belajar minim sekali. Meremehkan pentingnya ilmu pengetahuan menjadi alasan terjadi demotivasi.

“Apa kaubawa kartu rapor dan buku laporan per caturwulan dari jenjang pendidikn sebelumnya?” Seijuurou mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Midorima.

“Bawa.” Midorima menyerahkan tas jinjing dengan kanan, sementara tangan kiri memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri Shizu agar tidak lari. “Aku bawa punya Shizu dari taman kanak-kanak.”

“Terima kasih.” Seijuurou mengambil tas jinjing yang Midorima serahkan, kemudian merogoh semua data yang dibawa.

“Nii-san pembohong!”

“Kutanya lagi, Shizu. Kau ingin masuk sekolah seperti apa?”

“Sekolah yang bagus dengan anak-anak berprestasi terbaik!”

“Tepat. Karena itulah aku—“

“SEMUA JUGA TAHU, SEKOLAH INI CUMA BUAT ANAK BERMASALAH!”

“Jaga sikapmu! Chichi-ue dan Haha-ue tidak mengajarkanmu seperti ini.”

“Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri! Kenapa baru sekarang mereka peduli kalau sebelumnya mereka bahkan tidak pernah? Mereka baru sedikit peduli begitu tahu aku begini!”

“Masih lebih baik mereka peduli daripada tidak sama sekali.”

“Ha! Bahkan mengantarkanku ke sini saja tidak! Nii-san lagi kan yang  melakukan!”

 “Mereka punya kesibukan sendiri, seperti membiayai sekolahmu dan lain sebagainya yang kau belum bisa mengerti. Dan apa masalahmu kalau aku yang mengantarmu?”

“Karena Nii-san juga tidak benar-benar peduli! Sana, pergi saja! Urusi pasienmu atau apalah, terserah!”

Sembari mengabaikan pertengkaran Midorima bersaudara, tepatnya Shizu yang meraung bilang ingin masuk sekolah luar biasa untuk balas dendam atau apalah, obsesi drama remaja yang belum tertuntaskan, Seijuurou mengecek kebenaran asumsi yang terbetik di benaknya.

Sesuai dugaan, menyitiri satu per satu dokumen yang ada, data yang terpapar, nilai-nilai angka dan catatan para guru dari sekolah, Shizu bukan anak bodoh. Anak ini memang lebih dari mampu untuk masuk sekolah-sekolah favorit.

Menelusuri kronologi berdasarkan linimasa, Seijuurou menarik kesimpulan kemerosotan motivasi belajar dimulai saat baru masuk kelas dua SMP. Nilai-nilainya mulai menurun. Namun masih ada catatan guru bahwa Shizu anak yang baik, supel, periang, dan punya banyak teman.

Semester berikutnya, nilainya menurun drastis. Di kelas tiga semester satu, nilainya anjlok total. Catatan guru hanyalah Shizu beberapa kali absensi tanpa ada keterangan, demotivasi belajar disebabkan pacaran.

Masuk ke SMA, mungkin terbantu karena nilainya yang sangat baik di kelas separuh awal bersekolah di SMP, bisa masuk ke SMA yang ditargetkan.

Namun prestasinya terseret-seret, sampai kelas dua semester dua. Kening Seijuurou berkerut dalam begitu membaca pernyataan guru. Shizu anak yang frontal, pembangkang, keras kepala, tidak punya teman, bermasalah di kelas, sering membolos, malas piket, tidak mengerjakan tugas, bodoh.

_Bodoh._

Seijuurou merasakan tulang pipinya saja memegal, dengan ketimpangan sudut mulutnya.

“Wahaha! Ayo, pukul saja kakakmu!”

Mendengar gelak tawa tidak bersimpati itu, Midorima dengan wajah menggelap menoleh ke seseorang berkepala dengan rambut jingga bersandar di pintu yang terbuka.

“Hayama Koutaro-san.” Midorima mengenali pria itu, tidak terlihat sepolos dulu dengan kedewasaan yang terlihat dari penampilan, tapi masih dari pendar di mata ber- _iris_ hijau.  “Kau bekerja di sini?”

“Kebetulan, aku menyukai anak-anak SMA. Mereka labil dan lucu.” Hayama nyengir tanpa dosa, cuek dari pelototan gadis replika Midorima Shintarou. “Salam kenal dan lama tidak berjumpa, aku mengurus unit SMA dari Zeolite Schools.”

“Perkenalkan, Hayama Koutaro, kepala sekolah unit SMA dari Zeolite Schools.” Seijuurou melirik dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. “Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu, Hayama-san.”

“Santai saja~ masa Bosku yang super sibuk memanggil, aku tidak datang?” Hayama beranjak dari pintu dan menutupnya, santai melenggang ke sofa yang tidak ditempati, mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman.  “Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?”

Seijuurou menatap Hayama beberapa lama. _Yah, kautahu sendiri, lah_ —tatapan semacam itu yang sudah biasa sehingga Hayama hanya tertawa tatkala telah memahaminya.

“Kepala sekolah SMA sebodoh apa malah menyuruh murid memukul kakaknya sendiri, hah?” Shizu tancap gas menandas amarahnya.

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, Hayama justru mengangkat bahu. Bangkit lalu berjalan ke area dispenser untuk menyalakan air panas dan penyeduh kopi serta teh. “Oh, well. Barusan aku bicara sebagai teman, katakanlah, teman lama.”

“Kau bukan temanku,” desis Shizu lagi.

Midorima menghela napas ringkas, kaku mengucap, “Maafkan adikku.”

“Adikmu tidak salah, kok.” Hayama melirik Midorima, cengiran tidak memudar dari wajah ramahnya sampai taring menyembul dan sedikit terlihat. “Kami kan memang belum jadi teman.”

Hayama yang telah selesai menyeduh teh, masih dengan laku-lagu seolah normal saja kepala sekolah menjamu tamu, dia menyuguhkan air mineral dan teh hangat untuk Midorima serta Shizu. “Omong-omong, aku barusan bicara pada Midorima Shintarou, lo. Soal teman lama. Dulu kan kami saingan main basket.”

Wajah Shizu memerah karena amarah. Seolah telah teramat gerah, dia berpaling dengan raut judes ke arah manapun asal tidak menatapi kepala jingga menyebalkan itu.

“Silakan diminum.” Seijuurou menyungging senyum. Membiarkan Hayama turut mengecek dokumen yang berserakan dan telah selesai ditelitinya, sementara ia mencatat beberapa poin penting, lalu tanpa kata menyerahkannya pada Hayama.

“Oh, aku ingat.” Shizu memaku perhatian pada Seijuurou, menatapi rambut merah yang bukan artifisial dan sepasang matanya menyorot tajam. “Kau juga sama saja. Teman main basketnya Shintarou Nii-san.”

“Terima kasih sudah mengingatku.” Seijuurou tak menghiraukan Hayama yang memutuskan membawa dokumen, mengambil semuanya dari hadapan meja kerja presiden kepala sekolah itu, meletakkan di meja yang ada depan sofa.

Mengetahui adiknya pasti akan menyemburkan racun melalui kata-katanya lagi, Midorima dengan gamang bertanya, “Bagaimana, Akashi?”

Seijuurou membiarkan satu kata tanya itu mengambang, tergantung di udara. Melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Memusatkan perhatian pada Shizu. Memerhatikan postur gadis itu.

“Adikmu masih seperti dulu, Shintarou.”

“Tsk. Kautahu, bukan itu maksudku.”

Seragamnya memang dikeluarkan, kancingnya terbuka dua, dasi pun tak ada.  Sepatunya warna putih dan bertali biru. Pulasan make-up yang agak ketebalan di wajahnya, juga lipstick merah membara berani mewarnai bibir. Begitu banyak gelang bergemerincing di lengan.

Lucu juga, dengan semua catatan dan penampilan yang menyatakan betapa berandalan gadis ini, tapi caranya duduk saja sudah terlihat bukan anak sembarangan. Dia duduk dengan punggung tegap dan bahu tegak lurus. Kedua tangan saling bertumpukan rapi, terlipat di atas paha yang merapat.

Kebiasaan sejak kecil. Ajaran orang tua. Membayangkan orang tua Midorima yang ketat dalam mengajar putra-putrinya, suportif dengan cara tak terlalu konservatif, Seijuurou membayangkan anak perempuan manis dengan yukata hijau limun bersembunyi di belakang Midorima setiap ia menyapa ketika mereka berjumpa.

Ya, Shizu sudah lupa.

 “A-apa?” Shizu menyalak galak, “Kenapa lihat-lihat begitu?! Tidak sopan, tahu!”

“Setelah melihat hasil belajarmu, aku jadi tahu.”

“Tahu apa, ha?” tukas Shizu ketus.

Seijuurou menatapnya lembut. “Kau anak pintar, ya.”

Shizu mendengus sebal. “Pembohong.”

“Manusia tidak lepas dari kebohongan, tapi,” Seijuurou membeberkan kartu rapor dari taman kanak-kanak dulu sampai SMP, menyebarnya di atas meja dengan runut tepat di hadapan Midorima dan Shizu, “benda mati tidak bisa bicara, apalagi berbohong. Ini data dan fakta.”

“Tapi itu, tuh, dulu.” Shizu melirik acuh tak acuh. “Masa lalu tidak pernah penting, yang penting adalah sekarang dan hari-hari ke depannya. Tidak ada gunanya berkutat dengan masa lalu.”

Seijuurou merilis tawa geli yang tipis berbaur dengan reriundah-rendah sekolah di kejauhan. “Dengan perkataanmu barusan, aku makin yakin dengan kesimpulanku.”

“Tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku tetap anak bodoh,” sergah Shizuku yang tampak muak. 

“Siapa bilang kau seperti itu?”

“Eww, banyak! Guru dan yah, kumpulan manusia dari masa lalu yang dulu kusebut _Bestie_ atau yah, BFF— _Best Friend Forever_ , lah. Hih, mengingatnya saja sekarang aku jijik.”

Shizu mendengus lagi lebih keras.

“Omong-omong, kalau habis ini kaubilang aku ini sebenarnya pintar kok, jangan  memandang rendah diri begitu, padahal aslinya kau juga dibayar kakakku demi mengurusiku dan membuatku taubat dari kelakuanku, oh tolong jangan repot-repot basa-basi denganku.”

Senyum Seijuurou kini terlihat lebih jelas, sedikit jenaka ia menoleh ke samping, bertatapan dengan Hayama bersiul dan bertepuk tangan meriah.

Keduanya tak hirau pada Midorima yang kepalanya telah berdenyut-denyut sampai ubun-ubun, menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng kepala adiknya.   

“Wow! Memang ada alasan kenapa Zeolite Schools bisa masuk daftar jajaran sekolah terbaik negeri ini, kok! Anak-anak yang masuk saja sudah semacam ini!”

Seijuurou membiarkan Hayama berkekeh-kekeh seorang diri, mengerling geli pada Midorima. “Terima kasih sudah membawa adikmu pada kami.”

“Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian senang sekali,” desis Midoriya, melepas kacamata untuk mengurut pangkal hidung yang berdenyut. “Bagiku, dia kedengaran seperti bocah-bocah sok cuek, berlagak merasa paling benar, tapi tidak berhenti berkoar.”

Mengamati bagaimana raut wajah Shizu berubah kecewa sesaat, Seijuurou mengembalikan tatapan Midorima dengan tenang. “Memang, sih, caranya menyampaikan itu tidak menyenangkan.”

“Adikmu masih menyampaikan dengan kesan murahan, seolah kalau dia bicara begitu, akan mengangkat derajatnya—belum paham itu malah menjatuhkannya. Padahal poin pentingnya ada.” Hayama menyimpan kedua lipatan lengan di belakang kepala. “Yah, tapi aku bisa membayangkan, bocah-bocah labil dan naif, pasti merasa _kyaa-kakak-keren-deh-perspective-goals-banget-sih_ setelah mendengar ocehan adikmu barusan.”  

Shizu yang duduk dengan tubuh bergetar karena emosi memuncak, jengah menyergah, “Intinya ... aku bodoh, ‘kan?”

Midoriya mengembus napas berat, perlahan menjawab, “Kau membuat dirimu sendiri tampak seperti itu, Shizu.”

Keheningan membelai seantero ruangan. Hanya ada deru angin yang mendera sekujur gedung sekolah, bergemersak melambaikan tirai jendela, debur ombak yang mememecah di pantai, suara teriakan anak-anak di kejauhan antara keluhan dan tawa mengeringkan bunyi kicau burung-burung maupun kegaduhan ibukota.

“Maaf.”

Shizu mendongakkan kepala, menemui sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya dengan perasaan seperti penuh kesesalan. Simpati. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia benci. Perhatian dan kesesakan yang gadis ini sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Seijuurou menatapnya dalam dan lekat, agak lama, hingga ia perlahan berkata, “Maaf kau harus melalui semua itu.”

Shizu tercenung. Tidak paham mengapa pria di hadapannya berkata demikian.

“Maaf karena kau berada di tempat seperti itu, bertemu orang-orang yang begitu,” ujar Seijuurou perlahan, “aku belum pernah mengalami, tapi mungkin, kalau aku ada di posisimu, belum tentu aku setahan kau.”

“Aku ...” Shizu sesak dengan napasnya yang tertahan, “... tidak ...”

Namun Shizu lebih tidak mengerti diri sendiri, mengapa malah bingung ingin merespons apa, mengapa matanya berkedut memanas, mengapa ia mencengkeram rok di lututnya dari seragam yang kini telah ia benci. Mengapa satu dua tiga titik jatuh merintik begitu saja.

Shizu cepat-cepat menyekanya.

Seijuurou menggeleng kecil. Dia merogoh saku jas, mengeluarkan sapu tangan kemudian mengulurkannya. Tidak juga diterima, ia menarik kotak tisu ke hadapan Shizu.

“Memang, kebanyakan orang tahunya sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk anak bermasalah,” Seijuurou berisyarat pada Hayama untuk menukar segelas air mineral dengan air hangat yang disuguhkan lagi pada Shizu, “tapi itu kata mereka. Dan maunya mereka saja memandang begitu.”

“Tidak begitu, kok,” tambah Hayama dengan suara lebih lunak. Menepuk lembut kepala Shizu, sebelum anak itu sempat menepis tangannya.

Akhirnya ia meraih tissue untuk menghapus jejak airmata, Shizu bergumam muram, “Berarti ... benar, kan, sekolah ini bukan sekolah bagus?”

Seijuurou yang telah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan itu, memastikan Shizu membalas tatapannya. “Menurutmu, sekolah bagus itu seperti apa?”

Shizu berdehem, melirik resah ke segala arah. Menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri lalu berujar, “Yang gedungnya bagus, punya aula megah, lapangan untuk berbagai macam olahraga _indoor_ maupun _outdoor,_ banyak fasilitas dan fitur menunjang pendidikan, guru-guru cerdas berpendidikan tinggi, klub ekstrakulikuler yang sukses, festival yang populer, dan murid-murid berprestasi. Bisa masuk ke sekolah semacam itu, dengan _passing-grade_ yang tinggi untuk menyeleksi murid-murid terbaik dan pilihan.”

“Benar, kalau kau memandang dengan cara kebanyakan orang memandang,” tanggap Seijuurou tenang.

 Shizu menautkan alisnya, hidung berkerut dan mulut merengut. Kalau secara infrastruktur, seingatnya, Zeolite Schools memang mumpuni dalam kategori sekolah bagus. Gurunya terkenal cerdas, apalagi murid-muridnya berprestasi. Lantas apa yang salah?

“Bagus atau tidak itu relatif, bergantung dari cara orang memandang.” Seijuurou memandangnya dengan lunak. “Jadi, kami berikan kesempatan untukmu menilai sendiri, sekolah ini bagus atau tidak—baik secara infrastruktur maupun supastruktur. Atau bagaimanapun juga kau menilainya.”

“Bagaimana caranya? Dengan menguji coba aku masuk ke sekolah berisi anak-anak bermasalah ini?” alis bertautan itu terlihat seperti singa yang nyaris mengaum karena tubuhnya terluka, mekanisme defensif karena tingginya harga diri.

“Kau bisa mencoba belajar di sekolah ini, bersama yang lainnya. Kalau kau tidak suka, tidak perlu juga menyebut tempat ini sekolah. Anggap apa pun yang kaumau,” Seijuurou berdiri dari kursi yang ia tempati, “yuk, ikut denganku.”

Shizu memandangnya dengan bingung. Namun Midorima menekan pelan punggungnya, meminta tanpa suara untuk bangun dan mengekori Seijuurou yang keluar ruangan dikintili Hayama.

Sinar matahari menyirami gedung-gedung area guru dan staff, juga sekolah di sektor SMA. Namun bukannya lapangan upacara dikelilingi gedung-gedung tinggi, yang terpampang ialah lapangan luas, kemudian pantai lepas.

Cahaya matahari menari di atas gelimang yang terpantul di muka laut. Kapal-kapal mendendang gong, berlayar di atas gelombang. Burung-burung layang berkikik berisik dan tetap terbang.

Mereka membiasakan diri dengan sengatan cahaya matahari pagi yang meranjak naik, sembari memerhatikan kesibukan sekolah.

Shizu ternganga karena mendapati ada banyak anak berseragam normal, tapi kurang lebih seperti dirinya—tidak serapi siswa pada umumnya, berlari ke sana kemari dengan panik. Bahkan ada yang bertelanjang kaki, heboh berlarian di atas pasir.

“Astaga, ada Kakak Hayama!

“Cih. Ada Kakak Akashi. Mampus nih kita!”   

Baik Shizu maupun Midorima membulatkan mata. Bukannya dua pria di samping mereka ini kepala sekolah? Oke, yang satu kepala sekolah SMA, satu lagi presiden kepala sekolah dari 4 satuan unit sekolah Zeolite Schools.

Oh, tolong. Mereka remaja sebaya Shizu, sebagian berlarian. Ada yang datang mengetuk tiap kelas, kemudian sebagian murid dari kelas itu berhamburan. Menengok tong sampah. Menyibak semak-semak.

 “Hayoo!” seru Hayama seraya tertawa. “Lepas, ya?”

Seijuurou menyeringai tipis. “Siapa yang ceroboh?”  

Beberapa kepala menengok ke arah mereka, sebagian anak berwajah horror, beberapa menyerukan dengan keras kepala mereka harus tetap berjuang. Ini demi mati dan hidup!

“Kabuuur!”

“Hayakawa Shirizawa-san,” Seijuurou memanggil nama seorang adik dari pebasket kakak kelas Kise dulu di Kaijou, “kelas berapa dan siapa yang melakukannya?”

Gadis itu dengan polos dan lidah cadel anomali berujar, “Moliyama Holikoshi-“

“Fitnah!” seru adik lelaki Moriyama itu berapi-api, menggeser tong sampah kembali ke tempat semula. “Ayam-ayam itu mendobrak pintu kandang karena mereka merindukan kebebasan!”

Seijuurou menatapnya tanpa terkesan. “Moriyama-kun.” 

“Iya, kok,” terbalikan dari Hayakawa yang penuh semangat dan sangat kuat, adiknya—Shirizawa—polos minta ampun, “Moliyama-kun yang buka kandang, telus lupa ditutup, dan—“

Seijuurou menahan senyum mendapati seorang gadis cantik, berambut hitam panjang, sedikit mengingatkannya pada istrinya, dan bulu mata lentik, menyikut temannya yang bermarga Hayakawa. “Ya, Mibuchi-san?”

“Tapi apa iya begitu?” Mibuchi Yuki, adik dari Mibuchi Reo, turut menyela. Lagaknya seolah tak bersalah, walau kilat matanya tampak gemas pada Moriyama. “Ini cuma sedikit miskalkulasi, Sei-chan.”

“Oke,” Seijuurou mengulum senyum, “soal?”

“Waktu menutup kandang.”

“Tolong jelaskan.

“Dan kami pikir, bukannya lebih baik dan lebih sehat buat mereka kalau tidak dikurung dalam kandang terus-menerus? Setiap makhluk hidup membutuhkan kebebasan, dan pengekangan itu berarti merantai hak asasi mereka—tidak berperihewani sekali.” Mibuchi dengan cantik menjentik jari.

 “TINJA MEREKA, HOI! TINJA MEREKA BISA ADA DI MANA-MANAAA!”

“Jangan teriak soal kayak begitu, dong!”

“Heh, Moriyama, ayamnya masih kurang tiga lagi! Cepat cari!”

Mibuchi tak mengindahkan teriakan kolosal teman-teman sekelas yang lain, lalu menambahkan dengan senyum profesional ala ahli _multi-level marketing_ , “Biar mereka cepat besar, jadi bisa cepat kita konsumsi.”

“Jadi ayamnya hilang tiga.” Hayama tertawa jenaka. Bersandar ke pillar dan menontoni kemeriahan anak-anak SMA berlarian mencari anak ayam.

“Tidak, kok! Mereka hanya sedang mencari kebebasan, Kak!” Mibuchi bersikeras.

“Apa kalian tidak menerima pelajaran untuk tidak berbohong?” Midorima yang masih tercengang, masih bisa angkat suara untuk menatapi adik Mibuchi.

“Baiklah.” Seijuurou membalas dengan senyum ala pebisnis. “Beritahu aku, kalau kalian tidak kehilangan ayam karena petugas piket yang memberikan makan hewan lalai menutup kandang, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan?”

“Nah,” Moriyama ikut menimbrung dengan tatapan penuh hidmat, “kami sedang mencoba memberikan hewan-hewan itu rasanya kebebasan ... dan kami juga, err, sedikit berolahraga pagi. Begitulah.”

“Baiklah.” Seijuurou mengedar pandang ke sekitar, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ayam yang hilang. “Kalian tadi lagi belajar apa?” 

Mibuchi pun dengan sigap menjawab,  “Belajar bahasa Inggris. Kami juga ini olahraga pagi sambil belajar, kok.”

“Be-benar. Ayo kita lanjutkan! Nanti kita mengobrol lagi, oke, Kak!” Moriyama menarik kedua anak beda kelas itu untuk berpamitan pada mereka.

Seorang anak berkepala hampir botak berseru, “Oi, Moriyama! Ayamnya buang tinja di—“

“—holy shit.”  Moriyama lalu mengaduh ketika mendapatkan toyoran di kepala. “Damn!”

“You stupid, do not use such a language infront of our teachers,” desis seorang anak lain. “It’s an english class!”

“Oh, because there’s still our teachers here, please speak in english!” Mibuchi menyerukan itu pada teman-teman yang bertebaran di sekitar sekolah.

“I found the target!”  gadis berkuncir kuda dengan tahi lalat dekat mata, yang merupakan adik sepupu Himuro, berseru seraya melambai pada teman-temannya.

Midorima yang masih menatapi kegilaan anak-anak SMA itu, memandangi Seijuurou yang melenggang lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Hayama yang dengan tenang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana murid-murid tampak keder disenteri perhatian Hayama.

“Mereka diberi tugas oleh sekolah untuk merawat hewan. Tiap hari, ada yang piket untuk memberi makan dan membersihkan kandang—seperti piket harian membersihkan kelas,” terang Seijuurou tenang.

Midorima yang berjalan di belakang Shizu, menyimak penjelasan sekalipun perhatian terantuk pada kehebohan murid-murid yang berlarian mengejar seekor ayam jago. “Untuk apa?”

Seijuurou tersenyum samar. “Tanggung jawab atas hidup-mati suatu makhluk.”

“K-kok kedengaran horror.” Shizu bergidik ngeri.

“Karena itulah, mereka belajar bagaimana merasakan kekuasaan dari tanggung jawab. Belajar bagaimana rasanya kalau hewan-hewan yang biasa mereka makan itu, butuh dibesarkan juga dijaga, dan hidup-matinya tergantung mereka. Bukannya itu kekuasaan paling mutlak dan agung?”

Midorima mendiamkan saja ketika Shizu berkeriut horror, tangan menyelinap ke lengannya untuk mencengkeram. Mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena takut ada di sini.

“Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa satu kelas yang mencari? Bahkan kelihatannya,” Shizu mengedar pandang ke sana ke mari, “tampaknya guru-guru yang tengah mengajar tidak keberatan kelas mereka diganggu kelas bermasalah itu, yang menghilangkan anak ayam. Ada hukuman, ya?”

“Tepatnya, pembelajaran tambahan,” ujar Seijuurou kalem, mungkin cuma Midorima yang takkan luput memerhatikan bagaimana ia bertukar kode dengan beberapa staff maupun Hayama. 

 “Seperti?” tanya Shizu lagi.

Ganti Hayama bertutur, “Kalau satu saja ayam—atau hewan peliharaan bersama—hilang atau lepas dari kandang dan ketahuan guru, maka yang dihukum satu sekolah. Mengingat murid kami tidak begitu banyak, sih. Satu angkatan paling cuma tiga kelas dengan seratus siswa. Satu kelas paling banyak juga 35 orang. Paling-paling hanya dihukum lari keliling sekolah saja, kok.” 

“Itu terlalu ekstrim,” komentar Midorima tak habis pikir.

“Yah, bayangkan saja bagaimana rasa bersalahnya mereka yang sampai lalai menutup kandang atau lupa memberi makan hewan,” cengir Hayama dengan sangat rendah hati.

Midorima bersaudara tertoleh perhatiannya mendapati Seijuurou yang mendadak saja melesat cepat, meninggalkan mereka, berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua dan area kelas. Menghampiri seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan sengak di sana.

“Lebih sial lagi, kalau ada seorang anak yang sengaja melakukan hal itu.” Hayama tetap berwajah cerah walaupun mengetahui kebenarannya.

Shizu menoleh kaget pada Hayama. “Eh?”

“Lah, kau tidak lihat anak-anak tadi ribut dengan sangat aneh?” Hayama melirik dengan sebelah alis terangkat. “Mereka menempatkan kesalahan pada seseorang, tapi lalu berkelit. Sementara anak yang dijadikan alasan, tampak tidak bersalah dan gemas sekali mencari si ayam.” 

“Oh, bukankah itu akan sangat menyebalkan sekali?” Shizu bahkan mulai melotot pada pemuda sok dengan rambut digimbal, menyeringai pada Seijuurou yang bicara dengan tenang dan tajam padanya.

“Hayama-san, anak itu ... siapanya Haizaki?” Midorima menajamkan pandangan. Mengenali ciri-ciri fisik itu, hampir takjub juga sebal sekaligus dengan keluarbiasaan sekolah ini yang menghimpun kerabat-kerabat pebasket masa mereka dulu kala. 

“Si bocah sok preman itu adik paling bungsu Haizaki.” Hayama menatapi Haizaki junior yang memandang hina pada Seijuurou.

Midorima menyoroti interaksi Seijuurou dan Haizaki kecil itu, sedikit banyak teringat konfrontasi masa SMP. Ah, sepertinya darah Haizaki takkan akur dengan Akashi selamanya. “Aku tidak tahu dia punya adik.” 

“T-tuh, kan ... sekolah ini isinya anak berandalan dan bermasalah.” Shizu merapat pada Midorima, tidak tahan dengan penampakan adik Haizaki tampak marah karena sesuatu yang Seijuurou katakan.

Hayama tidak menanggapi. Dia teralihkan tatkala seorang guru datang, melaporkan bahwa anak-anak telah berhasil mengandangi ayam-ayam yang tersisa. Reaksinya hanya acungan jempol dan senyum bangga.

Tidak lama, Shizu memekik kaget dan sembunyi ke belakang Midorima. Mengintip dari punggung kelewatan tinggi kakaknya, siapa tidak, mendengar bunyi tinju menghantam telapak tangan seseorang.

Diamati bagaimanapun, Seijuurou tampak terlalu tenang. Hayama malah kelihatan bersemangat. Guru-guru dan staff yang lewat kelihatan siap siaga. Samar-samar Midorima melihat penjaga sekolah menutup gerbang di kejauhan, menggerendelnya dengan gembok dan rantai.

Haizaki paling bungsu itu merangsek maju, menyerukan amarahnya dan mulai melayangkan tinju dengan brutal.

Seijuurou tidak lagi menahan tinjunya, melainkan mundur. Itu pun untuk mata-mata yang cukup jeli dan pemiliknya cerdas, mereka akan tahu bahwa setiap langkah mundur amat diperhitungkan.

Seijuurou menggiring anak bermasalah itu ke tengah lapangan.

Midorima mengerutkan kening, mendapati anak-anak telah naik ke lantai dua dari tangga yang ada di sisi lain, maupun berkeliaran dekat pintu kelas. Sisanya tersebar, berdiri di tepi lapangan. Mereka menyaksikan.

Bulu kuduknya meremang, menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. Awalnya, Midorima kira sekitar lapangan sekolah yang dijadikan arena laga, akan dihujani sorak-sorai dukungan pada salah satu atau kedua belah pihak.

Namun tidak. Guru-guru mendiamkan mereka, dengan perlahan menjelaskan pada murid-muridnya untuk diam dan menyaksikan saja.

Sekalipun sekolah ini bertempat sangat indah, di pinggir pantai dan bibir laut berkilauan tersimbah cahaya matahari, kesunyian yang datang menimbulkan kengerian.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Sendiri.

Tidak ada yang angkat suara.

Seolah momen seorang anak mengamuk pada gurunya itu adalah hal sakral.

Midorima sedikit menyipit mata untuk tahu reaksi semua yang ada di sini, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bukankah perilaku abusif dan kekerasan sangatlah salah?

“Shizu-chan, menurutmu, kenapa anak itu berlaku begitu?”

Shizu mencengkeram lengan kakaknya, mulai mengeratkan pelukan. Dia bahkan tidak marah ketika nama kecilnya dipanggil bahkan dibubuhkan sufiks oleh Hiyama. “Ka-karena dia ... preman.”

“Apa anak itu minta terlahir sebagai preman pada Tuhan?”

Pertanyaan itu harusnya mudah sekali untuk dijawab. Baik Shizu maupun Midorima tercenung menyaksikan Haizaki terkecil itu membabi-buta menerjang Seijuurou yang tangkas berkelit dan terus bicara padanya.   

Shizu menggeleng lamat.

Hayama menyorot serius duel yang terlalu satu sisi itu. “Kami yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan perilakunya demikian. Ada faktor lain yang mengakibatkan hasil tindak-tanduknya jadi seperti itu. Pasti ada alasan, dan tugas paling pertama kami, guru-guru di sini, adalah mendengarkan.”

“Ja-jadi kalian ada konselor?”

“Konselor hanya butuh mendengarkan saja. Tadi kubilang, tugas pertama. Maka tugas selanjutnya lebih berat, kami harus mengkaji kronologi terciptanya perilaku itu, menyelidiki sampai ke sebab mulanya, barulah dari sana kami bisa mencari cara untuk mengubahnya jadi lebih baik sementara di satu sisi mengajari murid jadi lebih baik. Kami tidak sekadar dibayar untuk mengajar, seperti yang tadi kaubilang, Shizu.”

“Itu ... sangat sulit,” Midorima mengakui perlahan, sudut matanya memaut Hayama, “dan bukan hanya itu.”

Hayama nyengir sepintas. “Yah, sederhananya, kami membantu mereka untuk jadi lebih baik.”

 “Kedengaran heroik,” gumam Shizu, “dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Paling-paling juga kalau kalian tidak tahan sama anak begundal macam begitu, pada akhirnya pun kalian keluarkan dari sekolah atau memberi skorsing.”

“Nah, itu dia. Sayangnya orang yang membangun sekolah ini, anti sekali dengan hal macam itu. Memberi skorsing tidak akan membuat jera. Maka, mengeluarkan murid, tidak pernah jadi opsi sekolah ini, kecuali murid yang lari sendiri sampai kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Karena kalau cuma sembunyi di rumah saja, atau kabur ke tempat teman, pasti kami cari sampai sana.”

Pernyataan itu saja mengejutkan Shizu dan Midorima. Apa-apaan sekolah yang tidak ingin mengeluarkan anak bermasalah dan membuat gurunya hidup-mati menghadapi murid?

“Karena itulah, Akashi mencari guru dan staff yang tahan banting, lebih kebal dan bebal dari siswa yang cuma bisa jadi bebal saja. Dia  mencari guru-guru yang tidak menyerah menghadapi anak-anak macam itu, makanya jangan heran, belum tentu guru paling sukses berprestasi seinternasional pun, diterima oleh Akashi ke sekolah ini.

“Akashi sendiri yang bilang, sekolah adalah tempat belajar dan bermain untuk anak. Bukannya jadi tempat membuat stress. Mengeluarkan siswa nakal, bukanlah jalan keluar. Untuk apa ada tempat bernama sekolah, kalau sekolah sendiri menyerah mendidik anak jadi lebih baik?” 

Hayama bertutur panjang lebar bagai tengah bernostalgia tentang kejayaan masa lampau, era paling hebat Rakuzan yang tersohor sampai mancanegara. Atau ibarat tengah membicarakan liburan musim panas paling menyenangkan dan tak bisa terlupa.

“Tapi itu merepotkan! Menyebalkan sekali harus mengurus mereka yang bahkan tidak mengerti masalah diri sendiri apalagi mencari solusi.” Shizu mendenguskan napas dengan sangat berat.

“Karena itulah kami ada, ayo selesaikan masalah bersama-sama. Begitu saja, sih, singkatnya.” Hayama jenaka mengerling ke samping. “Coba kaulihat, Shizu-chan. Tidak satu pun anak di sini pasang tampang menghakimi si Haizaki! Kau mengerti kenapa?”

Bahkan Midorima saja tidak, tapi ia tahu untuk tidak membocorkannya dengan berdiam diri. Melirik adiknya yang menggeleng kecil.

“Sebagian dari mereka, pernah merasakan atau melakukan hal yang sama. Karena itu, mereka bisa bersimpati. Sebagian lagi, bersimpati karena telah mengerti, mereka ternyata beruntung tidak mengalami hal apa pun seperti yang Haizaki alami.

“Karena kalau manusia bisa bersimpati, mereka tidak akan serta-merta menghakimi.” 

“Hayama-san,” Midorima mengedar pandang ke sekitar, “apa yang dibicarakan guru-guru itu dengan murid-murid yang tengah diajar?”

“Aah ... mereka tengah menganalisis. Mencoba mencari tahu mengapa si Haizaki bertindak begitu. Guru akan meminta mereka, _kalau aku jadi dia, bagaimana?_ —pikiran berdasarkan sudut pandang pribadi lalu dari si anak yang membuat masalah. Mereka mengajarkan murid-murid untuk belajar berempati dan tidak main _jump into conclusion_.

“Sekolah ini anti sekali langsung menetapkan pandangan, _“Oh, dia anak broken home atau tidak berorang tua, pantas saja berandalan begitu.”_ atau “ _Eh? Dia pemakai narkoba dan suka minum-minuman keras? Pantas saja suka main kekerasan.”_ Kami menelisik pribadi individu tidak berdasarkan hal-hal setrivial itu.”

 Midorima perlahan mengangkat tangan. Mendaratkan elusan pelan di puncak kepala adiknya yang terpana. Melihat di tengah lapangan, anak yang menghajar Seijuurou, berakhir terkapar sendirian karena kelelahan. Tidak bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan pun pada Seijuurou.

“Sepertinya butuh manusia super ya untuk jadi guru di sini.” Midorima merasakan sebentuk senyum muncul di bibirnya. “Apa semua anak pakai otot?”

“Lebih mudah kalau pakai otot saja sih ya. Tapi tempo hari, kudengar dari guru SMP, ada anak kelas satu SMP yang sangat pintar. Anak Hanamiya Makoto katanya. Dia melawan dengan otak—maaf saja ya Shizu-chan tapi anak itu lebih elegan darimu saat bicara. Kalau sudah begitu, guru yang lebih cakap untuk bercakap adu cerdas, akan menghadapinya.

“Yah, begitu guru kami dan teman sekelas gagal meyakinkan, si Hanamiya Junior toh tidak bisa sok cari pembenaran lagi begitu menghadapi Akashi. Ahahaha!”

Seijuurou sepertinya sudah selesai dengan anak itu yang menggelepar kelelahan dan pahit menelan kekalahan, bahkan tanpa ada perlawanan. Dia mengode seorang staff, meminta entah apa.

Staff tersebut tergopoh-gopoh menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan selembar handuk kecil, yang kemudian Seijuurou letakkan dengan perhatian di sisi Haizaki kecil. Seijuurou memintanya untuk meminum air putih itu.

Ada sesuatu yang magis. Berlatarkan pantai yang tenang, cahaya matahari yang merebak, sepoi angin pelan, kesunyian yang meremang, semua itu kalah ketimbang ketika Seijuurou dengan perlahan menepuk-nepuk handuk ke dahi si Haizaki kecil. Wajahnya tampak berhati-hati dan penuh perhitungan, membiarkan mereka hanyut dalam keheningan.

Seijuurou menoleh. Terlihat ramah, melambai ringan pada seorang guru—yang merupakan wali kelas dari Haizaki Makoto. Anak-anak tampak antusias dan menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak.

Teman-teman sekelas Haizaki Makoto berhamburan ke lapangan, mengelilingi si anak bermasalah dan kepala sekolah. Sebagian gadis sibuk menawarkan minum dan mengelapi keringat Seijuurou sekalian, yang ditolak seketika.

“Heh, kau.” Moriyama berjongkok dekat Haizaki yang memberengut kesal, tersinggung berat, tidak habis pikir dengan semua kebaikan yang terasa fana dan harusnya cuma ada di manga saja. “Kau ini bagaimana, sih.”

“Apa?” desis Haizaki marah.

“Kalau kau belum bisa membuat Sei-chan sampai buka jas dan menyerangmu balik, kau tuh belum hebat, tahu.” Mibuchi Yuki ikut menunduk, memeluk lutut sambil terkikik pelan. “Kata Reo-Nii, Sei-chan dari dulu selalu hebat dan menang, kok.”

 “Sekadar info saja, percuma kau mau mengotot sekeras apa pun pada guru-guru di sini, cuma buang-buang waktu, tahu.” Moriyama memutuskan duduk bersila di sisi kepala Haizaki. “Kau lanjut mengambek pun, mereka tidak akan mengambek. Kaukumpulkan bala tentara teman atau preman, mereka akan kompakan untuk keroyokan juga demi kau. Mau menyiksa kami? Meh, beberapa dari kami bahkan lebih jago berkelahi darimu.”

“Omong-omong,” wali kelas datang dan menyerahkan sebuah papan pada Seijuurou yang tersenyum pada mereka, “sudah saatnya, Anak-anak.”

“Aaaaah! Aku benci ini!”

“Kakak Akashi, kamu tampan dan baik hati, lupakan saja masalah ini!”

“Ingat anak-istri di rumah!”

“Ayo. Lakukan dengan semangat.” Seijuurou bangkit dengan tenang, membersit debu dari setelan jasnya. Rileks dengan mata memendar geli, ketika dengan tegas mengalungkan papan ke leher Haizaki yang memberontak.

Midorima membaca kanji yang tertera. Tanpa sadar tatapannya melunak. Ya, itu kanji untuk tulisan: Kapten.

“Akashi-san, mereka mau bersenang-senang bagaimana?” tanya wali kelas, tak kalah geli.

Seijuurou menatapi Haizaki dengan pandangan mencermati. Sejurus kemudian senyumnya terkembang. “Dia akan jadi kapten, memimpin barisan berjalan telanjang kaki jinjit sepanjang pantai, dan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan negara kita.”

Wali kelas tersenyum lebih lebar. “Cuma itu saja?”

“Suruh semua anak bergandengan tangan. Kalau ada yang sampai melepaskan gandengan tangan, tidak terima alasan penolakan apa pun, maka siramkan sedikit air pada anak yang melepaskan gandengan dan yang lainnya. Oke?”

“Oooh. Itu saja sih mudah.”  Si wali kelas bergegas berlalu, menyampaikan pada guru-guru lainnya yang hanya tersenyum maklum.

Mereka bahu-membahu mengoordinir anak-anak untuk melakukan sesuai instruksi si kepala sekolah. Membiarkan sebagian anak melepaskan seragam, karena memakai kaus di balik seragam maupun celana legging, dengan rapi menyimpan baju serta sepatu ke ruang loker.

Rasanya aneh menontoni barisan panjang anak-anak SMA yang mulai mengular, berjalan persis di pantai tepat ombak berdebur. Haizaki tentu saja menolak, marah dan memberontak. Namun begitu ia tidak mau, seorang guru kembali dengan seember medium air pantai, dan menyerahkan gayung pada Seijuurou.

“Haizaki, heh, ayo sini! Mana tanganmu!” desak Moriyama.

“Tidak!” Haizaki melotot dengan lidah menjulur, sok menghina.

“Haizaki-kun,” panggil Seijuurou dengan nada peringatan.

“Tidak. Aku tidak mau!”

Seijuurou mengguyur Moriyama dengan segayung air. Baik Moriyama, maupun Mibuchi yang persis kena ciprat di belakangnya, memekik kedinginan.

“Haizaki-kun,” panggil Seijuurou lagi.

“Cih! Mereka saja yang mau dibodoh-bodohi oleh kalian!” Haizaki meludah.

Hayakawa manis itu gantian memekik ketika diguyur oleh Seijuurou.

Di sisi lain barisan, beberapa guru mulai menyirami anak-anak dengan air pantai. Sudah jelas sebagian anak mengumpat marah, walau tidak sedikit yang kegirangan dan malah tertawa-tawa senang.

Yah, anak mana pula tidak senang kalau pusing belajar berkutat dengan angka-angka dan teori, tahu-tahu diajak main-main begini di pantai. Sering-sering saja ada anak nakal begini.

Hayama melesat kilat, tidak perlu menunggu panggilan Seijuurou, tatkala Haizaki mencoba lari lebih dulu.

“Coba lihat ke belakangmu, Haizaki-kun!” seru Hayama yang menerjang jatuh anak itu dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan aman.

Haizaki tidak mau, masih berkeras kepala bahwa ia tidak salah dan mengagungkan egonya, tapi mendengar derap langkah dan seruan anak-anak satu sekolah memang sangat menggelegar. Tanah sampai berdebam-debam heboh karena langkah serentak mereka.

Moriyama menarik tangan Mibuchi yang telah digandengnya, di belakangnya, puluhan anak berbaris memanjang sambil bergandengan tangan. “Haizaki-kun, sini tanganmu! Cepatlaaaah!”

“Bajingan!” bentak Haizaki murka.

“Tidak sopan menyumpah begitu.” Seijuurou yang datang dengan ember di tangan, menyiram Haizaki yang langsung meraung marah karena disiram dengan air asin. Alih-alih mengintimidasi seperti dulu kala—padahal masih sangat mampu, dia tersenyum lunak. “Sudah merasa lebih segar?”

Hayama yang juga kena siram malah tertawa keras. Membimbing Haizaki untuk bangun dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menggenggam erat tangan Haizaki sampai tidak bisa disentak, lalu menggandeng tangan Moriyama.

“Oke, aku bimbing, ya. Ayo kita mulai!” Hayama memimpin barisan, menggenggam erat-erat tangan Haizaki merepotkan itu begitu pula Moriyama.

Seijuurou memandang pada anak yang terjatuh karena hempasan keras debur ombak, sorotnya berkilat hangat melihat anak-anak lain yang menggandengnya, membantu anak itu untuk bangun. Mereka melenguh sakit karena pasir kasar, cangkang kerang, juga air asin, kemudian tertawa-tawa bersama.

“Hayama-san, aku titipkan padamu, ya.”

Hayama mengangguk ceria. Tidak membiarkan dirinya lengah dari Haizaki yang memberontak kalap.

Seijuurou menyerahkan ember dan gayung pada staff lain, kemudian kembali ke tepi lapangan yang dekat dengan area pantai. Menghampiri sepasang Midorima bersama yang tercengang dengan semua yang terjadi.

“Shizu-san,” Seijuurou melihat adik Midorima yang telah berhenti bersembunyi, menatapi antara oh-mereka-gila dan tidak menyadari kelibat iri dalam diri, “kau bisa dengar apa yang terjadi sekarang?”

“Dengar?” Shizu menelengkan kepala.

“Ya. Apa yang kaudengar?”

“Uuh ...” Shizu memincingkan mata, menghalau matahari dengan lengan dan di baliknya, sorot mata itu meredup, “yeah, mereka tertawa-tawa. Haha.”

Seijuurou berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menatap sepasang mata hijau Shizu yang menyiratkan jeritan minta tolong dalam bisu, dengan teduh dan dalam. “Itu suara lagu jiwa yang lega dan bahagia.”

Sejenak tak ada yang bergerak.

Seijuurou memutar badan untuk menyaksikan remaja-remaja, tertawa lepas seolah tanpa beban dengan teman-teman. Ya, seharusnya masa muda memang seperti itu. Dia juga punya masa muda serupa, walau tak persis sama.

“Akashi-san.”

“Ya?”

“Kenapa tidak membiarkan saja anak-anak seperti itu? Mereka bahkan tidak mau ditolong, mereka juga malah marah.” Shizu tidak lagi menunjukkan raut permusuhan saat bertatapan dengan Seijuurou. Bertanya perlahan, _“kenapa?”_

Tepat. Itu pula yang Midorima ingin tahu dari dulu. Dari sejak ia tahu bahwa atas nama keluarga bangsawan sang teman, Akashi membangun sekolahan, dan tidak mencari profit sama sekali.

 Buat apa membangun sekolah tanpa mendapatkan keuntungan?

“Aku percaya, janji kehidupan lebih baik, selalu bergantung di generasi berikutnya. Ada pada anak-anak yang nanti akan dewasa.”

Midorima tak sadar alisnya bersatu dengan hidung sedikit berkerut. Agaknya tak percaya jawaban semacam itu terlontar dari seorang Akashi—walau ketika ia melihat dengan mata hati, jawaban itu datang dari Seijuurou.

“Kalau dibiarkan, mereka akan menimbulkan kerusakan. Baik itu pada diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Baik secara mental, moral, fisik maupun psikis.

“Lebih menyedihkannya, kesalahan itu kadang timbul sebagian besar alasan bukan karena mereka sendiri, tapi pengaruh dari lingkungan tempatnya bertumbuh besar. Namun lingkungan tak bertanggung jawab, termasuk pula—kadang—keluarga dan kerabat terdekat, tanpa sadar publik memaksa anak itu sendiri pula untuk berubah jadi lebih baik memenuhi ekspektasi.”

Seijuurou menghirup napas dalam. Memandang awang-awang mulut laut yang menyatu dengan bibir langit di kejauhan. Mengingat masa kecilnya sendiri tidak pernah terasa semudah menembakkan bola basket masuk ke keranjang.

Sekarang kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia tidak pernah menerangkan kecuali pada Midorima, dia benar-benar dari keluarga berada.

Oh, teman-temannya juga tidak butuh penjelasan itu. Dari tampak luar saja, orang selalu bilang mereka tahu bahwa Seijuurou jelas berbeda.

Tidak juga ia pernah berkisah tentang kondisi keluarga sebenarnya. Tekanan dan beban ekspektasi dari ayahnya, keluarga, orang-orang dewasa di sekitar. Ibu yang senyum cantiknya takkan pernah menua tersekat pigura.

Keinginan untuk tidak kesepian. Merantai mereka semua yang memberinya kebahagiaan dan mengajarkan arti pertemanan, untuk tetap di sisinya.

Melibas semua orang dengan kemenangan dan memandang rendah mereka yang bukan pion-pionnya.

Untung saja pas kuliah, ia tidak berubah jadi obsesif untuk mempertahankan seseorang di sisinya. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana juga sih bisa Seijuurou pertahankan, ketika ia telanjur ditinggalkan.

Nah, nostalgia seperti ini ternyata bisa meradangkan malu dalam dirinya. Dia pernah jadi manusia paling antagonis dalam bab hidup banyak orang.

Mungkin selamanya, mereka yang pernah bertemu dengannya, akan mengingat Akashi Seijuurou sebagai manusia yang merusak standar manusia normal dan keadilan dunia dan seberapa banyak orang bisa menang di satu waktu. 

Seijuurou juga tidak pernah menanyakan tanggapan yang lain, tentang adik yang tidak pernah memiliki wujud fisik. Sejujurnya ia masih menyayangi adik virtual—yang lahir dari sepi jiwanya, tapi ia tidak menolak untuk mengerti, ini problema krisis jiwa.

Sulit pula untuk mengaku bahwa dulu dirinya sememalukan itu.

Bandingkan dirinya dengan—

Oh, lupakan yang semalam. Mereka cuma kebetulan bertemu. Kenapa kebetulan lagi, Seijuurou tak hendak mencari tahu.   

“Akashi?”

Panggilan Midorima mengembalikan separuh kesadaran yang mengapung-apung dalam dirinya. Seijuurou menghela napas panjang.

“Yang aku tidak mau, adalah anak itu memprovokasi teman-temannya, dan berakhir menyakiti orang lain. Karena ini sama dengan dia mencoba menghancurkan hidup orang lain untuk pelampiasannya atas sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki. Sementara orang lain itu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, tergiring antara untuk berontak, atau lebih parah, diam selamanya.”

Dentuman tak bernama tepat di hati Midorima. Harum laut berubah menjadi sesaput menyesakkan yang harusnya dimiliki hati Akashi Seijuurou, bukan dirinya ataupun Shizu.

“Di suatu masa, pernah ada seseorang seperti itu, Shizu.” Seijuurou menanggalkan sufiks formal. Nada bicara berubah serius. “Dulu aku pernah melakukan sesuatu, yang aku tahu, menyelamatkan seseorang di satu waktu, tapi aku mengerti—juga menghancurkan yang lain karenanya. Bukan hanya dirinya, keluarga juga hancur karena mau tak mau harus bertanggung jawab dengan polah tingkah anak yang mereka didik.”

Shizu pelan menelan ludah. “Jadi ... kau tidak membiarkan Haizaki karena ... uh, kalau dia menjadi-jadi, nanti dia menyakiti orang lain yang lebih lemah—kau tidak mau itu terjadi?”

“Bukan hanya itu.”

“Jadi?”

“Dulu ... iya, aku berpikir begitu. Tidak mau ada lagi anak tersakiti tanpa berdaya untuk melawan. Namun, sekarang, kupikir itu kompensasi untuk mereka yang tidak pernah sempat selamat.”

 _Mereka yang hancur karenaku_ , Midorima tahu itulah yang tersirat dari cara Seijuurou berucap.

Dan bukankah kekuasaan untuk menghancurkan maupun menguasai hidup seseorang itu terasa amat luar biasa?

Midorima bergetar dengan kesadaran, bahwa temannya memperhitungkan baik-baik apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Melirik Seijuurou diam-diam, menghela napas lega tidak melihat kilatan mata yang berbeda. Masih saja Seijuurou yang sama, seperti yang selalu ia tahu.

Ia tidak mau temannya serupa dulu.

Siapa lagi yang Akashi Seijuurou bicarakan selain dia, yang pergi, sekarang kembali, tapi tidak pernah mau tahu-menahu isi hati seseorng yang ditinggalkannya?

Seijuurou mengerling pada Shizu dengan wajah ramah yang dewasa, menenggak duka dan luka mendalam, menyejajarkan pandangan mereka.

“Aku tidak mau kau menjadi mereka, ataupun aku. Jadilah diri kamu sendiri yang lebih baik, menjadi seseorang yang kau sendiri, bisa membanggakannya. Bukan orang tuamu, kakakmu, temanmu, gurumu, siapa pun juga.” Seijuurou mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus lembut kepala Shizu dengan perhatian. “Untuk dirimu sendiri.”        

 “Aduh, Anak Lucu.” Hayama yang ternyata turut mengamati tak jauh dari mereka, terpingkal bersama beberapa anak menyaksikan Shizu salah tingkah ditatapi dengan perhatian oleh Seijuurou.  “Jangan berbesar rasa, ya. Akashi memang banyak yang suka, tapi dia telah beranak!”

“Si-si-siapa suka pada bapak-bapak beranak!” jerit Shizu rusuh seraya menuding kejam pada Hayama.

“SEI-CHAN MILIKKU, MENGERTI KAU?!”

“Posesif itu tidak baik, Nak. Lagipula, Kakak Akashi bukan benda.”

“Kakak Akashi sudah ada yang punyaaa.”

“AKU MENOLAK MENGINGAT REALITA. KAKAK AKASHI MILIK BERSAMAAA!”

“Tsk. Kakak Akashi sih, kalau mengajar di kelas, suaranya itu bikin aku terbawa perasaan.”  

“Benar! Apalagi kalau senyum begitu tiap menatapku!”

“Heeeiii, jangan berbesar rasa! Ingat, dia sudah ada yang punyaaa!”

Jeritan labil itu toh bercandaan seperti biasa yang diteriakkan dengan tawa, disahut seruan mencibir yang mengandung cengiran pula. Satu dua guru lelaki mempromosikan diri, ditanggapi sama kisruh oleh anak-anak.

Seijuurou membiarkan beberapa siswi berlarian ke arahnya, rusuh menanyakan apa mereka kedatangan teman baru. Menatapi Shizu dengan kagum, lalu tidak pakai basa-basi, menariknya pergi dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Menanyakan dari mana asal sekolahnya.

“Hoo ... kau pasti dari sekolah bagus, ya?”

“Sekolah bagusmu pasti tidak punya pantai sebagus sekolah kami dan ayam-sapi-kambing-domba-ikan sialan seperti Zeolite Schools!”

“Oh, cat kuku dan make-up-mu cantik! Apa kaumau gabung ke Beauty Group? Itu ekstrakulikuler untuk belajar dandan dan berias, Sei-chan .”

Shizu memandang risih pada remaja-remaja yang bau keringat dan laut dan kebahagiaan. Namun ia mengerling, Seijuurou mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, dan begitu melihat kakaknya tampak lega juga pula tak lagi terlihat kecewa, Shizu membiarkan dirinya digiring pergi.

Midorima melihat adiknya ditarik untuk masuk ke barisan panjang mengular. Entah anak kelas berapa, tidak ada yang berbaris berdasarkan kelas. Anak-anak itu santai sekali berkenalan, tidak sekaku anak-anak Jepang pada umumnya. Sangat aneh.

Tapi mungkin sesuatu yang aneh itu sebenarnya hanya berbeda. Dan menjadi berbeda adalah yang manusia butuhkan, dengan melepaskan sesuatu yang telah lalu.

“Terima kasih, Akashi.”

Mendengarkan kalimat itu diucapkan bukan dengan menurunkan harga diri, melain kelegaan yang tulus, Seijuurou tersenyum lebih jelas pada Midorima yang akhirnya bisa tenang melihat adiknya kikuk dan canggung berkenalan dengan anak-anak itu.

“Bagaimana dengan belajar mereka?”

“Jangan khawatir. Setelah hukuman selesai, mereka akan istirahat dan ganti pakaian—biasanya pada pakai seragam lain yang bisa dipakai, atau ada juga yang bawa baju ganti bebas. Kemudian, ya, mereka belajar lagi.”

“Pasti metode belajar ekstrim lagi.”

“Tidak juga, kok. Mereka pun bisa duduk manis di kelas. Mendengarkan guru-guru mengajar.” Seijuurou mengamburkan napas lega melihat Shizu tidak sesulit Haizaki ataupun yang ditampakkannya di ruang guru. “Shizu akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menjaganya.”

Midorima mengangguk, memegang janji itu dalam hati. Seijuurou menemaninya berjalan kembali ke sekolahan, sambil menguraikan tahap mengurusi anak itu.

Tidak serta merta langsung belajar. Setiap satuan sekolah Zeolite Schools, setiap dihadapkan pada anak bermasalah, mereka punya tim investigasi sendiri yang kerjaannya khusus untuk mengurus anak bermasalah dan menyelidik riwayat sebab-musabab seorang anak bisa begitu bengal ataupun lemah.

Nanti setelah mendapatkan titik terang dan masalah, mereka akan memformulasi solusi. Didiskusikan dalam rapat mingguan dengan setiap guru dan kepala sekolah yang ada.

Barulah wali kelas dan guru-guru yang mengajar di kelas si siswa bermasalah, akan memulai pendekatan dengan siswa itu. Apa pun reaksi anaknya, abusif, lari, histeris, menangis, mereka harus tabah dan dewasa menyikapinya. Biasanya ini tahap paling lama, menyedihkan, makan energi dan hati, sensitif, tragis, dan sangat drama.

Begitu masalah terurai perlahan-lahan, guru akan menggiring anak itu berteman dengan anak-anak yang bisa menerimanya. Apalagi yang punya pengalaman serupa, dan telah lulus atau dalam proses penyembuhan pengalaman maupun kelakuan itu.

Nah, tahap paling melegakan adalah ketika anak-anak mau berubah, berujung mau diajak untuk merasakan betapa menyenangkannya, menyukai pelajaran. Mengasah bakat dan potensi mereka.

Fase paling menyenangkan, begitu mereka menyadari pentingnya mencintai diri sendiri dan pandangan orang yang bukan siapa-siapa itu tidak berarti, bahwa di sini mereka tidak sendiri, kemudian mereka menunjukkan perkembangan pesat dalam perubahan perilaku juga prestasi.

Midorima seolah bisa membayangkan anak-anak muram macam si adik Haizaki, berubah jadi lebih berseri-seri wajahnya tiap menerima kertas ulangan ataupun kartu rapor. Apalagi mereka yang bisa membawa pulang piala dan membanggakan sekolah serta keluarga.

“Ah. Mereka jadi tidak pernah lagi senang tuh terima semua itu. Karena ... mereka menelan sedih memahami, yang sedih toh orang tua dan keluarga—bukan mereka.”

“Apa?” Midorima terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ebrbeda dari dugaan.

“Kami membimbing mereka, bahwa angka tetap hanyalah angka. Piala hanyalah benda. Itu bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya.” Seijuurou mempersilakan Midorima duduk di bangku tepi pantai. “Yang penting, seberapa mampu mereka memahami dan memaknai segala hal yang ada di sekitar dan diajarkan, dari sudut pandang berbeda—tidak egosentiris pada diri sendiri.

“Jadi ya, mereka lebih senang tiap berhasil mengerti, menguasai, juga memaknai sesuatu.”

Lama keduanya terdiam. Midorima menyesapi seluk-beluk sekolah ini, memerhatikan sekolah yang dibangun dengan keringat, darah, dan airmata. Perjuangan Seijuurou yang luar biasa dan tak ternilai harganya.

“Mmm.” Senyum samar merayapi bibirnya. “Aku mengerti sekarang yang kaukatakan waktu itu.”

“Hm? Yang mana?”

“Soal waktu kutanya, apa kau memanipulasi diri jadi korban persekusi, karena kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga mereka—Narumi dan yang lainnya—hanya demi Akashi.” Midorima dengan hati lapang menerawang lautan. “Kaubilang, bukan.”

“Memang bukan.”

“Bukan hanya demi Furihata Kouki atau ambisi pribadi keluarga Akashi. Tapi juga demi sekolah ini, ‘kan?”

“Ya.”

“Kenapa kau mau sampai sebersusah-susah itu untuk orang lain? Padahal belum tentu juga mereka akan berterima kasih padamu.”

“Kalau ditanya tepatnya mengapa, aku tidak tahu. Yang kuinginkan, selain mendapatkan arti eksistensi—bahwa aku bukan hanya ada untuk jadi pewaris Akashi semata, mungkin juga ... ada banyak hal, yang kuinginkan tidak terjadi pada yang lain. Kedengaran sok heroik? Mungkin.

“Tapi mereka yang tidak pernah ada di posisiku, mungkin tidak akan mengerti—apalagi bersimpati. Tidak juga aku mengharapkan mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin, segala yang kupunya, sementara orang lain tidak punya, aku sia-siakan saja.” 

Midorima mendengus pendek. “Oh, kau tipe-tipe manusia yang suka dibilang Keiichi-san.”

“Tipe manusia macam apa?”

“Empat dimensi. Kau tidak menganggap yang kaulakukan—ikut campur urusan lain tapi untuk membantu mereka jadi lebih baik—adalah pengorbanan ataupun kewajiban, karena kau tidak hitung-hitungan.”

Wajah Midorima merileks, membiarkan gantungan kunci kodok di saku kemejanya disentil angin laut.

“Kau hidup demi dirimu sendiri, bahkan ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk orang lain, Akashi.”

Seijuurou kini mendapati dirinya tersenyum tipis dari hati. “Midorima, kurasa jauh lebih sederhana dari itu.”

Yang tidak Midorima lewatkan, adalah seperti yang telah beberapa lama Kuroko katakan.

Ada kilatan takkan dikatakan.

Jeritan membutuhkan pertolongan—sandaran—di sepasang mata merah yang selalu berpendar tegar.

Akashi Seijuurou menolong begitu banyak orang, lantas, siapa lagi yang mampu menolongnya ketika yang bisa melakukannya telah pergi?

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou sebenarnya masih punya sisi keji dalam diri.

Seperti menertawakan paradoks diri sendiri.

Dia menolong dan menyelamatkan begitu banyak anak, tapi tidak dengan putranya sendiri.

Coba saja bayi mungil itu tidak mengingatkannya pada begitu banyak orang yang ia cinta, coba saja ia bisa lebih mengontrol diri dan tak terpancing betikan memori untuk teringat lagi pada mereka, karena putranya toh tidak pernah minta terlahir seperti itu.

Kadang, ada rasa sayang yang membayang. Atau mungkin ada. Seijuurou tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berpetualang untuk menumbuhkan dan mencari kasih sayang, yang ada untuk putranya.

Wajah istrinya terbayang. Astaga, kalau bukan karenanya, Seijuurou tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi putra mereka.

Seijuurou membuang segala pemikiran merumitkan itu, bergegas memacu langkah ke unit SD-nya Zeolite Schools. Telpon dari Kuroko, kelas Playgroup sudah selesai. Dia ada jadwal konseling dengan siswa kelasnya yang bermasalah, terpaksa mau tak mau mengambil putra yang tadi pagi ia titipkan padanya.

Kebetulan ini akhir minggu. Satou dengan sopan memintanya untuk menghabiskan waktu, mengajak Kosei bergembira. Seijuurou mengiyakan saja, karena pria tua itu telah begitu lama ada bersamanya.

Siapa bisa membayangkan mereka bersenang-senang?

Oh, tentu, Kosei akan tertawa ceria dengan sangat menggemaskan. Namun begitu ia menuntut lebih, Seijuurou akan dibuat pusing bukan kepalang dengan kehiperaktifannya yang tiada akhir.

Dari mana asalnya semua ini?

“Mungkin kamu waktu dulu?” begitu kata Aijou suatu waktu. Terkikik licik mengetahui Kosei yang menggelayut dan lompat dan balik memeluk lagi tidak henti pada ayahnya sambil tertawa-tawa ceria.

Seijuurou bertegur sapa dengan orang tua murid saat melintasi playgroup. Memandang lunak pada anak-anak kecil, walau senyumnya menyurut mendapati betapa gembira mereka digandeng pulang oleh ibu masing-masing.

Melanjutkan perjalanan ke SD yang bertetangga dengan playgroup, Seijuurou baru hendak menerbitkan senyum begitu melihat siluet Kuroko duduk di atas ban ayunan mainan SD, tapi langkahnya goyah. Terhenti.

Ada Furihata Kouki.

Mau apa lagi dia di sini?

Ingatlah. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sahabat baiknya.

Ya. Tidak cukup dengan kehadirannya, bahkan yang bersangkutan tersenyum lebar dengan Akashi Kosei di pangkuan.

Napasnya tertahan.

Seijuurou meluruhkan perlahan.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang. Memaafkan dan melupakan itu dijual terpisah.

Seijuurou merasa hampa untuk beberapa lama. Dan bukankah semua ini adalah salahnya? Dia yakin bisa mendengarkan rutukan entah dari mana, menginginkannya terus menderita jiwa-raga.

“Chichi!”

Kedua kepala dewasa mengikuti penampakan batita yang berlari-lari kelincahan, bunyi sepatunya lebih ramai dari debur ombak tak jauh dari sana. Tawanya melengking gembira, melebihi kicau ribut burung camar.

“Hai, Kosei.” Seijuurou refleks berlutut untuk menangkap putranya yang melompat ke pelukannya. Mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala, lalu pipi, dan terakhir dahi. Tanpa sadar tersenyum memandangi sepasang mata merah polos yang berbinar-binar menatapinya.

Hatinya pecah oleh rasa bersalah.

Berhenti menatapi ayahmu ini dengan pandangan seolah ia pahlawan, padahal yang selama ini ia lakukan padamu hanya meninggalkan.

“Kuroko,” Seijuurou bangkit, merasakan kehangatan datangnya bukan dari matahari yang menjelang siang, melainkan anak mungil dalam pelukan. Senyumnya apresiatif, “terima kasih sudah menemani Kosei.”

Kuroko mengangguk. Wajahnya berubah melembut memandangi Kosei, beranjak mendekat pada ayah-anak itu, mengembalikan koleksi kartu nama-nama benda. “Dia pintar sekali.”

Seijuurou mengerling putranya yang berseri-seri. Lucu sekali. “Bilang apa pada Kuroko-Sensei, Kosei?”

“Ocewanimash (osewaninarimashita)!”

“Hmmm ...” Seijuurou mengecup pucuk hidung yang memerah, mungkin karena dingin suhu musim semi, “apa lagi?”

“Ayyigachou (arigatou).” Kosei melingkarkan lengan di leher ayahnya, lalu menuruti gerakan Seijuurou yang mengangguk sopan pada Kuroko-Sensei. “Thank you, Kuwo-Syencei.”

Kuroko tertawa pelan. Mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai rambut coklat lembut anak kecil itu. Ikut mengangguk lalu membungkuk santun. “Terima kasih juga, Kosei-kun. Sensei senang bisa menemanimu.”

Kosei menandak-nandak riang. Menyebutkan benda-benda yang terilustrasi di tiap kartu di dek kartu yang selalu dibelikan Satou.

“ _Chichi_ , nyeko kayyihou (kucing calico).”

Seijuurou mengerling pada kucing calico yang mengeong, mendekat pada Kuroko dan mengelus kakinya. Memerhatikan reaksi Kosei yang terdiam mengamati, mulut terbuka, sedikit berliur, sehingga refleks ia mengelap aliran itu dengan tangan.

“Peliharaan anak-anak, ya?” Seijuurou melihat Kuroko yang hanya memandang kucing itu.

Kuroko mengangguk. “Iya.”

“Tidak galak dan tidak berbahaya, ‘kan?”

“Akashi-kun, kalau kucing ini tidak jinak, kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan untuk tidak menaruhnya sebagai peliharaan anak SD.”

“Anjing juga jinak, tapi aku menyerahkan kepengurusannya pada anak SMP. Itu pun yang sudah dipastikan benar-benar jinak.”

“Uuuh. Aaah—” Kosei mulai merosot ingin turun. Bayi itu takkan tahu seberapa susah untuk ayahnya menahan napas dan tidak mengeluh karena kelakuannya. “—nyeko.”

“Iya, iya. Sebentar, Kosei.” Seijuurou berlutut menurunkannya. Dia mendesah pelan melihat Kosei dengan berani, mengulurkan tangan pada si kucing yang dengan manis mengeluskan kepala ke tangan mungilnya.

“Ii nyeko (ii neko/ kucing baik).” Kosei meniru cara kakak-kakak kelas di playgroup maupun SD, setiap ia melihat mereka mengelusi kucing ini.

“Jangan ya, Kosei-kun.” Kuroko dengan lembut menarik tangan Kosei menjauh dari kucing calico itu. “Nanti tanganmu kotor, apalagi kausuka memasukkan tangan ke mulut.”

“Mmuh.” Kosei merengut tidak terima, hendak menarik tangannya lagi agar bisa mendekat pada kucing yang bermanja pada kaki Kuroko.

Guru muda itu menghela napas, menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk diam mengamati interaksi mereka. “Furihata-kun, apa kaubawa hand-sanitizer?”

Seijuurou bergeming di tempat, kedua tangan memegangi tubuh Kosei. Perlahan menahan putranya untuk tidak berontak karena tidak diberikan melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan.

“Aku bawa, kok. Punya ponakanku, sih. Tidak apa-apa, nih?”

“Iya, kemarikan saja.”

“Sebentar.”

Kouki membuka ritsleting tas jinjingnya, mengeluarkan hand-sanitizer. Beranjak menghampiri Kuroko, menyerahkan botol kecil gambar disney the pooh pada temannya itu.

Seijuurou—dan ia tahu Kouki juga—menyaksikan Kuroko, menuangkan sedikit hand-sanitizer, kemudian dengan sabar dan telaten, meraih tangan-tangan mungil Kosei untuk ia bersihkan seteliti mungkin.

“Akashi-kun, setelah ini, nanti bawa Kosei-kun cuci tangan lagi, ya. Tidak baik untuk dia kalau memasukkan tangan ke mulut, nanti cairan hand-sanitizer terbawa masuk ke mulutnya juga. Atau kau ada tissue basah untuk bayi?”

“Bawa, tapi ada di mobil. Nanti kubawa Kosei cuci tangan saja.” Seijuurou merasakan otot-otot wajahnya merileks dengan tindakan lembut yang familiar. “Aku jadi ingat.”

Kuroko mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya sepintas. “Ingat apa?”

Dengan suara lebih pelan dan lembut agar hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengar, Seijuurou berujar, “Biasanya, Aijou yang suka membersihkan tangan Kosei dengan lap basah steril tiap waktu. Dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak memegang putra kami, kalau aku—atau siapa pun juga—kotor dan belum cuci tangan.”

Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, menepuk bahu Seijuurou sekali, dua kali. “Istrimu sangat baik. Tidak heran anakmu pintar sekali.”

Seijuurou memandang sepasang mata merah melingkar yang mengejap bingung, antara Kuroko dan dirinya. Lantas ia mengecup pelipis Kousei, menyungging senyum tipis pada Kuroko yang dari dulu, selalu teramat baik hati padanya.

Menontoni Kuroko yang bergumam dengan lembut, membuat Seijuurou memandangnya dengan kagum. Tapi memang dari dulu, selalu begitu. Walau bentuknya berubah, sekarang ia menyadari, mungkin lebih pantas Kuroko yang punya anak—pasti anak yang diurusnya akan seperti Kuroko.

“Bilang apa pada Kuroko-Sensei, Kosei?”

“Sankyuu!”

Kuroko tertawa kecil. “Kaulihat, Akashi-kun? Dia bahkan bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dalam tiga bentuk berbeda.”

Senyum Kuroko mungkin terpantul padanya hingga Seijuurou turut tersenyum. Mencium pipi seperti roti susu wangi baru matang. “Cium Kuroko-Sensei?”

Kuroko dengan hangat merangkul Kosei yang dilepaskan Seijuurou, anak kecil tak berdosa yang dengan hangat datang memeluknya. Senyumnya lebih jelas di bawah terik matahari, manakala Kosei mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipinya.

“Hari ini, ada kerja, tidak?” tanya Kuroko begitu ia bangkit dengan Kosei dalam pelukan.

Kosei menjulurkan lengan pada ayahnya. Kuroko mendekat untuk menyerahkan bayi ini kembali pada Seijuurou.

“Tidak ada, sih. Rencananya, aku akan meluangkan waktu seharian sama Kosei.” Seijuurou menggendong balik putranya, membiarkan Kosei menautkan pipi mereka berdua.

“Selamat bersenang-senang, ya.” Kuroko tersenyum tulus.

Seijuurou mengangguk, membalas senyumnya dengan perasaan ringan.

“Maaf, aku duluan. Ada jadwal konseling dengan muridku.”

“Anak yang kecanduan game online? Stress karena nilainya turun?”

“Ya, yang itu.”

“Tolong dia, ya, Kuroko.”

“Tentu, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko mengangguk serius, yang melumer jadi sorot hangat pada Kosei. “Sampai nanti lagi, ya, Kosei-kun.”

“Dah, Kuwo-Syencei.” 

Kosei melambai-lambai dengan cara yang unik. Membuka-katup-buka-katupkan telapak tangannya berulangkali, berhasil mendulang tawa senyap Kuroko yang bahkan teman-temannya saja jarang bisa melakukannya.

Kuroko baru hendak meminta Seijuurou menemani Kouki dulu, karena ia tidak bisa—dan memang dirinya sengaja pula, tapi teman sialannya itu tahu. Lihai sekali menampakkan seolah ia tidak ada di sana, dan Kuroko hampir yakin itu pula yang saat ini paling Seijuurou inginkan.

Begitu Kuroko berbalik, dia tersentak. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, resah yang tak kentara. Dia berdehem pelan pada Kouki yang dari tadi disapa oleh—Seijuurou, tentu saja. Menatap lekat temannya itu.

“Um ...” Kuroko membagi pandangan dengan Seijuurou, yang memilih menyahuti celotehan Kosei tentang ilmu barunya—nama-nama benda. Ditatapnya Kouki dalam-dalam. Berhati-hati ketika berkata, “tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami.”

Kouki tertawa geli. Caranya memandang begitu hangat, sehingga Kuroko merasa dihempaskan ke jurang rasa bersalah terdalam, terjerembab dan tak tahu jalan keluar.

“Santai saja,” Kouki mengibaskan tangan beberapa kali. Tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, menyergah dengan tulus, “ada juga tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Fiks. Kuroko seketika tumbang untuk kesekiankali secara imajiner, teramat sakit seakan fisikal, dalam dirinya. Dia merasa amat berdosa, melirik Seijuurou dengan pelan.

Airmukanya biasa saja. Sepasang mata merah itu sekilas redup dan kosong, sebelum fokus kembali. Seijuurou menimang Kosei dalam gendongan, mengecupi pipi manis putranya.

“Maaf, aku juga permisi. Kuroko, sekali lagi, terima kasih ya sudah menemani Kosei.”

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Seijuurou dengan sopan menganggukkan kepala. Dia beranjak pergi dengan langkah tegas, tenang mengalihkan putranya, menanyakan lagi benda apa saja yang telah ia tahu,  menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Pandangan Kuroko terpantul-pantul. Antara punggung Seijuurou yang konstan menjauh, Kouki yang tercenung berdiri di situ, teramat pahit menelan ludah. Bergetar menatapi punggung yang tidak tergapai sama sekali.

Padahal rasa sakit itu bukan miliknya.

Karena jauh sebelum Seijuurou datang, Kuroko berhasil memancingnya untuk bicara. Kouki yang hanya butuh waktu untuk bicara, walau Kuroko sesungguhnya tahu, untuk apa bicara pada Seijuurou yang telanjur tahu segalanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan.

Kuroko juga merasa berdosa. Andai saja ... jika saja Seijuurou tidak pernah menyukainya, dan Kouki tidak pernah tahu itu, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Kalau kata Midorima, Fukuda, Kawahara, tentang kejadian di bandara waktu itu benar, mungkin memang yang selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan sebenarnya Seijuurou.

Oh, astaga.

Apa ada yang bisa ia lakukan, untuk seorang teman yang kelewatan didera cobaan?

Apa ada kebahagiaan yang bisa Kuroko berikan untuk seorang teman yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal tanpa meminta pamrih?

“Akashi-kun!”

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan. Persetan keterlambatan waktu konseling. Dia menguatkan diri membalas kerlingan Seijuurou—yang biasanya tidak pernah begitu, tapi Kuroko mengerti Seijuurou kini melakukannya untuk menghindari tatapan seseorang di sisinya.

“Bisa tolong temani Furihata-kun?” Kuroko lugas meminta, menantang sorot garang yang memanggang nyali dari sepasang mata merah yang nyalang. “Tadi dia ke sini naik bus, mengantarkan ponakannya. Tolong antarkan dia—sekalian saja.”

Kouki terlonjak kaget, menoleh kilat ke samping, berdesis panik sambil geleng-geleng kepala. “Ku-Ku-Kuroko!”

Seijuurou memulas senyum menyesal yang tidak tercemin di matanya. “Maaf—“

Kuroko memancang Seijuurou dalam tatapan menyirat tekad. “Aku yakin, Tsubaki-san juga ingin bertemu denganmu dan Kosei-kun.”

Raut wajah Seijuurou berubah kaku. “Itu bisa di lain waktu.”

“Tapi kau jarang ada waktu.”

“Bukan berarti harus hari ini juga.”

“Kalau bisa sekarang, kenapa mesti nanti-nanti? Apa kau bisa memastikan hari lain kau akan ada waktu?”

“Bisa, jika kuluangkan.”

 “Bukannya tadi kau bilang, rencanamu seharian ini ada kualitas waktu dengan Kosei? Itu termasuk juga. Apa yang buruk dari mengunjungi wanita sepuh sebaik Furihata Tsubaki-san?”

Kuroko dengan tegas menamparkan telapak tangan, membekap mulut Kouki yang ribut merepet takut. Menatap Seijuurou lekat-lekat, mencoba untuk tidak terintimasi dengan delikan yang lama tidak ditujukan padanya.

“Lagipula, tidak baik menyetir sendiri sambil membawa bayi. Furihata-kun bisa membantumu memegangi Kosei-kun.”

“E-eh, ti-tidak u-usah, kok. Lagipula ponakan—“

“Furihata-kun, tadi katamu, ponakanmu akan dijemput oleh Arumi-san, ‘kan?”

“Tapi—“

“Kalau kau tidak tahu, hari ini ponakanmu ada ekskul menari dan les tambahan karena ia meminta dari orang tuanya. Dia baru pulang setelah lewat jam makan siang. Masih sangat lama. Kaupulang saja. Kasihan ibumu sendiri di rumah.”

“Err—“

“Bagaimana nanti kalau ada pesanan cucian dari langganan laundry ibumu?”

“Kuroko—“

“Tenang saja, kau tidak menyusahkan Akashi-kun. Dia hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja apa pun, harusnya hari ini ia jalan-jalan dengan Kosei-kun. Mungkin ada baiknya kau menemani mereka.”

Baik Seijuurou maupun Kouki menatap Kuroko seakan langit biru meluntur dari warna rambut Kuroko, menjelma sehitam bayangan yang gelapnya memekat. Mungkin karena terik matahari yang memuncak di tengah hari musim semi.

 _Ya Tuhan, Kuroko. Kenapa mendadak kau sangat tancap gas begini?!_ Kouki syok, merasa hampir tidak mengenali temannya, kecuali kekeraskepalaan garis miring tekad luar biasa yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

“Oke.” Seijuurou membuang napas ringkas. “ _Oke_ , Kuroko.”

Persetujuan itu ia lakukan, demi Kuroko. Karena Kuroko yang meminta. Seijuurou tidak akan tahan dan tidak juga sebodoh itu membodohi diri untuk bersama Kouki, ibaratnya mengkhianati istri sendiri.

Toh, cinta yang pernah ada di satu masa telah lewat. Memang cukup ada di masa itu saja.

“Tu-tunggu, tidak usah—aah! Aduh, Kuro—“

Seijuurou terlalu jauh untuk mendengar Kuroko yang tegas mendiamkan Kouki. Berpaling pada Kosei, menghirup wangi bayi, menjernihkan senyawa entah apa yang bermukim di dada sehingga mengomplikasi sesuatu dalam dirinya. Yang buruk dan tak berupa.

“Dengar, Furihata-kun. Dari sejak kau pertama bertemu denganku lagi di sini, kaubilang ingin bicara dengannya, lakukanlah.”

“Ta-tapi, tidak begini. Tidak memaksanya untuk bersama dan terpaksa bicara lagi seperti kemarin—”

“Dia tetap baik padamu. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.”

“Tidak, aku tahu dulu dia tidak begitu. Kurasa dia masih marah—“

“Dia tidak marah, hanya telah berubah. Kau pun begitu. Kau mau selamanya begini saja dengan dia?”

“... tidak, tapi—“

“Berhenti beralasan.” Kuroko memincingkan mata, menaruh kedua tangan di bahu Kouki dan meremasnya sekuat yang ia mampu. “Lakukan. Percaya padaku, Akashi-kun tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Bagaimanapun, kau seseorang yang berarti untuknya.”

 Kouki menatap Kuroko dengan hampa, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

“Tinju saja dia, atau lempar bola basket ke mukanya kalau dia jahat padamu.”

Kouki mendatarkan ekspresi tak terkesan, meski merasakan aliran keringan dingin di tepi kening. “Mana bisa aku begitu.”

“Tentu saja bisa.”

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendorong punggung Kouki setelah menepuknya beberapa kali.

Ia masih tetap di situ, mengangguk mantap pada Kouki yang bolak-balik menoleh padanya. Membuntuti Seijuurou yang telah melangkah lebih dulu dengan Kosei. Tetap di sana, pandangan menerawang ketiga sosok yang melintasi lapangan.

 Mengapa dari dulu ia tidak mampu mengutarakan yang paling ingin ia katakan?

Seperti meyakinkan Kouki, bahwa dulu dirinya lebih baik dari yang temannya sendiri itu kira.

Mengapa teramat sulit untuk mengatakan?

_Furihata-kun,_

_Dia tidak marah, hanya telah lelah._

 

<> 

 

Terkutuklah macet.

Seijuurou tidak lupa ini hari Sabtu, di mana sebagian besar kantor libur begitu pula sekolah. Ruas-ruas jalan disesaki kendaraan padat merayap. Mengapa pula tidak ada jalan tol untuk sampai ke rumah Furihata?

Nyeri sendi.

Pegal.

Linu.

Ngilu.

Penat.

Pusing.

Otot kaku.

Seijuurou tidak pernah menanggapi atau mencoba merasa semua yang menerjang badannya. Mungkin harusnya ia tidak ke pantai pagi-pagi berkeliman dengan angin, atau semalam, tidak mandi—yah, cukup lama—dan lalu langsung tidur.

Bagaimanapun, ia sendiri yang meluangkan waktu liburnya.

Oh, ini demi adik Midorima.

Dan sampai berapa lama kemacetan ini akan berlangsung?

Semua yang selama ini selalu Seijuurou abaikan, mulai merangsek mengerumuni dirinya.

Terhenti satu jam di sini, tanpa sadar pemikiran tentang kecelakaan—seperti yang Narumi dulu alami, merasuk benaknya tanpa bisa dicegah. Mungkin di depan sana, ada kecelakaan terjadi dan paramedis serta polantas sibuk bekerja keras mengurusnya.

Perasaan dingin mematikan merayapi Seijuurou, bukan disebabkan pendingin kendaraan. 

Betapa keji ia mengumpati kemacetan tanpa mencoba mengerti asal akar mula sebabnya dari mana.

Biasanya ia tidak begitu.

Masalahnya, karena ada seseorang tidak biasa di sebelahnya. Yang dari tadi, tidak berhenti meliriki.

Mobilnya dihuni keheningan, sayup-sayup mesin kendaraan. Mesin pendingin berdesir pelan.

Nihil celoteh bayi yang menggemaskan.

Omong-omong, putranya setelah menandak-nandak riang di pelukan Kouki, berceloteh tak karuan yang Kouki seorang dengan sabar menanggapi, menangis, diberi susu yang sudah disiapkan dalam tas, lantas tertidur damai dalam pelukan Kouki yang menyelimutinya dengan selimut bayi.

Oh, Kosei.

Baru kali ini Seijuurou berharap putranya itu menggelinjang kelincahan, berseru dengan mulut maju, “Chichi!” sambil nyengir gembira.

Rupanya selama ini, dia bukan ayah yang pandai bersyukur. 

Seijuurou mencoba memikirkan Aijou.

Istrinya itu di hari seperti ini, jam segini, biasanya sedang berjumpa dengan teman-teman sosialitanya. Tentu saja. Beralasan dengan cerdas dan licik yang manis, bahwa ia butuh kualitas waktu dengan berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman.

Setiap Seijuuoru tanya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membawa Kosei, Aijou akan mengoceh soal bahayanya membawa anak ke salon tanpa pengawasan dan lain sebagainya.

Namun yang membuat Seijuurou mau meluangkan waktu, selain ancaman akan menelepon ayahnya, juga karena Aijou selalu tersenyum dan berkata, “Sesekali, kamu juga butuh kualitas waktu— _bonding-time_ —dengan Kosei, suamiku yang cerdas dan tidak bisa sendiri bersama Kosei tanpaku.”

Walau kalau bersama Kosei, sepertinya yang bergembira cuma anaknya saja. Bermulut ribut dan tidak bisa diam, entah berguling, merangkak, maupun berlari ke sana kemari.

Hal paling gila, Seijuurou mengingat momen pertama Kosei bisa berjalan. Kata orang itu momen mengharukan, tapi yang ia ingat hanyalah betapa horror dirinya saat itu.

Kosei berdiri. Tegak dan tanpa sempoyongan seperti yang selalu dilatihnya selama ini, kemudian berlari ke pelukannya seraya berteriak, “Chichiiii!”

Aijou mengambek padanya. Harusnya ibu punya momen peran luar biasa, menangkap anak pertama yang baru bisa berjalan dengan pelukan mengharukan. Keluhan sinis di balik senyuman teramat lembut, bahwa yang selama ini memegangi Kosei tiap belajar jalan adalah dirinya.

Kosei mereka tidak berjalan pelan-pelan, dia berlari.

Kalau kata ayahnya, Seijuurou mengingat senyum samar sang ayah yang berujar, itu pertanda amat baik. Dulu Seijuurou juga begitu. Pertanda anak ini akan berlari, ketika orang lain tertatih belajar berjalan.

Bayangkan betapa bergetar hatinya kala itu. Demi apa pun, meskipun ia lebih sering menghindari berdua saja dengan Kosei sebisanya, tetap saja Aijou selalu mengakalinya untuk menjebak mereka bersama.

Istrinya yang licik, cantik, dan baik.

Mulutnya menekuk. Aijou pernah bilang dengan santai dan sarkastik, “Temanku ada yang minta nomor telponmu, lo. Mau kenalan dengan suamiku, katanya.”

Kemudian dengan nada riang sambil mencincang ayam dan sayur untuk bubur Kosei,  Aijou menguraikan pada temannya (yang kurang ajar) itu, katanya sih dengan ramah dan santun (yang Seijuurou tahu pasti sesungguhnya beracun).

_Suamiku memang tampan, mapan, dan budiman. Tapi aslinya tidak seperti kelihatannya. Dia tidak menyayangi putra kami. Tahan banting dimaki-maki dan diantagonisasi orang lain, tapi tidak tahan sama sekali dengan kerewelan anak bayi._

_Suamiku yang kaya-raya dan selalu jaya itu, tidak mudah bernafsu. Apalagi pada wanita. Dia butuh wanita yang terlihat gagah, sepertinya. Hidupnya seputar sekolah dan perusahaan—pekerjaan. Di rumah saja bekerja. Mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada keluarga sendiri. Jangan harapkan kalau anakmu sakit, dia buru-buru pulang dari kantor._

_Suamiku yang seksi tapi tidak terlalu baik hati, bahkan tidak meninggalkan kartu ATM atau uang pegangan untuk foya-foya istri dan anaknya. Dia bisa sangat mengintimidasi dan dingin sekali. Memecat karyawan yang tidak menurut padanya saja bisa puluhan, tanpa pesangon._

_Suamiku yang kuat berbuat baik maupun staminanya kalau di ranjang, susah sekali digodanya. Sama sekali tidak asik. Film bioskop atau drama terkini saja tidak tahu. Dia tidak merokok, tahan minum alkohol, dan jarang ke diskotik. Berdugem juga tidak. Dia baru datang ke sana, kalau temannya yang rambutnya kayak pelangi pada mengajak reuni. Itu pun, diajak juga, dia tetap jaga diri._

_Suamiku yang cerdas tapi mulutnya pedas, kalau kaubicara sama dia, jangan harap bisa mengobrol tentang cuaca. Dia akan mendiskusikan naik-turun saham, ekonomi makro dan mikro sektor kemasyarakatan, kesehatan mental anak-anak yang butuh disosialisasikan, bahkan kemaslahatan umat manusia. Paling manusiawi yang ia bicarakan? Basket. Itu pun kalau sudah bicara, masuk ke analisis taktis yang praktis—kalau kauawam basket—akan membuatmu jadi archa Budda pasang muka sok mengerti._

Seijuurou tidak ingat reaksinya saat itu, yang ia tahu dan ingat, Aijou menoleh padanya dengan senyum jenaka sambil berkata, _“Kautahu yang aneh berikutnya? Temanku itu tidak jadi minta nomor telponmu, deh. Dia bahkan takut kalau aku menyebut namamu.”_

Dasar Aijou.

Kalau memang cemburu dan ingin melindungi suami dari incaran teman sendiri, kenapa tidak pakai cara yang lebih normal saja, sih?

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Mungkin saat itu, begitu pula reaksinya seperti saat ini.

“A-ano.”

Seijuurou tersentak tanpa bergerak. Hanya ada sensasi terhentak dalam rongga dada yang hampa. “Apa?”

Kouki tampak rikuh dan kikuk, menoleh balik-balik antara spion dan Seijuurou. “U-uh. Mobil di belakang sudah mengklakson, ka-kamu perlu ... um, lanjut menyetir?”

Seijuurou melajukan lagi mobilnya. Menyimpan dengusan dalam diri, toh, mobilnya juga hanya maju paling berapa senti. Mengapa orang-orang di belakang tidak sabaran sekali, sih?

Omong-omong, apa yang akan istrinya lakukan begitu tahu ia sedang bersama seseorang yang pernah dicintainya?

Pernah dicium olehnya?

Harusnya ia bergidik, alih-alih mendenguskan senyuman memikirkan betapa culas dan cerdas istrinya itu untuk mendulang hasil yang diinginkan.

Sementara Seijuurou berupaya tak hirau pada dua makhluk berambut coklat di sisinya, Kouki dari tadi nyeri hati karena Seijuurou lagi-lagi diam saja.

Maksudnya, oh, ayolah, kenapa perlu mendiamkan dirinya kalau bukan karena masih marah?

Tapi itu telah begitu lama.

Kouki meneguk ludah. Jari-jarinya dingin, sekalipun kipas AC telah ia arahkan bahkan telah ditutup, mencegah Kosei terkena langsung pendingin—bisa menyebabkan anak sekecil ini sakit.

Kemarin, Seijuurou pergi begitu saja.

Semalaman, Kouki tidak mungkin tidak memikirkan yang terakhir Seijuurou katakan.

Sungguh sulit untuk tidak tertusuk mendengar hal itu, seolah kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya.

Dari kemarin, Kouki berulang kali mengkaji. Mencoba mengingat dan bernostalgia, pernahkah ada ulasan Seijuurou yang dulu mungkin ia lewatkan.

Seijuurou dulu menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko, mereka tidak pacaran. Jadi bagaimana bisa Kuroko tidak mendengarnya?

Sempat hatinya terasa pepat, mengingat mungkin itu dirinya. Namun Kouki tahu dan mengerti perasaan sayang Seijurou padanya. Paling tidak, sebagai teman, ia seberharga itu untuk Seijuurou—seperti Generasi Keajaiban.

Pipi Kouki tidak bisa tidak menghangat mengingat ciuman di tengah gerimis salju.

Uh, itu kan ...

Seijuurou sayang padanya, sebagaimana Kawahara dan Fukuda menyayanginya. Walau Kouki kini amat-sangat meragukannya. Lihat saja kemarin, Seijuurou bahkan singkat dan pendek sekali menjawab, bahkan kelihatan cenderung mengabaikan.

Coba lihat dulu betapa akrab mereka. 

Oh, dari dulu juga Seijuurou kerjaannya bikin anak orang salah paham. Kata-katanya, bahkan gestur sangat dekatnya dulu.

Kouki mengejapkan mata.

Diingat-ingat lagi, telah dua kali bertemu, bahkan kemarin ia dekat sekali dengan Seijuurou, tidak ada lagi gestur semacam itu.

Oh. Seijuurou kan masih marah padanya. Astaga, mau marah sampai kapan sih sudah seberapa lama itu?

Tapi, waktu ditelpon beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya, Seijuurou tidak marah, kok. Dia baik-baik saja.

Bodohnya dirinya.

Seijuurou kan sudah ada yang punya.

Sensasi seperti tidak bisa bernapas memikirkan hal ini, setiap kenyataan itu terbersit di benaknya, meluapkan rasa sepat dan pahit yang harusnya tak ada di dalam mulut Kouki. 

Bukankah lebih baik begini?

Ada ketegasan jarak di antara mereka yang hanya menyisakan hubungan murninya pertemanan?

Bahkan untuk memanggilnya seakrab dulu saja, entah kenapa ia merasa sungkan. Ada sesuatu dari senyum Seijuurou yang menyebabkan Kouki enggan, meski ia ingin memanggil teman kesayangannya ini seperti biasa lagi.

Hati kecil Kouki berbisik. Tidak bisa begini terus-menerus. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman yang amat berharga.

“Maaf.”

Seijuurou tidak menoleh apalagi melirik, diam saja memandangi pantat kendaraan di depan.

Dengan kelibatan pengalaman dan semua peristiwa yang telah mereka alami bersama, rasa yang pernah ada dalam dirinya, Kouki melirih, “Maafkan aku.”

Seijuurou bertanya tanpa membocorkan isi hatinya. “Kenapa minta maaf?”

“Ke-kenapa?” Kouki takut-takut memaut Seijuurou. “Karena aku ... tidak bilang padamu waktu akan ke Amerika. Dan juga, kamu ... uh, se-sendirian menjalani persidangan—padahal akulah yang bermasalah dengan Narumi dan yang lainnya.”

“Waktu itu, kau sudah titip surat padaku. Aku mengerti, itu pilihan hidupmu. Soal persidangan, itu bukan masalah.”

Kouki menggigit bibir. Dia mengeratkan pelukan pada Kosei. “Kalau begitu, kenapa?”

Seijuurou mengernyitkan alis. “Apanya kenapa?”

Kouki menelan ludah, memberanikan diri menatapi Seijuurou. _“Kamu kenapa?”_

Seolah mereka kembali ke masa kuliah, di setiap terjadi sesuatu, Kouki selalu saja jadi seseorang yang pertama tahu tapi tidak mengerti mengapa. Selalu jadi seseorang yang bertanya, ada apa. Tapi _tidak_ dengan mengapa.

Seijuurou memandang fatamorgana gedung-gedung meleleh, yang tercipta dari matahari hampir paruh hari, berbaur dengan panas kendaraan yang berhamburan di jalanan.

Seijuurou lamat-lamat mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bertanya begitu.”

Kouki mengatup mulut. Ia merasa lebih hampa dari sebelumnya, lebih dari ketika ia merasa tidak kuat dan tak sanggup beradaptasi di negeri asing.

Seijuurou masih saja tidak mau memaafkannya. Harus dengan cara apa lagi, Kouki perlu minta maaf padanya karena meninggalkan Seijuurou tanpa bilang-bilang?

“Oh, jalannya sudah lancar.”

Seijuurou menegakkan badan, lanjut menyetir dengan airmuka agaknya samar merasa lega.

Kouki merasa nelangsa.

 

<> 

 

“Oh, astaga.”

Itulah yang ibunya pertama ucapkan, saat Kouki masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Kosei dalam gendongannya.

“Selamat siang, Furihata-san.”

Wanita itu yang tengah menonton televisi, cepat sekali menghapuskan sorot kekhawatiran tatkala bertatapan dengan sepasang mata merah dewasa yang tampak elah. Merekah cerah wajahnya saat Kosei berseru menyapa, minta dipeluk olehnya.

“Akashi-kun.” Tsubaki memangku Kosei yang menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya. Tersenyum lembut, mempersilakan Seijuurou untuk duduk di sofa. “Terima kasih mau datang ke mari. Tidak ada kerjaan?”

“Selalu ada,” ucap Seijuurou dengan nada canda yang lunak, “tapi hari ini waktuku untuk istirahat dengan Kosei.”

“Ah, begitu. Tadi bertemu Kouki di SD, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Bagaimana kalau makan siang dengan kami?”

“Oh, tidak usah. Kebetulan aku hanya mampir sebentar, dan—“

“Tidak apa-apa,” Tsubaki dengan halus menyela. Dia menciumi wajah Kosei bertubi-tubi, senyumnya terbit melihat anak mungil ini berseri-seri geli dan tertawa lucu sekali. “Kouki.”

“Ya?” Kouki yang berlalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh menyahut.

“Tolong belikan makan siang. Belikan sesuatu juga yang bisa dimakan Kosei-kun, ya.”

“Tidak perlu, Furihata-san—“

“Apa kamu ada pesanan, Nak? Ah, Kouki mungkin tahu yang kaumau.” Tsubaki mengerling pada Seijuurou yang mungkin ingin hengkang secepatnya saja. “Kouki, tolong belikan sekarang, ya. Kebetulan, Kaa-san juga lapar.”

Kouki tampak hampir mengajukan protes. Berakhir mengurungkan niat dan ia dengan cepat berpamitan keluar ruangan.

Mungkin Kouki juga telah mengerti, ada ikatan entah apa antara ibunya dengan sepasang ayah-anak Akashi.

Usai memastikan bunyi derak pintu pagar ditutup kembali, Tsubaki menatapi Seijuurou. Beringsut mendekat. Menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan yang tampak kuat.

“Kamu kelihatan lebih kurus dan lelah, Nak.”

“Benarkah?”

Tsubaki menghela napas lega begitu melihat Seijuurou wajahnya tidak sekaku tadi, menampilkan senyuman, yang ia tahu pasti melelehkan hati banyak orang karena terlihat amat rupawan.

Namun ia tahu lebih baik dari itu.

Seijuurou terkesiap, tapi tidak bisa menghindar. Mana mungkin ia bisa menyentak telapak tangan yang rapuh dan selembut kasih ibu, mendarat di pipinya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan sayang.

“Kamu demam.” Tsubaki menatapinya dengan khawatir.

Seijuurou mendesah. “Karena itulah, tadinya saya ingin langsung pulang dan istirahat.”

“Terima kasih sudah mengantar Kouki pulang, padahal tidak perlu.”

“Tadi Kuroko yang minta.”

“Sudah kuduga. Sebaiknya kau tidak menyetir saat kondisimu seperti ini.”

Seijuurou terdiam, merasakan denyar mengerikan itu lagi ketika Tsubaki menatapinya dengan pengertian yang menggetarkan.

Dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Apalagi menolak.

Sekalipun yang ia inginkan, adalah tetap tidak menjadikan Tsubaki siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya.

“... tapi, saya tidak bisa tetap di sini.”

Tsubaki menahan napas dengan jawaban perlahan itu. Sebelum meluruhkan semuanya dalam satu helaan, kemudian bangkit. Meraih tangan Seijuurou. “Bisa.”

“Baiklah ... saya tidak mau.”

“Mau tidak mau, demammu tidak mau tahu itu.”

Tsubaki menarik Seijuurou dengan lembut. Tersenyum kecil karena Kosei lekas mengalungkan lengan di lehernya, memutar kepala dan mengedar pandang ke sekitar. Meneliti seluk-beluk rumah dengan mulut ternganga dan mata bercahaya.

Ibunda Furihata itu membimbing Seijuurou untuk naik ke lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamar yang berada dekat tangga. Menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa canggung.

“Kamu istirahat saja dulu.” Tsubaki mendorong lembut Seijuurou untuk duduk, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. “Ini tempat tidur Keiichi, kok.”

“Saya—“

“—istirahat, ya.” Tsubaki menurunkan Kosei untuk berdiri di tepi tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Seijuurou yang mencoba duduk lagi. “Sssh.”

“Oh, Kosei Sayang.” Tsubaki tertawa lembut melihat anak kecil ini mengikuti gerakannya, menepuk-nepuk ayahnya dengan sayang sambil berbisik halus. “Sudah berapa banyak orang bilang anakmu sangat pintar, Akashi-kun?”

“Entah.” Seijuurou mengerling Kosei yang mulutnya maju, mengingatkannya pada Aijou yang juga suka melakukan hal ini jika hendak menidurkan Kosei.

“Jangan pikirkan hal-hal lain, ya. Fokus untuk sembuh. Kosei butuh kamu.”

“Saya tahu.”

Tsubaki mengelus sayang puncak kepala berambut coklat, sedikit lebih gelap ketimbang rambut kedua putranya. Dia merasa seperti punya cucu kedua. “Kosei sayang Chichi?”

“Hu-um.” Kosei mengangguk-angguk manut. Dia berusaha naik ke ranjang tapi tidak bisa.

Seijuurou berbaring miring, menemui sepasang mata merah yang persis sekali dengan dirinya. Bedanya, mata itu selalu bercahaya dan sangat hangat. Tidak pernah bernoda hitam dunia.  Lengannya terjulur untuk melingkari badan mungil putranya.

Kosei susah-payah berjinjit, kemudian dengan manis mencium pipi ayahnya. _“Chichi, oyacumi (oyasumi).”_

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Memejam mata dan balas mencium kening Kosei.

Tsubaki memandang sayang pada interaksi itu. Mau tidak mau teringat dulu, dia sering melihat putranya, terutama si bungsu, melakukan hal semanis ini pada ayahnya sendiri.

Dia menemani sampai Seijuurou tertidur. Sesekali menahan tawa geli, melihat Kosei yang setia sekali menemani ayahnya sampai terlelap. Membenarkan selimut sampai sebatas bahu, lantas meminta Kosei untuk tidak berisik.

Sembari memangku Kosei, mereka berdua memerhatikan pria yang tengah demam. Raut wajah lelah yang biasanya tidak pernah nyata, kini ada.

“Salah apa kamu, Anakku Sayang,” rintih Tsubaki ketika ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan airmata menatapi Seijuurou yang tidur seperti dihantui tanpa henti, “salah apa kamu sampai harus mengalami semua ini?”

Kosei mendongak merasakan butiran yang membasahi kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi naluri entah apa, menyebabkan anak ini berdiri, berpegangan ke bahu Tsubaki, mengusap-usap pipi wanita tua itu yang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Seijuurou lebih baik beristirahat di rumah.

Walau Tsubaki meragukan juga apabila pulang ke rumahnya, bisakah Seijuurou benar-benar beristirahat.

Seijuurou tidak akan bisa benar-benar beristirahat, selama ada Kouki.

Hanya soal ini, ia akan mendahulukan pria yang telah ia anggap anak sendiri sejak beberapa tahun silam.

Tsubaki mengerti, sesuai kesepakatan dan perjanjian dengan beberapa pemuda, harusnya ia membiarkan Seijuurou lekas pulang saja.

Dia telah melanggar sumpah yang pernah mereka buat bersama.

Tsubaki mengerling puncak lemari buku putra bungsunya. Ada sepasang beruang yang telah berdebu.

Atau memang harus ia langgar saja?

Bukankah egois menginginkan hal demikian, terlebih ketika ia tahu Kouki tidak merasakan hal yang sama dan perasaan Seijuurou bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Tsubaki tidak bisa tetap di sini tanpa berurai airmata, meski entah telah berapa lama ia memandangi Seijuurou.

Sesak sekali mengetahui banyak hal tapi tidak kuasa melakukan apa-apa. Cepat-cepat ia menyeka airmata di wajahnya, yang malah tumpah lebih banyak. Tsubaki menggendong Kosei kemudian menutup pintu dan lekas turun ke lantai bawah.

Tepat ketika ia sampai ke ruang tamu dan baru mendudukkan Kosei di sofa, telpon genggamnya berbunyi. Tsubaki terbatuk pelan, lalu mengangkat telpon.

“Ya, Arumi?”

_“Kaa-san, Kouki ke sini beli makan siang. Katanya ... ada Akashi-kun dan Kosei-kun di rumah, ya?”_

“Iya.”

 _“Aduh, Kaa-san.”_ Arumi menghela napas panjang dengan cepat. _“Kaa-san, Kei pasti marah kalau tahu Kaa-san meminta Akashi-kun tetap di rumah.”_

“Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya pulang.”

 _“Kenapa tidak? Astaga, Kaa-san kau hanya menyiksanya untuk tetap ada di sana,”_ lirih Arumi—dengan nada suara, menjauh dari keramaian restoran di jam makan siang atau mungkin juga seseorang. _“Kasihan Akashi-kun. Kalau Kouki tidak di sini, sih, tidak apa-apa ...”_

“Tapi dia demam, Arumi. Dia kecapekan, dan tidak mungkin menyetir pulang sendirian membawa putranya sampai rumah.”

Terdengar kesiapan dari seberang telpon.

_“Demamnya parah?”_

“Begitulah. Tolong jangan bilang pada Keiichi.”

_“Ya Tuhan. Akashi-kun ... kenapa sih dia keras kepala sekali tidak mau minta bantuan. Kaa-san ...”_

“Aku janji, akan menjaga Seijuurou-kun agar Kouki tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Kumohon, jangan katakan pada Keiichi.”

 _“Baiklah.”_ Arumi melepas hela napas dengan berat. _“Aku tidak akan bilang padanya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kuminta Kouki-kun membantuku di restoran selama yang bisa kumampu untuk menahannya, dan biar karyawanku mengantar makanan pulang?”_

“Terima kasih, Arumi.” Tsubaki mendesah lega.

 _“Iya,”_ menantunya itu menyahut lembut, _“tolong rawat Akashi-kun sampai sehat, ya. Bagaimanapun, kita hutang budi padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah mau orang lain tahu itu.”_

“Dia terlalu baik.” Tsubaki tertawa kecil.

_“Benar. Ah, Kaa-san, nanti kutelpon lagi, ya.”_

“Ya.”

Tidak lama, Arumi memutuskan sambungan telepon.

“Kosei Sayang,” ponsel diletakkan lagi ke meja, “Ibu mana yang tidak ingin anaknya bahagia?”

Tsubaki mengecupi kepala Kosei dengan hati gamang.

_Karena._

Karena Seijuurou tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi seseorang yang meminta yang dicintainya untuk bersama.

 

<> 

 

Kata “tiran” dan Arumi-san, layak disandingkan bersamaan.

Kouki menggemertakkan tulang-belulang yang rasanya geser dari tempatnya semula.

Siapa sangka mengurus kedai makanan di hari libur itu bisa sangat mengerikan?

Sekarang Kouki bisa menjawabnya, karena badan pegal-linu sudah jadi bukti ini sendiri.

Kenapa pula kakak iparnya itu mendadak minta bantuan mengurus restoran? Padahal Kouki kan cuma disuruh beli makanan oleh ibunya, kenapa juga sih dia tidak cari ke tempat lain? Malah meminta karyawannya sendiri mengantarkan pesanan makan ke rumah.

Kouki terseok-seok pulang ke rumah saat petang menjelang. Mengerutkan kening, memincing mata berkali-kali. Sedan mewah itu masih terparkir di luar garasi.

Hatinya berdebar memikirkan kemungkinan, mungkin ibunya berhasil membujuk Seijuurou dan Kosei untuk menginap. Oh, astaga. Bagaimana dengan istrinya?

Usai mengunci pintu rumah, Kouki bergegas masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada yang menjawab ucapannya. Hanya ada suara ricik air dari kamar mandi, kikik tawa ibunya yang ceria sekali menanggapi celotehan bayi.

Kouki berhati-hati mengintipi ke kamar mandi.

Tsubaki tengah duduk di atas kursi kecil, merapat ke dinding bak mandi. Menjaga bayi kecil yang melompat-lompat riang di dalamnya. Berkecipak heboh, senang sekali tampaknya memandikan Kosei. Air hangat menguap, mengabut tipis seisi kamar mandi.

Kouki menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk meredam tawa. Rasanya ada yang melumer dalam dirinya, manis sekali, sebersit iri dan menginginkan Kosei tetap di sini, jika saja bisa membuat ibunya bahagia tiap hari.

Kouki bersejingkat tanpa suara, mencari jejak Akashi lain. Tidak ada di ruang tamu, ruang makan, di mana-mana.

Apa sedang keluar, ya?

 Walau tanggapan Seijuurou tadi seanomali itu, tapi Kouki sepanjang kerja romusha seharian ini di restoran kakaknya menyadari, dia yakin bisa memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan dengan Seijuurou.

Tetap saja, bahunya menurun dengan lesu. Kouki terhuyung-huyung kembali ke kamar. Membuka, lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Menaruh tas di meja, dan ia membeku.

Kepalanya tercambuk melotot ke satu arah.

Ranjang Keiichi terisi.

Kouki terpaku sesaat.

Dari sembulan uraian rambut merah di bantal, Kouki tahu siapa itu. Tapi ada sekeping hatinya tak teryakinkan, maka Kouki mendekat.

Dia melihat baskom. Handuk yang disampirkan di tepinya. Bungkus obat-obatan. Kouki memungut selembar bungkus obat. _Parasetamol_. Jantungnya bagai gagal berdetak detik itu juga.

Astaga.

Pantas saja saat ia tanya kenapa, Seijuurou tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Kouki menggigit bibir. Menaruh lagi obat itu dan menatapi Seijuurou yang telah pulas. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda ia sakit sama sekali. Mengerikan.

Sensasi nostalgia mendera Kouki dengan menyakitkan. Seakan takdir memintanya mengingat lagi, mengungkit kenangan, sementara perasaannya dijungkat-jungkit. Bahwa dari dulu setiap Seijuurou tengah sakit dan menderita, Kouki tak pernah menyadarinya.

Seolah tangannya yang menyentuh dahi Seijuurou mengangkut semua panas itu, hingga turut memanaskan mata Kouki.

Dia menahan napas saat Seijuurou yang berbaring miring, berpindah posisi dengan gelisah. Lengan terentang, seakan tengah mencari sesuatu untuk dipeluk.

“Maafkan aku.” Kouki menangkupkan tangan kanan pada wajah. Menunduk dalam dan suara bergetar penuh sesal, duduk di tepi tempat tidur Keiichi.

Kouki terkesiap ketika ada tangan meraih tangannya. Dia menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya, mendapati mata Seijuurou masih terpejam.

Memekik pelan ketika Seijuurou menjatuhkannya ke dalam pelukan.

Seketika ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Seijuurou berbisik dengan suara serak, _jangan pergi_.

Kouki tercekat hebat.

 _Tetap di sini._ Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukan, tak sadar mendaratkan ciuman teramat lembut di dahi Kouki, menghela napas panjang yang kedengaran teramat lega.

_Aku merindukanmu._

Satu ciuman lagi di puncak kepala.

Semesta benaknya luluh lantak.

Sesuatu dalam hati Kouki tidak meledak, malah seperti meleleh ketika Seijuurou dengan mata terpejam, menciumnya penuh rindu.

_“... Aijou.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat tahun baru 2018! 
> 
> maaf saya belum sempat membalas komentar dari kalian, tapi terima kasih sudah menyampaikan perasaan kalian sesudah membaca sekuel ini. jujur aja saya ga pede nulisin bagian seksual intercouse-nya hau. nanti begitu bisa online lagi, segera saya balas yah. 
> 
> btw kalo ada yang penasaran, apa pas orgasme Mas Sei nyebutin nama Kouki apa ga, jawabannya: tidak. 
> 
> kalo ada yang masih bingung habis baca gumam tampan antagon master pembaper Kouki, apa Mas Sei nyadar apa ga itu Kouki yang dicium pas ngelindur, jawabannya: tidak. 
> 
> yuk maree gujes-gujes tuut tuuut sama mas teknisi Kouki dan BoD+CEO mas Sei ntaran. yihaa


	6. Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time! Maaf saya sibuk dan (((sibuk))) sakit irl. Ini baru sembuh, so this draft ngendep lama. 
> 
> warns lagi yah. 
> 
> 1\. Baby Blue Syndrome + Post Partum Depression. Ati-ati buat ga kejebak narasi dan adegan, tolong ga diserap mentah-mentah agar bisa ditelaah.  
> 2\. Kemesraan suami-istri Akashi hauhauhau  
> 3\. Mas Sei receh.  
> 4\. Mamas Sei gombal.  
> 5\. Mas Sei bikin diabet.  
> 6\. Banyak delusi, halusi, imajinasi, hal sensitif potensi bikin ngilu. So yang ga tahan darah, kematian, depressed thoughts dsb, bolee skip aja bagian Mas Sei bangun tidur.  
> 7\. Ini chap serius gitu, kita mule gujes gujes tuut tuut. Science everywhere. Tiati ngebul. : ' )  
> 8\. Mas Kouki ga tensai kamsude, itu pengalaman kerjanya ok. Yaiys OOC. TT  
> 9\. Bacanya jangan diserap mentah-mentah yah. Tiati ada yang kelewat lagi.  
> 10\. Can someone just sleding meh so I won't make a story that that is difficult to write even for myself
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

“Bosan juga punya anak, ya.”

Pernyataan itu dikatakan seperti sedang mengatakan bahwa belajar di sekolah itu sangat menyebalkan.

Pernyataan itu disertai ekspresi yang terkesan sangat menantang dan kurang ajar, membuat tangan seseorang melayang untuk menampar.

“Jangan.” Seijuurou bergegas bangkit dan menahan tangan ayah mertuanya. “Saya mohon, jangan—“

“Aku tahu sekarang kau suaminya, tapi aku melepaskan putriku bukan untuk jadi istri seperti itu buatmu.”  
  
“Saya mengerti.” Seijuurou menahan lebih kuat tangan yang nyaris menampar wajah istrinya. “Izinkan saya yang menghadapi hal ini.”

Wanita yang baru lima hari lalu melahirkan, dan sekarang dengan bayi lelaki dalam pangkuan, mengatakan demikian.

Kalau saja Seijuurou tidak di sisinya selama empat hari terakhir, tidak ada persiapan batiniah, mungkin ia sudah jadi yang pertama menggampar Aijou di tempat seusai kata-kata itu meluncur.

Tentu, Seijuurou tahu sebab-musabab mengapa Aijou berlaku kaku semacam itu.

“Ini baru lima hari dan kaubilang sudah bosan jadi orang tua? Itu anakmu sendiri, yang kaujaga selama hamil, yang kaulahirkan susah-payah, yang kau merasa bahagia saat dia lahir,” desis ayah mertuanya, menampik tegas tangan Seijuurou yang tadi menahannya. Kudapan dan teh musim gugur mereka terabaikan, hambar dalam cecapan karena situasi mengerikan dilahirkan oleh satu pernyataan.

Seijuurou mengerling ibu mertuanya. Wanita yang dipinang oleh sang kaisar, mungkin tindak-tanduk anggun Aijou turun dari sang ibunda. Termasuk ekspresi terkendali dan tidak membocorkan isi hati.

Andai saja usianya masih muda, Seijuurou berani bertaruh, ayahnya tengah ingin sekali memutar bola mata. Namun ia menguasai diri dengan kelewatan mengerikan, sehingga sekalipun ada persetujuan untuk pernyataan Aijou, Masaomi memilih menyesap teh alih-alih mengungkapkannya.

“Oh, mungkin Otou-sama terlalu kebanyakan diracuni fiksi. Di mana nyaris semua karya fiksi meromantisasi lahirnya bayi, sampai-sampai semua ibu—apalagi yang selebriti—turut meromantisasi lahirnya bayi datang ke bumi,” ujar Aijou santai seraya mengelus-elus kepala bayi yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Seijuurou melihat kedutan menyeramkan, dari urat-urat yang menonjol di pelipis sang kaisar. Keindahan kastil di musim gugur tidak lagi jadi santapan utama mata, maupun memakan perhatian. Dia menahan hasrat yang hebat untuk menghela napas berat.

Martabat sang kaisar bergetar oleh kelancangan putrinya sendiri tercermin dari gelagatnya. “Jaga bicaramu.”

“Otou-sama saja tidak mau masuk ke ruang persalinan, makanya tidak tahu,” Aijou bersenandung, mengeratkan selimut lembut pada bayi yang menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan. “Oh, apa bahkan kaudatang dan menungguku saat melahirkan?”

Seijuurou sesungguhnya tersentil oleh ujaran yang kedengaran menyenangkan, padahal sejatinya menyakitkan.

“Biar kuceritakan padamu, kisah yang begitu baik hati disimpan oleh para dokter, suster dan mereka yang malang bekerja sebagai pembersih ruangan bersalin.”

Seijuurou segera pasang badan. Bukan karena Aijou tidak bisa melindungi diri dan masih masa pemulihan pasca operasi melahirkan, tapi karena ia tidak mau istrinya yang juga putri kaisar, akan disakiti oleh ayah sendiri hanya karena tidak menghormati keluarga yang ada bersama mereka.

Lengannya terentang, memalang badan istrinya yang terlihat lebih berisi setelah mendatangkan bayi ke dunia ini. Telapak tangan Seijuurou tepat di paha kanan Aijou. Mengerling antara istrinya itu, dan ayah mertuanya yang mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan melemparkan cawan arak ke wajah damai putri sendiri.

“Begitu air ketuban pecah, semuanya mengalir seperti air terjun. Oh, apa kalian tahu betapa bau semua itu? Seperti kencing yang tidak tertahan lagi, tapi lebih buruk lagi. Sakit. Sakit bukan main—kalian tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya karena lelaki takkan bisa melahirkan.

“Lebih mengerikan lagi, semua tumpahan itu disertai darah. Tumpah darah yang menghujan. Tidak sekeren jagoan  _film action_  begitu kepala mereka ditembak pistol. Benar-benar bau dan kotor.

“Saat mendengar tangisan pertama Kousei, oh, tentu, aku merasakan  _baby-pink feelings_ —kebahagiaan luar biasa atau hormon atau apa pun itu yang membuatku merasa sangat senang, kurasa faktor feromon dan membuncahnya hormon  _endhorphine,_  sampai kehorroran datang.

“Kupikir aku tanpa sadar buang air besar saat mengeden tanpa henti melahirkan Kousei, mengotori kasur dan lantai ruang operasi.Apa anakku lahir bersamaan dengan dua hal paling menjijikkan dan tabu di dunia, menyedihkan sekali, bukan?

“Tapi kemudian, si suster malang yang membantuku tarik-buang napas dan mengeden terus, malah bilang bahwa itu Kousei. Ya, itu yang putraku lakukan pertama kali—setelah menangis keras sekali.”

Seijuurou menggeleng tegas pada ayah mertuanya. Tidak ada dayang atau prajurit kastil dekat mereka, tapi berita buruk kaisar menampar tuan puteri pasti akan menyebar. Bereskalasi layahnya wabah endemik.

Apalagi mereka yang hidup dari menggosip betapa buruk orang lain, karena itu membuat mereka merasa lebih baik.

Suara Aijou memelan, meski tak teredam gemersak badai daun kecoklatan-kemerahan yang berjatuhan,  “Bisa bayangkan betapa malunya aku saat itu, minta maaf berulangkali pada dokter dan sukster yang malah memaklumi?”

“Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak sepantasnya bicara begitu di depan orang tua mertuamu dan suamimu sendiri,” kecam sang kaisar dengan bahasa tubuh yang menegang menahan amarah.

“Itu karena Chichi-ue tidak pernah mau mencoba mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,” Aijou memicingkan mata, “aku sudah bukan boneka yang hanya perlu didandani olehmu dan menuruti semua yang kaumau. Dan semembosankan apa pun punya anak, tidak berarti aku mau putraku dijadikan kaisar sepertimu.”

Dalam sepersekian waktu singkat, pria itu telah bangkit untuk menyiramkan isi cawan arak pada putranya.

Sekiranya siraman minuman keras itu tak berhasil ditahan, maka keluarga kecilnya pasti kena. Seijuurou memunggungi ayah mertuanya, memeluk Aijou dan Kousei sekaligus. Barulah ketika ia tidak merasakan sengatan mengerikan dingin dari minuman keras, ia menoleh.

“Saya rasa, perlakuan Anda juga tidak pantas.” Masaomi yang sigap menahan tangan sang kaisar itu cepat merampas cawan, menjauhkan dari jangkauannya, masih dengan tindak-tanduk penuh hormat. “Apa Anda mengerti yang terjadi pada putri Anda?”

“Dengan hormat, Akashi Masaomi-san, tidak seharusnya Anda menolerir perilaku putri—“

“Dalam kondisi normal, saya tidak akan mengampuni putri Anda, Sekijirou-sama. Namun, putri Anda masih dalam fase dua minggu pasca melahirkan sebelum pemulihan fisiknya secara fungsional,  _baby blue syndrome_ —yang terjadi karena hormon pasca hamil dan melahirkan yang semula memuncak, kini tiba-tiba menurun drastis setelah bayi dalam kandungan dilahirkan.

“Buncahan semua hormon lain pada masa kehamilan, amblas drastis pasca melahirkan, berefek pada  mengurangnya produksi hormon serotonin, yang menyebabkan Aijou-san menjadi  _moody_ —dan itu di luar kendali putri Anda sendiri—“

Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Perlukah ayahnya mengulas secara sainstifik? Bisakah ayah mertuanya mengerti?  Ia amat meragukan, menengok ekspresi kaku kedua pria itu yang masih adu berargumentasi.

Kalau bukan karena ia menyiapkan diri dengan segala tumpukan buku dan jurnal ilmiah itu untuk menghadapi prosesi pra, melahirkan, dan pasca prosesnya, Seijuurou yakin ia tetap akan bisa menghadapi situasi ini lebih baik dari sang kaisar. Berhubung ia percaya logikanya pasti akan menalar hal yang terjadi dan tidak main menghakimi situasi tanpa mencoba mengerti.

Yang dibutuhkan lebih banyak manusia di muka bumi ini, adalah hanya mencoba mengerti. Karena pandangan objektif manusia itu tidak pernah ada. Manusia melihat dunia,  ** _bukan_** _sebagaimana adanya_ , melainkan  _sebagaimana mereka adanya_. 

Untuk mencapai pengertian satu sama lain, dibutuhkan usaha untuk mau mencoba mengerti. Mengalah atas pandangannya, kemudian mencoba untuk memandang dari sisi yang berbeda, barulah dapat menyamakan persepsi.

Seijuurou tidak bisa mencegah, terngiangnya suara seseorang yang dengan memelas memintanya untuk tidak bicara secara sainstifik. Dimusnahkannya suara itu dengan gelengan singkat pada diri sendiri, seolah ia tengah geli menatapi rekonsiliasi antara ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

“Aijou, boleh Haha bersama Kousei-san?” ibu mertuanya dengan tenang bangkit, mendekat pada mereka, lalu mengelus lembut sekilas saja kepala putrinya, “Seijuurou-san, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Aijou jalan-jalan? Momiji dan nanakamado di dekat sungai terlihat sangat cantik.”

Seijuurou tidak buang waktu dengan mengangguk takzim. Berhati-hati mengambil bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari, agar digendong dengan lembut oleh ibu mertuanya yang dengan sayang menatap Kousei.

Sengatan memedihkan tepat di hati, membayangkan mungkin beginilah seharusnya ekspresi Shiori, jika dikaruniai lebih banyak hari sehingga bisa menggendong Kousei. Seijuurou pahit menenggak ganjalan yang tak nyata. Ibunya memang telah terlalu lama tidak ada.

Seijuurou meraih tangan Aijou yang tengah menekuk mulut, merutuki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak terkendali. Menariknya perlahan, membimbingnya pergi dengan lembut, mendiamkan ketika Aijou hendak melontarkan kenyataan berbisa yang bisa jadi akan membuat ayah sendiri jantungan karenanya.

Dia berhadapan dengan Satou, membisikkan tolong belikan  _èclair_  secepat mungkin, dan memberikan padanya langsung. Satou menyanggupi dan bergegas permisi.

“Seijuurou-san, tidak usah menghiburku—“

“Aijou,” potong Seijuurou dengan senyuman dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, “temani aku melihat  _momiji_.”

 

<> 

 

Jembatan merah.

Dalam legenda, terkenal sebagai pertemuan romantis antara sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta, tapi tidak bisa bersatu karena tuntutan keluarga.

Ada rumor pula, bahwa itu tercipta untuk gadis perawan berdarah-darah, diperkosa kekasihnya dan ia terseok menelusuri jembatan yang berubah merah karena aliran darahnya.

Entah mana yang benar, Seijuurou membuang sisa makanan ikan hias. Bungkusannya ia buang ke tempat sampah. Aijou masih menekuk wajah, seakan kantung matanya menipis dan siap pecah hingga luruh seluruh airmata yang ditahan.

Angin menyiah pepohonan. Daun-daun kering yang merapuh di ujung ranting, tanggal karena embusannya. Sehelai momiji jatuh ke sungai buatan, terseret arus menuju ke bawah, melewati kolong jembatan, mencuri perhatian sepasang mata merah yang menghayati.

Muka air berkilau oleh cahaya pasi matahari. Daun itu menyendiri, membentur batu, terhanyut aliran air yang terus ke bawah, menutupi kilauan matahari yang memblur di riak air.

Sedikit-banyak daun itu mengingatkannya pada manusia, yang telah menua atau tersia-sia, jatuh merontok dari pohonnya. Bahkan bukan jatuh ke tanah, melainkan hanyut di atas aliran air, terbawa entah ke mana.

Sungai, toh, selalu bermuara ke laut.

Kesadaran ini mendorong Seijuurou menarik tangan Aijou lebih tegas, meninggalkan area itu, menelusuri lorong kastil putri yang ikonik dengan tetumbuhan, dan rerimbun bunganya.

Seijuurou mengerling Aijou yang tengah mendelik padanya. Dia tersenyum kecil, memunguti momiji yang tanggal dari tangkalnya dan jatuh di kepala Aijou, kemudian menepuk pipi itu dengan ibu jari.

“Apa?” Aijou mengelak dengan sangat judes dan berpaling, hingga hanya rambutnya yang kini tersisip di tangan Seijuurou. “Sudah tubuhku sekarang rusak karena bekas jahitan operasi, kau mau bilang aku segemuk sapi perah?” 

Seijuurou tertawa singkat, membelai rambut lembut hitam yang begitu sutra. “Kalau aku jujur, kau pasti malah tambah marah.”

Aijou mendengus yang sangat bukan dirinya. “Oh, katakan saja.”

“Dulu, kau lebih terdiri atas tulang dan kulit,” aku Seijuurou yang memutuskan untuk jujur, pandangannya melunak saat mencubit pelan pipi Aijou yang lebih berisi, “sekarang lebih baik.”

“Jadi maksudmu aku skeleton hidup, sekarang kelihatan seperti babi panggang?”

“Nah, itu kan kau sendiri yang  _jump into conclusion._ ”

Seijuurou mengeratkan genggaman ketika Aijou hendak menyentaknya. Menariknya untuk menelusuri lorong merah kecoklatan  _mapple_  yang menakjubkan, di mana jari-jari matahari menggali sampai ke permukaan tanah yang dipenuhi guguran dedaunan.

Seijuurou berhenti melangkah ketika istrinya terdiam di tempat. Dia tidak kaget mendapati tiba-tiba saja, yang berguguran bukan hanya daun-daun. Namun titik-titik air lembut dari sepasang mata cantik Aijou, yang lalu menganaksungai.

Sebelum jatuh berlutut, Seijuurou menarik Aijou untuk jatuh ke pelukannya. Sebelah lengan mendekap erat istrinya. Satu tangan lagi mengelusi belakang kepala hingga rambut hitam yang terurai dibelai angin.

“Ada aku, Aijou,” bisik Seijuurou sambil mengecupi dahi istrinya.

Aijou merintih parau saat mencengkeram kemeja yang ia kenakan, “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Seijuurou menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada kepala istrinya yang membenamkan sedan tak tertahankan ke bahunya.

“Bagaimana bisa aku jadi ibu yang baik? Aku tidak pantas jadi—“

“Ssst,” Seijuurou mengusap-usap punggung istrinya, “kau akan jadi ibu yang baik.”

“Tapi aku—“

“Aku selalu benar, Aijou. Percaya padaku.”

Aijou melepaskan pelukannya, menatap nanar dan terseguk perih, “Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu, kalau kau tidak cinta padaku?”

Sepasang mata merah Seijuurou meredup.

Jadi selama ini istrinya mengerti.

Sudah seberapa lama Aijou tahu, tapi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa?

Kalau saja bukan karena Aijou tengah pasca melahirkan, andai saja tidak ada ledakan ketidakteraturan hormon (penurunan kadar esterogen dan progesteron ataupun hormon lainnya yang diproduksi oleh kelenjar tiroid) dalam tubuh wanita pasca melahirkan, mungkin tidak begini.

Atau efek menyusui ASI eksklusif. Kelelahan karena Kousei belum tahu sama sekali jam tidur normal manusia pada umumnya. Kurang beristirahat dan pola makannya jadi ikut tidak teratur. Semua  _mood-swing ini_ , sekalipun Seijuurou telah mengajak Aijou mempersiapkan diri jadi orang tua secara lahir batin, tapi tetap saja ini yang terjadi.

Mungkin pula ketakutan karena suaminya tidak akan mencintai putra mereka. Walau sebenarnya, tidak ada korelasinya antara cinta suami, dengan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak mereka—kalau dinalar secara ilmiah pun Seijuurou yakin tetap takkan ada kesinambungan signifikan, kecuali kalau mereka main hal sekonyol  _cocoklogi_.

Semoga saja benar seperti ilmu yang telah mereka pelajari,  _baby blue syndrome_  ini hanya berlangsung paling lama selama dua minggu.

Sepanjang mengenal istrinya itu, Seijuurou hanya pernah melihatnya menangis tiga kali.

Sekali saat mereka menikah dan ia mesti memeluk ayah yang merupakan sang kaisar.  Kedua ketika menimang bayi mereka sambil menahan sakit saat Kousei berusia tiga hari.

Terakhir, itu hampir setahun lalu. Selepas karaokean bersama teman, Aijou pulang, dan temannya berkhianat darinya, jadilah menangis. Entah pengkhianatan macam apa yang membuat Aijou menangis semalaman di pelukan Seijuurou. 

Omong-omong, cuma soal terakhir itu saja yang Seijuurou tidak percaya.

Selamanya, Seijuurou tidak suka melihat Aijou menangis. Ada terlalu banyak orang yang telah dibuat menangis olehnya di masa lampau. Terlebih, Aijou bukanlah seseorang yang suka mengamburkan airmata untuk ditampakkan pada semua orang.

Yang ingin Seijuurou tahu, apakah saat tahu ia tidak dicintai, Aijou juga menangis seperti ini?

 “Jujur saja, tidak ada hubungan perasaan suami dengan persoalan jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak.” Seijuurou mengenyahkan lintasan pemikiran itu dengan helaan napas.  “Lagipula, apa ada fakta dan data sainstifik menyatakan bahwa kalau sudah cinta, lantas bisa saling percaya?”

Aijou menggeleng kecil. “Justru itu, yang terjadi seringkali sebaliknya.”

“Karena itulah, Aijou,” Seijuurou mengecup kening istrinya pelan, “kita punya lebih daripada cuma cinta untuk bersama.”

“Kenapa?” desis Aijou letih, “kaupikir cinta di antara mereka yang bersama tidak penting, ha?”

“Karena,” Seijuurou getir menatapi serakan daun-daun kecoklatan yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, “cinta saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk bisa bersama.”

“Tapi apa mereka yang tidak punya cinta bisa tetap bersama?”

“Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu?”

Aijou menampar pelan punggungnya. Mengeluh yang sangat bukan dirinya, “Seijuurou-san.”

“Logika saja. Begitu banyak orang di dunia saling mencintai, tapi mereka tidak bisa bersama. Itu berarti, cinta bukan jaminan nyata bahwa kalau dua orang saling mencintai, mereka pasti bersama. Kesimpulannya, bahwa pasangan bisa bersama atau tidak, itu tidak bergantung pada cinta semata.” Tawa terselip dari bibirnya, ketika Seijuurou mencium pipi lembap Aijou sambil menyeka basah di sana.

“Astaga.” Aijou susah-payah menahan wajahnya untuk tidak menampakkan tawa. “Kenapa bicara cinta saja bisa jadi serumit ini denganmu?”

“Karena aku tahu, kalau kamu, kamu tidak akan memintaku untuk berhenti mengatakan yang mau kukatakan—bagaimanapun caranya aku menguraikan.” Aijou mungkin tidak akan mengerti ketika Seijuurou memandangnya dengan kelembutan yang sedikit pedih.

“Oke, karena kamu begitu mainnya. Tapi apa kau yakin, kalau dua orang tidak saling cinta, lantas bisa bersama?”

“Tentu saja bisa. Kamu melupakan hal yang lebih penting.”

“Oh, demi puding tubbie yang tidak pernah bisa kucicipi,” Aijou mendesah dengan nada lelah dilebihkan, “nah, itu kamu tahu hal yang penting itu: kalaupun mereka bisa bersama, maka tidak akan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.”

“Kamu yakin? Bagaimana kalau elemen cinta romantis itu dieleminasi, hm ... coba kita melihat ke balik bilik-bilik kantor, sekalipun tidak ada romantisme, pekerja akan tetap bekerja dengan baik tanpa keterlibatan cinta, kok. Itu pun karena ada faktor lain yang  mendukung. Menyukai pekerjaannya, lingkungan kerja menyenangkan, tempat kerja yang nyaman, tidak perlu ada cinta romantis di sana.”

“Ck, ck, Seijuurou-san. Itu sudah di luar konteks. Jangan mengambil contoh perumpamaan berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, itu koridor berbeda dari sebuah keluarga dan pasangan yang mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga.”

“Maksudku, coba kita memandang dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.” Seijuurou memuntir sejumput kecil ujung-ujung rambut bergelombang Aijou.

“Tanpa bermaksud  _jump into conclusion_  lagi, apa kau meremehkan elemen cinta dalam rumah tangga hanya karena kita bersama tanpa adanya hal itu?” Aijou menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

“Karena seringkali, dalam rumah tangga—sudah terlalu banyak kasusnya, pasangan seringkali menyalahkan satu sama lain.  _Sudah tidak ada lagi cinta di antara kita_ , atau  _memangnya ada cinta di antara kita?_  Begitu alasan mereka.

“Seolah-olah semuanya—perasaan cinta, pernikahan, anak—mereka bisa ada dan terjadi, karena cinta.  _Padahal bukan,_  itu karena mereka yang mengusahakan semua itu ada dan terjadi.

“Cinta itu rasa. Kalau rasanya sudah tak ada, lantas semua jadi salah? Coba kalau saja mau menelaah baik-baik, mungkin cinta itu terkikis pelan-pelan karena kelakuan atau suatu anomali tingkah laku dari rutinitas pasangan tiap harinya. Atau karena ada masalah tertentu, lalu semuanya hilang secara tiba-tiba.

“Sederhananya, agar tidak melulu terfokus pada hal itu. Seperti pernikahan kita. _It takes more than just love to make it happened, and I think, it’s a miracle itself_.”

Kerutan di kening dan tautan alis Aijou mulai terurai. Dia bergumam tentang teman-teman Seijuurou yang berambut pelangi, mengulum senyum, dan membiarkan suaminya itu mengelus kepalanya seperti ia sendiri tengah berkontemplasi.

“Tapi bukannya kalau saling cinta, kita baru akan bahagia?”

“Ada data dan fakta yang bisa memvalidasinya? Karena menurut penelitian yang diambil Psikolog Brian Tracy, penulis  _Psychology of_ —”

“Oh, tidak. Maaf, ya, aku tahu. Kamu sebentar lagi akan bilang, banyak, kok, pasangan di dunia saling cinta tapi tidak bahagia.”

“Itu dia tepatnya.”

“Kalau begitu ... aku tahu, ini mungkin aku menyinggungmu, tapi ...” Aijou menatapnya, yang lebih mirip gadis SMA ingin menyatakan perasaan pada lelaki yang disukainya, “ _misalkan_. Misalkan kalau kau bersama seseorang yang kamu cinta, bukannya kamu akan lebih bahagia?”

Dari sorot cemas istrinya yang terlalu telanjang, karena biasanya Aijou lebih pandai mengontrol emosi tapi mungkin ini efek hormonal, Seijuurou menghela napas panjang dan lamat-lamat merengkuh Aijou.

“Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, jadi tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya,” lirih Seijuurou tenang. Ada ketabahan dalam nada suaranya yang membuat Aijou meleleh dan balas merangkulnya.

Sepasang mata merah itu terlalu cemerlang untuk menyorotkan kesendirian. Entah telah seberapa banyak lara yang selama ini merundungnya, sampai-sampai Seijuurou pandai menyimpan ekspresi sejatinya hingga Aijou dapat memahami ini dengan perih.

“Aijou, pernah dengar kutipan:  _“Don’t let the person who didn’t love you keep you from the one who will.”_ , tidak?”

Dari airmuka istrinya yang turut berduka dan mengerut—menahan empati karena Aijou mengerti Seijuurou tidak suka dikasihani, Seijuurou tahu ia telah dimengerti.

“Pernah,” lirih Aijou, kemudian tertawa letih. Gagal sarkastik ketika berbisik,  _ternyata kamu lebih pilih dicintai daripada mencintai, ya. Oh, tentu saja, suamiku yang makin tua makin tampan seperti_ wine _ini bukan seorang masokis_.

 Seijuurou melepaskan rangkulan. Tangannya mendarat di kedua bahu berlekuk feminin. Menatap dalam-dalam istrinya. Setulus yang bisa ia suarakan dari dasar hati, menerangkan pelan-pelan.

“Kalaupun aku diminta memilih, antara bersamamu atau bersamanya—“

“Kamu yakin, Seijuurou-san?” Aijou mendengus, sinis mendesis,  “jangan bilang karena sudah ada anak dan kasihan istri sesempurna tuan putri sepertiku nanti jadi janda, tidak ada yang menafkahi, nahas pula dikhianati karena kau mendua. Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata, dia juga mencintaimu?”

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tajam yang teramat geli. “Kamu yakin aku bisa sebegitu cinta buta dan melupakanmu begitu saja, menelantarkan Kousei sedemikian kejamnya?”

“Yah, bukan aku, sih, yang selalu tahu.” Aijou santai mengangkat bahu. Namun dari sorot matanya saja Seijuurou tahu, Aijou mengerti ia tidak akan segila itu mengkhianati anak-istri—terlepas dari perasaan pribadinya sendiri pada mereka.

Bahasa opera Aijou, disandingkan dengan argumen berlandaskan logika Seijuurou, rasanya mereka ibarat berada di dua simpangan berbeda yang anehnya bertemu di satu titik sekalipun jalanan itu memiliki lebih banyak persimpangan lain.

Sang suami memilih untuk berhenti, meskipun bukan destinasinya sendiri.

Aijou memincingkan mata, sok galak menatap suaminya. “Kenapa memutuskan melamarku, sih? Kenapa tidak dengan seseorang yang kaucinta? Kenapa—”

“Ssst,” Seijuurou membungkamnya dan menatap istrinya dengan keheranan yang diperhitungkan, “aku memilih untuk bersamamu, masa kau tidak mengerti juga apa artinya?”

“Apa artinya?” tanya Aijou dengan nada menantang.

Seijuurou melabuhkan ciuman di bibir Aijou, memeluk istrinya lebih erat dengan senyum terkembang, tepat ketika angin kencang berkelebatan menerabas seluruh ranggasan daun-daun kemuning, keemasan, kecoklatan, merah seperti cinta yang mengembara hingga wanginya tertinggal di udara.

Mungkin cukup begini saja untuk Aijou tahu, ada sesuatu terjadi di mana bukannya Seijuurou tidak bisa menyayanginya atau putra mereka, melainkan ada trauma tak kasatmata untuk mencintai, entah karena apa. Dan mekanisme defensifnya adalah dengan tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan Seijuurou tidak perlu tahu, bahwa akhirnya  Aijou kini mengerti. 

“Aku juga,” lirih Aijou begitu bibir mereka terlepas.

Seijuurou menyatukan kening mereka, berusaha mengukuhkan hati bahwa yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kilat di matanya melembut. “Hmm?”

Senyum Aijou seperti musim semi yang mekar dengan indah tak terperi. “ _Sayang padamu_ , Seijuurou-san.”

Seijuurou membenamkan wajah di helaian panjang rambut hitam istrinya, mengabaikan pangkal yang berwarna kecoklatan, dan merasakan cengkeraman menyakitkan dalam hatinya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas.

Aijou, bahkan siapa pun juga, apalagi orang itu, tidak akan pernah tahu apalagi mengerti, betapa berarti untuk Seijuurou mendengar satu kalimat itu juga.

 _Aku juga sayang padamu_ , hanya itu. Perasaan hangat ternyata dapat terasa serupa karat.

Bahkan hanya untuk mendengar hal sesederhana itu dari orang yang kausayang, pasti sudah sangat jarang.

Seijuurou menyingkirkan getir dari dalam hati, ketika memori berguguran seperti momiji, bahwa ia pernah seringkali mengucapkan hal itu pada seseorang yang tidak pernah membalas perasaannya.

Itu telanjur jadi masa lalu.

Dia sudah pernah dua kali menyimpan perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Memahami hal ini, dan selamanya cinta ini hanya ada pada dirinya saja, Seijuurou sudah lama mencoba merelakaan perasaan itu menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Untuk digantikan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Kalau mencintai orang yang salah saja, bisa sebegitu besar dan kuatnya, bagaimana bila ia mencintai orang yang tepat dan juga mencintainya?

Orang yang tepat mungkin sebenarnya telah berada begitu dekat, demikian pikir Seijuurou sambil menyisiri dengan lembut rambut hitam lebat Aijou. Mengeratkan pelukan, berpikiran bahwa ia takkan lagi melepaskan. 

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepala. Merasakan gigitan cuaca di sekitar mereka, juga cubitan ringan jemari matahari di antara rerimbunan merah meriah di atas kepala.

Seijuurou melihat seekor burung gereja duduk di ujung ranting.

Burung kecil itu tak takut sama sekali rantingnya patah.

Mungkin bukan karena burung itu mengerti ia berbadan kecil, melainkan ia percaya pada sayap-sayap kecil yang akan menerbangkannya untuk bebas.

Rantingnya patah sedikit. Burung itu pergi, sekelibat sayap, dan burung mungil melesat bebas di antara hujan momiji.

Aijou melepaskan pelukan mereka, jemari merunuti garis rahang suaminya dengan lembut. Mengembalikan perhatian Seijuurou padanya.

Mungkin inilah yang orang sebut dengan perbedaan antara  _passionate love_  dan  _compassionate love_. Bersama Aijou, memang mungkin tak melewati fase  _passionate love_ , Seijuurou tidak memungkiri ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran atau perasaan menyakitkan membahagiakan yang adiktif, tidak pula ia merasakan rindu menggebu-gebu. 

Seijuurou menatapi senyum istrinya.  _Cantik._  Mungkin bila perasaan ini bisa dicecap, maka yang terasa adalah sesuatu seperti _dark chocolate_ —pahit tapi menyisakan lumeran manis jika diresap baik-baik. Tidak ada geletar menggelegar dalam rongga dada seperti yang dulu pernah ia rasa. Hanya ada suatu perasaan lembut dan hangat yang meski tak nyata, sebenarnya ada.

Batuk singkat mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Aijou tertawa tidak percaya, sementara Seijuurou mengerling pada sumber suara.

Satou berdiri dengan sekotak  _èclair_  dalam genggaman. Mengangguk hormat, walau sorot matanya tampak geli yang telah tua dan sama sekali tidak keladi.

Seijuurou mengambil kotak berlabel  _bakery_  dan berisi kue favorit istrinya. “Terima kasih.”

“Selamat menikmati.” Satou mengangguk takzim, sebelum menambahkan dengan sopan, “dan selamat bersenang-senang.”

Aijou mendesah takjub. “Oh, Satou-san. Terima kasih—kau tahu saja apa yang aku mau.”

“Ini permintaan Seijuurou-sama, Aijou-sama.”

“Dengar itu,  _Sayang_?” Seijuurou menatapnya dengan sorot hina yang geli, sangat menyebalkan dengan cara menggemaskan untuk Aijou. Seijuurou mana tahu hati anak orang sebagaimana meleleh dan berdebar dipanggil  _Sayang_ semanis itu olehnya.

“Siapa yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang kau mau? Itu aku, karena aku selalu tahu.”  Seijuurou menyorot angkuh dengan cara yang tidak menyinggung pada istrinya.

“Aku rasa suamiku ini narsistik terselubung, yang tertutup permukaan luar seolah aslinya kamu sangat sangat sadistik.” Aijou mencubit pinggang suaminya yang langsung terkekeh dan meremas bahunya. “Kenapa malah menyuruh Satou-san, hah?”

Seijuurou mengernyitkan alis tinggi-tinggi. “Dan kamu minta aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk memeluk istriku, nih?” 

“Siapa mengajari suamiku jadi begini, sih?” Aijou mendesah teatrikal. “Oh, Tuhan. Jangan sering-sering bermanis seperti ini. Nanti aku pusing dan bisa penuaan dini  memikirkan bagaimana cara harus mengimbangimu, tahu.”

“Aku yang tidak bisa mengimbangi perasaanmu untukku,” ucap Seijuurou dengan ekspresi seolah begitu rendah hati. 

 “Itu, sih, memang benar.” Aijou menetaskan tawa yang sengaja dibuat terdengar arogan, yang luruh jadi jenaka dan balas bertanya nakal, “ah, tapi aku yakin, sekalipun kamu tahu apa yang kumau, kamu pasti tidak bakal bisa mendapatkannya.”

“Ya ... kalau kamu minta pudding atau kue tubbie, sumpah demi semangat api Konoha, aku tidak akan mencarikan  _èclair_ dan aku berjanji akan mengirimkan sebuket mawar merah yang kamu tidak suka—tanpa potnya, tentu saja.”

“Anda berdua selalu saja ...” Satou menggeleng ringan melihat tuan mudanya mengucapkan candaan dengan wajah datar, membuahkan gelak tawa geli Aijou karena Seijuurou meniru caranya bicara dengan nada drama.

Aijou gemas mencubit lagi pinggang Seijuurou. “Ancamanmu terlalu romantis, ah.”

“Buat perempuan biasa, sih, iya.” Seijuurou santai menyisiri rambut Aijou yang akhirnya menggandeng lengannya lagi.

“Aku tidak biasa, ya? Ouch, ini terdengar menyakiti hati.”

Seijuurou mengacak ringan poni istrinya, lega karena tingkah opera nan mendramatisasi Aijou telah kembali seperti semula, kemudian mengajaknya berbalik pergi. Mengarungi seminya memoji ke teratak cantik yang ada di dekat taman kastil peraduan putri di Kyoto ini. 

Seijuurou bisa memberi kesempatan pada hatinya sendiri, untuk jatuh cinta sekali lagi. Tapi kali ini, pada seseorang yang benar-benar ia tahu dan yakini, memang jatuh cinta juga padanya.

Ada juga cinta yang datang karena terbiasa.

“Kau tahu, Aijou?”

“Tahu apa?”

“Bunga bisa mengajari diri mereka sendiri untuk tumbuh setelah musim salju berlalu.” Seijuurou mencium pipi sang kekasih hati, dengan sayang. “Begitu pun kita.”

 

<> 

 

Seijuurou membuka mata, dan seketika ia merasa nelangsa.

Mengapa selalu saja orang begitu mudah pergi, tapi tidak dengan perasaan yang mereka tinggalkan?

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Paru-parunya seoah diremas agar pecah, dan gelembung-gelembung udara meledak. Megap-megap tapi lupa bagaimana caranya menghidmati udara. Peluh dingin membanjiri tubuh. Panas di sekitar mungkin menyebabkan kerongkongannya seakan terbakar.

Seraya terbatuk, Seijuurou berusaha duduk. Tempat tidur  mereka seharusnya tidak sesempit ini.

Dia butuh tangan istrinya, yang jika dia nyaris beku, tangan lembut itu menghangatkan. Jika dia terbakar seperti saat ini, maka akan memadamkan bara. Jika dia bermandikan panas emosi ataupun fisik, maka tangan itu selalu ada untuk menyejukkannya. 

Ada tangan lain yang menggapai tangannya.

Itu bukan tangan istrinya. Karena tangan Aijou bertekstur panjang, ramping, lentik, dan hangat. Tangan ini juga hangat, tapi tidak seperti yang Aijou miliki.

Seijuurou refleks menarik tangannya dari tangan itu yang bermaksud menenangkan, menggumamkan maaf di sela napas yang tersengal dan berat. Bukan tangan istrinya, karena ia tidak merasa damai saat tangan itu menyentuhnya. Dia berusaha menggali memori peristiwa yang terakhir terjadi.

Rasanya baru tadi dia memeluk istrinya dan menciumnya penuh rindu.

_Kousei._

Oh, astaga. Aijou bisa marah kalau ia membiarkan Kousei.

“Kamu lagi sakit. Te-te-tenang, ya. Duh ... tidak apa-apa, kok—“

Seijuurou nyalang memandang segala hal asing dalam ruang sempit yang berbayang. Tatapnya bergulir ke seluruh sisi, tangan mencari-cari, entah apa untuk digenggam atau apa.

Ada tangan teramat dingin mendarat di keningnya.

Seijuurou memundurkan badan, mengelak dari sentuhan yang menggigilkannya. Menengadah kepala saat menyandar tinggi ke bantal, susah-payah mengatur napas. Tak lama, ia menangkup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Pelan-pelan merasakan panas di wajahnya sendiri.

“Kousei,“ suaranya sendiri tidak dapat ia kenali. Seijuurou melirih letih ke samping kiri.

Oh, ada Furihata Kouki. Serasa ada rangka-rangka tulang rusuknya ambruk menusuk paru-paru dan jantung, dan kondisinya mirip orang sekarat tatkala Kouki mendekat.

“Sa-sama ibuku, kamu tenang saja, ya.” Kouki bahkan terlihat ketakutan, berlutut di sisi tempat tidur—dan kenapa pula dia bisa ada di sana? “Astaga, mau kemana—“

Seijuurou menghela napas berat. “Pulang.”

“Ha-hah?” Kouki panik menahan badan Seijuurou yang entah pakai kekuatan gaib macam apa, mampu menyingkirkan selimut tebal, dan hendak turun dari tempat tidur. “Dengan kondisi begini?”

 “Maaf menyusahkan kau dan—“

“—tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Kamu istirahat saja, Kousei-kun juga baik-baik saja, kok, di sini.”

Kouki terkesiap karena ada ketergesaan yang aneh, sekalipun wajah Seijuurou dengan aneh memerah karena demamnya, ketika Seijuurou berusaha cepat-cepat enyah dari kamarnya sekarang juga.

“Jangan, Ya Tuhan.” Kouki melingkarkan lengan di pinggang hingga perut Seijuurou, menahannya sebisa mungkin. “Kamu tuh lagi sakit.”

Seijuurou menatap lengan yang melingkar di badannya, lalu mengerling tanpa ekspresi.

Kouki berjengit kaget dan buru-buru melepaskannya.

Seijuurou dengan tenang, perlahan-lahan bangun, menyeimbangkan posisi berdirinya. Dia hendak merapikan tempat tidur, tapi rasanya tak sanggup. Tak ingin menghadapi Kousei, tapi lebih muak lagi jika harus tetap di sini.

Kouki meraih lengannya ketika ia hampir tersandung kaki tempat tidur, nyaris jatuh tumbang sekali lagi.

Seijuurou menatap Kouki yang malah terjatuh karenanya, mengaduh rusuh karena sakit  kepentok kaki tempat tidur, tak sengaja tatapannya juga jatuh pada uraian rambut coklat natural itu.

Sebaris tulisan mungil.

Secarik foto.

_Kousei._

Sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemah, luruh seakan meminta empunya untuk luluh saja ke kasur dan tertidur lagi. Melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Seijuurou berhenti menatapi Kouki, berjalan pelan keluar kamar meskipun dentum-dentum tak lazim berdengung di benaknya.

Mata yang selalu mampu melihat segala sesuatu yang mata biasa tak mungkin bisa, kini memburam dan berputar di luar kehendak pemiliknya. Putaran yang mendatangkan hasrat untuk muntah. Mual itu lahir dari denyut-denyut membuat nyeri di kepala.

Seijuurou menyentuh dinding, menekannya sebagai topangan selagi ia menatapi tangga turun ke bawah.

Kalau ia turun ke bawah dengan kondisi semual dan sepusing ini, di setiap langkah seolah kaki mentransfer dan melipatgandakan rasa sakit yang berakhir terpusat di ubun-ubunnya, bukannya tak mungkin ia akan tergelincir jatuh.

Jatuh dari tangga, bagaimana rasanya?

Bisa saja ia jatuh, kemudian kepalanya membentur undakan tangga, darah akan melimpah ruah, menganaksungai dari satu tangga ke tangga berikutnya, hingga dunia menggelap dan matanya yang semerah darah tak lagi terbuka—

Seijuurou menelan decihan dalam-dalam, terngiang percakapan dengan Midorima tempo hari ketika mendengar tentang Tsubaki akan dioperasi—sebelum tangisan Kousei yang popoknya telah penuh menginterupsi sesi percakapan mereka.

_“Jangan pikirkan, Akashi—”_

Suara Midorima seperti gelembung-gelembung yang berletupan jauh, seakan Midorima berada di permukaan, sementara ia tenggelam ke dasar dan ada begitu banyak buih napas yang bertukar—udara keluar dari paru-parunya digantikan oleh air dalam jumlah masif.

“Sei!”

Seijuurou mengerling, tanpa sadar posisi kepalanya miring karena menahan pening. Hampir tak terasa Kouki yang tergopoh-gopoh dari kamar, meraih lengannya untuk tidak turun dari tangga.

“Sssh. Kousei-kun tidur dengan ibuku, tidak apa-apa, kok,” bujuk Kouki seraya menarik pelan lengannya, menatapnya dengan khawatir, “lagian, masa kamu mau pulang pagi buta begini dengan kondisi seperti ini?”

Kata-kata Kouki berikutnya terisap kesunyian ruangan.

Seijuurou mengerlingnya, dengan kemuraman yang Kouki tidak akan pernah sadari. Memikirkan bagaimana kalau justru Kouki yang menggantikan posisinya.

Bagaimana kalau ia mengelak, berusaha untuk turun tapi Kouki menahan, lalu insiden terjadi?

Malah Kouki yang terpeleset jatuh, dahi lebih dulu menghantam undakan tangga. Sementara Seijuurou sendiri berada di atas sana, menatapi Kouki yang tersungkur jatuh ke bawah, darah pelan-pelan menggenang di seluruh tubuh—

—dan bukankah memang semua yang ia cinta selalu terbunuh—

—dan bukankah lebih baik Kouki selalu jauh-jauh—

Seijuurou berbalik memunggungi tangga. Tertunduk sehingga rambut jatuh menutupi mata yang terpejam rapat, mengusir bayang-bayang yang selalu datang. “Kau benar.”

“... Sei?”

Seijuurou menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, punggungnya menyesap dingin, tidak kuasa menyingkirkan bayangan lain. Bunyi ringsek, dentam seram, pecah berantakan, jeritan menyakitkan, hal-hal yang membuat ujung-ujung jemarinya bergetar dan napasnya terengah-engah—sesak hingga rasanya sakit yang tak pernah dialaminya itu berubah fisikal.

Kouki dengan cemas mendaratkan punggung tangan di pipi Seijuurou. “Ya ampun, kamu panas sekali, tahu.”

Benarkah?

Mengapa yang bisa Seijuurou rasakan hanya dingin bukan main?

Selinting bunyi tangis bayi yang merengek, seperti denting-denting hening dari jarum jam yang berdetak di ruang kosong.

_“Akashi, pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan—“_

Seijuurou memproyeksi wajah masam Midorima, dan ia tetap tidak merasa lebih baik. Rasanya ia ingin bertanya, hal menyenangkan itu seperti apa, ia telah lupa rasanya.

“Sei, tidur lagi saja, ya. Oh! Kamu perlu banyak minum air.” Kouki menarik lagi lengannya, sementara Seijuurou masih belum mau berkutik. “Kousei-kun tidak akan kenapa-napa, ibuku menjaganya.”

“Dia menangis. Kurasa aku harus—“

“Oke, aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dari anakmu sendiri, cuma kalau kamu memaksa mau bersamanya, yang ada kamu malah akan bikin anakmu sendiri ketularan sakit. Kan, kasihan kalau Kousei-kun ikutan ketularan.” Kouki menoleh sepintas ke arah bawah, mendengarkan semayup ibunya yang tengah menenangkan Kousei.

Mungkin Kouki benar.

Siapa yang bisa menjamin, Kousei tidak akan ketularan dirinya?

Bagaimana bila ia tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan niatan ingin membawa Kousei kembali?

Kemudian, Kousei akan tertular demamnya.

Badan mungil itu akan menggigil. Menangis terisak, teriak sepanjang waktu hingga suara bayinya serak. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Tubuh rapuh itu memanas parah. Kemudian suara tangis Kousei mengering, tertelan pelan-pelan oleh hening, hingga mainan putarnya di baby-box berhenti berdenting.

Dari ujung-ujung jari kaki kecil, Kousei akan mendingin, menjalar seperti racun yang lalu seutuhnya ketika sempurna merayap ke ubun-ubun. Tak ada lagi detak—

Kousei berhenti menangis.

_Selamanya._

Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan?

“Sei, ayolah. Kamu tidak pernah kalah. Masa sekarang kamu tumbang cuma karena demam, sih?”

Seijuurou menelan tanggapan,  _memang kaupikir aku_ super-human  _macam apa, Kouki?_  Sekuat apa ia selama ini di mata Kouki, sampai rasanya dapat bertahan selamanya dari kungkungan sakit sepele ini?

“Aish, sudahlah. Jangan jadi menyebalkan begitu.” Kouki cemberut. Sebelah tangan menarik tangan Seijuurou, sebelah lagi berkacak pinggang. “Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kamu ambruk di tengah jalan, atau memaksa pulang sekarang, terus kecelakaan. Kasihan Kousei-kun, tahu!”

Seijuurou mematung.

Sensasi dingin itu datang lagi merayapi.

Perlahan-lahan dari ujung kaki, menjalar, mengulum tiap inci tubuh dari jemari kaki dan naik ke tumit, melunglai tulang kering dan lutut, terus naik, seakan menciptakan pusara tak kasatmata mengaduk-aduk isi perut, memorak-moranda yang ada di dada, dan Seijuurou tercekik—sakit karenanya—

“Uh, maaf.” Kouki memandangnya dengan bersalah dan menggeleng-geleng panik.   “Bercandaku ... agaknya keterlaluan.”  

Seijuurou berusaha untuk membendung keinginannya tersengal, maupun mengusap peluh dingin yang mengalir di tengkuknya. Menggeleng singkat. Tercekat saat berkilah, “Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku.”

Kouki mengernyitkan alis. Tapi lalu tertawa singkat. “Ya, sih. Salahmu, nih! Aku kan tidak bakal bilang begitu, kalau kamunya juga tidak keras kepala mau pulang.”

Ada suara lain, jauh, dalam lapisan gelombang layaknya dalam jurang samudera, sedingin itu pula tawanya tatkala melontar tanya,  _dan sejak kapan kau tidak pernah bersalah, Akashi Seijuurou? Seluruh dunia juga tahu, **kau selalu salah**._

“Sudah, ah. Jangan berkepala batu begitu.” Kouki berusaha biasa saja dan ringan menepuk punggung lengan Seijuurou. “Santai saja lagi.”

Kouki nyaris bersorak lega, tatkala akhirnya Seijuurou mau juga ditarik olehnya kembali ke kamar. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu, lalu mendorong punggung temannya itu untuk rebahan lagi di ranjang Keiichi.

Tanpa ikut terjatuh, mengenyahkan kenangan tadi Seijuurou tanpa sadar menciumnya—kalau saja bisa, Kouki akan mencoba jadi raja tega dengan menginjak kaki Seijuurou yang merintihkan nama istrinya berulang kali dan mencium orang yang salah—yang memanaskan pipi, Kouki menyelimuti lagi Seijuurou yang menggumamkan terima kasih padanya.

“Kamu mau makan sesuatu?” tawar Kouki, menuju ke meja belajarnya, lalu mengambil beberapa toples makanan dan menaruh ke atas nakas dekat ranjang Keiichi. “Biar bisa minum obat lagi.”

Seijuurou menggeleng berat. “Aku tidak merasa lapar.”

“Aaah,” Kouki mendesah panjang, “ayolah. Di bawah ada biskuit, kok. Kurasa masih ada makanan semalam juga, bisa kuhangatkan kalau kamu mau.”

“Kalau aku mau,” Seijuurou memulas senyum tipis tanpa hati.

“Minum, deh. Ya?” Kouki bangkit untuk membuka tutup gelas, menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou yang lekas duduk walau agak terhuyung. “Lagian, kata Kaa-san, kamu kemarin hanya makan sedikit juga. Masa kau tidak lapar?”

“Makanannya tidak terasa,” jawab Seijuurou usai meneguk air dalam gelas. Menaruh lagi gelas dan menutupnya, kembali ke atas meja.

“Ha? Kok, bisa? Itu masakan Arumi-san. Enak, kok.” Kouki mengernyit sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi.

Lebih mudah untuk Seijuurou menyoroti ke langit-langit ruangan, kemudian tatapannya bergulir. Sedikit mengerling Kouki. “Apa kau masih ingat pelajaran SMA?”

“Uhmm ... mungkin tidak?” Kouki meringis kecil.

“Masalahnya bukan makanan masakan Arumi-san. Aku yakin, masakannya pasti ada rasanya.”

“Kalau begitu, apa salahnya?”

“Makanya tadi, kubilang, tidak terasa. Karena aku tidak mencecap rasa apa pun.” Seijuurou menunjuk ke mulutnya sendiri. “Kau ingat, lidah manusia punya permukaan yang agak kasar?”

Kouki mengangguk. Dia ber-oh panjang dan menepuk lututnya dengan semangat. “ _Papila fungiform_! Kalau tidak salah ingat, papila ini yang berfungsi memberikan sensasi rasa maupun selera saat manusia mencecap.”

“Subjek favoritmu Biologi, hm.” Seijuurou menatapnya lunak.

“Lucunya, itu bukan bidang terbaikku,” Kouki terkekeh kecil. Berusaha menekan rasa senang yang aneh karena mengetahui, oh ternyata Seijuurou masih ingat subjek favoritnya saat SMA—bertahun-tahun lalu. 

“Ya. Kau tahu penelitian yang diterbitkan dalam jurnal  _Brain, Behavior, and Immunity_?”

“Yang berhubungan dengan lidah ... ketika seseorang sakit, lidahnya berubah putih dan makanan terasa pahit? Akibat  _papila_  meradang?”

“Kurang tepat. Ketika manusia sakit, kadar protein tertentu dalam tubuh meningkat—“ mendadak Seijuurou mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

“Hm? Kenapa, Sei?” Kouki mengerutkan alis.

Airmuka Seijuurou kembali datar. “Biasanya, kau tidak suka kalau aku membicarakan sainstifik.”  

“Oh.” Kouki sedikit salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk belakang kepala. “Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lanjutkan saja.”

“Oke.” Seijuurou tidak akan berharap lebih, meski dalam hati ia mengapresiasi sedikit perubahan Kouki. “Salah satu jenis protein yang meningkat, dalam dunia medis disebut TNF-ɑ. Karena protein ini dibutuhkan oleh sistem kekebalan tubuh untuk melawan penyakit dalam tubuh.

Kouki membulatkan mata dan mulut menyorong huruf O sebentar. “Aaah, meningkatnya kadar protein itu menyebabkan gangguan pada lidah jadi terasa pahit?”

“Karena ada sel-sel yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengecap rasa pahit.” Seijuurou mengangguk. “Ada juga jenis protein lain, sitokin.”

“Aku ingat sitokin. Karena protein itu bertanggung jawab melawan penyakit dalam tubuh, efek sampingnya jadi mengurangi nafsu makan.” 

Seijuurou balas mengangguk. Dalam hati ia ingin menambahkan, Kouki bahkan sama sekali tidak bodoh. Dia ingat pelajaran SMA. Kenapa dulu tidak mau bicara banyak dengannya, kalau dia mengerti?

Krisis percaya diri. Ah, Kouki. Apalagi sih masalahnya. Seijuruou membendung keinginan untuk membuang napas panjang. Namun ia selalu dengar dari Kagami, Kuroko, Kawahara, dan Fukuda, memang Kouki-lah yang membantu mereka belajar.

Dulu saja saat SMA, nilainya paling stabil—bahkan Aida Riko memujinya bahwa nilainya bagus. Kelas satu biasa saja. Kelas dua, dengan kegilaan latihan basket mereka, tetap bertahan dengan nilai yang stabil bahkan mengajari mereka. Kelas tiga, Kouki termasuk yang paling rajin di antara mereka dalam belajar.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Seijuurou jadi teringat. Hanamiya Makoto dulu, dengan tim laba-labanya itu, pernah memproklamirkan dendam mereka pada Seirin. Bahkan sampai bilang, Kuroko Tetsuya seorang jenius.

Ya, tidak salah, sih. Dari dulu juga Seijuurou tahu, Kuroko memang punya bibit-bibit jenius. Tapi Hanamiya tidak bisa melihat lebih jeli. Kejeniusan Kuroko, mungkin selain minim aura antara ada dan tiadanya itu, dia orangnya sangat taktis. IQ Sportmanship-nya yang tinggi, karena itulah berkenaan dengan basket, Kuroko lihai memakai strategi yang mengguncang persepsi orang lain karena direalisasi di lapangan.

Kouki ... ah, patut diakui, dari dulu juga Seijuurou tahu, yang paling observan dan suportif itu Kouki. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa Kouki menyadari tentang aura ketiadaan Kuroko lenyap ketika tak satupun—bahkan Kuroko dan Kagami pun tidak—tim Seirin atau orang di stadium menyadarinya?  

Walaupun memang yang jenius di antara mereka semua, adalah Aida Riko. Mari lumrahi, bapaknya saja salah satu pebasket terbaik yang negeri ini pernah miliki.

Rasanya semester satu dulu di kampus, Kouki juga biasa saja. Tipikal mahasiswa yang berjuang hidup dan mati, bukan karena ingin dapat yang terbaik.

Midorima selalu bilang, itu karena pengaruhnya mulai di semester dua, tapi Seijuurou tidak membenarkan. Bagaimanapun, mungkin karena Kouki berteman dengan Takahata Akio, kecerdasan pun menular padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja sensasi tajam emosional menggerus dalam diri, hampir terasa fisikal. Hanya karena mengingat masa-masa kuliah dulu, untuk membuat Kouki berhenti berjengit-jengit tiap ada dirinya, ia menawarkan belajar bersama.

Yang pada akhirnya, itu jadi rutinitas mereka. Seijuurou bahkan akan selalu mencari Kouki, untuk memastikan tugasnya sudah selesai, atau sekadar belajar bersama—yang akan jadi pembuka jalan untuk cara lain supaya mengikis memori memalukan masa lampau.

Itu modus rapi dalam memanipulasi agar Kouki tidak terlihat sekarat saat mesti berhadapan dengannya.

Ternyata sudah lama sekali.

_Jika saja bisa kembali ke hari—_

—dan kalaupun bisa, siapa dirinya dapat menentang paradoks waktu dan membuat perubahan pada takdir, yang itu berarti mengacak-acak hidup orang lain pula karenanya?

“Tapi kalau minum obat, kamu tetap harus makan dulu—kecuali obat maag yang baiknya diminum setengah sampai dua jam sebelum makan,” keluh Kouki, melemparkan kembali Seijuurou ke momen mereka sekarang.

Seijuurou menegapkan badan sebentar, sebelum merilekskan lagi. “Jadi kau masih ingat penjelasan Midorima dulu, ya.”

“Yaaah ... waktu itu, siapa sih yang terbaring sakit, dan siapa ya yang meminta Midorima mengoceh tanpa henti padaku,” canda Kouki dengan nada menggoda sambil memutar bola mata.

Seijuurou tersenyum sebisanya. “ _Well_ , situasinya terbalik sekarang.”

“Tidak juga, kok,” Kouki memandangnya dengan hangat, “aku tidak segalak kamu waktu itu—saat aku sakit.”

Seijuurou menyusupkan kedua tangan ke balik selimut, mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Ada baiknya ia berhenti menanggapi hal-hal yang tidak baik untuk perasaannya. 

“Ka-kamu merawatku dengan baik, kok,” ralat Kouki, merasa bersalah menatap Seijuurou yang wajahnya merah karena demam, masih saja terlihat sangat bermartabat dengan posisi tidur ala vampir dalam peti mati. “Terima kasih, ya.”

Seijuurou menggumamkan terima kasih kembali, dan mencoba berdamai dengan gumulan kelabu yang berkutat dalam dirinya.

“Nih, ada biskuit lemon,  _chocolate cookies_ ,  _cheese stick croissant_ , dan  _veggie cracker_ ,” Kouki mengabsen keempat toples yang ada. “Coba makan dulu, ya? Terus kamu minum obat lagi.”

Kenapa daya tahan tubuhnya mesti turun di saat seperti ini?

_Kenapa Kouki mesti kembali?_

_—untuk pergi lagi?_

Seijuurou menyerah. Ia menyibak sedikit selimut, duduk dengan susah-payah karena semua terasa berubah begitu pusing menyerang. Ia mengujar terima kasih, ketika Kouki mengganjal punggungnya dengan guling dan bantal tambahan.

“ _Veggie cracker_  dan biskuit lemon saja.”

Kouki bersuka cita. Tanpa sadar, perasaan-perasaan mengerikan dalam dirinya mengendur begitu saja, menyaksikan Kouki yang macamnya anak kecil membuka toples-toples camilan. Apalagi ketika ia nyengir, menyerahkan dua toples ke pangkuan Seijuurou.

“Aku ke bawah dulu, ya. Biar kucek Kousei-kun buat kamu. Tidak lama, kok.”

Kouki melesat keluar ruangan begitu saja.

Seijuurou berasumsi, semua makanan ini, pasti bisa ada di sini karena Tsubaki.

Dia sering dengar, dari sejak sekolah sampai kuliah dulu, bahwa ibu-ibu seringkali datang ke kamar. Membawakan camilan untuk anak mereka yang belajar hingga larut malam—bahkan pagi buta.

Samar-samar Seijuurou mengingat ibunya dulu suka melakukan hal yang sama. Perasaan menyakitkan menyengatnya lagi, hingga Seijuurou berhenti bertanya kapan perasaannya akan  _mati rasa._

Selagi mengudap, Seijuurou memerhatikan kamar yang baru ia sadari, cocok ditempati oleh dua anak lelaki—yang kini telah dewasa dan tidak lagi menempati.

Seolah harusnya kamar ini dibelah dua. Yang bagian kiri untuk Kouki, dan kanan adalah wilayah Keiichi. Pembelahnya adalah pintu, yang mana di sisi kanan-kirinya, tepat berjajar dua lemari baju dan lemari buku sekaligus.

Tak jauh dari lemari buku, ada meja belajar. Letaknya saling berseberangan. Yang paling intim hanya kedua ranjang yang cukup dekat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Televisi saja tidak ada di sini. Tapi ada lemari display lain yang bersisian dengan tempat tidur.

Lemari itu memajang sertifikat, piagam penghargaan, bahkan piala yang pernah sepasang putra keluarga Furihata dapatkan. Mayoritas atas nama Furihata Keiichi. Lebih unik, ada pajangan railroad dan foto keluarga di sana.

Tepat di atas kepala kedua tempat tidur, ada mading yang terbuat dari papan kayu dilapisi gabus. Pelbagai foto ditempel dengan paku payung, beberapa foto dibingkai sederhana dan latar kertas putih, kemudian ditulisi nama momen dengan tulisan yang antik. Kasual sekaligus  _stylish_.

Ada foto Keiichi tengah bersorak dengan tim futsalnya.

Foto Kouki yang nyengir lebar dengan tim Seirin, memegang piala Winter Cup dan mengacungkan medali emas.

Foto dua anak lelaki yang masih muda, ada kedua orang tua mereka—foto saat Keiichi lulus SMA.

Bibirnya tertarik menjadi segaris. Punya saudara, sekalipun ada duka, pasti ada serupa suka pula.

Foto  _pre-wedding_ Keiichi dengan Arumi juga ada. Seijuurou ingat pernah melihatnya saat datang ke resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Mungkin diambil saat keduanya ada di  _Sky Restaurant_  punya Wasurenagusa Kaze, berlatar suasana restoran yang romantis. Lampu diredupkan, terciptalah nuansa remang romantis dengan lilin-lilin. Latar sengaja dibuat blur.

Fokusnya pada calon pengantin Keiichi terlihat lebih tampan dengan tuksedo kerjanya, dengan bagian lengan kemeja digulung sesiku. Wajar saja, kerja di restoran bintang lima seperti  _Sky Restaurant_ , selalu dituntut untuk rapi. Berdiri, seperti tengah berdansa dengan wanita yang tingginya hanya sehidungnya saja.

Arumi berpakaian khas  _chef—_ putihdengan kancing emas berkilau dan dasi syal coklat muda, tanpa topi koki. Rambutnya yang hitam ber- _highlight_  merah muda, tergerai manis di atas bahu. Ada jepit sederhana senada high-light ujung ikal rambutnya.

Arumi kelihatan cantik, mungkin karena tengah membilah romantika malam dengan tawanya ketika Keiichi tersenyum geli mengecup keningnya.

Senyum keduanya bahagia sekali, menjadi fokus kamera ketika nuansa di belakang mereka melebur karena blur. Foto itu salah satu  _best shoot_  yang banyak dipuji orang saat resepsi pernikahan. Selalu berhasil menularkan senyum pada setiap orang yang melihat fotonya.

Memantik memori Seijuurou akan foto _pre-wedding_ -nya.

Aijou mendesis sepanjang waktu tentang foto kaku kekaisaran, dan melepaskan senyumnya ketika mereka akhirnya foto gaya bebas.

Berkubahkan pohon  _mapple_ yang berjajar di taman kerajaan. Tepat ketika angin berhembus. Baju mereka santai sekali, biasa saja.

Seijuurou berbaring di pangkuan Aijou yang mengelus rambutnya dengan senyum lembut, mereka saling bertatapan, dan tangan Seijuurou menahan angin yang mengibaskan rambut coklat—ya, coklat. Sayang sekali meski berfoto dengan rambut asli Aijou demi kepentingan upacara pernikahan.

Daun-daun merah dan coklat yang telah mengering disibak angin. Rerumputan bergoyang searah embusannya. Cahaya matahari lembut, menyisiri dari sela-sela dahan pohon.

Itu foto favorit Aijou, dan kini, seiring berjalannya waktu, Seijuurou memajang foto itu di kantor kerjanya. Baik di kantor kepala sekolah Zeolite  _Schools_  maupun kantor CEO sekaligus  _Board of Director_  di Akashi _Group_.

Aijou yang selamanya terpatri sebagai yang tercantik di hidupnya.

Seijuurou mengejapkan mata, baru menyadari ia tengah tersenyum dengan berhenti mengunyah. Ah, ada juga kenangan indah. 

Selain foto itu, ada lagi foto mereka saat di musim gugur tahun berikutnya. Telah ada Kousei. Foto mereka bertiga diambil saat bayi mereka telah berusia tepat satu tahun. Mereka berdua tersenyum, sementara Kousei tertawa ceria.

Berangsur-angsur senyum Seijuurou menyurut. Mengalihkan perhatian pada ruangan yang ditempatinya.

Sisa-sisa barang di pojokan ruangan. Sudah berhari-hari berlalu, Kouki belum selesai  _unpacking_.  _Tidak mengejutkan._  Meja belajarnya—sekarang sudah jadi meja kerja, berantakan dengan kertas-kertas gambar, juga buka corat-coret hitungan yang terbuka lebar. Berbagai macam alat hitung dan tulis berserakan.

Hasil observasi kecil-kecilannya berujung kesimpulan, bahwa hidup Furihata Kouki tetap tergolong normal.

Seijuurou memutar kepala lagi ke belakang.

Ada foto-foto yang tampak baru di mading area Kouki. Fotonya dalam toga warna ungu tua berlogo NYC, dengan teman-teman berbagai warna kulit dan rupa, pula dengan ponakannya yang waktu itu masih bayi—Arumi, Keiichi, juga Tsubaki.

Ada pula foto tahun baru Kouki dan teman-temannya, menyelam bersama lautan manusia yang menyemuti Madison _Square Garden_.

Seijuurou melihat foto lain. Pandangannya meluas mendapati Kouki berfoto dengan Akio, juga Kagami, nyengir lebar di In-N-Out  _Burger_.

Ada pula foto lain, Kouki dengan temannya yang bermata amat minimalis, dengan atribut LA Lakers, berfoto di tribun basket. Tidak mengejutkan lagi, ketika ada foto Kagami nyengir berangkulan dengan Kouki di  _bench_  dalam stadium—mengacungkan tanda  _peace_.

Kalau dari raut wajah Kuroko setiap Aomine meledeki Kagami yang tidak pulang-pulang, mana tidak jelas pula raut nasibnya luntang-lantung, sepertinya ini bukan masa di mana Kagami dirundung kemalangan.

Setidaknya, Kagami pernah sukses di Amerika sana.

Kagami begitu berbakat. Dia punya segalanya yang dibutuhkan oleh sebuah tim untuk menggapai kemenangan. Lantas apa lagi yang kurang darinya, sampai-sampai ia sempat pulang ke Jepang dan mencoba peruntungan di timnas, tapi kembali lagi ke Amerika dan tak ada kabarnya?

Seijuurou punya dugaan.

Mengingat gelagat buruk bangsa Barat, apalagi basket di Amerika, pasti sulit setengah mati berkompetisi dan tetap bertahan di sana. Arogansi mereka bukannya tanpa arti, ini karena basket memang berasal dari Amerika.

Sekalipun Kagami punya akses dari Alex—untuk ke NBA—sebagai _free agent_ -nya, itu bukan jaminan bintang kemujuran selalu menyinarinya.

Jangan katakan, Kagami bersumbu pendek. Tidak ada Kuroko maupun Seirin yang dapat menenangkannya, apalagi dari provokasi pebasket Amerika. Jadilah ledekan, kecurangan kecil, bertumpuk-tumpuk, lantas satu-dua hal jadi pemicu pertengkaran hebat.

Atau kalaupun bukan, mungkin pengaruh tim Jabberwock. Hah, mereka mungkin mendendam karena kalah—dendam berkepanjangan. Bukannya belajar dari kekalahan.

Pada akhirnya, karena Kagami tetap tidak diakui orang sana, maka Kagami-lah yang ujungnya disalahkan. Apalagi dia masuknya hitungan pemain internasional. Mungkin saja.

Seijuurou menaruh kedua toples kembali ke meja, menutupnya lagi. Mengambil bungkusan obat, kemudian meneguk butiran obatnya bersama air. Mengembalikan ke tempat semula, Seijuurou pikir, mungkin itu tidak berlaku untuk Kagami.

Bagi Kagami, basket bermula di Amerika. Namun, mungkin, kalau asumsi Seijuurou benar, sekalipun Kagami kembali ke sana, tidak ada lagi yang kembali seperti semula—tidak juga ia jadi lebih cemerlang.  _Sayang._  

Kagami hanya butuh pulang. Memulihkan diri dulu dari waktu dan segalanya yang terbuang. Tapi ... siapa punya muka untuk pulang, bila benar itu yang terjadi?

Seijuurou mengangkat satu sudut mulut. Ah, semua alumni Seirin itu hatinya seperti bulu merpati. Putih-bersih, suci; baik hati sekali. Mereka pasti akan memanjakan Kagami, kalau saja dia pulang.

Kalau saja Kagami kembali, Seijuurou tidak keberatan jika Kagami butuh teman main  _one on one_. Dan ia yakin, tidak satu pun dari Generasi Keajaiban keberatan bernostalgia dengannya. Kendatipun hidup mereka sudah tak ada lagi yang sama.

Seijuurou menurunkan guling, meletakkan di samping. Mengatup mata dan mengembus napas berat.

Karena memang jalan hidup setiap orang, beban hidup yang sanggup mereka tanggung, masing-masing berbeda dan tak sepantasnya disamaratakan.

Kalau Tuhan memberikan semuanya sama rata, mengapa tidak sekalian saja Yang Maha Esa menciptakan manusia punya rupa yang sama pula?

 

 

<> 

 

 

Di luar perkataannya, Kouki kembali agak lama mungkin ada dia pergi satu-dua jam—sekitar jam 03.30 pagi. Seijuurou yang nyaris tertidur lelap, terbangun lagi saat mendengarnya menutup pintu kamar. Untungnya ia tidak terengah meriah atau bermandi peluh.

Kouki menggigit bibir, seakan ada telinga kucing yang terlipat kuyu di sana. Ah, halusinasi. “Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, ya?”

Seijuurou menggeleng singkat. “Aku belum tidur,” dengan enggan ia bertanya, “bagaimana Kousei?”

“Sedikit rewel. Dia mencarimu, terus memanggil  _Chichi_. Ternyata Kaa-san sudah capek dan mengantuk, dianya masih penuh energi.” Kouki melepas sandal rumah, terlihat ceria saat merangkak, lalu membanting badan ke tempat tidurnya. “Jadi tadi aku ajak main Kousei-kun dulu sampai dia capek, minum susu, lalu dia tidur lagi, deh.”

“Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu.”

“Santai saja. Kousei-kun lucu, sih. Tidak berhenti mengoceh, anak pintar itu.” Kouki menendang selimut ke bawah kakinya sambil terkekeh. “Kuajak saja bercerita tentang dongeng-dongeng yang kutahu, dianya malah menyahut.”

Seijuurou menahan diri untuk berdecak. Hanya mendesah lelah. “Dari dulu, dia selalu hiperaktif. Semua orang, bahkan Kuroko juga, bilang begitu.”

“Anakmu itu ...  _playgroup_  di Zeolite Schools?”

Seijuurou merasakan tatapan Kouki di sisi kiri wajahnya. “Iya.”

 “Hee ...” Kouki menggulingkan badan ke hadapannya. “Kamu kerja di Zeolite  _Schools_  sebagai guru, ya?”

Seijuurou tidak lekas menjawab, terdiam beberapa lama. Sebelum menyerah berpura-pura tidur karena tahu, Kouki masih menanti jawabannya.

“Atau kamu yang punya sekolah itu?” 

Benar saja, tatkala ia membuka mata dan menoleh, sorot polos menunggunya seakan benar-benar tidak tahu Seijuurou berniat meninggalkannya saja untuk tidur.

“Menurutmu?”

Tanggapan itu  membuat Kouki menyandarkan badan ke telapak tangan, tubuhnya sedikit terlengkung ke belakang.

Kouki memiringkan kepala dan bergumam panjang. Barulah menatap Seijuurou lagi sambil nyengir. “Kalaupun kamu yang punya sekolah, aku juga tidak kaget, sih.”

Seijuurou menyinggung senyum yang sebenarnya agak hambar. “Aku memang bekerja sesekali di sana, kalau ada waktu.”

Kouki pasang pose ala detektif berpikir. Jemari mengelusi dagu dan delik menyelidik pada Seijuurou. “Terdengar kayak memang kamu yang punya sekolah itu, lo.”

Senyum Seijuurou samar mulai memudar. “Apa kau ada masalah denganku kalau memang benar aku yang punya sekolah itu, hm?”

“Wah, jangan terdengar defensif begitu, dong.” Kouki memutar bola mata. “Aku tidak ada masalah, kok. Toh, ponakanku juga sekolah di situ.”

Mengesampingkan kesan ekspresi tidak peduli Kouki itu, Seijuurou mengalah dengan bertanya, “Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik sama Zeolite Schools?”

Kouki mengangkat bahu. “Karena kudengar dari pembicaraan orang-orang, itu sekolah untuk anak bermasalah.”

“Hmm ...” Seijuurou menatap lelangit ruangan tanpa minat.

“Dari berita yang kubaca, dan informasi yang kucari tahu, sekolah itu adalah agenda terselubung pemerintah yang digawangi pihak swasta untuk jadi tempat rehabilitasi dengan memanipulasi anak-anak demi kepentingan pribadi.”

Seijuurou menahan seringaian sinis dalam hati. “Tahu dari mana berita itu?”

“Internet, koran, dan televisi,” jawab Kouki jujur.

“Menurutmu? Tentang Zeolite  _Schools_?”

“Mungkin itu sekolah yang baik.”

“Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?”

“Karena Kuroko saja kerja di situ.”

Seijuurou menoleh, menyorot datar padanya—seakan mempertanyakan kewarasan Kouki, sehingga Kouki mengetahui ekspresinya yang terbuka dan seketika tawanya memberi warna yang berbeda pada ruangan.

Itu sih, sebenarnya cuma perasaan Seijuurou saja. Seketika dia merasa  _sakit_.

_Semakin sakit._

Kouki menuturkan, “Banyak yang mengkritisi Zeolite  _Schools_ , karena orang tua mengeluhkan anak-anak mereka jadi pemberontak dan menyebalkan dan lebih betah di sekolah, masyarakat menuduh Zeolite  _Schools_  memanipulasi anak-anak, bahkan gosipnya, sampai mencuci otak anak-anak untuk jadi pintar. Sampai-sampai mengalahkan murid dari sekolah favorit.”

“Oh, begitu,” komentar Seijuurou, merasakan kerongkongannya menyempit dan mengering mendengar ulasan Kouki.

“Terlepas dari yang media ujarkan, toh, ponakanku juga senang sekali sekolah di sana. Aku jadi penasaran, sekolah macam apa yang bisa membuat murid-muridnya betah sampai tidak mau pulang ke rumah.” Kouki tersenyum, terbayang wajah manis Misei yang berceloteh tentang sekolah barunya. 

“Lagipula, kalian memperbolehkan murid memelihara kucing. Dan aku ingat, kemarin kamu tanya sama Kuroko, kucingnya jinak atau tidak buat kebaikan anak-anak. Terlebih, kubaca juga ulasan positif dari orang-orang tentang sekolah itu, yang mau merehabilitasi sampai membuat anak-anak itu jadi murid berprestasi.

“Apalagi itu kamu—terlepas dari kamu yang punya sekolah atau hanya guru honorer yang datang suka-suka, setidaknya itu pasti sekolah yang baik.”

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan, agar tidak menyentuh telinga karena ada denging menulikan di sana. Efek pusing berkepanjangan.

Namun Seijuurou tahu, itu pertanda yang paling tabu dalam dirinya. Tanda ia harus menetak jarak dari siapa saja yang berbahaya bila berdekatan dengannya.

Tidak baik jika percakapan ini tetap dilanjutkan. Seijuurou akhirnya menggeser sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Kouki, walau kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat.

“Waktu itu aku pernah dengar, kau pernah jadi perwakilan Jepang dari MTI untuk proyek penelitian dan pengembangan kereta.”

“Kok, kau bisa tahu?” Kouki mengernyitkan kedua alis sekaligus.

“Fukuda-kun.” Seijuurou membenarkan posisi kepalanya di bantal agar lebih nyaman. “Kadang kami suka berbincang kalau ada waktu luang.”

Kouki agak tertegun karena tiba-tiba Seijuurou banting setir topik pada dirinya. Ada sentilan aneh dalam dirinya, mengetahui Seijuurou ternyata menjaga hubungan komunikasi yang baik dengan Fukuda.

Oh, ketimbang dirinya.

“Apa kau berhasil memproyeksi Nozomi masa depan yang kauinginkan?”

Agaknya ia benar-benar baru tersadar, cara bicara Seijuurou padanya tidak lagi sekasual dulu saat mereka bersama. Kouki merasakan tiba-tiba bahunya menurun dengan lesu.

Perlahan Kouki menggeleng. “Iya, dan juga tidak.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Iya, aku ikut dalam proyek penelitian dan pengembangan suatu kereta, tapi namanya sudah bukan lagi Nozomi.” Kouki memainkan keliman tepi baju, kehilangan entah apa dalam dirinya untuk menatapi lagi Seijuurou. Nyeri di hati menyadari Seijuurou lagi-lagi menengadah, menekuni petak-petak plafon.

“Mmm. Proyek kereta yang dirumorkan kecepatannya bisa sampai enam ratus kilometer per jam?”

Kouki mengangguk, mendadak antusiasmenya membludak. “Enam ratus tiga pula delapan kilometer per jam. Tapi yang rencananya bakal dipakai, paling yang kecepatan enam ratus tiga kilometer per jam. Namanya SCMaglev, [Magnetically Levitated Trains](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SCMaglev).”

Seijuurou menahan senyuman mendengar artikulasi bahasa asing Kouki yang telah fasih. “Kereta api levitasi magnetik? Bukannya ada juga di Shanghai dan Jerman?”  

“Ada, sih. Tapi tidak sedetail garapan negara kita. Ini seharusnya rahasia, tapi ...” senyum bangga yang amat lebar terpapar di wajah Kouki, “ini jenis kereta api yang mengambang secara magnetik. 10 mm di atas rel magnetiknya.”

“Ah, jadi kau terlibat untuk membuat rel magnet, tidak menyentuh rel sehingga gaya gesek dapat dikurangi?”

Kouki bertepuk bangga, memberi hormat salut pada Seijuurou. “A+ untukmu! Mengurangi gaya gesek, memanfaatkan magnet sebagai gaya dorong besar supaya kecepatan kereta meningkat.” 

“Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung,” ujar Seijuurou berhati-hati, “tapi ... suara  _gatan gatan_  kereta yang biasa saja, sudah sangat berisik. Bagaimana lagi yang secepat itu? Ya, keretanya mengambang untuk mengurangi gaya gesek, tapi bukankah tetap menimbulkan bunyi karena resistansi udara? Apalagi mengangkat kereta seberat itu, bagaimana bisa?”

Kouki menjeda jawaban dengan mengunyah  _chocolate cookies_ , duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. Menghadap Seijuurou, menjawab mantap, “Keretanya terangkat dengan gaya tolak magnet, makanya bisa melaju dengan motor linear—berkat teknologi dasar yang ditemukan Eric Laithwaite, dijelaskan dalam  _Proceedings of the Institution of Electrical Engineers_ , dengan judul  _“Elektromagnetic Levitation_ ”.

“Pengambangan magnetik menggunakan elektromagnet atau magnet permanen jadi tidak stabil karena teori Earnshaw.”

_Oke, kata siapa Kouki tidak memesona, ha? Kata siapa? Ini Furihata Kouki beneran bukan, sih?_

_Kenapa dia menjelaskan hal yang rumit tapi masih bisa mengunyah biskuit semenggemaskan itu?_

Seijuurou berusaha tak bermuka masam, sekalipun rasa asam lemon di biskuit—yang ada manis-manisnya pula—tercecap lidahnya. “Ah, aku mengerti. Diamagnetik dan magnet superkonduktivitas dapat mengambangkan [Maglev](https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kereta_maglev) dengan stabil, karena efek medan magnetik yang kuat.”

“Kamu, nih. Jurusan apa sih sebenarnya?” Kouki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Bapak guru memang berbeda. Tapi itu bahkan tidak ada di pelajaran sekolah.”

“Kaulupa, aku selalu tahu.” Seijuurou tersenyum cuma-cuma. “Sulit ya membuat Maglev?”

“Hmm, secara konsep sih—kereta cepat yang seperti terbang padahal memanfaatkan medan magnet yang kuat, tidak. Cuma memang, teknik dan desainnya kompleks,” jawab Kouki dengan enteng. Masih bisa menjilati jari yang beremah kue pula.

Seijuurou yakin, manusia biasa yang mendengar uraian Kouki pasti ingin muntah mendengarnya saja. Kemana Kouki yang hanya manusia biasa? Jangan katakan dia pergi ke Amerika untuk meningkatkan kualitas dirinya.

Ini terlihat hampir menakutkan dan berbahaya.

Tapi biasanya yang berbahaya itu memesona.

Seijuurou seketika merasa lelah.

Kouki berujar lagi, “Kami berusaha menangkal efek medan magnetik. Apalagi untuk keamanan penumpang, perlindungan, penambah berat kereta.”

“Apa modalnya tidak mahal?”

“Makanya kami bikin pakai sistem lebih baru dan tidak terlalu mahal, teknik [Inductrack](https://str.llnl.gov/str/October04/Post.html).”

 “Kemampuan beban membawa kendaraan yang berhubungan dengan kecepatan kendaraan?”

“ _Yes_ — _wait_ , kamu tahu dari mana?

“Kmm ... karena baca jurnal ilmiah pengembangan  _Inductrack_  dari fisikawan William Post di  _Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory._ ”

Kouki memandangnya, buncahan rasa iri berkelibat di sorotnya. “Kenapa juga kamu tidak berkutat di Bursa Saham saja, sih?”

“Itu kan makananku sehari-hari.  Kembali ke topik, soal teknik  _Inductrack_?”

“Ah, ya. Karena ia tergantung pada arus yang diinduksi pada sekumpulan elektromagnetik pasif oleh magnet permanen. Contohnya, kayak magnet permanen di gerbong kereta, itu secara horizontal buat daya angkat, dan vertikalnya untuk membuat kestabilan kereta.”

Kouki melanjutkan penjelasan tentang  _Inductrack_  menggunakan Array Halback. Medan magnet di pinggir rel, demi mengurangi efek potensial bagi penumpang.  Kelebihan dan kekurangan kereta.  

“Gaya resistansi udara tetap musuh utama, sih. Makanya kami coba kembangkan lagi Maglev jadi lebih aerodinamis.”

“Ya, sih. keretanya saja secepat itu. Menyaingi kecepatan pesawat jet. Kebisingan suaranya pasti luar biasa, melebihi kereta konvensional.”

“Ahah.” Kouki mengangguk membenarkan. “Hasil studi kami, kereta maglev lebih bising 5 desibel, kira-kira 78% lebih berisik dari kereta konvensional.”

Seijuurou cepat menanggapi, “Apa lagi kalau masuk lewat lorong kereta, tekanan bunyi yang dihasilkan dari kereta secepat itu, bisa menyebabkan resonansi dan resistansi udara yang dapat mengguncang lorong serta tanah di sekitarnya." 

Kouki membenarkan, "Apalagi lorong jelas merupakan benda padat—walaupun cepat rambat bunyi juga tergantung pada suhu dan tekanan udara. Zat padat menghantar gelombang bunyi lebih karena cepat rambat bunyi lebih cepat di zat padat dan cair—karena partikel zat pada saling memengaruhi lebih kuat karena rapatannya daripada partikel udara yang renggang. 

"Memang Maglev kalau tidak diantisipasi, berpotensi menimbulkan kerusakan masif, begitu pula secara medis. Karena itu ... salah satunya kami mencoba menangkal dengan bodi kereta.”

Kouki mengambil Iphone-nya, menggumamkan _Sei, tapi jangan bilang-bilang siapa-siapa, ya_ —yang Seijuurou tanggapi dengan anggukan, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Menujuk bagian depan badan kereta yang mirip dengan corong ikan cucur. 

"Bagian depan kereta yang sangat panjang ini berisi untuk mengurangi efek dari resistansi udara dan polusi suara."

Foto kereta yang bagian depannya sangat panjang. Seijuurou memincingkan mata, tangan memegang  _handphone_ —dan tangan Kouki, tapi ia luput melihat reaksi Kouki—karena tampilan kereta yang terangkat dari relnya terlihat magis.  

Seijuurou membuka mulut, untuk mengucap bahwa ia begitu takjub, tapi seketika mulutnya terkatup.

Kouki benci dipuji, tidak suka pula diapresiasi.

Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya dan datar berkomentar, “ _Transrapid_  semacam ini bukannya berpotensi bikin insiden kebakaran semengerikan di Shanghai, atau meluncur tidak terkendali sampai terjadi kecelakaan seperti di Jerman—dua-duanya tahun dua ribu enam?”

“Nah, itu dia. Masih banyak yang perlu diurus.”

“Makanya kamu pulang ke Jepang?”

“Umm ... itu sih memang murni karena Kaa-san. Tapi memang ada panggilan kerja.” Kouki menghela napas panjang, menaruh ponsel ke atas bantal. “Aku belum ... ya, berpikiran menerima.”

“Hmm ...” alamat Kouki tidak akan pergi lagi bila ia menerima. Seijuurou menyingkirkan cuatan kesenangan dalam dirinya sejauh mungkin, “terus bagaimana kalau keretanya melewati lorong?”

“Sejauh ini, baru tentang material pelapis lorong untuk menangkal resonansi suara dan resistansi udara. Yang menawariku pekerjaan, sehubungan dengan ini.”

 _Dan kauterima?_ “Kenapa kau malah ditawari soal itu? Kenapa tidak lanjut mengembangkan proyek Maglev?”

Kouki mengangkat kaki, menyelinap ke dalam selimut, kemudian meluruskan kaki dalam selimut. Tersenyum kecil melirik Seijuurou yang tengah memerhatikannya.

“Dulu, saat magang, karena tidak diterima di perusahaan konstruksi mesin mana-mana—politik orang Barat, aku sempat kerja di konstruksi lorong kereta dan pembangunan rel.”

“Memang masih ada yang bisa dibangun di New York?”

“Di tanah atasnya, sih, tidak. Tapi di atas [ _Grand Center Terminal_ ,](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Central_Terminal) kan, waktu itu hanya ada dua level di bawah tanah. Aku ikut bekerja membangun level ketiga dan keempat. Sekarang, kutahu dari temanku, mereka dalam proyek pembangunan  _ground-level_  lima.”

Seijuurou menoleh, roman wajah terkejutnya tak tertutupi. “Kau bekerja mengonstruksi lorong bawah tanah?”

“Kurang tepat,” Kouki meringis, “aku di bagian konstruksi rel dan material pelapis lorong untuk meredam resonansi suara, serta rambatan guncangan dari  gesekan roda kereta dengan rel kereta..”

Kouki mengembuskan napas panjang mengenang kegilaannya bekerja di wilayah konstruksi.

“Tapi, ya, karena banyak pekerja di sana, lagian juga kerjaku bersama pemagang dari Teknik Sipil, aku jadi mengerti konstruksi lorong. Walau hitungan matematikanya serasa bikin aku mati, tiap melihat pemagang Teknik Sipil NYC disuruh  mengalkulasi konstruksi sampai ke setiap jengkal lorong yang dibor dengan hati-hati,  tapi harus tetap cepat karena tenggat waktu.

“Aku juga berteman dengan mereka yang kerja di Teknik Lingkungan. Mereka meneliti kekuatan tanah di bawah yang mereka bor, berbanding kekuatan tanah di atas menopang gedung-gedung dan beban muatan lainnya di permukaan bumi.”

Seijuurou menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. “Berarti kerjaanmu dan para calon Insinyur itu, termasuk meneliti lapisan material apa yang harus sanggup menopang bobot tanah di atas level tiga—atau seterusnya, dan juga harus tahan dengan rambatan getar dan resonansi suara dari kecepatan kereta yang melaju dalam lorong, sampai sebelum kereta masuk ke jalur rel yang keluar dari bawah tanah.”

Kouki manggut-manggut dengan wajah mencerah. Dia berkisah tentang kehidupannya di NYC menjadi pekerja konstruksi.

Setiap hari bergulat dengan tanah, percikan bunga-bunga api dari baja yang dilas maupun beton yang dibetot ke dinding. Coreng-moreng debu. Menangkal bocoran hujan. Kecelakaan selama bekerja.

“Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa untuk soal kereta, kurasa jauh lebih canggih Jepang daripada New York, tapi aku belajar banyak di sana.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Nah, yang lebih membuat mataku terbuka, adalah ... kau tahu, kebanyakan orang sana, tidak memandang rendah pada pekerja konstruksi.”

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis menatapi airmuka terkagum Kouki. Rasanya ia bisa membayangkan Kouki yang masih lugu bertahun lalu, terpukau menatapi tempat magangnya. Lorong hitam dan seram, disulap menjadi stasiun level tiga dan seterusnya untuk menanti kedatangan kereta yang silih berganti.

“Kurasa aku bisa mengerti. Karena tingkat pendidikan tinggi mereka dibarengi dengan ajaran pengembangan pola pikir, dinamisme paradigma mereka yang terbuka untuk  mengapresiasi.

“Sehingga mereka bisa mengerti dan mengapresiasi, kalau bukan karena para pekerja konstruksi, teknisi, mekanik, dan semua ilmuwan yang dilibatkan dalam proyek tersebut, mereka tidak akan bisa bekerja, datang dan pulang ke New York, melalui kereta—dan stasiun, pada umumnya.”

Kouki tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Seijuurou. “Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, dedikasi negara kita untuk pengembangan terhadap kereta juga sangat hebat. Sampai bisa mengalahkan penumpang pesawat, soal perjalanan dalam negeri.”

Seijuurou balas mengangguk dengan perasaan lebih ringan. “Tidak hanya para pekerjanya. Kita juga perlu mengapresiasi para pemimpin yang berdedikasi melakukan pembangunan, berani membangun dengan segala resikonya, bahkan bukan untuk generasi mereka sendiri—tapi kita yang menikmatinya.

Kouki mengangguk berulang kali menyetujui. “Coba pemerintah tidak bertekad dengan proyek _Railways_ , mungkin kita baru bisa menikmati kereta—dan infrastruktur pembangunan negara lainnya—begitu saja adanya. Apalagi sekarang sedang dikejar proyek pembangunan yang merata dengan eskalasi teknologi.”

“Oh ya? Kau tahu dari mana?”

“Aku tahu ... yaaah, dari teman-temanku alumni se-faksin dari Todai, yang kerja di JRP— _Japan Rail Pass_.”

“Ah. Enam perusahaan jadi satu, [Japan Railways Group](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan_Railways_Group). Memang sudah dari dulu, kan, mereka terobsesi dengan Maglev.”

Kouki tertawa kecil.

Seijuurou kalau sudah soal perusahaan dan grup, pasti langsung tahu. Walaupun grup perusahaannya bergerak di bidang properti— _hotel, resort, spa_ —panganan, persabunan, dan produk rumah tangga yang Kouki tak pernah benar-benar tahu apa saja detailnya.

Seingat Kouki pula, Seijuurou pernah S2 di luar negeri karena dapat beasiswa pascasarjana—langsung setelah lulus dari Todai di bulan April untuk ikut tes.

Yang Kouki tahu pasti cuma satu, demi perusahaan keluarganya.

Ia tahu hal itu dari Fukuda. Kouki jelas langsung menelepon Seijuurou, tapi waktu itu dia tidak bilang melamar beasiswa kemana—hanya berucap toh belum tentu lulus. Lagi-lagi dari Fukuda pula ia tahu, Seijuurou diterima beasiswa.

Namun, ketika Kouki menanyakan pada Fukuda dan Kuroko lagi, keduanya mengaku sama-sama tidak tahu Seijuurou kemana. Ia tanya Midorima, yang bersangkutan mengelak dengan tsundere khas gayanya.

Dia telpon Seijuurou dan dengan gembira mengucapkan selamat, Seijuurou hanya menjawab dia diterima di sebuah universitas swasta. Kemudian mengalihkan dengan menanyakan kabar Kouki, lalu sopan menyatakan bahwa ia ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan. Selalu begitu.  

Seijuurou hanya kuliah S2 entah di mana, kemudian pulang lagi ke Jepang. Lagipula dia dari keluarga bangsawan yang punya grup perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Hidupnya prestis sekali.

Tidak seperti dirinya, yang pernah magang jadi buruh rel dan lorong di di [New York City _Subway_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City_Subway), barulah berpindah ke [CSX Corporation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSX_Corporation) _,_ tepatnya di [CSX Transportation, Inc](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CSX_Transportation) _._ dan salah satunya berlokal di New York. Kouki tertawa miris dalam hati dengan perbedaan hidup mereka.

“Kouki?”

 “I-iya!” Kouki berdeham cepat, berpaling agar tidak terlalu lama memandangi Seijuurou. “Waktu aku terlibat proyek pengembangan Maglev, pemerintah sudah mulai ancang-ancang untuk investasi dana dalam proyek kami—karena tinggi ekspektasi untuk keberhasilan proyek ini.

“Jadi, kereta-kereta yang sudah  _out-dated_ , dilelang ke negara-negara yang membutuhkannya atau tidak bisa membangun kereta sendiri. Lumayan, sekalian negara kita dapat dana tambahan untuk proyek  _upgrade_  Nozomi—walau sebenarnya itu proyek revolusi jadi Maglev, sih.”

Seijuurou ingin berkomentar, politis sekali. Tapi jelas itu bukan ranah Kouki.

Dia jadi teringat dengan kasus korupsi yang Aomine urus saat ini, kemudian mengingat kasus korupsi lain yang pernah nyaris merenggut nyawa temannya itu, tapi yang terjadi di hari bersalju itu ...

Apakah jahat berpikiran, setidaknya Aomine selamat?

Kejamkah ia berpikiran seharusnya Aomine lebih becus lagi dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga korban jiwa yang tak berdosa tak mesti terlibat karenanya?

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala singkat. Semua itu  _bukan_  salah Aomine Daiki sama sekali.

Dengan nada diusahakan bercanda—yang sebenarnya tetap terdengar datar—ia menanggap, “Dana hasil penjualan kereta pasti sangat banyak.”

“Wah, kalau soal itu ... aku, sih, tidak tahu—dan sebisa mungkin tidak ikut-ikutan,” Kouki menghela napas panjang, “tapi, ya, orang yang gelap mata pada harta, pasti tergoda untuk mengulik-ulik uang itu. Makanya tidak heran, kami sampai harus cari sponsor untuk mengembangkan proyek Maglev.”

“Elon Musk dengan SpaceX-nya?”

“Ya ampun, aku bahkan baru saja tahu dari Akio terakhir kali ketemu di bar malam itu!” Kouki membelalak kaget melihat Seijuurou memulas senyum simpul. “Astaga, kau tahu dari mana sponsor kami, ha?!”

Seijuurou membiarkan puas berkilat di mata merahnya, mengerling geli yang samar pada Kouki. “Kalau kaulupa, aku selalu tahu.” 

Kouki mengejap-kejapkan mata. Tidak lama, dia terkikik—lalu tertawa sampai habis napas berguling-guling di atas kasur sendiri.

“Kenapa?” Seijuurou mengernyit sebelah alis padanya.

“Tidaaak,” Kouki nyengir seperti orang sakit gigi yang berbahagia dan  _aku-merasa-oke-walau-konyol-sekali_ , “cuma rasanya, sudah lamaaa sekali aku tidak dengar kamu bicara begitu.”

“Nostalgia, ya,” komentar Seijuurou, merasakan otot-otot di wajahnya meringan dalam senyuman.

Ternyata Kouki menyebalkan juga. Dia cukup tertawa, dan tawanya saja sudah berhasil membuat Seijuurou merasakan relativitas waktu. Lebih absurd lagi, dia jadi merasa lebih baik.

Lebih mengerikannya, padahal Kouki adalah awal mula pemicu lahirnya masalah lain yang lebih kronis dari kepribadian ganda.

Mendadak terpikirkan teori  _personality disorder_  berelasi dengan genetika. Terbersit suara renyah,  _“Chichi!”_  yang memberatkan lagi perasaan bersalah yang selalu ada.

Nah, kan. Betapa cepat pemikiran dirinya menyeka sedikit kebahagiaan yang semula ada jadi merasa berdosa, mendatangkan Kousei ke dunia. 

 _“Indeed, it’s very nostalgic_ , Sei.” Kouki menghapus bulir airmata karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Dengan nada yang diupayakan menghina tapi Seijuurou tahu Kouki juga tahu ia tengah menggoda, Seijuurou berkata, “ _Years ago, I remember you said about how bad your pronunciation is. It’s not even a problem for you now, right?_ ”

“ _You don’t know how hard it was for me. It takes so many times, blood, sweat and tears to get it right!_ ” keluh Kouki yang melemparkan dirinya untuk duduk menghadap Seijuurou, berpura-pura mengelap peluh dan airmata palsu.

“ _I think your hardwork is paid off_.  _Somehow, I know you can pull it off_.  _You can always do it if you are determined enough_   _and willingly to make it come true_.”

“ _And how do you know that I’m determined enough to do it_?” cibir Kouki yang berlagak sok pesimistik.

Seijuurou mengerlingnya dengan lembut. “ _Just by the glint in your eyes, I can tell.”_

Kouki merasakan sensasi nostalgia yang lain. Perasaan sebal yang sayang menatapi sepasang mata merah terang, menatapinya selembut itu—dan kata-katanya itu, astaga. 

Bagaimana bisa setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Seijuurou masih saja bisa bikin anak orang salah paham, sih?  Seolah begitu mudah melakukannya. Kouki menyisihkan hasrat mendengus dalam diri, tapi kali ini ia sadar diri, untuk tidak lagi jatuh hati.

Tanpa sadar ia mengembuskan napas, melepas ganjalan dalam dirinya. Sedikit sakit, tapi juga menghangatkan, merasakan Seijuurou ternyata masih cukup sama seperti dulu.

Mungkin gaya bahasa yang berubah, lantaran karena mereka sudah dewasa dan tak lagi senaif di waktu lalu.

Karena ternyata Seijuurou masih saja mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin Kouki dengar, selalu saja begitu. Kouki kan selamanya juga tidak akan bisa melihat, bagaimana caranya tiap ia menatap Seijuurou.

 _“It’s always been there since that time you were dedicated yourself to marking me when we were against each other on the basketball court._ ” Seijuurou tanpa sadar merentangkan lengan, ujung-ujung jemarinya mengacak sedikit rambut Kouki. Memandang lunak, senyum tipisnya terkembang tulus. “ _Thank you for your hard work._ ”

Kouki menggigit bibir, menahan senyumannya lebih lebar lagi yang harusnya mustahil. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou yang terasa tepat di kepalanya, jadilah ia membanting diri ke samping dan bersuara seperti chihuahua sekarat.

 _“Ah, no! Don’t say such cheesy things to me!”_ Kouki menampar gemas tapi cukup pelan pada lengan Seijuurou. _“That sounds scary!”_

 _“No. It’s because I always know, and my words are absolute, so I’m telling you the truth. Therefore, acccept it,”_ sergah Seijuurou dengan arogan yang selalu ia tahu, takkan menyinggung hati Kouki.

“ _So this is it. Dè ja vu. It’s been such a long time since I heard you said those words,”_  tawa terlontar dari Kouki yang berguling sampai terbaring, menyamping menghadapi Seijuurou. Memutar bola mata, kakinya naik dengan iseng menendang kaki Seijuurou di balik selimut.  _“It’s so scary and funny at the same time, how fit those words are for you to said it. As if it was made from heaven, just for you to say it._ ”

Seijuurou menampakkan ketersinggungan pura-pura.  _“Is it really that scary?”_

Kouki memiringkan kepala seraya memutar bola mata.  _“Should I bring a mirror here?”_

Entah bagaimana caranya Seijuurou membuat airmuka seolah ia begitu serius, padahal tidak begitu.  _“I think my facial-expression is already default made from heaven.”_

 _“I think so too_ , _” default_  tampannya juga dengan sangat menyebalkan, Kouki berdecak kecil, kemudian menyorot hangat wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari kali terakhir mereka bertemu.  _“But I have to admit something.”_

_“What?”_

_“Years ago, I’d never think there will be a time when I hope I’ll hear it again, but truthfully, sometimes I caught myself thinking about your words.”_  Kouki memeluk lengannya sendiri, menanggalkan salah tingkahnya untuk sesekali mengakui perasaan, _“It’s just so ... nice to hear it again from you.”_

_–and ... I miss you._

Kouki menelan yang tak sanggup dikatakannya, karena ada barikade yang menghalangi. Mengingat Seijuurou tadi membisikkan  _aku merindukanmu_ , tapi itu bukan untuknya. Sudah meranggaskan keberanian Kouki untuk menyatakan perasaannya, walau hanya sebatas teman.  

“ _Who’s being cheesy here_?” Seijuurou menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi.

“ _It’s not me, obviously._ ” Kouki memutar bola mata, lalu mendesah.

“ _What do you mean? I’m being cheesy towards you?_ ”

“ _You are!_ ” seru Kouki, separuh mengeluh. “Kamu selalu saja begitu. Selalu mengatakan apa yang mau orang lain dengar.”

Tiba-tiba saja gelembung-gelembung hangat itu pecah. Memekak telinga meski semuanya tak nyata. Seperti dihempas ombak yang terpecah di bibir pantai, kemudian terseret arus untuk diombang-ambing gelombang lagi.

Perlahan ia menghirup napas yang menyesak, seakan paru-parunya dapat meledak. Kapan saja. Seijuurou membiarkan senyum merosot dari wajahnya. “Kau juga selalu saja begitu.”

Kouki menelengkan kepala. “Aku kan sudah tidak menanggapimu lagi dengan pesimis.”

“Bukan itu.”

“Kalau bukan, lalu apa?” 

Seijuurou terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Mempertimbangkan baik-buruk mengungkapkan perasannya yang memberat. Karena mungkin, setelah ini Kouki tidak akan menatapnya dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Seijuurou yang sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kalau setelah menyatakan, Kouki akan tetap beranggapan demikian.

Namun perasaan ini tak lagi tertahan. Kekeliruan pandangan seseorang terhadapnya itu tidak menyenangkan.

Perlahan, Seijuurou menoleh, menahan tatapannya pada Kouki. “Itu keliru, Kouki.”

“Apanya?” Kouki memincingkan mata, merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia tidak salah ingat, kilat di mata itu tipikal. Sorot kecewa yang familiar dan menyakitkannya pula. Seolah Kouki telah melakukan sesuatu yang amat bersalah, tapi  tidak pernah mengerti mengapa bisa terjadi.

Seijuurou tidak pernah mau memberitahu apa pula, dengus Kouki dalam hati. Selalu dia saja yang tahu, tapi tidak pernah memberitahu.

“Kaubilang, aku selalu mengatakan hal yang orang lain—atau kau—ingin dengar,” Seijuurou menatapnya, merendahkan volume suara, “itu  _tidak_  benar.”

Kouki tercenung di tempatnya, membatu seakan dipaku pandangan Seijuurou yang sorotnya Kouki tak bisa artikan.

Kouki menelan ludah. “Benarkah?”

“Aku selalu benar.” Memahami tatapan menyangsikan Kouki, dua mata merahnya seredup lampu yang kekurangan daya. “Kau tentunya tahu, aku tidak akan bicara, kecuali bila perlu.”

Kouki dengan ragu mengangguk, membenarkan. Dari dulu ia tahu, Seijuurou sebenarnya bukan seseorang pendiam. Namun ia selalu tebang pilih dalam dirinya, dengan cerdas memilah mana yang untuk dikatakan, dan mana yang tidak.

Tetap saja rasanya tidak tepat. Kouki memincingkan mata, tidak mengerti maksud Seijuurou sama sekali. 

“Kalau aku selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin kaudengar, apa waktu itu, kauingin dengar aku memintamu dan Kagami pergi dari reuni Kiseki no Sedai saat setelah upacara pembukaan Winter Cup?

“Apa Kuroko mau dengar saat aku mengatakan bahwa dia bukan lagi bayangan ketimbang Mayuzumi-san?

“Apa kakak-kakak kelasku di Rakuzan waktu itu mau mendengar—mendengar saja, lah—kalau kalah melawan Shuutoku, maka aku akan mencungkil mataku?”

Seijuurou memecahkan semua letupan sensasi panas memalukan, mengingat kelakuannya yang dulu yang teramat kekanakan. Senyum tipis kian terkikis saat menatapi Kouki yang tercengang.

“Apa benar kau ingin dengar semua hal mengerikan yang kukatakan waktu itu?”

Menyadari Kouki yang tak berkutik dan bergeming, Seijuurou melekatkan tatapan mereka erat. Meski ia telah terlalu letih untuk menaruh harap, agar Kouki bisa mengerti.

Karena ada yang keliru dari komunikasi mereka, tapi rasanya itu bukan keliru.

Ini bukan miskomunikasi.

Ini misinterpretasi, Seijuurou berkesimpulan—meski disimpannya seorang diri hanya dalam hati. 

Boleh saja semua orang di luar sana, misinterpretasi dirinya sebagai sosok sadistik, karena satu-dua tingkah laku yang menjurus pada penyimpangan kepribadian.

Namun, asal jangan Kouki.

_Jangan Kouki lagi._

 “Jadi saat kaubilang,  _“berhenti mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar”_ , tidak ada yang bisa dihentikan, Kouki.”

Seijuurou perlahan melepaskan perhatian dari Kouki, tatapnya bergulir, sesaat jatuh di atas sepasang boneka beruang, lalu pada petak-petak atap. Matanya toh, berakhir mengerling Kouki lagi.

“Tidak ada yang bisa dihentikan,” kecuali perasaan ini—yang memang tak tertahan tapi  _memang bukan_  untuk diungkapkan lagi—yang menyebabkan sorot mata merah itu begitu pilu, “karena selama ini, aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan.”

Sepasang mata coklat berpupil mungil itu, selalu mengingatkan Seijuurou pada butir-butir kemuning kunang-kunang. Mungil. Nyalanya begitu lemah, yang orang anggap itu indah.

Bukan soal lemah dan indahnya, melainkan pada betapa mudah kunang-kunang meredup itulah, yang mengingatkan Seijuurou pada intensitas cahaya dan maknanya di  mata Kouki.

Mulutnya terbuka, tertutup. Kouki tampak seperti orang yang baru saja diguncang kenyataan, seakan diberi kabar kematian kerabat dekatnya. Tercekat pepat saat Seijuuru mengerlingkan sorot dingin, tak bersahabat padanya.

_“I’m not obligated to follow your words.”_

Jengitan di badan Kouki terlihat signifikan, sehingga Seijuurou melunakkan tatapan untuk meluruhkan ketegangan di antara mereka.  Berujar lebih lembut padanya. 

“Aku mengatakan bukan untuk menyenangkanmu, tapi memang itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu.” 

Seijuurou mengembuskan napas panjang. Membiarkan Kouki membisu, syok dengan perkataannya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Biar saja.

Toh, mengatakan semua ini, meneliti dari ekspresi Kouki, sepertinya tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

Entah berapa lamanya, tak ada suara. Seijuurou sadar diri ia yang merusak atmosfer menyenangkan. Rasanya, kalau ia pun ingin benar-benar lepas dari perasaan negatif yang pemicunya adalah Kouki—meski awalnya ditenggarai oleh kematian ibunya sendiri,  kepalang tanggung untuk mengelak.

Setidaknya, Seijuurou masih bisa berbaik hati untuk memberangus nuansa berat yang mengukung mereka, dengan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Ini lebih baik daripada memberatkan Kouki dengan perasaan bersalah.

Toh, semua ini salahnya.

Selalu salahnya.

Seijuurou menyungging senyum tipis, mengerling Kouki lagi.

“ _Back to the topic_ , tadi kautanya, aku tahu dari mana sponsor proyek timmu itu SpaceX. Kau pasti juga bingung begitu kubilang, aku juga tahu, bahwa Elon Musk sangat tertarik dengan kemajuan teknologi kereta Jepang—dan bahkan berminat memodifikasinya jadi kereta tabung yang meluncur dalam lorong magnet silindris, agar sejalan dengan mimpinya merealisasi  _Hyperloop Transportation Technology_.”

Kouki memilih untuk teralih—karena ia tak tahu harus merespons apa pada pernyataan Seijuurou barusan, pelan bertanya, “Apa Akio yang kasih tahu kamu?”

“Hmm ... aku memang masih menjaga komunikasi dengan Akio-kun, tapi bukan dia yang memberitahuku. Kami lebih sering diskusi tentang proyek antariksa garapan SpaceX dan Tesla-nya Elon Musk untuk invasi ke Mars, daripada HTT.”

“Apa yang kamu obrolkan dengan Akio?”

Kouki lagi-lagi teringat pernyataan Seijuurou masih menjaga komunikasi pula dengan Fukuda. Sesuatu kempis dalam dirinya, yang menggenang, dan terasa serupa kecewa.

“Terakhir kali, aku meneleponnya untuk cari tahu tentang kegegeran dunia saat Elon Musk meluncurkan roket SpaceX terbaru, Falcon Heavy. Kau tahu?”

“Uhm, iya, lah. Aku tahu. Di dalam roket Falcon Heavy, ada mobil listrik warnanya—“  _sewarna  rambut dan matamu_ , “ _cherry red_.”

“Ya, ada boneka astronotnya juga, dibuat seolah mengendarai mobil listrik andalan Elon Musk, Tesla Roadster. Mobil itu yang dilontarkan ke orbit Mars, sebatas informasi umum saja, kok, yang Akio-kun beritahu padaku.

“Aku akui, Akio-kun memang hebat. Di MTI, dia benar-benar mengoptimalisasi kemampuannya, sampai bisa memenuhi standar kerja untuk ikut menggarap proyek Falcon Heavy. Apalagi sampai bekerja di bagian sistem propulsi—mesin yang digunakan sebagai tenaga pendorong roket.”

Seijuurou terkenang sosok yang baru beberapa waktu lalu ia temui lagi. Tampang-tampang gembel teknisi melekat padanya, juga sorot intelijensi yang ramah dan gayanya yang bersahabat.

Belum lagi kefanatikannya pada ramen. Apa orang jenius selalu saja punya keantikan mereka sendiri?

Memang rumor bahwa MSG, [micin](https://www.zenius.net/blog/8015/efek-samping-bahaya-msg), dalam makanan itu dapat menyebabkan kebodohan, secara sainstifik memang tidak ada buktinya. 

“Ah, aku ingat hari itu. Akio bilang, rasanya sangat menakjubkan melihat roket yang ikut ia buat, meluncur ke langit dan menembus lapisan atmosfer dan seterusnya,” kekeh Kouki lamat-lamat, “katanya, seperti sedang melepas anak sendiri untuk beranjak dewasa, bahkan menikah. Ada-ada saja, kan, dia.” 

Kouki tidak kuasa menahan geli mengingat Akio yang heboh meneleponnya dan menguraikan hal itu.

Membuatnya teringat, pertama kali diberitahu soal Kasuga tentang beasiswa ke Amerika untuk membuat pesawat antariksa. Kalau diingat lagi, ia jadi merasa malu, waktu itu meragukan kebenaran bahwa beasiswa utama adalah untuk jadi teknisi pesawat antariksa.

Ternyata cukup benar juga.

Mungkin memang tinggal tunggu waktu, sampai Takahata Akio sedikit berkeriput, lalu dapat penghargaan nobel karena telah menemukan alat teleportasi.

Kouki curi-curi pandang lagi pada Seijuurou. “Jadi, kalau bukan dari Akio, kamu tahu soal sponsor proyek Maglev dari siapa?”

Seijuurou kontan menampakkan senyum sedikit lebih jelas. “Momoi Satsuki.”

“HAA?!” Kouki melemparkan dirinya untuk terduduk. Sadar dengan reaksinya yang agak berlebihan, ia salah tingkah sendiri. “Oh, oke, aku tahu Momoi-san juga selalu tahu—dan basis datanya luar biasa. Astaga, cuma ... bagaimana bisa?”

“Momoi kerja di [Tokyo Metro](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_Metro), komuter Shibuya, bagian manajemen Humas.”

Kouki bergidik ngeri.

Beda dari humas yang tugasnya adalah mengomunikasikan informasi dari pihak terkait pada masyarakat, maka manajemen humas adalah yang mencari, mengolah, mendata, menganalisis, mengatur penyampaian informasi maupun aksi untuk disampaikan pada humas.

Begitu ada komplain masuk dari masinis maupun kustomer bahwa kereta bermasalah, atau ada benda tertinggal yang mencurigakan dalam kereta sampai membutuhkan panggilan polisi—ataupun [Jieitai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan_Self-Defense_Forces)—mungkin saja itu bom.

Mengatur jadwal perpindahan jalur, kereta, dan penumpang, saat sesuatu terjadi, tindakan apa yang perlu dilakukan, menganalisis perkara, mengolah data.

 Bagaimana cara menyikapi dan bereaksi terhadap masalah, memprediksi situasi dan kondisi dari problema yang terjadi, kapabilitas petugas dalam menghadapi masalah. 

Barulah mengatur caranya para humas menyampaikan pada masyarakat ataupun pihak sekuriti, itu pekerjaan manajemen humas di Tokyo Metro.

Kouki menggelengkan kepala takjub. “Bagaimana bisa Momoi-san kerja di sana? Kupikir dia akan jadi manajer tim nasional atau semacamnya! Atau bahkan kerja di bagian intel.”

Seijuurou terkekeh ringan. “Kupikir juga begitu. Yang kutahu, dia sudah menaruh lamaran kerja di banyak tempat—karena kemampuannya dapat terpakai dengan baik. Momoi itu perempuan pintar, dan dia diterimanya di sana.”

“Dan Momoi-san masih punya waktu buat dapat informasi soal sponsor proyek Maglev  dengan pekerjaan segila-gilaan itu?” kekeh Kouki geli.

“Percaya aku, Kouki,” Seijuurou ikut terkekeh sepintas, “aku sendiri ingin tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan hal itu.”

Tawa Kouki menjelma senyum tulus. “Dia hebat.”

 “Selalu.” Seijuurou mengangguk. Menghela napas panjang dengan perasaan lebih longgar dan nyaman. “Biasanya, kalau dibicarakan, nanti dianya cepat atau lambat akan menghubungiku.”

“Aaah!” Kouki bertepuk tangan. “Dari dulu juga suka begitu, kok. Momoi-san suka bikin acara untuk Kiseki no Sedai soalnya, ya.”

“Dulu iya begitu, tapi sekarang ... dia akan mengajak bertemu kalau merasa kangen pada kami. Atau kalau ada perlu.” Seijuurou mendenguskan tawa. “Kadang, aku ingin memintanya jadi sekretarisku saja. Dia mampu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia mau atau tidak.”

“Pernah coba memintanya?”

“Pernah.”

“Apa katanya?”

“” _Jangan, ah_.  _Nanti istrimu cemburu. Kalau aku dituduh pelakor, bagaimana?”_ , begitu katanya.”

“Lah, kamu kan cuma sahabatan sama Momoi-san.” Kouki menggelimpang nyaman di tengah ranjang. “Bagaimana jadi kabarnya mantan saingan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu itu, Sei?”

“ _One-sided love-rival_? Momoi kan tidak suka—“

Seijuurou terbatuk. Sungguhan batuk karena radang tenggorokan. Terima kasih, Surga, menyelamatkannya untuk tidak bilang,  _Momoi-kan tidak suka padamu dalam konteks romantis, Kouki_.

“Tidak suka?” Kouki berguling, menyerahkan gelas air minum untuknya yang bergegas Seijuurou tenggak. “Seingatku dia suka Kuroko ... lalu Aomine, ‘kan?”

“Mmm.”  Seijuurou meletakkan lagi gelas di atas nakas. “Sampai sekarang, kurasa masih pada Aomine.”

“... kasihan juga,” gumam Kouki, “Aomine ... kayaknya pas terakhir ketemu, kalau aku tidak salah tangkap, dia masih saja pada Kuroko, yang masih saja menanti Kagami. Midorima juga masih saja begitu dengan Takao.” 

“Setidaknya, Murasakibara dan Himuro-san, Midorima dan Takao, di level yang berbeda dari mereka semua.”

Kouki mengelukan lidah untuk tidak menyahut,  _apalagi kamu, Sei_. Dia menghidmati petak-petak atap. Menelusuri garis-garis membosankan. Menghitung jumlah plafon yang tak pernah berubah.

 _Dan kamu, Kouki, masih saja sendiri._  Kouki menggembungkan pipi, mengempiskannya dalam helaan berat. Memandang atap sambil menghibur diri dalam hati, lalu berkata,  _“Yah, semoga semuanya bisa jadi lebih baik dan baik-baik saja._

“Kuharap juga begitu,” Seijuurou menyahut lamat-lamat.

Lolongan anjing di kejauhan tak lagi terdengar. Sayup-sayup suara kokok ayam di tubuh subuh menyelinap ke dalam kamar, menginjaki bunyi detak dari detik-detik yang konstan mengalir. Bunyi statis monoton walau waktu sungguh dinamis.

Kouki menguletkan badan. Badannya yang terasa kaku mulai merenggang dengan nyaman. Kantuk memberati pelupuk matanya. Ia menggeleng untuk mengusirnya, kemudian mengambil  _handphone-_ nya.

“Keberatan kalau aku menyetel musik?”

Seijuurou melirik sekilas. “Asal bukan lagu yang bikin tetangga terbangun dan mengutukmu.”

Kouki menghela tawa dalam embusan napasnya. Membuka playlist musik, dan asal menekan. Makanya ketika yang terputar di pengeras suara adalah [Do Ya Thang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEL8SXgZ0KI), Kouki menyentuh lagi layar dan yang berdendang adalah lagu familiar, mereka bertukar kekehan mendengarnya. 

“Aku ingat lagu ini,” tawa samar Seijuurou merembaskan kehangatan seseantero ruangan.

Kouki membiarkan senyum mengambil alih ekspresinya, sekalipun rasanya masih ganjal. Nada lagu yang jenaka itu mengalun nostalgik. Kafe remang dengan lampu neon bentuk hati yang norak ampun-ampunan.

“Ingat es kacang merah yang gelasnya pecah, dan kacang merahnya terpental menabrak hidung Midorima?”

Seijuurou tertawa tertahan. “Mistis sekali.”

“Cuma Midorima yang bisa mistis dengan sangat antik.” Kouki tergelak geli. “Aku selalu berpikiran dia  _tsundere_  yang  _cool_.”

“Coba jelaskan.”

“Hmm ... biasanya kalau tsundere itu selalu mengelak— _almost too obvious_. Misalkan, dia ingin berbaik hati, tapi dengan bodoh bilang sebaliknya. Kayak,  _“Bo-bodoh! Bu-bukan maksudku ingin menyemangatimu supaya menang!”_  itu kan ... yah, klise.”

“Oh. Menarik.” Seijuurou menoleh seutuhnya pada Kouki. “Kalau Midorima, bagaimana?” tanyanya  dengan nada menguji.

“Gaya  _tsundere_ -nya itu sangat khas dan tidak ada lagi selain Midorima yang bisa!” ujar Kouki antusias. “Gaya  _tsundere_ -nya tuh begini,  _“Bakame. Nih, lucky-item-mu untuk hari ini, menangkal sialnya zodiakmu yang tidak di ranking pertama.”_  Sementara kita tahu, _lucky item_  itu benda sakral buat dia. Ibaratnya, benda tolak bala ketidakberuntungan kita.”

“Aah. Aku ingat Kuroko pernah cerita saat kami merayakan ulang tahunnya, Midorima datang menyerahkan gantungan kunci, lalu bilang,  _“Kebetulan kubawakan_ Lucky item _-mu hari ini. Kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah.”_  semacam itu.”

“Keren, ‘kan?” Kouki kemudian menjentik jari. “Ingat waktu kamu sama Midorima datang jemput ke kelasku, yang aku lupa malam sebelumnya aku merekomendasikan ramen enak di kantin Faksin? Midorima kan bilang—“

Seijuurou menyimak celotehan masa lampau yang dilontarkan Kouki. Sesaput kelegaan menyapunya, ternyata masih ada sisa-sisa diri Kouki yang tidak memudar; dia masih observan dan seperhatian dulu.

Uraiannya terinterupsi oleh _reffrain_. Harusnya, tatkala Kouki dengan hati lebih riang melantun, [Oops, Baby, I love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWZDLHUK3x0) sambil melirik Seijuurou yang tengah menggumamkan melodi lirik itu, senandung tak begitu merdu mereka tumpang-tindih.

Alih-alih merasakan tetesan dingin ketika tatapan mereka bersinggungan, yang tersembul malah gelembungan hangat—yang pecah dengan menyenangkan—saat Kouki tertawa lagi karena mendapati rekahan senyum di wajah  Seijuurou.

Melirik ke samping, profil wajah Seijuurou diserap sorot pandangnya. Roman wajahnya tidak sepucat saat kali pertama Kouki menemukan Seijuurou terbaring di ranjang Keiichi, ataupun tatkala terbangun beberapa waktu lalu.

Beberapa saat lamanya sekitar dua-tiga lagu kemudian, melihat meningkatnya frekuensi kuapan Kouki, Seijuurou berujar perlahan, “Kalau sudah mengantuk, tidur saja, gih.”

Kouki meringis. Menengkurapkan badan, kepala tertoleh padanya. “Aku belum mengantuk, kok.”

Dia membiarkan Kouki yang bercerita. Dari masa SMA, kuliah, kerja, hingga simpang-siur tidak jelas. Mendesah karena tahu pasti begini jadinya. Akhirnya menjulurkan lengan, tangan menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Kouki—berdesis lembut seperti tengah menidurkan bayi.

Seijuurou pelan mendenguskan tawa geli, mendapati Kouki jatuh tertidur begitu saja. Coba saja Kousei bisa semudah ini disuruh tidur. Menyingkap selimut, ia tertatih bangkit. Menghunjam tatapan tajam pada kaki telanjang Kouki yang tak berkaus kaki.

Mengedar pandangan, tatapannya tertumbuk pada tumpukan pakaian dan barang yang berserakan di sekitar koper. Belum kelar dibereskan.

Seijuurou mendekat ke sana, mengucap permisi tanpa merasa berdosa, menarik sepasang kaus kaki seadanya dan mendekat pada Kouki.

Begitu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menarik kaki Kouki ke pangkuan, dengkur Kouki berubah. Nadanya sebal. Dengusan pelan dari Kouki yang menendang tangan Seijuurou.

Demi Tuhan. Kalau saja Kouki bukan Kouki, Seijuurou sudah menjungkalkannya dari tempat tidur.

“ _Diam_.” Seijuurou menepuk betis Kouki yang tidur tengkurap persis anak kecil. Susah-payah memakaikan kaus kaki, dan kali ini, dalam hati mensyukuri kaki-kaki mungil Kousei yang lebih mudah dipakaikan kaus kaki.

Seijuurou menarik selimut dari tindihan kaki yang telah berkaus kaki, membentangkannya sampai sebatas bahu Kouki. Barulah ia naik lagi ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti diri.

Menatapi wajah pulas Kouki yang amat lama tidak ia lihat, sepasang mata merah redup menekuri sosoknya.

Sudah susah-payah ia menjaga jarak, Kouki mengikisnya semudah ia tersenyum seakan sadar dirinya seumpama  _safety-pin_ granat. Antara aman dan bahaya. Penyembuh dan pemicu. Ironis tidak cocok dengan Kouki, tapi bagi Seijuurou, begitulah Kouki.

Apa Kouki yang harus tetap di sini?

Atau kini, ganti Seijuurou yang mesti pergi?

Tangannya terulur mengambil _Iphone_  Kouki, mematikan bunyi lagu yang sinis sekali menyindir di lirik yang tepat. Seijuurou menaruhnya di atas meja, merebah kepala—menatapi Kouki cepat sekali memijaki mimpi.

Seijuurou tidak lagi punya meski hanya sekelumit niat dalam dirinya, untuk meminta Kouki bersamanya.

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja, walau aku tahu—_

Kouki tenggelam dalam dunia gelap di balik mata yang terkatup, untuk mendengar bisikan Seijuurou kala itu yang semayup.

 

_How many nights have you wished someone would stay_

_Lay awake only hoping they’re okay_

_I never counted all of mine_

_If I tried_

_I know it would feel like[infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3StYvCN99g)_

 

“—kau baru akan baik-baik saja, kalau tidak dekat-dekat denganku, Kouki.”

 

 

<>

** Daftar Pustaka **

 

Ader, Robert. 1987. _Brain, Behavior, and Immunity_. Amsterdam, Netherlands. Elsevier.  2014 Journal Citation Reports.

O’Hara, Michael W.O. 1995. _Series in Psychopathology: Postpartum Depression_.  Springer, Berlin, Heidelberg. © Springer Science+Business Media.

McCurry, Justin. 2015.   _Japan's maglev train breaks world speed record_. Tokyo, Japan. Diambil dari: [https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/apr/21/japans-maglev-train-notches-up-new-world-speed-record-in-test-run. (21](https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/apr/21/japans-maglev-train-notches-up-new-world-speed-record-in-test-run.%20\(21) April 2015)

Hardoko, Ervan. 2015. _Melaju 600 Km Per Jam, Kereta "Maglev" Jepang Pecahkan Rekor Kecepatan_. Tokyo, Jepang. Diambil dari: [https://internasional.kompas.com/read/2015/04/21/16203731/Melaju.600.Km.Per.Jam.Kereta.Maglev.Jepang.Pecahkan.Rekor.Kecepatan. (21](https://internasional.kompas.com/read/2015/04/21/16203731/Melaju.600.Km.Per.Jam.Kereta.Maglev.Jepang.Pecahkan.Rekor.Kecepatan.%C2%A0\(21) April 2015)

Whyte, Chelsea (editor notes). 2016. _How maglev works_. Brookhaven National Laboratory. Science Journal, one of the Department of Energy’s 17 National Labs. (June 14, 2016)

[Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Institute_of_Electrical_and_Electronics_Engineers) (IEEE). 1963-1979. _Electromagnetic Levitation_. Volume: 112 , Issue: 12 , December 1965

Arief, Imam Sn. 2016. T _eknik Inductrack pada Kereta Maglev._ Malang. (29 April 2013) Diambil dari: (<http://elektero.blogspot.com/2013/04/teknik-inductrack-pada-kereta-maglev.html>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya disklaim Infinity lagu saya, fals gini. Infinity adalah lagu indah yang dinyanyikan dengan indah oleh One Direction. 
> 
> • haha yang ngira Aijou ntu ibu jahat biangets, mari baca ini : ) Yang dialami Aijou adalah kondisi yang cukup normal di kalangan Ibu baru pasca persalinan (bahkan di kalangan para suami karena mereka juga bisa mengalami, menghadapi istrinya yang baru melahirkan). Baby blue syndrome / Postpartum Depression adalah sindrom, gangguan mood; perasaan sedih dan gundah yang membuncah dengan berbagai macam ekspresinya, pasca persalinan dan efek menyusui, dan biasanya berlangsung selama 2 minggu. 
> 
> Penyebab pertama adalah perubahan hormonal. Hormon-hormon yang meningkat saat hamil, amblas begitu melahirkan. (dah ada ea di deskrip ^) Perubahan fisik. Rasa sakit pasca persalinan. Kelelahan karena jam tidur tak menentu, berhubung bayi baru lahir itu tidak tahu apa itu waktu—mereka menyusu tak pandang waktu. Tidak ada dukungan moral saat melahirkan—didampingi atau ditunggui keluarga ketika proses melahirkan. 
> 
> Faktor lain ada banyak, tapi dalam fanfic ini, pernikahan yang dijodohkan jadi penyebabnya. Karena Aijou tertekan dengan ekspektasi untuk jadi istri dan ibu yang baik.  
> (bacain pengalaman-pengalaman ibu-ibu bersalin, ternyata ga seindah dalam kisah maupun realita yang ditampilkan media. Teteh/Mb/Bunda, terima kasih sudah melahirkan anak-anak pada dunia ini. Perjuangan kalian lebih dari cukup. I knew I love you before I met you *pelukonlen)
> 
> • Baby pink feelings adalah perasaan terharu dan bahagia yang kuat pasca persalinan karena kelahiran bayi.  
> • Array Halbach adalah pengaturan dari magnet permanen yang menstabilisasikan putaran kabel yang bergerak tanpa penstabilan elektronik.  
> • Gaya resistansi Udara: bersifat melawan gerakan benda di udara. Gaya resistansi ini terjadi karena gaya yang bergerak bersinggungan dengan molekul gas yang membentuk udara.  
> • Desibel (Lambang Internasional = dB) adalah satuan untuk mengukur intensitas suara. Satu desibel ekuvalen dengan sepersepuluh Bel.  
> • Diamagnetik adalah salah satu bentuk magnet yang cukup lemah, dengan pengecualian superkonduktor yang memiliki kekuatan magnet yang kuat.  
> • Grand Central Terminal (GCT) adalah terminal kereta komuter dan antarkota di 42nd Street dan Park Avenue di Midtown Manhattan di New York City, Amerika Serikat. (kapan boa saya pernah nonton lupa acara apa di BBC Knowledge tentang GCT, dan ep 1-2 pas ini lagi nyeritain sejarah GCT dan ngebangun level 4 sama 5, absolutely cool!)  
> • New York City Subway adalah sistem transit cepat yang dimiliki oleh City of New York dan disewakan ke New York City Transit Authority, sebuah anak perusahaan dari Metropolitan Transportation Authority (MTA) yang dikelola negara.  
> • CSX Corporation adalah perusahaan induk Amerika yang berfokus pada real estat dan kereta api, di antara industri lainnya.  
> • CSX Transportation adalah anak perusahaan pembuat kereta api Kelas I yang beroperasi di Amerika Serikat bagian timur dan provinsi Kanada di Ontario dan Quebec, dengan menggabungkan rel kereta api bekas Sistem Chessie dengan Sistem Kereta Bawah Tanah.  
> • Elon Musk (ini tokoh udah disebut dari lama padahal haha) adalah tokoh bisnis, penemu di bidang teknologi, dan industrialis Amerika Serikat. Ia merupakan pendiri dan CEO SpaceX (perusahaan teknologi populer di bidang antariksa), Tesla Motors (bidang otomotif), OpenAI, SolarCity, NeuraLink, dan ikut mendirikan PayPal. Populer pula karena berkreasi dan merealisasi mode transportasi Hyperloop.  
> • Hyperloop adalah konsep sistem transportasi berkecepatan tinggi yang diajukan oleh wiraswasta Elon Musk. Hyperloop bergerak dengan menciptakan tekanan rendah yang memungkinkan kapsul bergerak dengan kecepatan yang amat tinggi dalam lorong berbentuk tabung silindris, dengan sumber energi penggerak adalah pembangkit tenaga surya. 
> 
> <>
> 
> shoot out Mz/Mb @Lishwinter for their fabulous comment. Asoy komennya! Harusnya aing nda bahagia ya tapi paling ngenotis. Cuma satu yang bisa saya konfirmasi: iya kayak kebanyakan plesbek di Eccedentesiast, di Saudade juga kalo ada plesbek ga saya italic biar asik. 
> 
> Geter gimana gitu pas liat komen chapter kemaren tbh. Ngerasa (((anjir bikin salah paan saya huhu ini banyak bener. terharu.))). Makasih banyak buat komen chapter kemaren yang sangat antusias. Saya maklum reaksi pembaca gitu... mungkin kebanyakan words dijejelin, missing things akhirnya. *bersimpuh
> 
> sadly to say, gujes gujes tuut tuut belom kelar. TT. Seksi tuh relatif. Teteh/Mb/Mz (sopo tau haha), siapin kokoro kedepannya ngadepin mas-mas ganteng pinternya, perjuangannya, hatinya, dsb bikin geter-meleleh hati luar-dalem. "Manjain aku dong, maaaaas." theme for the next chapter hhh. YUK MAREE. LOPE.


	7. One Moment in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warns:  
> baper?

_It feels like it’s taking forever_

_But one day things can get better_

_Then maybe,_

_My time will come_

_And I’ll be the[lucky one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JyjHubf-P0)_

 

Alun lelagu itu merobek keheningan kamar, mengusik tidur Seijuurou. Bukan karena suara lagunya atau petik gitar yang terdengar kasar, atau vokal penyanyi yang serak dan sangat menghayat, melainkan karena artinya.

 _You sure are the lucky one._ Seijuurou membuka mata, mendapati yang terbaring persis di depannya hanyalah Kouki. Tak bisa mengelak dari kemoyak entah bagian mana dalam diri, karena ia sudah lama tak pernah terbangun setenang ini lagi. _Not quiet right, because you make yourself to be the lucky one, Kouki._  

Tubuhnya sedikit berpeluh, efek obat yang telah bekerja. Suara laju kereta di kejauhan menyusup ke dalam ruangan. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, Seijuurou termasuk dari segelintir orang yang mensyukuri, ada interupsi yang membangunkan tidurnya.

Seijuurou memegangi dadanya. Sedikit terengah, mengingat dengan jelas mimpi apalagi yang bermain dalam tidurnya. Ini lebih baik. Terlebih, tidak ada jerit tangis bayi yang memekak  memusingkan.

Ia mengerling ke samping, mensyukuri Kouki masih nyenyak—tak terganggu sama sekali dengan bebunyian. Memelankan napasnya yang berbunyi. Hirup perlahan, buang lamat-lamat. Lantas bergerak mengambil ponselnya sendiri di atas  nakas.

Seijuurou tidak terkejut melihat seberapa banyak SMS, _chat_ , dan _misscall_ begitu mengenyahkan _lockscreen_. Memang salahnya tak memberi kabar apa pun. Seijuurou membalas satu saja _chat_ yang penting, yang menanyakan di mana ia dan Kousei sekarang, tersenyum kecil saat mengetikkan balasan sekaligus keperluannya.

Senyumnya yang melebarkan menyebabkan matanya sedikit menyipit. Nah, apa yang dia bilang barusan. Kalau sudah dibicarakan, biasanya wanita ini akan mencarinya. Pesan singkatnya masuk sudah dari pukul enam pagi, Seijuurou mendongak menatap jam dinding.

Tidak baik membuat Momoi  menunggu. Begitu ia merespons, Momoi lekas membalasnya.

****  


Seijuurou menatap tanpa simpati pada _Iphone_ Kouki yang masih menyalak. Sebenarnya kasihan siapa pun yang menelepon.

Kouki kalau sudah tidur nyenyak, apalagi sampai alam bawah sadar mengerti hari ini adalah hari libur, dia bergeming menghadapi segala macam gangguan.

Terpaksa.

“Kouki.”

“Hhngh.”

Sorot mata merahnya melunak.

Kouki mengerang, berpindah posisi jadi memunggunginya dan tidak mau ditepuk-tepuk bangun.

“Kouki, bangun. Ada telepon untukmu,” Seijuurou menepuk sedikit lebih keras dan cepat lengan Kouki, kemudian mengguncangnya pelan.

Kouki mengangkat lengan, menampik tangan Seijuurou dari tubuhnya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Kouki bangun, bukan untuk angkat telpon, melainkan menyusupkan kepala ke bawah bantal setelah mendengus sebal.

Seijuurou mendesah. Bukannya ia tidak tahu orang senormal Kouki tidak suka tidur nyenyaknya diinterupsi. Pasti mengesalkan sekali. Terpaksa ia menengok _display_ ponsel malang itu. Nama kontak yang terpampang membuatnya lebih gigih membangunkan Kouki, dan ia tidak pernah lupa, titik lemah Kouki adalah pinggangnya.

“Aaah!”

Baru digelitik sedikit Kouki sudah menggelinjang dan berbalik menahan tangannya. Seijuurou tidak menghentikan gelitikannya, tidak sampai Kouki melempar bantal terjatuh, tergelagap bangun di antara tawa parau baru bangun tidurnya.

“Hahahaha—ampun! Sudah, Sei! Sudah!”

“Dia sudah menelepon enam—“ Seijuurou melihat getar badan ponsel mati, tapi kemudian berbunyi lagi, “—tujuh kali, Kouki.”

“Aish. Siapa, sih,” Kouki ganas menyambar ponselnya, melihat nama yang tertera dengan emosi. Mengangkat telpon sambil bersungut-sungut, “apa kau tidak tahu kalau butuh tidur itu nyata, hah?!”

Seijuurou mengulum senyum mendengar Kouki mendamprat yang menelepon. Biarkan saja, toh, yang menelepon juga tidak bakalan ambil hati. Dalam diam, ia beranjak untuk merapikan tempat tidur selagi Kouki misuh-misuh sendiri.

Dia tanpa sengaja mendengar kekehan inosen penelepon Kouki, _kau sudah janji bakal jalan denganku hari ini._ Beranjak menata barang-barang di meja, lalu merapikan pakaian yang dari kemarin belum ganti dan rambutnya sebisanya.

Selagi mengecek telepon, dilihatnya Kouki baru selesai menelepon seraya mendesah lelah. Beranjak ke meja belajar, Kouki menaruh ponsel. Melihat tempat tidurnya dengan capek, tapi tetap tergerak untuk membersihrapikan semuanya.

Kouki mengitari tempat tidur untuk mengesatkan seprai. Ia berputar, berlutut tak jauh dari posisi di mana Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur Keiichi. Selesai dengan tempat tidur, tiba-tiba saja ia  beranjak untuk menempelkan punggung tangan di dahi Seijuurou. Senyum leganya terbit.

Seijuurou tidak bisa memutuskan. Detak yang tersergap dan lenyap dari dadanya, itu karena tangan dingin di dahinya atau senyum di wajah Kouki yang menatapnya.

“Bagus. Demam sudah turun. Kamu sudah baikan,” Kouki mengangguk puas, menarik tangannya lagi sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia melirik jam dinding, “lama juga kita tidur, ya.”

Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak menanggapi, bahwa sudah lama ia tidak tidur senyenyak itu, “Akio-kun?”

“Haah, si Ramen maniak itu. Aku memang sudah janji, sih, terakhir kali ketemu di bar. Pas dia pulang, kami akan ketemuan lalu, ya ... cuci mata,” Kouki menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menguletkan sekalian dengan lengan yang direntangkan, “nanti jam sebelas janjian di Maji Burger.”

“Aku juga akan ke sana karena Momoi mengajak bertemu.”

“Wah ... bisa kacau ini,” Kouki mengerang panjang.

Seijuurou meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua kakinya yang bersilang elegan dan penuh harga diri, “Apa Akio-kun terganggu dengan sikap defensif Momoi yang sebal padanya?” 

“Tidak, sih ...”

Kouki sejenak ragu, tapi melihat roman wajah Seijuurou yang perhatian, ia melanjutkan ujarannya.

“Akio memang terkesan cuek orangnya, memang gagal peka sama yang suka padanya, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk cari masalah dengan orang yang _tidak suka_ padanya. Apalagi tidak suka padanya secara ... yah, secara tidak masuk akal seperti Momoi—begitu kata Akio.”

“Ya, kuakui memang agak tidak masuk akal. Sudah bertahun-tahun, masih saja marah padanya. Dan di sisi ini, Akio-kun benar. Momoi tidak berhak marah padanya, hanya karena Akio-kun menyinggungnya dengan telak.”

Kouki berdecak. “Akio menyentuh hal sensitif, sih.”

“Kurasa Momoi terluka karena yang Akio-kun katakan itu sepenuhnya benar,” Seijuurou menendang ringan tulang kering kaki Kouki, “Tenang saja. Akio-kun orangnya cukup baik. Aku tahu, tujuh dari sepuluh perempuan normal, pasti suka padanya. Dia jenius, tapi tidak eksentrik. Dan kulihat, dia menghargai perempuan dan bukan _Sexist_.”

“Ah, kau sih belum tahu. Dia tuh tidak sebaik kelihatannya—bukannya dia jahat, tapi ... ya, sebenarnya cukup sarkastik. Lebih kritis dari tampilan bersahabat di luarnya. Kamu ingat waktu itu pas kali pertama ketemu di Maji Burger, dia bilang apa pada Momoi-san?”

Seijuurou termenung, sebenarnya bukan karena tidak ingat apa kata Akio, melainkan niatannya malam itu untuk mengajak seseorang bersama. Harusnya malam itu jadi pertanda yang indah, kalau saja malam besoknya Kouki ada di sisinya.

Berpikiran Seijuurou tidak bisa mengingat, Kouki mencoba mengulang kata-kata Satsuki, “Ingat waktu Kise bilang awas mereka jatuh cinta sama lain, terus Momoi-san bilang, siapa bakal suka pada orang tidak peka kayak Akio?”

Coba saja bisa—ah, sudahlah. Beras telanjur jadi senbei, buat apalagi Seijuurou memikirkan sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa diulang kembali. Lagi-lagi secarik kertas, selembar foto, deretan tulisan, mencengkeram pikirannya hingga ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pemikiran tentang memiliki hati seseorang yang harusnya ia tidak miliki.

“Sei,” Kouki berujar dengan nada sabar, “itu, loh, yang habis itu Akio malah bilang, mungkin itu tandanya baik—kalau mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta. Maksud dia tuh sinis sekali.”

“Aah. Aku ingat sekarang,” Seijuurou menghirup napas dalam, menghelanya bersama tawa, “yang dia bilang, mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat baik dalam diri seseorang, maaf dalam tanda kutip, semenyebalkan Momoi, kalau dia bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada Momoi?”

“Yak!” Kouki mengangguk puas. “Sinis sekali kan dia pada perempuan, memang dari dulu begitu.”

“Kedengarannya malah romantis.”

“Heee, masa? Mungkin karena pasang muka manis, kalau tidak dekat dengannya, mana tahu betapa brutal dia kalau sudah bicara jujur. Kadang, menyakiti dan menyinggung orang tanpa sadar.”

Seijuurou sedikit menautkan alis, agak tidak mengerti dengan Kouki yang mulutnya melekuk turun seolah ada lintasan memori tak mengenakkan yang terbersit di benaknya.  

Dan Seijuurou tidak akan tahu, Kouki pernah bersitegang sebentar dengan Akio perihal Seijuurou yang sayang sekali tidak menerima tawaran beasiswa keluar negeri.

“Kedengarannya malah dia cukup peka, tapi tidak sepeka itu untuk tahu cara mengatakannya agar orang tidak tersinggung.”

“Tapi mulutnya kadang kelewatan lentur, sih.”

“Tidak, kok. Dia perseptif dan tidak naif. Ingat tidak habis itu dia bilang apa?” mengetahui ingatan Kouki telah buram di bagian itu, Seijuurou menambahkan, “dia bilang, tidak perlu jatuh cinta pada Momoi juga untuk tahu seberapa baik dan peka Momoi—karena terlihat dari cara Momoi menolong Ayumi pasca ditolak Akio.”

“Oh ya?” Kouki memiringkan kepala dengan mata menatapi langit-langit kamar, kemudian kembali menekuni Seijuurou. Bisa-bisanya temannya itu tetap terlihat serupawan semula padahal baru bangun tidur, “tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu soal dia menghargai perempuan?”

“Saat dia datang ke bar, dia mendengar percakapan kami—Kiseki no Sedai yang reuni. Aomine seperti biasa, menggoda Momoi lalu mengeles dengan bilang, “Boys will be boys.”, Akio-kun menyahut, _“Saying “boys will be boys” literally teach them that they can get away with so much crap just because of their gender, by the way.”_ dengan cerdas.”

Kouki mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak pegal, “Astaga, sebenarnya dia sinis sekali, kan.”

“Mungkin, tapi kurasa dia cukup peka. Buktinya, dia masih ingat, Momoi masih sesedih terakhir kali bertemu.”

“Eeeeh?! Masa?”

“Dia sendiri yang bilang. Kouki, dari mata Momoi saja, dia bisa langsung tahu yang Momoi rasakan, tapi kurasa dia mencoba untuk bersikap sopan karena tidak ingin ikut campur.”

“... pasti Momoi- _san_ tersinggung lagi,” Kouki rubuh ke tempat tidur, kuyu memandang Seijuurou, “Bagaimana ini kalau mereka bertemu lagi?”

“Tidak apa-apa—“ Seijuurou sadar ia akan menyesali ini padahal belum mengatakan, tapi tetap saja terlontar ajakan, “kau ... mau sekalian berangkat denganku?”

“Ha?” Kouki menegakkan duduknya lagi, “kamu tidak apa-apa aku bareng denganmu ke Majiba?”

 _Tentu saja kenapa-napa._ “Ya, kenapa mesti kenapa-napa? Toh, kita menuju tempat yang sama.”

Denting _chat_ masuk. Layar _handphone_ Seijuurou menyala, _lockscreen_ menampilkan foto _selfie_ wanita cantik berambut hitam legam menggendong bayi berumur satu tahun. Tatapan sinis dan geli dipatri kamera, serta senyum yang selamanya.

Kouki turut tersenyum melihatnya, “Istrimu cantik sekali.”

“Sangat,” Seijuurou meraih ponselnya, sesaat menatapi dan luput mengetahui Kouki yang menyadari betapa familiar sorot lembut itu, “nomor dua setelah ibuku.”

Kouki tertawa geli, “Biasanya istri tidak suka dibandingkan dengan ibu mertuanya.”

“Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya,” ibu jari menggeser _lockscreen._ Senyum Seijuurou mengembang sempurna melihat nama siapa yang tertera. Lekas ia membalas _chat_ itu.

“Sebentar, ya,” Seijuurou mengerling lawan bicaranya lagi, “ada yang sangat butuh tahu kabarku sekarang.” 

Kouki mendapati nyala di mata merah itu lagi walau tidak seterang dulu kala, terlebih ketika melirik pada _desktop_ ponselnya yang menampilkan foto _selfie_ lain lagi—kali ini murni hanya Aijou sendiri. Tampak tersenyum angkuh pada Seijuurou, tapi tidak berkurang cantiknya sama sekali. 

 Karena itulah Kouki hanya mengangguk riang, mengabaikan decitan dalam hatinya ketika Seijuurou beranjak keluar kamar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, semalaman bayi dan suaminya tidak memberi kabar, istri mana yang tidak resah dan mencari-cari mereka. Sewajarnya saja Seijuurou permisi keluar, mencari privasi untuk menghubungi sang istri.

Tak hirau pada bisikan dalam diri, harusnya ia mencandai Seijuurou dengan bertanya kapan akan dikenalkan pada istrinya.

Kouki beranjak. Daripada memikirkan (merasakan) yang tidak-tidak, ia lebih pilih mengobrak-abrik barang bawaannya. Mengambil baju yang kasual untuk jalan dengan kawan. Bergegas turun ke bawah dengan handuk disampirkan di pundak.

_“Chichiiiii!”_

Kouki nyengir karena suara sepatu bayi yang anomali menggema di rumahnya dari ruang tamu, juga pekikan batita yang meramaikan rumah. Tawa ibunya bersanding dengan nyanyian artifisial televisi. Ada suara Seijuurou menyapa ibunya, kemudian bunyi seseorang mencium teriring kikik geli bayi.

Semuanya terangkum dan terbawa sampai kamar mandi, tidak luntur pula senyum Kouki.

Suara-suara hangat itu memoles warna pada rumahnya yang lama karam dalam warna-warna temaram.

 

<> 

 

“Cepat sekali, Satou-san.” 

Pria yang sadar diri telah menapaki usia tengah baya itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menatap lega pada tuannya yang tampak baik-baik saja. “Anda membuat uban saya makin bertambah saja.”

“Ah, jangan berbahasa ala Aijou.” Seijuurou memulas senyum yang Satou pasti mengerti ia tengah dicandai.

“Cachou-can?”

Satou menunduk ke bawah, menemukan tuan muda kecilnya menggelayut lucu di kaki Seijuurou. Refleks wajah leganya digantikan dengan senyuman hangat. “ _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kousei-sama.”

“ _Ohaa_ ,” Kousei masih mencengkeram celana Seijuurou, tapi menunduk dengan manis dan santun seperti yang kedua orang tuanya selalu ajarkan. Nyengir kekanakan menambahkan, “ _g’mornin’_!” 

Senyum Satou sedikit surut. Sejenak dia berlutut untuk mengelus kepala pangeran kecil itu dengan lembut, “ _Good morning. How are you today?_ ” 

Lidahnya terlatih dengan baik, secara otomatis Kousei menjawab, _“Fine, thank you. And you?”_

 _“I’m fine too, thank you,”_  usai menepuk lembut bahu Kousei, Satou bangkit lagi berdiri. Menyerahkan satu tas besar pada Seijuurou, “pakaian ganti Anda dan perlengkapan  Kousei, ada di sana, tapi tidak saya campur. Dan ... Anda baik-baik saja?”

Seijuurou berdeham, tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Satou yang cenderung menyelidik ketimbang benar-benar perhatian, “Ya.”

“Sudah minum—“

“Aku belum tanya Midorima, makanya hanya minum parasetamol dan CTM,” Seijuurou meraih dua tas jinjingan itu dan menggaris tipis senyum, “aku baik-baik saja, Satou-san.”

Satou terlalu lama ada di sisinya untuk tidak menampakkan hasrat ingin menghela napas, maupun bertanya lebih jauh. Pria itu dengan sopan mengangkat satu jinjingan lain.

“Hadiah untuk Furihata Tsubaki-san, juga saya bawakan—sesuai yang Anda minta.”

“Nah, itu satu lagi apa?” Seijuurou mengarahkan perhatian pada tas lain yang masih ada di tangan asisten utama keluarganya.

“Bekal,” Satou tersenyum simpul, “saya tidak tahu Anda dan Kousei-sama sudah makan atau belum, atau bagaimana Anda dijamu di keluarga Furihata, jadi sekalian saya bawakan.”

“Terima kasih,” Seijuurou mendengar Tsubaki memanggil Kousei dari dalam dengan sayang, putranya dengan semangat berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, pekikan, _“Baa-chan!_ ” mengiringi langkah mungilnya yang berisik dengan sepatu bayi.

 “Ah, satu lagi, Satou-san. Boleh aku minta tolong lagi?”

“Tentu, Seijuurou-sama.”  

Satou tertawa dengan santun, tersisip kehangatan yang sama sekali bukan antara pelayan dan tuan, saat ia menatap Tuan Besar-nya.

 

<> 

 

Tepat setengah jam kemudian, sebuah mobil memasuki parkiran Maji Burger. Beberapa penumpangnya keluar, setelah serangkaian aktivitas—mandi, berpakaian rapi, seluruh jendela dan pintu rumah yang ditinggalkan dikunci—mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

Seijuurou menutup pintu mobil, membenarkan posisi Kousei dalam gendongannya, dan membawakan ransel—yang sebenarnya sih berisi perlengkapan penting Kousei.

“Maaf kami turun di sini lebih dulu, Tsubaki-san,” Seijuurou mengangguk sopan pada wanita yang duduk di kursi belakang kemudi, menaikkan tangan Kousei agar melambai pada Tsubaki.

“Aku yang berterima kasih,” Tsubaki terkikik geli melambai pada Kousei, pula pada putranya, “ Kouki, kabari Kaa-san kalau sudah mau pulang nanti.”

“Pasti. Kaa-san hati-hati, ya. Kabari aku juga kalau ketemu teman-teman sudah selesai,” Kouki mencoba melambai santai, tapi sesungguhnya ia agak cemas membiarkan ibunya pergi sendiri. Salah dia juga, sih, lupa bilang hari ini akan pergi dengan Akio, dan meninggalkan ibunya yang baru sembuh sendirian.

Untung Seijuurou baik sekali, menawarkan asisten keluarganya mengantarkan Tsubaki ke tempat yang dituju.

“Kau ini,” Tsubaki mendesah panjang sambil memangku pipi dengan telapak tangan, lirik matanya jenaka menimbulkan senyum kedua pria muda yang berdiri dekat jendela mobil, “kayak lupa saja, Kaa-san kalau sudah bicara dengan teman-teman, bisa sampai lupa makan.”

Kouki mengembuskan napas dengan cepat, mengabaikan keberadaan keringat dingin di pipi yang terlalu cepat mengalir ke dagu, “Ya, jangan sampai lupa. Obatnya juga jangan lupa diminum, nanti kutelpon kalau sudah jam minum—”

“Iya, iya,” Seijuurou mengulum senyum, akhirnya ia tahu dari mana gaya bicara Kouki berasal. Senyum itu setia ada di wajahnya tatkala Tsubaki menatapnya, “kamu yakin sudah sehat dan baik-baik saja, Nak?”

“Iya. Saya bahkan tidak flu sama sekali. Terima kasih sudah merawat saya dan menjaga Kousei seharian,” Seijuurou membungkuk dengan sopan, dan Tsubaki tertawa geli lagi melihat Kousei mengikuti gerakan ayahnya meski tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ditatapnya Satou yang mengawasi interaksi mereka dari kaca spion, “Satou-san, tolong antarkan Tsubaki-san kemanapun yang beliau mau.”

“Ya,” Satou membalas tatapan tuannya melalui kaca spion, “Nanti tolong kabari saya bila Anda dan Kousei-sama sudah butuh dijemput.”

“Oke,” Seijuurou mundur dua langkah, mengerling pada Kousei yang memulai ritual membukakatupkan telapak tangannya— _pay pay, Baa-chan!_ —dengan serius. 

“Selamat bersenang-senang, ya,” Tsubaki mengeluarkan tangan untuk melambai mereka.

Senyum setia terukir di bibir Tsubaki yang memandang hangat pada dua pria muda dan bayi yang balas melambai, dan tetap demikian sampai sedan hitam itu bergerak, lalu membaur ke jalanan, lenyap dari pandangan.

Eksprsi semringah Kouki berubah menyadari Seijuurou yang mulai dirusuhi Kousei yang minta turun, dan mesti membawa ransel besar pula, “Kayaknya kamu kerepotan. Mau kubantu membawa?”

Seijuurou memincingkan mata pada putranya yang merosot turun dengan binal. Dia menghela napas, memandang hampa pada Kousei yang berseru ceria dan berlari di parkiran Maji Burger.

“Bagaimana kalau tolong jaga Kousei saja?”

“Oke!” Kouki semangat maksimum mengejar Kousei yang sudah berlari, berlutut untuk menangkap Kousei dalam pelukan. Menoleh ke belakang, sedikit menengadah pada Seijurou, “Kenapa sih anakmu gelinjangan sekali? Gen dari ibunya?”

“Percayalah, istriku juga tanya, apa itu gen dariku,” Seijuurou memandang si mungil yang tengah diciumi oleh Kouki, dengan tenang memusnahkan perasaan ingin bertukar posisi dengan Kousei.

“Ya sudah. Yuk, masuk!” Kouki berdiri lagi, merendahkan sedikit lengannya, agar tangan dapat menggenggam tangan Kousei, _“Okay, Baby-Boy, let’s go!”_

Kousei mendongak pada Kouki, nyengir lebar sekali, _“Let(ch) wo!”_

Raut wajah Seijuurou tak terbaca orang biasa, tatkala ia memaku kedua sosok yang bergandengan. Mungkin sembulan perasaan asing ini, adalah iri—jadi ternyata begini sensasinya.

Karena rasanya, Kouki lebih pantas jadi ayah daripada dirinya.

Dunia ini memang aneh.

Jangan katakan hanya dirinya yang berpikir demikian.

Sesederhana, misalkan ada orang yang ingin sekali masuk ke jurusan kedokteran, tapi malah orang lain yang tidak sebegitu niatnya, bisa masuk—karena lebih cerdas atau ada faktor lainnya.

Atau ketika ada pasangan suami-istri yang ingin sekali punya anak, tapi Tuhan tidak memberikan. Sementara ada juga pasangan muda, yang perempuannya hamil tanpa sengaja, berakhir mengaborsi atau bahkan membuang anaknya ke panti asuhan dari baru dilahirkan.

Seijuurou termenung selagi ia memikirkan semua itu. Dia memang bukan orang yang religius, kendati ia dapat mengerti mengapa manusia tidak ditempatkan saja untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Ujian.

Hidup manusia di dunia ini adalah ujian, karena itu Tuhan tidak dengan mudah memberikan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Apalagi manusia memiliki empat esensi hakiki karakteristik dalam diri mereka. Akal, perasaan, nafsu, dan hati.

Bila terlalu sering diberikan yang mereka inginkan, maka lama-lama nafsu mereka dan perasaan yang selalu berangan-angan, akan tersulut emosi manakala yang selama ini dengan mudah mereka dapatkan, tahu-tahu tak diberikan.

Seringkali dua hal itu menutupi akal dan hati.

Karena kalau manusia seringkali diberi oleh Tuhan, cenderungnya mereka mudah lupa anugerah untuk bersyukur pada-Nya. Mereka tidak akan berdoa untuk mereka yang butuhkan maupun inginkan.

Masuk akal untuk menguji manusia maka hal sesederhana—situasi dan kondisi berseberangan dari yang mereka inginkan—itu terjadi, bukan?

Seijuurou menahan pintu Maji Burger yang mulai padat, jam makan siang, tetap terbuka untuk ibu muda yang terburu-buru keluar dari pintu karena ditarik-tarik anak lelakinya.

“Terima kasih!” ucap wanita itu, seraya mengejar putranya yang merengek agar ibunya lebih cepat berjalan ke mobil untuk mengejar sang ayah.

Dari balik pintu bening, sesaat Seijuurou memandang. Terlalu asing. Entah itu baginya, maupun bagi putranya.

Seijuurou memerhatikan seorang pria—mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya—tertawa, menggendong bocah lelaki itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan bangga. Si anak tertawa, diikuti senyum dan ekspresi hangat sang ibu yang memandangi keduanya. 

Ia melepaskan tatapan. Perasaan yang aneh karenanya, ia biarkan. Membalikkan badan, bergegas mengejar langkah Kouki yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam Maji Burger. Tidak sulit menemukan Kouki—entah kenapa—atau mungkin karena ada Kousei yang sudah digendong olehnya.

Namun dia lebih memilih berjalan ke arah lain. Menghampiri perempuan yang duduk di sudut jauh dari tempat Kouki menghampiri sekarang. Mengerling sebentar ke belakang.

Kousei akan baik-baik saja bersama Kouki.

Seijuurou memilih ke arah sana, pada wanita cantik, sahabatnya yang telah berwajah sembab tengah duduk termangu menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

 

<> 

 

“ _Gosh. You’re giving me a heart attack, Bud_!”

Akio yang duduk di dekat jendela, dengan senampan bungkus burger, kentang goreng, dan cola, sok tercengang syok.

“Astaga, katamu, kaupulang tidak bawa anak!”  cengiran setan Akio melebar.

“Oi!” Kouki mendelik sambil manyun pada Akio yang memandang takjub.

“Omong saja, sih, padaku. Apa susahnya. Dia bakal jadi ponakanku juga, tahu,” Akio memutar bola mata. Airmukanya berubah, dia memajukan duduk dan melambai pada Kousei yang mengeratkan pelukan di leher Kouki. “ _Hello, Boy! What’s your name again_?”

Kousei menyarukkan wajah ke leher Kouki, curi-curi pandang pada Akio yang mengeluarkan aura bercahaya—entah kenapa, “Koucei ...”

“ _Wow! Pretty damn smart, aren’t ya_?” Akio bertepuk heboh. Pelan tangannya terulur, menyalami tangan Kousei yang diulurkan Kouki, “Takahata Akio. Panggil Akio saja, tidak apa-apa.”

“ _Yes. Baby-boy, you can call him Grandfather_ ,” ujar Kouki sambil mengelus rambut coklat Kousei.

“Heh!” Akio menendang kaki Kouki di bawah meja, melotot balik saat Kouki menghunjam tatapan bosan padanya. Ia toh menatap hangat pada Kousei yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip, “Akio Jii-san saja juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Oke?”

“Wow, seseorang sadar usianya,” Kouki mendengus setengah tertawa.

Akio mengembang-kempiskan hidung, “Tentu saja. Memangnya kau.”

“Aish,” Kouki menendang kakinya lagi, tapi Akio menjulurkan lidah dan mengelak dari injakan sepatunya.

Kousei menelengkan kepala, “Acio?”

 Akio cuek pada Kouki yang memisuhinya. Dia nyengir lebar, senang sekali ketika Kousei membeo, “Acio?” dan dia terkekeh, “kaudengar, _Bud_? Acio, acio! Kayak nama mantra, ya?”

“Iya, iya,” Kouki menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, mendudukkan Kousei dalam pangkuannya.

“Sumpah, kalian berdua mirip sekali,” Akio mengamati dengan takjub Kousei yang masih ternganga menatapinya, membandingkan dengan profil wajah Kouki, “kalau itu anakmu, aku percaya, deh.”

“Kau ada-ada saja, sih,” Kouki mengambil gelas cola Akio, menyeruputnya begitu saja. Toh, ia tahu, Akio tidak akan marah.

 “Coba kau bercermin dengan Kousei,” Akio mengacungkan ibujari ke arah jendela.

Kouki menunduk untuk menatapi Kousei dari atas. Masa iya semirip itu?

“Jadi teringat mitos. Katanya, kalau si orang tua sedang sayang seseorang—entah itu orang tua baru meninggal atau mantan kekasih yang selalu terkenang, nanti lahirnya mirip dengan orang itu,” ceplos Akio polos.

_Manusia ini!_

Benar kata Midorima, kenapa dia selalu saja berteman dengan manusia semacam ini? 

Seketika Kouki tersedak cola. Dampaknya dahsyat. Terbatuk-batuk hebat, sampai sebagian kecil keluar dari hidung. 

“Wah, parah! Kasihan anak orang, woy!” Akio malah terbahak melihatnya. Bangkit berdiri, menoyor kepala Kouki yang seenak jidat main mengambil minumannya. Berinisiatif menyelamatkan Kousei yang meringis karena terpercik batuk cola Kouki.

Akio nyengir nakal. “Aku bercanda.”

“Bercandamu tidak lucu!” keluh Kouki, merampas tisu untuk mengelap kerah kausnya. Untung kerahnya warna hitam, jadi noda dari cola tidak terlihat.

“Maksudku, aku tahu ...” Akio menyuapi Kousei dengan sepotong kentang goreng kecil yang empuk, dikerlingnya Kouki dengan hati-hati, “Kousei itu putranya Akashi Seijuurou.”

Kata-kata Seijuurou, tentang dia dan Akio yang menjaga komunikasi dengan baik, menyelip ke benak Kouki. Dia mendengus sebal, bangun untuk menempeleng pelipis Akio. Raut mukanya berubah lega.

“Kalau sudah tahu, jangan bilang begitu, dong,” Kouki ikut mengambil kentang goreng, menontoni Kousei yang dengan tekun mengunyah kentang goreng yang empuk lamat-lamat.

Akio menggendik bahu.  “Yah. Aku kan cuma pernah melihat Kousei pas terakhir kali _video call_ dengan Akashi. Itu juga setengah tahun lalu.”

 _Video call_?

Setengah tahun lalu?

Bagaimana bisa Akio tetap menjaga kontak baik dengan Seijuurou?

Kenapa juga Seijuurou mau berhubungan dengan Akio sementara dirinya tidak?

Kouki menahan hasrat untuk cemberut.

Ako bertanya dengan nada antusias, “Kau sudah baikan, nih, dengan Akashi?”

Kouki mengingat kejadian sepanjang hari kemarin sampai tadi pagi. Perasaannya campur-aduk; tak terjelaskan; ada bagian yang menyenangkan, tak terpungkiri. Senyumnya terkembang lantas, walau agak ragu, dia mengangguk.

“Benarkah?”

“Setidaknya ... ya, jauh lebih baik daripada di bar terakhir kali.”

“Oke, segaris lengkung karena turut lega, tertoreh di wajah Akio, “kaudatang ke sini bersama Akashi- _Buddy_ dan istrinya?”

“Tidak,” Kouki dengan singkat menguraikan kronologi mengapa bisa ia datang ke Maji Burger dengan Seijuurou, meminuskan poin-poin yang rasanya Akio tidak perlu tahu—dan privasi, kemudian menambahkan, “tadi sebelum berangkat ke sini, Akashi sudah telpon istrinya, mengabari kondisinya dan Kousei.”

“Hmm ...” Akio mengecup singkat ubun-ubun Kousei yang tidak menolak disuapi lagi olehnya, “kau sudah berkenalan dengan istri Akashi?”

“Belum, sih,” Kouki menggeleng.

“Aku sempat bicara dengan istri Akashi,” ucap Akio sambil lalu, walau kedua matanya intens memerhatikan Kouki, “sudah agak lama.”

Siapa yang duluan memutuskan hubungan?

 _Sei._ Kouki bersikeras dalam hati. _Sei tidak pernah menghubungi duluan, s_ elama tiga tahun terakhir. Dan kalaupun menghubungi, percakapan mereka terasa hambar.

_Sei._

_Sei yang salah._

Ia bahkan tahu Seijuurou bertunangan, tahunya dari Fukuda dan Kawahara yang berbagi cerita. Itu karena mereka diundang datang ke acara malam lajangnya.

Terakhir kali mereka telepon?

Saat Seijuurou dengan tenang, di suatu malam tak berbintang, bilang dia akan menikah dan Kouki diundang untuk datang kalau bisa menyempatkan pulang.

Tentu, sebagai teman yang baik, Kouki mengucapkan selamat dengan gembira. Namun waktu itu dia ada pekerjaan, jadinya dengan halus meminta maaf. Toh, saat pernikahan kakaknya saja, dia tidak pulang untuk menghemat uang.

Sebenarnya keuangannya itu sudah (luar biasa) baik-baik saja. Namun ada keengganan dalam diri Kouki yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, malah mengambil pekerjaan lebih banyak.

Lagipula, dia pernah punya dua-tiga pacar—sesama perantauan dari negeri lain—saat di New York, tentu dalam kurun waktu yang berbeda. Sayang, perbedaan budaya dan negara, menghalangi kemungkinan antara salah satu dari mereka dan Kouki untuk bisa bersama.

Tahun-tahun yang tersisa di New York, aktivitas dan dedikasinya larut dalam kota yang tak pernah tidur itu.

Tanpa sadar Kouki menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya teramat perlahan.

“Istrinya Se—Akashi,” demi Tuhan, persetan tekad untuk mengakui diri sebagai teman Akashi. Kouki meratapi ini pribadi dalam hati, “orangnya bagaimana, sih? Selain cantik dan tuan putri, maksudku.”

Kouki tidak menyadari Akio yang mengangkat sebelah alis. Wajar saja ia heran. Bukankah yang sahabat Akashi Seijuurou itu Kouki? Apa ... seperti yang waktu itu Fukuda- _Buddy_ katakan?

Sudahlah. Apa pun yang terjadi antara Kouki dan Seijuurou, bukan urusannya juga.

“Menurutku? Istri Akashi- _Buddy_ tuh wanita intelek, cerdas, dan agak kurang menjunjung perasaan—tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan pada umumnya. _Feminist_. Aktivis kemanusiaan. Roman-romannya macam _Miss Japan_ untuk _Miss Universe_ , tapi berjubah nenek sihir.”

Akio terpingkal dengan perumpaan yang ia sematkan sendiri. 

“Astaga ... kau baru saja menghina istri orang!” Kouki menendang keras kaki Akio di bawah meja.

“Hey, yang kumaksud kan perumpamaan. Habis dia suka umbar aura kejahatan begitu.  Selera humornya gelap. Sinis. Sarkastik. Berharga diri tinggi. Kelihatannya sih luar biasa menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya ibu dan istri yang sangat sayang anak dan suami.”

Akio terkekeh, terbayang siluet cantik istri Seijuurou yang dengan ramah dan drama sempat berbincang dengannya.

“Kedengarannya ... unik, ya?” senyum Kouki terkembang lamat.

“Antik. Langka. Tiada duanya,” Akio mengacungkan jempol, lalu memakainya untuk mengusap airmata buaya, “yang jelas, dia berani dan kuat, punya segalanya bukan alasannya bersedia untuk mendampingi Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi karena dia memang menginginkannya, dan kurasa, Aijou-san sendiri juga memantaskan diri untuk bersama Akashi- _Buddy_.”

Mungkin karena ini meja yang dulu pernah mereka tempati, atau karena kata-kata Akio yang menyentil keluar keping dari biji-biji karambol memori yang telah berabu.

 

_“—tsk, diam kamu. Kamu sudah merasa seluar biasa apa, merasa pantas untuk bersamaku ataupun sebaliknya? Seluar biasa apa aku, sampai kamu merasa aku sangat pantas untuk bersamamu?”_

 

Kouki menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. Sebelum tertawa agak dipaksakan,  “Kedengaranya kalau dia masih lowong dan tidak sama Akashi, kau mau saja sama dia.”

Akio mengernyitkan alis, “Ya, dari latar belakang keluarga, pendidikan, karir, prestasinya, akademik dan fisik, siapa sih yang tidak mau menikahi perempuan seperti istri Akashi? Poin plus, dia bukan perempuan yang sedikit-sedikit bawa perasaan.”

“Hati-hati bicara begitu, jangan-jangan nanti kau naksirnya sama perempuan yang suka bawa perasaan,” canda Kouki geli.

“Ya, mesti bawa perasaan, dong. Seram, kan, kalau malahan tidak pakai perasaan,” Akio membuang napas panjang, “maksudku, aku lebih pilih perempuan yang _bisa merasa_ —daripada _merasa bisa_.”

Kouki memelankan suara, bertanya dengan amat hati-hati, “ _Sorry to ask_ , apa Ayumi-san waktu itu terlalu _merasa bisa_?”

“Wah,” Akio menghela napas pendek, “kalau dengan dia, bukan itu masalahnya.”

“Jadi apa?”

“Masa kau tidak merasa seram sih dengan perempuan, yang rela mengorbankan banyak hal untukmu?”

Kouki mengerutkan dahi. “Bu- ... bukannya justru bagus?”

“Waktu itu, dia menjadikanku pusat dunianya. Seolah, kalau aku tidak ada, itu jadi masalah. Seakan dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku.”

“Ke-kesannya berlebihan.”

“Kau kan tahu, dulu kami pernah satu SMP sampai satu SMA. Baru setelah malam itu aku menolak perasaannya, aku tahu Ayumi berjuang keras supaya bisa selalu bersamaku.”

Akio sedikit menerawang saat membelai pelan rambut Kousei yang asyik mengunyah kentang goreng.

“Furi- _Buddy,_ ketergantungan seperti itu terlalu toksikal dan tidak sehat. Sayang sekali, perempuan seperti itu membodoh-bodohi diri sendiri, untuk orang lain yang belum tentu mau juga melakukan hal yang sama but dia.

“Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau dia tidak menggantungkan kebahagiaannya pada orang lain— _padaku_ , saat itu.”

“Ha- ...” Kouki melihat Akio tanpa berkedip, terlebih ketika Akio memandangnya dengan kilat dingin yang jarang-jarang adanya.

“Seharusnya, bahagia tidaknya seseorang, bukan tanggung jawab orang lain. Mereka sendiri yang mencari kebahagiaannya, meski bukan karena cinta yang demikian adanya.

“Kupikir kenapa aku selalu bersaing dengan Ayumi-san saat SMA, karena dia juga sama denganku, kami menyenangi hal yang sama. Belajar. Ilmu pengetahuan, yang aku tuh cuma manusia semikro atomik dalam lingkup semesta.

“Bahwa manusia akan jadi lebih bijak kalau sering lihat betapa atomik mereka, kalau sering mendongak melihat hamparan kosmik bintang jauh di atas kita. Ternyata tidak begitu—dia punya maksud lain.”

Padahal bukan dia yang jatuh cinta pada Akio, tapi kenapa Kouki merasa tertohok dan masih saja mengasihani Ayumi?

Kouki memandang sahabatnya lekat-lekat. Dari kilat matanya, Kouki pernah dengar selentingan cerita. Akio tidak pernah banyak berkisah tentang keluarganya. Mungkin karena tirai aib yang menyertai. 

Desas-desus yang beredar, pernah diedarkan oleh Narumi dan gengnya, adalah Akio berasal dari keluarga miskin dan anak haram pula.

Kalau dari keluarga miskin, Kouki tidak percaya. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di area reaktor nuklir. Yang ia tahu, itu bukan ayah kandung Akio. Soal ibu dan keluarga, Akio tidak pernah berbagi cerita—selain bahwa ia sangat sayang adik-adiknya.

Hidup Akio penuh turbulensi, apalagi dari faktor ekonomi. Jauh lebih susah dari hidup Kouki, mungkin kalau rumor itu benar, karena lini keluarganya saja tidak jelas. Dari kecil berjuang mendulang beasiswa agar tidak membebani keluarga.

Walau Kouki pikir, setelah bertahun mengenal Akio, bukan karena ia tidak ingin membebani—tapi lebih kepada Akio tidak ingin berhutang.

Namun Kouki rasa, justru selama ini ia belajar keras dan membangun jaringan pertemanan baik, karena sesungguhnya tidak menyukai mereka yang menyinyiri terus-menerus hidup keluarga Takahata—bahkan tanpa mencoba mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

 _“Kalau tidak pernah berada di posisi yang sama, kenapa tidak kalian diam saja?! Kalian tidak akan mengerti, karena kalian tidak pernah merasakannya!”_  begitu cetus Akio, bertahun silam, saat membela Kouki yang dibuli oleh Narumi.

Kehidupan yang cocok jadi tokoh utama, Kouki suka bercanda dengan yang lainnya.

Akio jenaka berkilah, bahwa tokoh utama harusnya membuat perubahan signifikan pada dunia. Sementara dia tidak sebaik hati itu. Akio punya kepentingan pribadi, yaitu memuaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap ilmu pengetahuan dan semua tujuan pribadinya.

Tipikal ilmuwan dengan sangat keterlaluan. Makanya jangan heran, dulu percintaan bukanlah prioritasnya sama sekali.  Jangan kaget mengetahui Kouki dan teman-teman se-faksin angkatan mereka dulu pernah berpikiran, si sinting jenius satu itu sebenarnya robot-seksual.

 “... kau tidak mempertimbangkan faktor lain? Seperti, uh ... ya, Ayumi-san pekerja keras, cantik. Dia juga baik dan lembut, lo, Akio. Kelihatannya manis dan penurut.”

Akio terpingkal, “Bud, kau memang naksir dia. Sana, kejar Ayumi kalau mau!”

“Heh, aku cuma memuji, kok. Apa salahnya? Toh Ayumi-san memang begitu orangnya.” Kouki menggembung pipi dan menendang kaki Akio di bawah meja.

“Oke. Dia nih _yamato nadeshiko_ —era masa kini. Sekarang juga dia sudah berubah, kali terakhir aku bertemu.”

“Kau bertemu dengannya? Oh, iya. Di bar, ya?”

“Mm. Katanya dia sedang dekat seseorang. Berbanding terbalik, jauh dariku sama sekali. Tapi katanya sangat pekerja keras dan melakukan hal-hal baik yang tidak mungkin kulakukan,” Akio malah terlihat lega dan senang, “tuh, kejam tidak, sih, Ayumi  bilang begitu?”

“Oh, kami kira kalian bakalan jadian berdua,” Kouki mengempaskan tawanya ketika Akio menyepak kakinya di bawah meja, “soalnya Ayumi-san ketawa-ketawa begitu.”

“Tidaaak. Dia tertawa karena aku tidak laku, sementara katanya dia tidak lagi terpaku,” Akio mengerang dipanjang-panjangkan, “yah ... selera orang tuh beda-beda, _Bud_. Dan maaf saja, yang kusuka memang tipenya bukan seperti dia.”

Kouki nyaris membanting meja dengan telapak tangan saking antusiasnya. “HA, TAKAHATA AKIO-SAMA, yang telah meluncurkan roket yang ia terlibat dalam konstruksinya, PUNYA TIPE PEREMPUAN?”

“Ya, ada, lah. Dikira aku tidak menggebet dua-tiga perempuan begitu selama di MTI?” Akio menyeringai kecil.

Kouki gagal menahan dirinya untuk tidak melotot, “Sumpah demi kantung ajaib doraemon?”

Akio mengangkat tangan, dua jari membentuk _peace sign_ , lengan lain menjaga Kousei dalam pangkuan—tidak cocok dengan mukanya yang sok serius, “Sumpah demi mejikihubiniu _Kiseki no Sedai_.”

“Astaga, serius? Yang macam bagaimana?”

Akio memajukan kepala, matanya berkilat-kilat. “Menurutku, perempuan yang seksi itu yang cerdas. Dalam artian, cerdas untuk dirinya sendiri—bukan karena ada maunya sama lelaki. Cedasnya bukan hafalan, tapi karena pintar menalar. Juga, tidak gengsi mau belajar sesuatu yang baru. Aku tidak senang perempuan yang main menurut-menurut saja, cuma karena tidak mau dicap aneh.”

“... kausuka perempuan begitu buat dijadikan teman debat, ‘kan?” tuduh Kouki sok serius, walau sudut-sudut mulut berkedut menahan tawa.

“Ya, tidak, lah. Sumpah, aku kalau bercanda sama perempuan, tapi dianya tidak tahu apa-apa, kan garing juga! Atau aku ajak melakukan sesuatu, dianya tidak mau dan langsung mengeluh tidak bisa.”

“Ya, kalau kauajak anak gadis orang bikin motor ninja, mana bisa mereka mengerti!” tawa meluncur bebas dari bibir Kouki.

“Kenapa tidak? Paling tidak, mereka tidak perlu bosan mendengarkanku cerita proses pembuatannya, ‘kan?” Akio menggendik bahu, “masalahnya, pekerja kayak kita tuh dianggapnya sebelah mata, sih. Mereka sukanya Bos yang kaya, hahaha.”

“Wah, jangan bicara kelewat jujur begitu. Wajar saja, perempuan kan ingin jaminan hidup.”

“Nah, itu dia. Ingin, _bukan_ butuh. Mereka mampu dan dalam begitu banyak hal, sangat setera dengan lelaki untuk hidup mandiri. Perempuan ketergantungan macam itu, bukan seleraku.”  

“O-oke. Bagiamana dengan kriteria cantik yang fisik?”

 Akio tertawa ringan. “Cantik fisik tuh relatif. Lagipula _, photoshop_ itu alternatif.”

“Hahaaha!” Kouki merasakan tulang pipinya meninggi dengan salut. “Kau benar-benar tidak lihat fisik, ya.”

“Ya, ibuku suka bercanda, sih, biar perbaikan keturunan,” Akio mencebik bibir yang lalu berubah jadi nyengir, “kayak aku segitu jeleknya saja.”

Kouki melemparkan gumpalan tisu menimpuk kepala sahabatnya. “Kenapa? Jangan hipokrit, ah, kau, kalau tidak lirik perempuan cantik.”

“Selera cantik orang tuh relatif, ya,” bela Akio lagi, “bisa saja wanita amazon kekar-perkasa berkulit gelap atau wanita kutu-buku berambut kusam nan kurang pergaulan yang mengendap di laboraturium saja meneliti bakteri akan kubilang cantik, tapi kau, atau semua lelaki di Maji Burger ini, akan memandang sebelah mata seleraku.”

“Mmm, masuk akal,” Kouki mengangguk, “... intinya, selera orang beda-beda.”

“Ya, belum tentu yang kita pandang jelek, pasti jelek juga di mata orang.”

“Oke, _Bud. Husband-able!_ ” Kouki mengulurkan tangan, bersalaman sangat lelaki sampai membenturkan bahu dengan sahabatnya.  

“ _I’d like to say hello to a woman with beautiful mind and heart, not only “hello, you look beautiful!”_ ,”  kekeh Akio yang terdengar _boyish_.

Sepasang sahabat dari lama itu tertawa bersama. Tidak menyadari siapa yang dari tadi sudah hadir mendengarkan sebagian percakapan mereka.

“Nah, karena aku maupun Kouki, mungkin akan terbawa perasaan kalau membantumu, kurasa Takahata Akio-kun tidak akan keberatan membantumu untuk membuka pandanganmu, Momoi.”

“Agh!”

Tawanya meledak sampai-sampai Kouki tersedak, karena menyaksikan bayi kecil terburu-buru bangun. Semena-mena menginjak paha Akio juga mencengkeram bahunya untuk dijadikan pegangan.

“Chichi! Chichiiii!” Kousei berseri-seri mendengar suara ayahnya.

 “Kousei,” desis Seijuurou pelan, buru-buru menghampiri Kousei yang menandak-nandak riang menginjaki paha Akio, “jangan. Berhenti, ayo sini—ke Chichi! Kasihan Paman—”

“Aagh!”

Akio memekak merana, ketika dengan kekejaman paling menggemaskan, Kousei menginjak _tempat teramat tepat_ untuk melompat ke pelukan Seiuurou.

“ _What a wonderful life_!” Kouki berguling, hampir membanting kepala ke meja. Badan berguncang keras saking kencangnya ia tertawa sampai tidak ada suara.

“ _Can I just shove the rest of my french fries cruelly to shut you up, Bud_?!” desis Akio garang, menempelkan pipi ke meja dan meratap.

Kouki berseru di sela tawanya, “Aku bahagia hidup sampai hari ini untuk menyaksikan semua ini!”

Bukan hanya Kouki, Momoi yang berdiri di sisi Seijuurou, gagal pasang tampang paling jutek sedunia. Tawanya melimpah-ruah, tawa pertama di hari ini. Dia tertawa sampai membungkuk memeluk perut.

Seijuurou tidak pernah merasa antara ingin tertawa tapi juga kasihan, ditambah rasa bersalah. Dia berdeham canggung. “Maafkan anakku, Akio-kun.”

“ _He’s just so excited to see you, to be expected_ , Akashi- _Buddy_ ,” Akio mengibas tangan dengan memelas, “ _it’s okay_.”

“Ayo kita ke Takao dan Midorima. Siapa tahu kau butuh perawatan,” goda Kouki  yang berpura-pura menepuk-nepuk bersahabat kepala Akio.

“Mereka bahkan bukan dokter maupun perawat genital,” Akio mengangkat kepala, menatap Seijuurou yang didera dilema.

Seijuurou menahan Kousei yang mengerucutkan bibir dengan kuyu. Dia mengenali wajah putranya yang gelisah, dalam alam bawah sadarnya mengerti bahwa ia salah.

“Ayo minta maaf, ya, Kousei. Akio Jii-san sakit karena diinjak olehmu. Bukannya dia baik membantumu makan?”

Seijuurou membendung niatan untuk berdecak keras pada dirinya sendiri—merasa semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau ia bisa mengajari Kousei dengan lebih baik, reaksi Kousei yang menggelayut ke lehernya bukan yang semestinya.

Kousei tengah mencari perlindungan dari kesalahan yang belum ia mengerti. Napas Seijuurou memberat tanpa yang lain menyadari.

Kousei memberengut karena Seijuurou menjauhkan kepala darinya, “Ungh ...”

“Kousei, Chichi tidak marah,” sergah Seijuurou pelan, menatap putranya dalam-dalam yang mulai merengek ingin memeluknya, “Ingat _Haha_ bilang apa kalau Kousei bikin orang lain sakit? _I’m sorry?_ ”

Kousei meletakkan kepalanya dengan lemah ke pundak Seijuurou. “ _Gomen’cha ..._ ”

“Iya, Kousei pintar. Bilang pada Paman Akio, ya,” Seijuurou membelai lembut punggung Kousei, menimangnya sebentar, lalu berlutut di di dekat kursi Akio. Melepaskan pelukan Kousei yang merajuk karena ia tidak mau dipeluk, “ _say what, Baby_?”

Kousei menatap takut-takut pada Akio yang merendahkan badan, agar pandangan mereka sejajar. “ _I’m sowwy_ , Acio ...”

“ _It’s okay_ , Kousei,” Akio nyengir, menepuk pipi empuk Kousei yang wajahnya tertekuk. Dia memiringkan wajah, menunjuk pipinya kemudian mengedip sebelah mata, “ _give Ucnle a kiss_?”

Kousei mengejapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum naik ke atas kursi. Tangan masih mencengkeram lengan ayahnya, tapi dengan manis ia membubuh kecupan di pipi kanan Akio.

“Uwooooh!” mendramatisir reaksi, Akio mengacungkan satu kepalan tinju ke udara dengan jenaka, “ _I got a kiss from little prince_!”

Momoi ikut berlutut di sisi Seijuurou. Mengelus lengan mungil Kousei, dan menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk beruang Kousei sekarang juga, “Horee!”

“ _Yes_!” Kouki bertepuk meriah, supaya Kousei tidak lagi beraut wajah sedih.

Menoleh ke segala arah, perlahan-lahan senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Kousei. Pipi gembil berliuk seperti roti baru matang dipulas selai stroberi. Tawa merekah cerah. Gembira menatapi semuanya, apalagi ketika ayahnya mau memeluknya kembali.

“ _Yeysh_!” Kousei menandak riang di pelukan Seijuurou.

Momoi mencubit pelan dengan muka mendamba pada Kousei. “ _Yes_!”

“Oh, _yes, good_!” Akio bertepuk untuknya. Dia nyengir pada Seijuurou yang tengah mencium pipi Kousei, “aku jadi ingin punya anak.”

“Punya istri dulu, heh,” sambar Kouki, lalu bergurau renyah, “coba kaucek dulu ke spesialis genital, supaya bisa punya anak.”

“Hush, _Bud_!” salak Akio galak, “aku tidak selemah itu cuma diinjak anak.”

“Um-hm, kata yang barusan teriak saat diinjak anak,” sindir Momoi dengan senyum dimaniskan.

Akio mendelik pada Momoi yang terkikik, “Puas kau, ya?”

Momoi dengan nakal menjulurkan lidah, tertawa ceria, “Sangat!”

Seijuurou yang tengah berdiri lagi, mendekat pada Kouki. Perhatian pada kedua orang yang selalu berseteru itu, walaupun Kousei tengah merengek hendak turun ke pelukan Kouki—yang tentu saja Kouki bersuka cita menyambut Kousei dalam pelukannya.

Akio membuang napas. Ekspresi galaknya meluruh begitu saja, memandang Momoi dan terlihat puas, “Bagus, deh.”

Suara feminin Momoi tetap saja lembut meskipun tengah tergelak, “Karena kau baik-baik saja habis diinjak?”

“Karena kau mulai baik-baik saja,” Akio beramah wajah dengannya, menatap Momoi dengan ringan, “oke, aku tidak tahu, sih. Tapi setidaknya, dari matamu, aku tahu—walaupun aku yang ditertawai—setidaknya kau merasa baikan.”

Momoi menggembungkan pipi. Mendengus keras, kesal menandas, “Sok tahu kau.”

“Yah, aku memang tidak tahu, sih,” Akio acuh tak acuh menggendik bahu, yang berubah jadi cengiran, “tapi kau kelihatan menyenangkan tertawa begitu.”

“Oh, maksudmu _kelihatan_? Dan selama ini aku kelihatan _tidak_ menyenangkan?” tangkis Momoi defensif, alih-alih meleleh karena menerima ucapan jujur terang-terangan.

“Yap!” Akio mengangguk mantap.

Wajah Momoi memerah karena amarah, “Kau—!”

Kouki menepuk dahi.

Kousei ikutan menepuk dahi.

Seijuurou menahan senyuman melihat kedua yang ada di sisinya bereaksi sama.

Kouki meringis, pasang tampang memelas pada Momoi yang mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menghantam tasnya ke wajah tanpa dosa Akio, “Maaf, Momoi-san. Dia memang susah peka begitu.” 

“Kau jangan suka jujur begitu, Akio-kun,” tanggap Seijuurou, tergelitik geli karena yang terjadi di hadapannya.

“Akashi-kun!” rajuk Momoi apalagi ketika Akio refleks tertawa karenanya, “kenapa aku perlu pasang muka menyenangkan juga untuk orang semenyebalkan dia?”

Seijuurou ringkas membuang napas. “Itu sudah hampir satu dekade lalu, Momoi. Saat itu, kau memang sedang emosional, dan Akio-kun tetap rasional. Coba telaah lagi baik-baik. Dia tidak punya maksud jahat padamu ataupun gadis yang ia tolak waktu itu.”

Momoi terlihat keki, tapi ia tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Cemberut saja karena Akio masih nyengir, bersiul takjub memandangi Seijuurou.

“Dari dulu aku tahu, kau ini gila, ya. Bisa dengan mudahnya membuat orang lain menurut.”

Kouki menepuk dahi lagi.

Kousei khusyuk meniru Kouki.

Seijuurou tidak ambil hati cetusan Akio, tergelitik melihat kedua yang di sampingnya bereaksi sama. Setoreh senyum sudah cukup sebagai respons untuk yang melihatnya, walaupun sesungguhnya itu multi-tafsir.

“Omong-omong, kemana kau jadi mau pergi jalan-jalan, Momoi?” Seijuurou mempersilakan Momoi untuk duduk dekat Kouki dan Kousei, sementara ia beranjak ke sebelah Akio yang otomatis langsung geser badan memberikan tempat untuknya.

“Aku belum tahu, sih. Tapi pokoknya, mau beli pakaian musiman baru,” Momoi menahan diri untuk tidak mengambur memeluk Kousei. Jemarinya berlari ke pipi gembil, mencubitnya teramat lembut. Meleleh dengan betapa empuk dan lembut pipi Kousei.

“Mau ke Ginza, Shibuya, Shinjuku, Omotesando?” Seijuurou memaksa perhatiannya terpaku pada Momoi, alih-alih Kouki yang sedang bermain dengan Kousei—menepuk-nepukkan tangan si bayi yang memekik gembira.

“Jangan gilaaa, Akashi-kun! Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut seketika,” ratap Momoi merana.

“Wah, hari Minggu ke sana celaka, sih. Pasti ramai sekali. Tapi barang-barang di sana banyak yang bagus,” timpal Akio sambil manggut-manggut menyetujui.

“Bagus, sih, bagus. Iya _branded_ , harganya gila-gilaan!” Momoi menarik sedikit ujung baju Kouki dan mengerlingkan pandangannya pada dua pria yang duduk di depan mereka, “beritahu mereka, keuanganku ini hanya manusia biasa.”

“Atau coba saja ke Harajuku. Banyak makanan enak-enak di sana. Apalagi kalau soal fesyen musiman,” Kouki melebarkan senyuman.

Momoi ternganga tak percaya. Memandangi ketiganya satu per satu. Kalau Akashi Seijuurou, oke, dia mengerti mengapa Seijuurou bisa dengan enteng bicara begitu. Tapi dua pria lagi—

“Kalian ... jangan bicara begitu,” Momoi menggembungkan pipi, “Akashi-kun aku mengerti. Tapi—jangan bilang belanja di lima _shopping district_ elit itu kayak belanja barang di pasar loak!”

Gantian ketiga pria itu saling pandang. Sebelum dua dari mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Momoi mendelik, mengambek karena terang-terangan ditertawakan. Sebelum dia menandak-nandak atau hengkang keluar dari Maji Burger karena dipermalukan, Seijuurou mengembus tawa di sela napas.

“Momoi,” Seijuurou melirik Akio yang menyeringai tipis dan Kouki yang tersenyum maklum, “kalaupun mereka ada teman kencan, mengajaknya kencan dan membelikan barang di tempat-tempat itu pun, buat mereka bukan masalah.”

Momoi menelengkan kepala, hendak berargumen. Dia tahu bahwa beasiswa keluar negeri bukan jaminan dapat pekerjaan mapan, apalagi setelah kembali ke negeri sendiri.

“Jangan remehkan yang pernah kerja di Grand Central Terminal, terus di NYC Subway, kemudian kerja di CSX _Corporation_ ,” Akio mengedip sebelah mata pada Kouki dengan jenaka.  

Kouki memutar bola mata. “Apa sih aku, dibandingkan yang terlibat bikin mesin 3-D _printing_ buat ditaruh ke orbit bulan kerja di Made In Space, Ad Astra _Rocket Company_ turut penemuan energi gas untuk mesin turbo roket diganti dengan energi listrik, juga yang baru beberapa waktu lalu roket Falcon Heavy dan Tesla Roadseter meluncur keluar angkasa selama kerja di SpaceX.”

Seijuurou menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangan. Gelinya terkesan dingin kala menatapi Momoi yang ditinggalkan kata-kata dan suara untuk menyuarakan tanggapan.

“Kalau kau berpikir bahwa yang kaya dan keren cuma CEO dan BoD saja karena mereka Bos, tidakkah sekarang matamu terbuka?”

Serahkan pada Seijuurou, pikir Kouki, biangnya pembuat orang merasa tertohok karena kebenaran perkataannya. Sebelas-dua belas dengan Akio. Apa karena mereka tipe orang yang mendahulukan logika berdasarkan fakta dan data? Ia bersimpati pada Momoi yang terdiam, tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa makanya ia turut bungkam.

“Jadi CEO dan BoD tuh susah minta ampun, apalagi tekanan mental dan emosionalnya pasti luar biasa—karena mereka juga bertanggung jawab untuk seluruh karyawan mereka,” Akio santai melakukan _highfive_ dengan Seijuurou, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh dengan santai ke sandaran kursi, “kelihatan menyedihkan ya lelaki pekerja  seperti kami buatmu daripada CEO?”

Momoi terhenyak meski tampangnya seakan ia masih menyimak. Kedengarannya pekerjaan Akio dan Kouki itu rendahan, sekeren apa pun nama perusahaan tempat mereka kerja dulu.

Dia bukan perempuan bodoh. Bayangkan saja! Para pekerja lelaki mekanika dan teknisi  seperti mereka, bekerja di pabrik industri transportasi—entah itu transportasi publik ataupun luar angkasa, pasti ada resiko tersendiri dan tidak boleh salah perhitungan. Bisa fatal akibatnya kalau mereka ceroboh. 

Mereka memang bukan bos, bukan pula pekerja hiburan yang mendunia, tidak juga olahragawan yang mengukir legenda. Padahal jasa kerja mereka luar biasa. Yang satu membuat transportasi untuk kemaslahatan manusia, satu lagi membuat kemajuan untuk peradaban manusia karena ciptaan yang bisa menjelajahi Mars.

Sesungguhnya, tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Momoi, bahwa ada lelaki-lelaki seperti mereka. Luar biasa walau tampilan mereka tergolong sederhana. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak bertemu lelaki bermulut dan berkelakuan _lentur_ ataupun yang brengsek tak karuan.  

Mungkin benar. Dunia senantiasa berputar. Bumi memang iya, tapi dunia dalam artian perputaran roda nasib, bisa jadi memang benar.

Yang dulunya mengagumkan di lapangan basket, bisa jadi ketika terjun dalam ruang kemasyarakatan, ada bilik-bilik tak terjamah dalam dunia kerja yang mengotakkan lelaki seperti mereka sehingga tak banyak yang menaruh perhatian.

Jasa mereka tak terlihat, karena orang melihat derajat.

Karena mayoritas manusia menilai berdasarkan peringkat, bukan kebaikan kerja yang orang perbuat. 

 _Tidak. Kalian mengagumkan._ Momoi hendak mengutarakan demikian, tapi seseorang lebih cepat bersuara lagi daripada dirinya.

Akio berujar, “Kalau mau belanja murah, coba hindari area Shinjuku, Shibuya, Ginza, atau Omotesando.”

“Terus kemana?” sepertinya wajah Momoi sudah _auto_ -cemberut kalau Akio yang menyahut.

Akio mengangkat jemari dan menghitung satu per satu. “Coba saja ke Harajuku tapi di jalan Takeshita Dori, banyak pakaian dan aksesori harganya lebih terjangkau di sana. Atau ke Ameyoko di Ueno. Ada juga tempat AbAb, banyak pakaian _trendy_ untuk perempuan di sana.

“Kalau mau yang banting harga karena menghabisi stok pakaian musiman, lagian harga suvenir ataupun aksesori banyak yang sekitar seratus yen, coba ke Ueno atau Ikebukuro.”

Momoi cepat menoleh pada Kouki. “Seberapa bisa informasinya dipercaya?”

“ _To be expected_ , mantan ketua angkatan faksin,” Kouki bertepuk riuh lagi memakai tangan Kousei yang tertawa tanpa mengerti apa-apa, “ _Bud_ , kau tahu semua itu dari mana?”

“Hmm ...” Akio menjeda dengan menyeruput sejenak sisa cola, “terakhir faksin angkatan kita reuni di bar, aku dengar dari perbincangan perempuan-perempuan. Dari Taiyou, sih.”

 “Bisa dipercaya, kok,” Kouki menoleh pada Momoi sambil nyengir.

“Oke,” Momoi menyerah dengan helaan napas panjang, meski gengsi meninggi tetap saja ia melunakkan lidah untuk berkata, “terima kasih ... informasinya.”

Akio menegakkan duduknya lagi, menahan cengiran geli agar tidak menyinggung hati Momoi, “Sama-sama.”

“Mau kutemani?” Seijuurou mengerling mantan manajer Kiseki no Sedai.

“Tapi kan ada Kousei ...” Momoi memainkan cat kukunya yang cantik berkilauan warna _pink nude_ , “kautahu, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun saja tidak betah menemaniku belanja.”

Seijuurou mengembuskan karbondioksida dengan cepat, “Aku bukan Aomine.”

Momoi menatap dengan rasa bersalah, “Aku tahu, maksudku—“

“Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian mengajak Kousei jalan-jalan,” Seijuurou menyorot putranya yang sedang menunjuk keluar dengan mulut menyembur liur— _Kouki, car!_ —dan Kouki tengah mengelapnya pakai tisu yang diberikan Akio dari atas nampan burger, “Dan kalian, bagaimana?”

“Ya, kita mau ke mana, _Bud_?” Kouki menaruh tisu bekas pakai dekat sampah bungkusan burger.

Kilatan berlintasan di sepasang mata Akio, “Tokyo Disney Sea! Wahana di sana seru-seru!” 

Momoi nyaris tumbang dari meja mendengarnya. “Ke-kekanakan sekali.”

“Daripada sok dewasa?” tanggap Akio santai yang bagi Momoi, kelewatan menusuk hati. 

Seijuurou menahan Momoi yang hendak mengentak-ngentak langkah. Benar kata Kouki tadi pagi. Boleh saja tampilan luarnya, Akio itu lelaki ceria biasa yang sangat supel dan hebohnya setara Takao. Tapi sebagaimana pula Takao, ada sesuatu yang lebih di balik apa yang ia tampilkan.

“Kalian mau ikut? Hari Minggu pasti ramai sekali, sih. Tapi lebih ramai lebih seru, bukan?” kekeh Akio yang lalu berdiri, menggamit jemari mungil Kousei yang melongo lucu padanya, “pasti seru kalau kau juga diajak main, ya.”

“Mau?” Kouki memiringkan kepala untuk turut memandangi Kousei. “Ikut bersenang-senang sama kami, yuk?”

Momoi menyedekapkan lengan. “Tapi Akashi-kun dan Kousei-kun akan ikut denganku.”

Tawa canggung meluruh dari mulut Kouki, “Ka-kalau belanjamu tidak lama, uhm ... mungkin Kousei tidak apa-apa?”  

“Jangan kedengaran kayak kau itu ibu yang bertanggung jawab pada anaknya, Bud.” Akio tertawa seraya  menggeleng-geleng kepala, lalu mengerang garang, “AGH! Kakiku jangan diinjak!”

Seijuurou mempertimbangkan kemungkinan. Ada dua destinasi berbeda. Dia menelusuri sosok bayinya. Kenapa bayi itu anteng sekali, tidak lunjak atau menggelinjang ke sana-sini. Biasanya dia sangat rewel kalau cuma disuruh duduk diam.

Kekuatan magis macam apa yang bisa membuat Kousei duduk manis begitu?

Ini lebih magis daripada aura mistis Kuroko Tetsuya.

Baru saja berpikir begitu, Seijuurou menangkap Kouki yang berusaha tidak kelimpungan karena Kousei yang mencoba merosot dari pangkuannya. Oh, Kouki mencoba mendistraksinya berkali-kali supaya tidak lari. Merepotkan sekali, ‘kan?

“Mau?” tawar Kouki, mendekatkan kentang goreng lunak ke mulut Kousei.

Bayi itu berpaling, menggaruk-garuk rambut. _“Iyyaak (tidak).”_

“Mau minum, ya?” Momoi merogoh tas tangannya. Buru-buru membuka botol air mineral, memasukkan sedotan lalu menyodorkan pada Kouki.

“Mmhhuh,” Kousei berpaling ketika Kouki mendekatkan sedotan ke mulutnya. Dia mulai menggelinjang di pangkuan Kouki, _“iyadda ... no!“_

“Anakmu, Sei ... astaga, kenapa dia hiperaktif sekali, sih?” Kouki tertawa, mencium kepala Kousei dengan gemas.

“Koukii, _abobo_!” Kousei kemudian memutar badan di pangkuan Kouki, menginjak pahanya dengan semena-mena, mengalungkan lengan ke leher Kouki dengan mata berbinar ketika Kouki mengecupkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil si bayi.

 _“Asobo as in ... let’s play?”_ terka Akio jenaka.

Kousei menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Kouki, mengangguk-angguk girang. “Abobo, Acio!”

 _“Abobo!”_ seru Akio sama gembiranya, mengulurkan telapak tangan pada Kousei. Anak itu dengan sekuat tenaga menamparkan telapak tangannya. Tertawa ketika Akio berseru heboh, “Wuoooh! _Abobo_!”

“ _Yes_!” Kouki ikut bertos pada Akio, lalu dengan bayi yang bersandar ke pelukannya.

“ _Yeysh_!” cengir Kousei riang.

“Jangan pakai bahasa bayi padanya. Nanti kebiasaan, tahu,” koreksi Momoi—meski ia di ambang gagal untuk tidak memeluk gemas Kousei. “Ya sudah, deh. Akashi-kun, kau ajak Kousei-kun main saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Seijuurou merasa berhak memaki matahari yang makin terik, karena rasanya panas di luar merangsek masuk ke dalam, melelehkan sesuatu dalam dirinya melihat semua itu.

“Akashi-kun?” panggilan Momoi memagnet perhatian yang lain pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menetralkan airmukanya yang mungkin barusan kelihatan tidak nyaman. Senyumnya mengambang hangat, walau terbalik dari yang sekarang ia rasakan.

“Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, supaya tidak terlalu siang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky itu lagu favo sejagad belantara maso saya yang saya disklaim milik saya, karena lagu indah penuh makna ini punya band Simple Plan. 
> 
> ini chapter baper imho. chapter mamas-mamasnya chapter depan, biar... (((isi sendiri)))
> 
> /hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade (.n): (European Portuguese: [sɐwˈðaðɨ], Brazilian Portuguese: [sawˈdadi] or [sawˈdadʒi], Galician: [sawˈðaðe]; plural saudades) is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves, or that has been loved and then lost; “the love that remains”.


End file.
